Vampire Hearts
by mikaelsongirls24
Summary: A strange key uncovers secrets and leads to a future the Mikaelsons never imagined. ELEJAH, KENNETT, STEBEKAH, KLAROLINE
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Hearts

By: Lab7417 and Aria

Elijah turned the odd key over in his hand again as he stared at it. Stefan and Rebekah had just left for Italy on their honeymoon but before he had left Stefan had handed Elijah this key but it was what he had said that piqued Elijah's interest.

"There has been enough secrecy. I trust that you will do the right thing with everything you find here"

The key was shaped to form a hollow heart at the top in gold but the bottom was a square shape. There weren't any teeth and it wasn't even an old-fashioned skeleton key. Elijah had never seen anything like it. Stefan had assured him it worked something in The Quarters. So the brothers had set about searching for the last three months.

At last Elijah had been holding the key the other night when it had pricked his finger. The key had turned a beautiful red and the color had become brighter as they walked in the right direction. Finally, they arrived at a dead end brick alley. As Elijah held the key with the three Mikaelson brother's blood in it out to examine a keyhole appeared in the brick wall. Once he inserted the key a vibrant red door appeared. The three brothers walked in and were surprised to find opulent surroundings.

As they entered they seemed to be in some sort of lobby. The floors were marble and there was a gold gilded podium before them. The receptionist was a very beautiful vampire. Her red hair was in curls and she wore a stylish but brief black cocktail dress.

"Good evening Mr. Salvatore," she greeted but halted as she looked up. "Oh good evening gentlemen and welcome to Liberation. Is this your first time?"

"Yes," Elijah answered now very intrigued.

"Well this club is vampires only. We have plenty of blood on tap as well as other libations. There are a few rules: firstly, absolutely no fighting will be tolerated. Your key will be liberated and you will be banned. Secondly handling of the entertainment is never permitted unless they allow it. Thirdly all tabs must be paid at the end of each evening. Fourthly you do not speak of the existence of Liberation outside of the club. Now if you would please register by placing your hand on this tablet. This feature will allow you to order drinks and will control your access throughout the club." She held out a tablet and Elijah hesitated as he stared at it. Finally, he settled his hand on the tablet and his handprint was scanned in. Klaus and Kol followed suit.

"Enjoy your evening gentlemen," the hostess smiled brightly at them.

As they walked down the short hall before them they noticed that the walls were glass with a waterfall system of what appeared to be blood on either side of them. There was lots of gold gilding as far as the fixtures and marble floors. It was very opulent and refined and yet playfully indulged the secret of its clientele. They were met with a packed room and their senses instantly told them the clientele were all vampires. The floors in here were a marble shot with veins of red. It had a very 1940s art deco style. There was a large dance floor in the center and then a platform around the exterior of the very large room where there were tables and booths. There was also a second story platform to allow more patron seating. The lighting seemed to be state of the art. There was a large chandelier of gold and crystal towards the seating end. However there also seemed to be spot and pot lights everywhere capable of making any color desired. The walls were a soft nude color with the gold gilded arch motifs so reminiscent of the 1940s.

At the opposite end of the club from the u-shaped seating area there was a stage with a long catwalk extending into part of the club. There was also seating around the catwalk. On the long wall opposite the entrance there is a large heart-shaped bar with an extremely high-polished blood red Lucite bar top and two poles on either side extending all the way up into the ceiling. There was a shimmery silver curtain that billowed all over the stage end of the club and likely obscured lighting equipment and such.

The three brothers wandered towards the seating area and took a booth in a plush and very comfortable white leather. Everything here was high-end. A waitress appeared in a short, red dress and sky-high heels to take their drink orders. They ordered three scotches and she took Elijah's card information as well as his palm print to run his tab.

Suddenly Adam Lambert's song "For Your Entertainment" came on. Spotlights turned the guest's attention to the billowy fabric in the ceiling from which a large silver hoop began to descend with a woman seated in it and all three brothers did a double-take.

"That's Bonnie!" Kol gasped. Bonnie was dressed in black hose and a black leotard that was designed to look like a very brief tuxedo but with a halter top. She had her hair in a French roll and plenty of sparkles on her costume. As the hoop descended about halfway over the crowd she looped one leg in and dropped to hang upside down in the loop and Kol's breath was in his throat. She was going to fall! Instead she made several beautiful poses before climbing back into the hoop. Next she dropped down holding onto the hoop with her hands while she did the splits. It was an incredible aerial routine designed to tease and please. The audience seemed completely enraptured as she worked the hoop. Near the end of the routine the hoop dropped low enough for her to drop onto the stage. The routine met with approval. Bonnie's choosing to work in New Orleans was shocking but not entirely unexpected.

As the next song came on however the spotlights turned the guest's attention to the polls at the bar. A moment later Klaus couldn't believe it as Caroline slid elegantly down one of the bars in a red silk dress and bloomers that hugged her every curve. She began to perform a pole routine right there on the bar along with another girl who was working the other side. Then the two girls continued to dance across the top of the bar. The crowd was going wild while Caroline flirted with all of them. She stepped off the bar then while the other girl continued to work the poles and bar top. Caroline flirted her way across tabletops until she was handed up onto the stage.

As The Mikaelsons took in the patrons they noticed they were completely enraptured. The drinks seemed to include plenty of blood and so far there seemed to be peace. In fact, the only two humans in the whole place were Bonnie and Caroline. Elijah wondered if they were aware of that. Surely they had to be but why come work in a place full of patrons that could easily decide you were a meal?

The waitress came back around with her sky-high heels and her flirty but elegant little red dress with blonde hair. 'Clarissa' her name badge read. She brought them another round and again Elijah used the tablet. It was an impressive system which would make it extremely easy to tag sales and keep up with the bills. They watched as the waitresses flirted their way around the floor. There were couples dancing and making out in the booths. There also appeared to be some rooms on the wall with the bar. These rooms had touch panels beside them and doors that were clear glass until they were locked and then the glass went frosted for privacy. Elijah had a feeling that he knew what went on in those rooms.

The crowd seemed to be anxious for something and finally there was an eruption of cat calls as spotlights hit the stage and Elena appeared in a gorgeous blue evening gown that hugged her every curve. The music for Peggy Lee's "Why Don't You Do Right?" began to play. As she began to sing she worked the stage.

 _You had plenty money in 1922  
You let other women make a fool of you_

 _Why don't you do right  
Like some other men do?  
Get out of here and  
Get me some money too?_

 _You're sitting down wondering what it's all about  
You ain't got no money they will put you out_

 _Why don't you do right_  
 _Like some other men do?_  
Get me some money too?

 _Get out of here and  
Get me some money too?_

 _If you had prepared 20 years ago  
You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door_

 _Why don't you do right_  
 _Like some other men do?_  
 _Get out of here and_

 _get me some money too_

 _I fell for you jiving and I took you in  
Now all you've got to offer me is a drink of gin_

 _Why don't you do right  
Like some other men do?  
Get out of here and  
Get me some money too?_

 _Why don't you do right  
Like some other men do?  
Like some other men do?_

Two vampires tried to clamber their way onto the stage and suddenly they were obviously in pain and then their necks snapped from out of thin air.

"Well I think we know who the bouncer is," Elijah smirked. Klaus and Kol joined him. As the waitress came again Kol asked, "Could you tell me who owns this establishment?"

"Why The Mikaelsons do! Elena, Caroline and Bonnie Mikaelson run it. If you've got any trouble in mind don't. You don't want to mess with that family."

"So we own a hidden vampire club in New Orleans French Quarters," Klaus grinned.

"More than that!" Kol exclaimed, "we apparently gained some wives we didn't know about!"

"Unless of course they're masquerading as our sisters," Elijah pointed out.

"They damn well better not be!" Kol growled. Two waitresses appeared almost immediately.

"Excuse me is there a problem we can assist you with?" the brunette waitress asked.

"No, no," Elijah smiled, "sorry there's no problem here. We would however like another round." Both waitresses relaxed and headed for the bar. They noticed then that Bonnie was working the bar while Caroline and Elena were dancing on the bar top. Some of the waitresses seemed to be on the dance floor at various times. Everything about this place was designed to ensure everyone had a good time.

Later in the evening the spotlights called attention to the stage and Elena was in a little purple leotard with a bunny tail and ears. She did a very flirtatious dance routine. Then Bonnie and Caroline did an aerial routine with beautiful silk ribbons. The ribbons allowed so much movement that they nearly covered the entire dance club as they performed their routine high above. Two men held the silks on the floor and shifted their positions to coordinate with the location of where the girls should be performing at that point. Once Bonnie and Caroline were finished eight red silks descended from the ceiling and other girls began to pose on them. They merely shifted positions periodically with the silks wrapped around their bodies as they moved.

Throughout the night all of the girls took turns working the bar at some point. Finally, the lights flashed and the waitresses came around for last call. The girls on the silks finally came down and flirted with the patrons some dancing and others drinking before they made their way for a door that took their handprint and likely admitted them backstage to dressing rooms.

So this is the secret Stefan had been keeping? How long had he known that the girls were right here under their noses? Apparently the girls hadn't forgotten them. The drink menu was full of Mikaelson references. There was a drink named after each brother as well as The Mikaelson, The Grand Slam which was made with Kol's favorite bourbon and his favorite blood type AB negative, The Hybrid which was Bacardi 151 and Everclear with blood and served so that the two alcohols never mixed unless in your mouth and La extraction de Couer which was very good scotch and Elijah's favorite blood type.

"Should we say hi?" Klaus smirked as the club was beginning to clear and the workers were beginning to clean up. Bonnie, Elena and Caroline were putting glasses into dishwashing drawers and unloading others to stage them back on the elegant glass shelves. Caroline was dancing around on top of the bar as she stashed the liquors back on the higher shelves.

"Oh yes, we shouldn't neglect them. They are after all Mikaelsons," Elijah smirked. The three brothers made their way across the now deserted dance floor and over to the bar.

"Hello Caroline," Klaus purred and all three girls jerked their direction. Elena dropped two glasses which shattered all over the floor. Bonnie paused mid-air with two fists full of money where she was starting the night's accounting and Caroline fell right off the top of the bar. Klaus caught her deftly in his arms but all three of the girls were pale as they stared at the brothers.

"Mikaelsons, really?" Kol asked as he watched each girl stare at him and his two brothers.

"You have quite the club," Klaus had his eyes on Caroline as he spoke. "I'm curious, who helped you finance this place? The Salvatores?"

Elijah made a move to stand in front of Elena and he gave her a warm smile. "I half expected you to be in Mystic Falls with the elder Salvatore brother."

No one spoke after what the three brothers were saying.

Klaus and Kol decided to ask the question that plagued all of the males.

"Who else knows you're here?" The girls looked at each other for a long moment. Caroline was still in Klaus' arms though her breathing was coming in heavy gasps and the girl's heartbeats were racing.

"Okay, I'm sure you have questions," Elena said.

"Quite a lot of them darling," Kol said.

"Stefan is the only one from Mystic Falls that knows we're here," Elena said. "Damon has no idea we're here."

"As for the financing..." Caroline looked to Klaus, "you've been paid back, two years ago actually. There's also an account that pays you thirty percent of the profits from this place."

"How did you get your hands on Mikaelson money?" Elijah asked.

"I think I can answer that one," Kol said. "If Stefan knows then our sister knows as well. He wouldn't ever keep anything from her." The girls had returned to resetting the bar as they spoke and as they finished Bonnie finished the tab.

"Alright girls thirty-five thousand tonight," Bonnie cheered and the other two joined her.

"Thirty-five thousand dollars?" Klaus gaped at all three girls.

So far, just by glancing at Elijah and Kol, he knew that they were angry that men were gawking at them, especially in what their attire was.

"What about Damon? What is the status of your relationship with him?" Elijah questioned. Elena gulped. How should she answer this question? Be honest or lie?

"I haven't seen Damon in three years Elijah," Elena said.

"Yes thirty-five thousand and that's a slow night," Bonnie said boldly. She wrote down a number and passed it to Elijah. "Here's the account number your proceeds are in. There should be a little over 3.5 million in there." As Elijah looked at the number he knew it was one of the accounts that the family had held for some time. He just had never accessed it. The workers began to appear from the door in the far corner then with duffel bags and such headed home.

"Thank you for another wonderful evening everyone. See you tomorrow night," Elena called out. Two ladies appeared then and walked over to the girls.

"They were perfect little angels, tired themselves right out," the one woman said and she passed a little girl who was mostly asleep over to Bonnie. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail and one hand was rubbing a sleepy green eye as she took in the view from her mother's shoulder.

Meanwhile the other woman passed a little boy to Elena. She struggled to get the boy onto her shoulder. He clutched her shirt and stared back at Elijah, Kol and Klaus with eyes that Elijah had stared at in the mirror for a thousand years.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's his name Elena?" Elijah's voice was filled with shock at the thought of having a child-a little boy-who just stared at him. Kol, on the other hand, was just about to run a finger down the girl's -his daughter's - cheek when she grabbed his finger and stuck it in her mouth to suck on. Klaus just laughed at Kol who couldn't move. Out of the three of them, he never expected that Kol would ever have children! He could see Elijah doing this but not Kol!

A thought came to mind.

"Does Bekah know?"

"Yes," Bonnie said. "She...she compelled Merideth Fell and the two women who delivered them actually."

"His name is Daniel," Elena said as she brushed his hair back into some semblance of order. He had little plaid shorts and a black polo shirt. "Daniel Elijah Mikaelson."

"What is so funny about this Klaus?" Kol looked at his brother with consternation.

"The thought of you committing fatherhood!" Klaus started laughing again while Kol, Bonnie, Elijah and Elena glared at him.

"Well," Caroline smirked. "He's got a point - I mean, the playboy Mikaelson having a daughter." She giggled at the thought before it became a full blown laugh.

"She gets it!" Klaus told them as he kissed Caroline on the cheek. "I can see Elijah in the father role but not Kol." His eyes sparkled as he stared at his niece. "What's her name?"

Bonnie held her daughter closer to her chest while Kol took a step in front of her, in an attempt to protect Bonnie and his baby...girl...

"May I?" Elijah asked as he looked intently at Daniel. Elena nibbled her lower lip and a second later, Elijah was holding Daniel. He could see just how alike he was with his little boy and he smiled. "When's his birthday?"

"Her name is Brenna, it means -"

"Fierce sword in Old Norse," Kol smiled.

"Brenna Ayana Mikaelson."

Meanwhile Elena was hovering over Elijah with their son. She had envisioned so many times the two of them together but she wasn't exactly sure if he knew how fragile human children were.

"He'll be three in November, eight months from now," Elena said.

"She'll be three on July 7th," Bonnie said.

"Three years old..." Elijah couldn't process the thought of having a child and not knowing about said child for three years.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sounded hurt that she hid it from him.

"I'm more curious as to how Elena had a human child with a vampire." Klaus said as he made himself at home on the bar.

He couldn't wait to hear this explanation.

"Elijah you left, you all left and we didn't know if any of you were ever coming back. It's not like any of you left contact information..." Elena said reaching for her son again - desperately wanting him back in her arms.

"Actually neither of them are..." Bonnie started, "...I did a spell to check and they're going to turn. They're vampires right down to the small amount of blood they require each day already. Apparently there's a lot about Originals that we don't know. Trust me it was more of a shock to us. Maybe you'd like me to do a spell to determine paternity? If you doubt us." About that time Brenna bit down on Kol's finger.

"Brenna! Oh crap on a cracker! Sorry Kol; she's cutting teeth again and she's cranky..." Bonnie sighed, "Brenna we don't bite people!" She almost had to laugh at the irony of that statement. Then to prove her point she barely bit Brenna's little arm and the toddler started crying. "Now, you see? that hurts. We don't do that to people."

"That still doesn't explain how both Elijah and Kol managed to knock up both Elena and Bonnie."

Caroline smirked at him. "You don't know about the birds and the bees at your age?" She teased.

"Not what I meant." He told her. "I had always thought vampires were sterile but seeing my niece and nephew... I really would like to know just how this miracle came to pass."

Elijah really didn't care as he held his son in his arms.

For the first time in a thousand years...he had the one thing that he had always wanted.

A family. Looking at Elena, he vowed to prove to her that he can be a great father to Daniel.

About that time Daniel came fully awake and an ear-piercing scream followed by the most awful crying. Bonnie made a face and a second later Brenna was crying at the top of her lungs as well.

"What's wrong?" Elijah worried.

"What's wrong is that we're usually home by now," Caroline sighed, "and we don't wake them. They sleep through the handover usually and the ride home and then they're in their beds until morning." Elijah reluctantly handed Daniel back to Elena and she started rubbing his back trying to soothe him. Meanwhile Brenna had her little sweaty hands tangled six-ways-to-Sunday in Bonnie's hair as her sobs subsided and she jerked one hand free and grabbed Kol's finger.

"Mama sleepy," Brenna finally said as she stared at Kol.

"Yes darling I know. We're going home I promise," Bonnie said. "You all know where to find us now and we'll be available for your multitude of questions but we have got to get them to bed."

"Why don't you all just stay with us?" Klaus interjected. "That way, we all can talk about this little miracle that we have-more members of the Mikaelson Family." He wasn't going to say anything but he was excited at the prospect of playing 'fun cool Uncle Klaus'.

This was his once in a lifetime opportunity it seemed. He wasn't going to give that up.

Elijah nodded as did Kol. Those two really wanted the girls-and their children-with them and to get to know them a little bit better.

"Please-even if it is just for the night." Elijah wasn't one to beg but now, just looking at his little boy, he would do it.

"Just for the night." Elena sighed. "I hope that you all have spare rooms. Bonnie and I don't want to be away from our little angels."

"Of course," Elijah assured them and they all made their way out the door and as soon as they were in the alley the door for the club disappeared and it was nothing but a brick alley. Klaus and Caroline took Elijah's car while the other four took Elena's high-end SUV to The Mikaelson mansion. Once they were there everyone decided that it was late and sleep was best. The girls no sooner got the children down to sleep than they were sound asleep themselves.

The next morning Bonnie crept downstairs with Brenna in her arms and found Kol in the study.

"Want to make a friend for life?" she smiled. She settled Brenna on his lap and then handed him a container of Cherrios. "One at a time and make sure she chews..."

Brenna recognized the container and reached out her hand curling and uncurling her fingers and staring at Kol.

Elena and Daniel appeared a moment later with Elijah. As he settled on the couch she settled next to him with a still sleepy Daniel laid against her. Caroline curled up on one end of the couch and clutched a cup of coffee.

"Who else knows about Daniel and Brenna?" Klaus asked once he came down. He needed to know so he can find a way to protect his family-including his niece, nephew and their mothers-from any threats.

"The only ones who know are Stefan and Rebekah." Elena smiled sadly. "Giving birth to a child with vampirism isn't what Twilight made it out to be."

Bonnie nodded as she, Kol and Brenna went into the room where everyone else was in.

Brenna was eagerly taking the Cheerios from Kol and coming awake pretty fast. Daniel was awake but quiet as he laid against Elena clutching her shirt for dear life in the midst of so many strangers. As soon as Brenna finished the last of the Cherrios however she slid down off Kol's lap and made her way over to Bonnie. She clutched Bonnie's hand and tried to get her to assist with exploration. When that didn't work she tried Caroline.

"Auntie Caroline isn't up yet," Caroline cooed tenderly. Brenna scurried over to Elena but was stopped by Elijah's proximity and she stared at him.

"That's your uncle Elijah," Bonnie smiled. "He won't hurt you." Brenna continued to stare at him with uncertainty.

Elijah stared at the little girl who was staring at him with curiosity. He leaned down to pick her up and placed her on his lap.

Daniel saw that and crawled over to sit with his cousin on this stranger's lap. He couldn't help but smile at both of them as he placed Daniel closer to his chest while Kol reached over and took Brenna.

"Daniel," Elena said in a cooing voice. "Can you say 'hi' to your daddy?"

Little Daniel looked up at Elijah and giggled out, "Hewwo," before burying his face in the crook of his father's neck.

Elena couldn't help but smile at them. It was the cutest sight she had ever seen. She didn't care who else was here, to her it was just the three of them.

She had hoped that they could be a family but she knew that he was hurt that she never told him.

Brenna buried her head against Kol's chest and then she stood up on his legs and stared deep into his eyes. Her hair that Bonnie had brushed so neatly just an hour ago was already a mess.

"Brenna love that's your Daddy. Remember we talk about Daddy? Well this is your daddy," Bonnie said gently to her daughter. The little girl's face lit up and she leaned in and kissed Kol quite wetly on the cheek. Then she turned her head bashfully. She was flirting with him!

"That is definitely your daughter," Elijah grinned at Kol.

Kol glared at him while Klaus just went into full blown laughter and nearly fell off the back of the couch he was sitting on.

"She's going to be a big flirt!" He choked out and Kol looked at the little girl, mentally making sure that she never ever bought any revealing clothes when she's older. No one will go near his little girl.

No one.

"I know that you're all angry with us for keeping this secret." Elena was looking at anyone but Klaus' glare. "I wanted to tell you but how would that have worked out? Besides-would you have believed us if we had told you or would you have just thought it was someone else's kid that we were pregnant with."

Caroline rubbed Elena's shoulder blades as the brunette was looking ready to become much more depressed before shooting a glare at Klaus.

"Rebekah knew and she helped us when none of you were willing to take my calls." She snapped angrily at each male Mikaelson. "She was with me when I did try talking to you all but apparently, none of you could answer your darn phones! Even she was angry with you all!"

Each one remembered how cold she was towards them for a while and it hurt.

"Will you tell us what we missed?" Elijah asked as he stroked his son's hair before moving his hand to Elena's. She didn't dare look up but he managed to get her to and he saw the tears just shining in her eyes.

"Wow okay well that's a lot and not that much at the same time," Elena said. "Daniel was born November 2nd; during an early snowstorm and subsequent power outage at the mansion."

"What she won't tell you is she was in labor for twenty-two hours and Daniel was born breech," Caroline said. "Rebekah had to give her blood twice. After that though Daniel had been the most pleasant little boy you could ever hope to see. He was sleeping through the night within two weeks and walking by ten months."

"He's very smart," Elena said proudly and she touched his cheek.

"Brenna was born July 17th," Bonnie began, "I was in labor about eight hours..."

"When she was born she wasn't breathing and Rebekah had to get her breathing," Caroline said. Bonnie glared at her for disclosing that. Caroline glared right back, "she's got allergies pretty bad and gets a little shot in her thigh once a week."

"Thank you Caroline."

Elijah nodded as he stared at Elena with wonder in his eyes. Labor for twenty-two hours and their son had been born breech. He was never so grateful for Rebekah for being there with them during their time of need.

"What does Damon think of all this?" Klaus asked. If the elder Salvatore brother knew what was going on with Elena, he would have been there to be with her every step of the way. He could just imagine him being there with her as she was giving birth.

Kol was suddenly hyper aware of everything the second his daughter smacked his nose with her little hand. He looked down at her as she was bashfully staring up at him.

"Rule one-no flirting." Kol told her but she just looked oddly at him. "You are never allowed to flirt with anyone."

"So overprotective." Caroline said with a giggle. "If I hadn't known any better, I would say that Kol was taking to this like a fish to water."

"He is love-just look at Elijah." Klaus whispered as he pointed out his elder brother who was humming to him and smiling. The language seemed to be something close to Icelandic but she wasn't sure. "It's the old language and that lullaby is one that our mother-before she became what we knew her as-would sing to us to get us to sleep at night if we had nightmares."

"Elena does hum a lullaby to Daniel when it's his bedtime and he just falls right to sleep." Caroline whispered back.

"Okay guys as much as I'd love for this to go on all day. You know where to find us now. We're not running but we do have routines to run and an evening of work to get ready for," Bonnie said.

"Oh jeez is that the time?" Elena looked at her watch and the girls hurried upstairs throwing things together. Once she had her stuff pulled together she grabbed Daniel and Bonnie scooped up Brenna. They headed for the door.

"What are you doing?" Elijah worried.

"Elijah we have to go to work," Elena said.

"If you want to come with us you're welcome to," Bonnie said. The girls went outside and loaded into the car to head for the club.

Klaus, Kol and Elijah looked at one another and nodded, getting into their car and following them to the club to see if they could entertain their children (in Elijah and Kol's cases) whereas Klaus could play the bouncer. As soon as they arrived, Caroline was the first to spot them and she shook her head of blonde halo curls.


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously!" She was speechless. "We've been doing this for a while. We can handle ourselves."

Klaus smirked. "I was hoping that you wouldn't mind if I played bouncer tonight-being a hybrid and all-I can make all the troublemakers disappear."

"It's not just me you need to agree to this-you need both Elena and Bonnie's permission to be our bouncer."

"Lead us to them love." Klaus grinned as he followed his little blonde angel with his brothers behind him to see the girls.

The club was empty save the girls and the ladies that seemed to mind the children every night were with them as they played with toys on the empty dance floor. The nannies were instantly on alert.

"It's okay," Bonnie said to them. "I'd like to introduce you to the Mikaelson brothers; Elijah, Klaus and Kol. Kol is Brenna's father and Elijah is Daniel's father. They may have as much access to the children as they like so long as they don't leave the building with them." She looked pointedly at the brothers. "Now, gentlemen...help yourselves to anything you'd like at the bar. Just please keep tabs on it so I can keep the ordering straight."

"Okay ladies," Elena said and a group of young vampire girls appeared. Elena had them doing warm-ups. Meanwhile the ring came down with Bonnie sitting on it.

"Alright I want to run that new one," Bonnie called down and Caroline cued the music. Bonnie dropped down and on the hoop with only one leg and one arm holding on. Then she swung around and was reaching for the ring but she missed and began free-falling. About ten feet from the floor a cord attached to her ankle stopped her fall. She was hanging upside down and staring at Kol face to face. "Whoops...missed that one. Better try it again."

Kol was panicking when he saw her fall but breathed a sigh of relief when the cord caught her and she spoke.

If his heart was working like a human's, it would have gone into overdrive with that fall but he had to keep remembering how to breathe properly. She moved to go back and he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't do that one again," he whispered. "Please."

"I'll be fine." She told him and disappeared to go back to doing her routines as well as practicing them as well.

Elijah wasn't having that much luck with Elena when she was dressed in those outfits. He had half a mind to take her out of the club but he didn't and he also knew that she would never forgive him.

"Elena?" He asked and as she looked at him, in that purple bunny suit, he had to remember what he was going to ask her. "What inspired you to open this place?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll tell you on another day." She said smiling. He wanted to grab her and kiss her but he wanted to court her first.

"How about one night you and I go out for dinner?" She had stopped what she was doing and turned to stare at him.

"Why are you asking me now?" He smiled and rubbed circles on her cheek with his thumb.

"Because I want to."

Klaus was smirking as he was all dressed up to play bouncer when he saw Caroline in her outfit and nodded to himself.

"So do you think that I can have a job as a bouncer for you?" he asked smoothly as he straightened his shirt.

She shrugged. "I would like that but if you do good tonight and the girls say you stopped the trouble…then yes, but until then-tonight's just a special occasion."

"You have to remember that this is a place where vampires come because they are accepted," Caroline said. "People come from 300 miles away some nights because unlike human clubs they can be themselves here. There are no onlookers."

"Okay Hannah," Bonnie said. "Kol could I borrow you for a little bit? Hannah has been practicing to go up on the silks but she's never actually been in the ceiling before and my spotters aren't here yet. She's a vampire so you two should be comfortable."

Hannah appeared in a black leotard and smiled as she took in Kol.

"Okay," Bonnie said as she approached Hannah. The silk dropped to the floor. "you're going to work with the safety on today." Bonnie rigged her up. "Now ordinarily you want to maintain three around the leg and three around the arm at all times." Bonnie showed her how to wrap the silks. "Okay take her up twenty feet." Bonnie walked over to the other silk and wrapped herself up before her silk ascended into the ceiling. "Okay now I want you to take two wraps around the waist and two with your leading foot. Okay good now I want you to go upside down and then roll once."

They trained for a while before the silks came down. "You're going to be fantastic. You're almost there Hannah." Meanwhile Caroline was running a new routine on the bar with a couple of girls.

"Okay I've only got one last chance before it's show time and with it being Friday night I need that new routine," Bonnie looked at Kol. She took the ring up into the ceiling and then began the new routine. This time it went flawlessly and it was daringly spectacular.

"Okay let's start getting make-up and wardrobe," Elena called. She walked over to Daniel and hoisted him into her arms.

"I love you so much," she kissed him. Then she looked to the brothers.

"Stay please and enjoy the show. If you get tired out here that door in the corner will take you to the back. The children will be in Bonnie's dressing room but if you go in there you will be trapped there for the duration of the show. Her room is spelled."

"Duly noted." Elijah said as he watched her with Daniel. He made a move but she didn't stop him, even when he pulled the two of them into a hug and inhaled their scents.

He was smiling and after letting her go, he smiled as she reluctantly handed Daniel over to the nanny and went over to her dressing room to change into her costume.

As both Elijah and Kol were sitting at their table-the same one from the previous night-they began to watch the show start and throughout the night, Klaus was on his best behavior and helping the waitresses stop any fighting as well as snapping the necks of those who were too drunk to realize that the girls didn't want to be touched.

Each performance looked like art and they both just wanted their little family that they recently found out about.

Male vampires were possessive by nature but when it came to Original males, that possessiveness was heightened when they found the perfect person to be their mate and in this case, their perfect mates were performing.

It was going to be a long evening for them at this rate.

 ** _Later that evening_**

"My brother should have been here..." he murmured, knowing that Klaus was playing 'bouncer' for them. He did catch sight of said hybrid but he blinked.

"I just had to take care of this one idiot who wouldn't understand that none of the girls are for touching." Klaus grumbled. "What did I miss?" he asked as he surveyed the bodies around them.

"The bar was mobbed and Bonnie began giving out a giant aneurysm to all of them but someone didn't take too kindly to that and was going after her until Elena spoke." Elijah was talking lowly to him, not wanting the others to hear. "I stopped it and compelled him to leave." He looked around and asked Elena, "are you going to close early because of what happened?"

"Yeah," Elena said and she gave Caroline the signal.

"Okay guys the bar is officially closed. We apologize but we Mikalesons just don't tolerate that kind of behavior. Tell your friends. We all want to have a calm, quiet time here. The excitement is supposed to be the shows."

There was some grumbling but for the most part everyone left quietly.

"Okay let's go see who you're really here for," Bonnie smiled and she led Kol back to her sumptuous dressing room where the nannies had the children. Bonnie looked a little deflated when she realized Brenna was sound asleep in her little pink nightgown. Daniel was still on the lap of one of the nannies completely sacked out. She turned around to see Elijah at the door. The nanny looked to Bonnie a moment and she nodded. The other woman passed Daniel to Elijah and then the nannies left as Bonnie shut the door. She started taking off her make-up and costume without any care that Kol was in the room.

"Well that's going to leave us short," she sighed. "We're going to have to make it up."

Kol shook his head. "Whatever it is that you need, I'll give you." She turned to look at him with no make-up on and her costume completely slipping off.

"Don't Kol." She sighed. "We can find a way to make it up."

Elijah wasn't having that much luck in persuading Elena to take some of the money.

"I can't Elijah." She looked at him and smiled as she took Daniel in her arms.

"Please." He whispered softly.

"Elijah we're not hurting for money-at least not by our standards," Elena said. She blushed, "this club has made us all millionaires. The probably twenty grand we lost tonight won't break us. Staff will still get paid and liquor replenished. It's just my pride Elijah." Elena sighed.

"Kol it's okay I promise," Bonnie reassured him. She finished changing and then scooped up Brenna. As they walked to the door she stepped out with their daughter and Kol was stopped at the threshold.

"Oh, sorry can't be too cautious," she reached in and as he took her hand he was able to cross into the hall.

Elijah had a sleeping Daniel on his shoulder.

"So where to next or would you all like to stay over at the house again?" Kol asked and he knew that his brothers wouldn't argue about having them over again.

Bonnie looked to Elena and Caroline.

"If we go to the mansion again tonight I've got to at least pack some stuff. Brenna's out of spare clothes and so am I." Elena nodded.

"How about we pack and meet you over there?" Elena offered. As they got out to the cars she reached in and a minute later handed Elijah Daniel's car seat.

"Don't make me regret this please," she pleaded softly.

Elijah nodded his head fast. "I won't make you regret it."

She was still full of nerves after handing over the car seat and Daniel who was asleep in said car seat to him. As she got into the car with the girls, Caroline sped off.

"So now we have three girls and two baby Mikaelsons staying with us," Klaus said while looking at each kid. "How slow am I driving?"

"Speed limit." Kol and Elijah got out.

Klaus grinned.

Once each one entered the house, they settled the now crying babies in their rooms and tried getting them to sleep.

Elijah was at his wits end when he began rocking him and humming the same lullaby he used to hum to his siblings.

He was amazed that it worked out fine for Daniel.

The girls hurried to throw a whole bunch of stuff into duffle bags at their place.

"I can't believe I let him take Brenna," Bonnie worried, "they could be halfway out of the country by now and we'd never find them." She threw several of her daughter's outfits into the bag and then some toys and her favorite pink stuffed bunny.

Elena was in much the same worried boat as she hurried along. As soon as Caroline threw her stuff together she packed the kids' foods from the kitchen. Soon they were all hurrying to the mansion. When they arrived Bonnie and Elena both did a poor imitation of not beating a path upstairs.

Elena froze in the doorway as she saw Elijah singing softly to their son. She had never seen anything so beautiful. She leaned against the doorway with an enchanted look on her face not daring to interrupt such a scene.

Bonnie meanwhile found Kol with Brenna in his room. She was awake now and sprawled next to him while he seemed to be telling her The Three Little Pigs. He leaned in and blew on her stomach which produced peals of laughter from his daughter. As he went to pull back her chubby hands on his cheeks stopped him.

"Vampire," she declared with a grin. "Vampire daddy" Brenna had gotten a firm grip on talking before she had ever bothered with walking.

VVVVVV


	4. Chapter 4

VVVVVV

Caroline found Klaus and smiled as she sat with him.

"You do know what children eat right?" She asked as she saw every bottle of alcohol imaginable. He snorted.

"Candy." It was her turn to snort.

"They need blood, fruits, vegetables, meat, poultry and not much sweets." She explained. "So if you and your brothers want to be great role models-lock up all the alcohol."

VVVVVVVV

Elijah smiled as Daniel fell asleep against him and he turned to see Elena just watching him with an enchanted look on her face.

"I told you that I wouldn't make you regret this." He whispered softly as to not wake Daniel.

"I know that now." She answered in that same soft voice.

"You can't blame me for worrying though," Elena smiled gently, "I've watched over him every day of his life from the moment he was born and it's hard to let go even a little bit." She made sure Daniel was sound asleep before she whispered the next part. "Bonnie has been teaching Brenna all about vampires-well not the more dangerous parts but she thinks a proactive approach is best so Brenna may say some things. I'm not sure how I feel about teaching that to Daniel." Elena sighed. "Bonnie wants to private tutor because we really don't have any idea exactly when their vampirism will become an issue." She flopped back on the bed. "My life has been complicated since the moment I found out I was pregnant at seventeen."

"So by the time I found out you had already gone and Bonnie was almost six months pregnant by then. Rebekah had never heard back from Kol and I decided it was a pretty clear signal that you all had decided to cut all ties with Mystic Falls. Daniel was actually born in your room which is surprisingly comfortable even when the power is out..." Elena said. She was lying atop the comforter in Elijah's room and a moment later he managed to join her lying beside her with Daniel still sound asleep atop his chest.

"Did she just say?" Kol froze. Bonnie settled on the bed next to him.

"I've been teaching her what you are in hopes that she wouldn't be frightened by you or it. She'll never be a normal human child so I thought it was best to embrace what she is. After all I don't know when that side of her will become more dominant." Bonnie reached over and tickled Brenna's tummy. "We've been learning about fangs recently..."

"Learning about fangs?" Kol choked as he stared at his daughter.

"Yeah," Bonnie smiled at him. "You can probably teach her some of it." She added.

As Daniel was sleeping peacefully, his mother was talking with his father about everything that's happened since he and his brothers left.

They lay quiet for a few minutes and then Elena looked at him. "Wait...Damon used to be able to enter my head and play with my dreams and memories. I'm assuming anything he can do you can do too. Would you like to see a memory from earlier? Just pick one and..."

"Are you sure?" He asked and at her nod, he kissed the back of her hand. "I want to see the day that he was born."

She smiled and closed her eyes as she thought about that memory. Elijah quietly slipped into her mind and he was taken back to that day.

Elena was all baby belly as she waddled around the mansion in maternity jeans and a heather grey T-shirt. Bonnie was settled on the couch with a tiny four-month-old Brenna in a delicate white lace onesie and a frilly pink blanket with a Parisian label that Elijah instantly recognized as Rebekah's handiwork. She was drinking something that puzzled Elijah until he realized why it was out of place. It was a tumbler of blood.

"Maybe this will calm you down," Elena said as she rubbed her large belly.

"Of all days for the power to be out," Rebekah groaned, "it's snowing outside."

"Which is likely why the power is out," Caroline said and she was loaded down with duffel bags.

"Well Niklaus knows we all like fireplaces so there's plenty in the house and that is why I begged you all to come here," Rebekah said. "How's my other little niece or nephew doing?"

"Kicking like they're practicing for the world cup. They've been turned downward for a couple of days so all they've done is kick my ribs black and blue," Elena said.

"That means you're close," Bonnie said from experience.

"I've got another week and a half," Elena said, "please don't rush it Bonnie." Everyone could tell by her tone that she was scared.

"Don't worry Elena. We will get you through this. Elijah would have been best because he delivered most of us but I helped with a couple of births and I have original blood so that's as good as we can do..."

Later that afternoon Elena was waiting for the tea kettle to boil on the stove when a pain doubled her over. As she gasped in surprise the tea kettle began to wail. For a moment she just stood there before her body urged her into action with another pain. She finally realized no one would hear her over the kettle and moved it off the burner but it was okay because Bonnie had come in for formula and was staring at Elena.

"Okay sweetie, it's okay," she said calmly. "It won't happen all at once. Just try to relax. Where do you want to be?"

"Elijah's room," Elena replied.

"Oh silly me," Bonnie smiled and Elena smiled back.

As soon as they told Rebekah she went to work. She'd procured plastic covering for the mattress, two sets because she was worried about residual blood smell. Once that was contained she'd replaced Elijah's exorbitantly high thread count sheets with 1000 thread count sheets and the girls had helped Elena upstairs. They settled her in the bed with her favorite teddy bear. The rest of the day passed with Caroline, Bonnie and Rebakah visiting her.

In the middle of the dark night it was only Rebekah and a candle keeping her company.

"If he knew Elena he would be here," Rebekah said gently as dawn was breaking the horizon.

"I miss him," Elena grunted as another contraction seized her. They were beginning to come closer together.

"I know," Rebekah squeezed her hand.

As Rebekah made her third Elena check of the day she stayed under the sheet a moment longer.

"Okay I think it's almost time," Rebekah said calmly. Caroline lifted the sheet to see what the fuss was and exclaimed.

"Oh my goodness I see naked skin!"

Rebekah looked again and then looked to Elena.

"Elena sweetie," she got Elena's attention and then there was a space in the memory. It took Elijah a moment to realize Rebekah had compelled her - likely to dull the pain.

Three hours later a sweaty and exhausted Elena was glaring at Caroline as she tried to cheer her on.

"Get over in the corner and shut-up Caroline Forbes!" she ground out.

Bonnie had one hand on Elena's belly and the other around her shoulders. As she felt the tightening she was helping Elena to push. Rebekah's veins were out in full force and he realized Elena had to have been bleeding pretty bad for that kind of reaction.

"She's fading again," Bonnie warned.

"Okay Elena, Elena, drink this," Rebekah said as she came to the head of the bed and opened her wrist. Elena looked much better then and Rebekah got back to work. A few minutes later a loud cry split the silence and Rebekah began to cry.

"It's a boy; Elijah has a son. The Mikaelsons will live on."

He slid out and saw her, now asleep and he just ran a hand through her hair. Out of all the memories he picked, that one was the one he wanted to see the most. His eyes drifted over to Daniel and he smiled, a feeling of happiness that washed over him at watching this little angel of his being born.

VVVVV

Kol looked at Bonnie with Brenna in his arms when he said, "how painful was it for you to give birth to her?"

She eyed him warily. "Do you want to see the memory of it?" She asked and at his nod, she thought of that memory and he slid inside to see when his daughter was born.

"I swear if I have to go outside again I will melt," Bonnie groaned as she waddled through the kitchen one hand on her large belly and the other holding a glass of blood and iced tea.

"It is very hot out there," Elena agreed as she patted the seat on the couch next to her. Elena had a sizable baby belly herself.

"At least you're only five months," Bonnie half-glared at her. She eased herself down onto the couch. "This baby should have been born two days ago."

"Babies come when they're ready," Rebekah said.

"Besides are you really ready for labor? I threw up trying to watch the video," Caroline groaned and Elena blanched.

"It's going to be fine," Rebekah smiled confidently.

Later that afternoon Bonnie began to feel the pains but she was busy making Shepard's pie which she really wanted for dinner so she carried on. Through dinner she ignored the pain. Finally, she struggled upstairs and was working her way down the hallway when her legs began to give out.

"Okay I've got you," Caroline said as she grabbed hold of Bonnie.

"Bekah!" she called and everyone hurried to them. They helped Bonnie to Kol's room and onto the bed. Rebekah took a peak under the sheet and reappeared wide-eyed.

"Uh I see the head already," Rebekah said in awe. Another contraction came and Bonnie closed her eyes inhaling and exhaling as she centered herself. Over the next hour she pushed but she never lost her cool. Finally, Rebekah got a huge grin on her face which was just as quickly replaced by utter panic.

"It's a little blue," Elena frowned and then it dawned on her.

"Bekah why isn't my baby crying? Bekah!" Bonnie became completely distraught in an instant. "Do something!"

"I am! Please be quiet I really have to concentrate!" Rebekah worried. She carefully lifted the baby up by her feet and with human force gave the back two firm resounding pats. Suddenly the baby's face scrunched up and the room was filled with cries as the baby turned pink and Rebekah carefully brought her to Bonnie. "It's a girl Bonnie and she's beautiful."

"Yes she is," Caroline and Elena agreed as they both cried. Bonnie reached down and gently fingered her daughter's cheek.

"Do you know what you're going to name her?" Rebekah asked gently as she sat down on the bed beside Bonnie. Bonnie smiled at her pink towel-wrapped bundle.

"Brenna Ayana Mikaelson," she pronounced.

"That's a Norse name"

"I know," Bonnie smiled, "that's why I picked it." Rebekah ran to fetch the water that had boiled everything sterile. Bonnie carefully laid her daughter on the bed and gently unwrapped the now dirty blanket. Caroline and Elena both held the scissors to cut the cord and then they carefully gave the baby her first sponge bath.

"Okay I googled that there's some tests that are supposed to be done," Rebekah said.

"Oh yeah and you take the foot and handprints!" Caroline enthused as she went to get the kits. Rebekah checked the baby over following the tests and smiled.

"As near as I can tell Brenna is perfectly healthy," Rebekah gave a sigh of relief.

"She's perfectly everything," Bonnie said as she smiled down at her daughter. As the infant began to cry Bonnie offered her pinky and the little mouth sucked contentedly.

The first bottle did not go over well at all. Brenna took some but then spit it all back up. This continued over the next few hours as everyone grew more worried.

"It's a good thing Kol's not here. He would have strangled us all by now in frustration," Caroline sighed.

"Why won't you eat?" Bonnie worried as she looked at her daughter.

"Kol," Rebekah said as she sat up straight. "Bonnie may I?" Rebekah took the infant and then opened her finger. Placing it to Brenna's lips the baby girl sucked happily.

"Are you telling me she's a vampire?" Bonnie was wide-eyed.

"At least part of her is," Rebekah shrugged.

"Well it looks like a little blood in your bottles from now on baby girl," Bonnie shrugged.

The second Kol pulled out of her mind, he looked at his nearly three-year-old daughter with wide eyes.

"You're going to be the death of me, aren't you?" he asked her and Brenna was sound asleep but Bonnie heard him and began giggling.

"Just wait till she gets to the dating age." She teased him and Kol shook his head fervently.

"She is never allowed to date. I forbid it." Bonnie rolled her eyes at him.

"She'll find a way to undermine your rules, you know." She had to tell him and he let out a low groan.

VVVVV

While Kol, Bonnie, Brenna, Elijah, Elena and Daniel were near asleep, Klaus was up and just staring at the moon.

"You never told me what kind of problems you were having here." Caroline said as she appeared beside him. He shook his head.

"I'm unsure if I should tell you what that problem is." She leveled a glare at him.

"I was there when Brenna and Daniel were born while you hid in New Orleans." She growled angrily at him. "You either tell me now or I will call Rebekah and demand to know what made you all run away and cut all ties to us poor Mystic Falls townsfolk."

"I thought perhaps..." Klaus began and she could hear a strain in his voice. "I thought that I was going to be a father Caroline. Some witches lured Elijah and I down here claiming that I had fathered a child. I believed it to be impossible." He growled angrily as he thought about it. "As it turns out it isn't...only it was a trick and it wasn't my child she carried. In pursuit of that I kept Elijah and Kol from their children - true Mikaelson heirs." He tried to push down the pain that thought brought him. Over the last couple of days, he had found himself wishing on more than one occasion that the beautiful blonde standing behind him had brought him a child; a son or daughter that he could love.

"What happened with her? Did you kill her?" Caroline placed her hand on his forearm. He looked at her and shook his head.

"I kept her alive but I swore that I will hunt her as I have done to Katerina." He smiled. "I told her what her punishment is and she tried making me sympathetic to her plight but I was not that sympathetic. I told her that I will hunt her down when her child enters adulthood but she had nearly done something that made a protégé of mine furious."

Caroline could already guess. "She killed her child."

"No-she tried to." He looked down at her. "She tried to kill her chlid while she was still pregnant and when said child was born, I made sure that the baby will live somewhere peaceful as well as with a well-respected family."

"So the baby doesn't live with you?" Caroline teased.

"No the child doesn't."

"Who was the girl and who was the father?"

"The girl was someone you met actually," Klaus sighed. "Hayley and as for the true father… I don't know. Now that I know that it is possible for us to father children I..." He let the thought drop off and poured a drink downing it quickly. "At least Elena and Bonnie seem willing to let Elijah and Kol into their children's lives. I get to be the cool uncle that lets them get away with things their parents wouldn't..." He poured another drink and tossed that one back as well before he sat the glass on the counter with a little force. Caroline's eyes narrowed.

"The father could be Tyler. He had slept with her but then again..." she tried thinking of who else Hayley slept with when she shook her head. "There could have been others but I know for sure that it was Tyler as she told me herself and Tyler corroborated the story."

"Do you want to be a part of their lives?" Klaus nodded. "Start acting like the cool uncle and if you want, I can have my mom's friend in Quantico do a blood test on the little girl against yours if you like. That way, there's tangible proof."

"Do you ever wish that you had..." Klaus asked where he was turned away from her, "been carrying a child?"

"Most times." She answered. "I wish it most times but then again, who I always pictured as the father changed from time to time but now I think that I want to wait to find that guy and have the wedding of my dreams before starting a family."

His heart beat a little bit faster around her.

Impulsively he turned around, gathered her into his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"I haven't forgotten what I said to you at graduation, Caroline," he whispered huskily against her ear.

Her arms went around his neck and she kissed him back.

"I know and I've been waiting a very long time for you." She giggled and he smirked as he carried her over to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

By the next morning, all the children were ready and eating some Cheerios when Brenna grabbed a handful and threw it at Kol's face, one of them poking him in the eye.

Daniel mimicked his cousin and had the same target in mind.

Elena and Bonnie were videotaping this while Elijah was holding in his laughter at seeing his brother being pelted with Cheerios.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked sleepily as he walked in when he saw Kol just stare at Brenna and Daniel with wide eyes. "What's happened?"

"Our brother was just hit with Cheerios." Elijah said but his lips were pulled into a wide smile. "It was caught on video."

"I love modern technology," Klaus grinned.

"Children we don't throw our food," Bonnie tried to reprimand but even she was beginning to crack.

"Just think guys, it's Saturday," Elena grinned at the kids. "It's the last day of work and then mommies are home for two days."

"You want to come play with mommy on your ring?" Bonnie asked Brenna who was down from her chair in a flash and chubby little legs bolting towards the door. Bonnie was hurrying after her and by the time she got there her little chubby hand was stretched up to the handle. Daniel was right behind her.

"Okay mommy's had another heart attack come on we have to get mommy' work bag first. You know we can't go without that," Bonnie grabbed Brenna and Daniel's hands.

"Ok Auntie Caroline is going to pack your bag, Mamma Elena is going to get out work bags and we're," she looked at Kol, " going to wrangle the two of you into your car seats."

Kol nodded as did Elijah and as Caroline began packing the bags for both Elena and Daniel as the men tried wrangling the children into their car seats.

"Tough, huh?" Bonnie said as Kol finally got Brenna in hers. Out of the two children, Brenna was the stubbornest.

"How did you even get her in there the first time?" he asked as Bonnie kissed Brenna's forehead.

"It's a mommy secret."

Daniel didn't seem to want to be in the car seat but wanted to be in his father's arms. Though Elijah wasn't opposed to it, he knew that Daniel needed to be in his seat.

"Little einn," Elijah pleaded. "Just get into your seat and then daddy will hold you for however long you want."

Daniel gave him a look that said, 'are we negotiating' but nodded with a pout that looked just like his mother's on his face.

((Little einn means Little one in Icelandic))

When they arrived at the club this morning it looked more like a gymnasium. There were big mats spread out on one part, about a dozen girls warming up on another part of the floor and two guys whipping up smoothies at the bar.

The girls were immediately liberated of their bags by the woman that the Mikaelson brothers remembered seeing in the lobby that first night.

"Everything is running on schedule but the fire marshal wants to do the yearly inspection Tuesday and the liquor licenses are due for renewal."

"Thanks," Bonnie sighed. "I'll fix the entrances before I go."

The children meanwhile had taken off across the studio for the two men making the smoothies. They seemed very familiar with them and the men eagerly scooped them up and sat them on the bar.

"Good morning little bunny," one of the men smiled at Brenna, "would you like the usual before you get started?" Brenna nodded and giggled as the blender whirred together strawberries and bananas. Once he pulled out a child-size tumbler he deposited Brenna on the floor and then handed her the drink. She scurried back over to Kol and clambered onto his lap. Daniel did the same with Elijah.

Some of the girls working saw that and cooed at the cuteness of the scene.

"So adorable!" One girl squealed out and her friend nodded with a huge smile across her doll like face.

Both Elijah and Kol grinned at their children but Kol took it a step further by preening and cuddling with Brenna.

Elijah just held Daniel and gave the boy a grin that Daniel mimicked.

"Okay ladies we brought a very important audience today," Caroline said, "that being said this is not a strip club and they are not available so focus on your paycheck. Let's run Diamonds on the bar top."

"I'm going to work on that part for Thousand Years on the silks," Elena said. Meanwhile Bonnie walked over to a free-standing apparatus that had a copy of her hoop suspended so that the bottom was about seven feet off the ground. Brenna pulled herself off Kol's lap and scurried over to her mother.

"Okay little bunny, let's see what you can do today," Bonnie smiled. Brenna had on a little purple leotard and her hair in a ponytail. She dropped down into the splits and laid her head down on the floor. She was obviously very flexible. Once she had warmed up Bonnie lifted her up and sat her in the ring. A moment later she was hanging upside down by her knees. Then she climbed back up and slid through the hoop so she was hanging by her hands with one leg bent and the other straight behind her. She was fearless.

Bonnie got her off the hoop and sat her down on the floor. A moment later Bonnie was doing the splits upside down and using her legs to brace herself in the hoop. She reached down and Brenna jumped. Bonnie held her as Brenna did several variations of the splits and then touched the back of her head with her foot. Then Bonnie swung her up and Brenna held onto the hoop. Bonnie double checked her daughter's grip and then slid out of the hoop to hang upside down herself while Brenna did a handstand in the hoop.

"Mama!" She worried a moment later and as she swung forward out of the handstand Bonnie caught her with one arm and then dropped to her feet. Brenna was out of her arms in a second and did a couple of tumbling moves down the mat.

"Daniel play!" She encouraged.

Kol was watching with wide eyes at his daughter but Daniel didn't want to leave Elijah's arms.

This was made known when Elijah put him on the ground, Daniel made a little whiny noise and gave Elijah a sad look.

Elena scurried over to them and smiled at him.

"Daddy's still going to be here." She said in a calming voice. "Go play with Brenna for a bit and then you can have daddy hold you again."

Elijah nodded as he stroked Daniel's little pudgy cheek

"Go on buddy," Elijah cajoled to him. "I'll be right here watching you play with Brenna, okay?"

"They think you're going to leave them again," Caroline said as she hurried over to see if she could help.

"I'm not going anywhere," Elijah and Kol said at almost the same time.

"Actually I thought I heard that we were all unavailable earlier," Elijah pointed out and all of the girls blushed.

"I want someone to explain that to us," Kol grinned.

When they turned their attention back to the floor Daniel was doing a backbend while Brenna was sliding underneath him. In an instant Daniel fell on top of her and there were ear-splitting cries. Not only was Brenna crying but her immediate response was to sit on top of Daniel where he was wailing and pat him on the back. Then Hannah fell off the silks and plummeted forty feet to land in a motionless heap.

"Crap on a cracker," Bonnie growled.

"None of this was supposed to happen, was it?" Klaus asked once he saw what happened.

Elijah went over to Daniel and scooped him up in his arms, trying to calm him down. Kol was doing the same with Brenna.

"No," Elena, Caroline and Bonnie sighed almost simultaneously.

"Someone carry Hannah to the back please," Bonnie asked. "Looks like I'll be performing again tonight."

"Well the girls are ready to go for the Diamonds routine so I'm going to sit with Klaus, Elijah and Kol."

"I think I'm going to do Thousand Years," Elena frowned.

"I thought you were going to do your new one?"

"Not if Elijah's coming"  
Elijah raised an eyebrow as he held Daniel in his arms who was now just whimpering.

"Is there something about the new one that you don't want me to see?" His voice was low. She didn't answer him.

"What is the Diamonds routine?" Kol asked once he had Brenna in his arms and she was sucking on his finger.

"You'll see tonight," Caroline grinned.

A few hours later the mats had been cleared, hair and make-up had been a long arduous process and the schedule had been run-through twice. Finally, Caroline had returned in figure hugging low-cut black pants and a white top that was completely see-through except over the breasts. She settled with Klaus, Elijah and Kol after the children had been secured in Bonnie's dressing room.

The club began to pack with clientele and soon it was at capacity.

"Okay keep your fingers crossed boys," Caroline said as she ordered a bottle of champagne for the table. After an hour of straight dance floor music, the lighting signaled that the show would start. The lights dimmed and "Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friends" began to play. At the very slow intro two blondes slid down the poles. They were dressed in black leotards with little ruffled half skirts on the back. Their wrists and necks were dripping with faux diamonds. The crowd went wild as they began to prance across the top of the bar. Then at the end of the first set of lyrics they dropped into full splits on the bar. As the next set of lyrics began two brunettes came down the poles upside down and attached only by their ankles. As they reached the bottom they did a handstand into the splits, then back up before doing a backwards walkover. The dancing was modern and yet sexy at the same time finally towards the end the girls did the traditional cancan. As they turned around and the skirts flipped their bloomers were embroidered with the names of the most famous jewelers 'Harry Winston', 'Cartier' and 'Tiffanys'. The males especially were cheering loudly. Caroline was grinning like the Cheshire cat as she noticed the looks on the brother's faces.

"So how was it?" Caroline asked.

Each brother wasn't sure how to answer that question. Klaus gave such a heated look to Caroline that she had to look away from him.

"That...oh God..." Elijah stuttered while Kol was groaning. "Please tell me that most of what Elena does isn't like that." He half pleaded.

"The same for Bonnie." Kol mumbled out in a groan.

"That still doesn't answer my question." She nearly snapped but Klaus answered it.

"I thought it was spectacular love."

"Thank you," Caroline smiled. "Oh and its Saturday night. If you found that one too much to handle you may want to skip Saturdays. We tend to turn it up then." They also noticed the private rooms seemed to be in almost constant use. The club was hopping. The girls from the diamonds routine mingled in the crowd for a few dances to keep things amped up before they disappeared to the back to change. About an hour later the lights cued again. As the music came on Caroline gasped.

"She's going to do it...Elijah you might not want to watch..." Caroline said. A single spotlight came on and Elena had her back to the crowd on the stage. One arm was over her head and everything about her pose was seductive. Her costume was a pair of black pants that hugged her curves and a button-up white shirt that was tied to just cover her breasts. It left her mid-riff completely bare as evidenced by her mostly bare back. Her feet were bare and the arm over her head had a ton of Henna style designs on it. The beginning strains of "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred came on.

 _I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

About this time Elena turned around and the crowd went wild. She had a diamond belly button adornment and was dancing like she meant it.

 _I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts_

At this point the white shirt came off and she threw it into the crowd revealing a little red mini-halter. Caroline was proud of Elena. She was owning that stage.

 _And I'm too sexy for Milan  
Too sexy for Milan  
New York, and Japan  
I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing_

She did a back walkover into the splits. Then she was sitting on her knees before standing up and she worked her body up slowly giving one hell of a profile of her backside. As she came back up she had a black Fedora on.

 _I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah, on the catwalk  
On the catwalk, yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_

At this point she sauntered down that catwalk like she had been modeling for years. She was working the audience.

 _I'm too sexy for my car  
Too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far_

"Woah" Klaus smirked as Elena ripped off the black pants to reveal little red bloomers with the name of the club embroidered on the backside.

 _And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
What do you think about that?_

As she continued to dance she flung the fedora into the crowd.

 _I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah, on the catwalk  
On the catwalk, yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk_

 _I'm too sexy for my  
Too sexy for my  
Too sexy for my_

At this point she got a long white feather boa and had it wrapped around her. She did a couple of walkovers up the catwalk and then the splits.

"She's on fire," Caroline grinned. Elena was flirting with everything she had in her.

 _'Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah, on the catwalk_

 _Yeah, I shake my little tush on the catwalk_

As she made it back up the catwalk she tossed the red top off and now had only the boa and the little red bottoms! The whole of the long boa was wrapped around her top so she was covered but it seemed scandalous. She was putting on the dance moves and it was so full of whistles and cat calls conversation was impossible.

 _I'm too sexy for my cat  
Too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy  
Poor pussy cat_

 _And I'm too sexy for this song_

That was the point that Elena had her back to the crowd and she looked flirtatiously over her shoulder as she dropped the boa with one hand to her mouth in a flirtatious 'oops' gesture.


	6. Chapter 6

The house lights went dark and the dance floor lit up again.

Elijah was going to kill every male in the club. Oh she didn't just do that! He was breathing harshly, trying to control his emotions but it failed epically as he stood up and made his way over to where Elena was-backstage.

The second she caught a glimpse of him and how angry he was; she shook her head. She wanted to speak but he covered her mouth with his.

Back on the floor, Kol was looking at Caroline with a shake of his head and Klaus nearly fell out of his chair in laughter at his only living big brother.

"I've never seen him loose his cool like that!" The hybrid choked out. "Never once in our thousand years of living!"

"Wait till you see Bonnie." Caroline's voice was lighter and she smirked at Kol.

"If she even comes close I'm going to make Elijah look like a kitten!" Kol growled.

"Relax Kol, we've got another hour until Bonnie comes on and I think she's doing silks tonight..." Caroline said. Caroline took a long drink of her champagne. "I could never do it, forty feet up with no safety and no nets...excuse me a moment." She gave a long look to Klaus before she walked down to check on the four bartenders working the bar. The crowd was getting a little deep and a minute later there were six bartenders.

While she was gone from the table Klaus leaned close to Kol and said under his breath, "have you noticed Bonnie's wedding rings? Caroline and Elena are sporting a set as well I noticed..."

Kol shook his head.

"I've never noticed." He ended up glancing over at Klaus. "How do you know that they have rings?"

"I pay attention to details." He sniffed. "If you want, we can call our sister who is on her honeymoon."

Kol blanched. He did not want to bug her.

"We'll just ask the girls later." Kol said.

Caroline returned with another bottle of champagne and settled with Klaus and Kol. About forty minutes later the lights dimmed again.

"Bonnie right?" Kol asked.

"I'm pretty sure. She was originally going to debut Hannah and then take the last spot but now I think she's going to do her routine and then Elena may go on again or the two of them...I'm not sure..."

Christina Perry's "A Thousand Years" began to play and Bonnie appeared in a white leotard with a filmy white chiffon skirt. She walked slowly down the cat walk and fingered the long white silk as she past it bringing it with her.

 _Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

Suddenly she ran off the edge of the catwalk and the silk took her around almost the entire perimeter of the room in a sweeping circle as she held the splits. She looked ethereal and graceful.

 _One step closer_

She landed back on the stage and did several beautiful ballet moves including an arabesque as she appeared to dance with the silk.

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

As the next chorus began she made her way up the silk and did the splits upside down before doing a full aerial coupled with several flips and twists.

 _Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything, take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath, every hour has come to this_

As the last line played she was completely upside down and she pointed her toes and then brought her legs down to a ninety-degree angle around the silk in a show of extreme strength and control for a human.

 _One step closer_

Then she flipped all the way over still gripping the silk tightly. She slid down it for about fifteen feet and then her gaze pointedly and intentionally locked with Kol's. She hoped he knew this was for him.

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

She grabbed a second silk and with one wrapped around each arm she did several flips and twists that made her look almost like a yo-yo as the moves brought her lower and took her higher.

 _One step closer_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

She took one more huge, soaring run around the room and then landed back on the stage with both of the white silks again.

 _And all along I believed, I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

She looked at the audience and as the song came to a close she wrapped the white silks around her body like a curtain. The lights turned the white silk blood red for a moment and then the silks fell away and there was nothing on stage. It was empty.

The crowd erupted into applause.

"That was a new variation. It had to be for you," Caroline grinned. She was enjoying watching a new perspective on their routines.

Kol was spellbound by the performance.

"She's enchanting." Were the only words that escaped his lips. He wanted to move over to find her and tell her how he felt but was stopped by Klaus.

"Let them finish performing-that reminds me," he turned to Caroline. "Do you think that you can get Elijah out here or do you think that Elena's done with any of her performances?"

She made a face. "You want me to walk in on your brother and my best friend going at it?" she whispered. "You can go and find out for yourself."

Klaus had a green tint to his skin but moved to find Elijah.

In Elena's dressing room, Elijah was watching her. After their very heated make out session, he just held her closer.

"Elena..." His voice was a low rumble that she could feel. Her eyes looked up into his. "Don't do anymore of those performances."

She gave him a look. "Why?"

"Because you're mine." Were the words that escaped his mouth before kissing her forehead. "Usually, male vampires are possessive of those they find to be their perfect mates but for male Originals...lovely, that possessive streak is heightened."

"I worked very hard on that routine," Elena replied, as she lay her left hand against his chest and the one carat cushion cut diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds engagement ring and the channel cut wedding ring glistened in the light. "Besides everyone knows we're unavailable. They've known that since the beginning. I'm not going to leave all of the performing to Caroline and Bonnie. We're in this together. I will however take into consideration what you don't want me to do. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get out there. I'm not going to leave Bonnie high and dry." She opened her dressing room door to find Klaus on the other side. She side-stepped him and went into Bonnie's dressing room to change knowing they wouldn't follow her.

Caroline and Bonnie already had on skinny jeans and shirts with the British flag on them. Elena hurried to put her costume on and one of the other blondes joined them as well. "Satisfaction" by The Rolling Stones began to play and the girls did a gravity-defying routine on the bar poles where they almost never came down onto the bar top. Elena was pushing the routine angrily and the others struggled to keep up with her. The crowd still really enjoyed it though and last call sounded afterwards.

Once the club was closed Bonnie gave it a street entrance for the inspection on Monday. The girls packed up their bags and Bonnie let the two toddlers run out to their Dads.

Elijah was never so happy to have his son in his arms and he held him to his chest, rubbing his little back.

"It's okay Daniel," Elijah cooed softly. "Daddy's here."

Arms wrapped around the two and Elijah turned his head a little and saw Elena. She was smiling at them with affection shining in her eyes.

"You know... I would like that date with you." She said smiling at him. He grinned and with one hand, rubbed her waist.

Kol was different as he held Brenna. He checked her over to make sure that she was still in perfect condition and no injuries were on her.

"Say daddy." He said as he bounced her in his arms.

"Daddy," Brenna grinned and she hugged him tightly. "Love you"

They made their way back to the mansion and Brenna would not turn loose of Kol. Bonnie reached for her and she started crying.

"Brenna you're just having a bath! Daddy isn't going anywhere and maybe if you're a very good girl mommy will do a trick for you," Bonnie said. Brenna shook her head and buried her face against Kol.

"Brenna you are going into time out if you don't turn lose this instant." Bonnie said firmly and Brenna hopped down and scurried for the bathroom. "Wish me luck," Bonnie called over her shoulder. Bonnie had to admire the sumptuous tub in Kol's bathroom and rather wished she was having the bath instead of giving one. Brenna emerged in Bonnie's arms in her footed pajamas with her hair wet. She settled her on the bed and brushed her hair and braided it.

"Okay, now what can I do for you good girl?"

"Teeth mama!" She said.

"Okay," Bonnie said. She began chanting and turned her head away from Brenna for a moment. The next thing Kol knew Bonnie was sporting a set of fangs and Brenna was touching them with wide-eyed wonder.

"How...when...what..." Were the eloquent words Kol got out.

"It's a spell." Bonnie told him.

"You know a spell for...and you're showing those to our daughter?"

"She has a pair. The dentist found them recessed and wanted to do surgery. So now I'm not sure how I'm supposed to get her dental checkups. I just want her to be comfortable. I don't want the lifestyle change to be a shock. I'm doing the best I can Kol. It's what you do when you love someone with all your heart."

VVVVVV


	7. Chapter 7

VVVVVV

Elena had Daniel in Elijah's giant bathtub and was washing him, blowing the bubbles at him and he giggled happily.

"Daddy!" Daniel squealed, causing Elena to turn around to see Elijah there. He walked over to where they were and as he squatted down to scoop up some of the bubbles and he also blew them.

"Don't encourage him," Elena chided though she was laughing. She reached for the bottle of shampoo and Daniel's face threatened to erupt into tears.

"Daddy will wash your hair and mommy will keep the soap away," Elena offered. She blocked his eyes and smiled as Elijah scrubbed his hair. "It's almost time for another haircut."

Once the shampoo was out Daniel's good humor returned and soon he was slumped against Elijah's chest in his pajamas. Elena sighed happily. "I've never seen a more beautiful sight. It almost makes me want another."

"You want another one?" Elijah asked as they put Daniel to sleep on his new bed (which was his father's chest) as he stared at the woman who gave him this miracle.

"Yeah." She replied. "I would like another one."

"Maybe one day we will have another." He promised.

VVVVVV

Klaus watched his blonde goddess as she curled into him, the sheet barely covering her nude body.

This was his life now and he wasn't going to give it up.

Truth be told Klaus was rather hoping that perhaps he might join his brothers in the joys of fatherhood. If he could choose anyone to give him an heir or heiress it would be Caroline. In the meantime, he was enjoying the feel of her body tucked against his own.

"You were magnificent to watch tonight. I rather enjoy watching you perform for me. Do you enjoy doing it?"

"I love it. All three of us really enjoy it. I guess we're going to have to tone down our routines though if Elijah's reaction was anything to go by. I have never seen him be so..."

"I know love." Klaus smiled. "It was rather entertaining to watch him become unhinged."

VVVVV

By the next morning, Elijah woke up to the most beautiful and amazing sight of his existence.

His son asleep on his chest and the mother of his son just in the throes of waking up from her place in his arms.

If he could, every morning would be like this.

VVVVV

As Elijah was waking up, Kol didn't get much sleep as he watched Brenna and Bonnie sleep with a smile on his face.

"There's half a bed you could have used," Bonnie told him sleepily. "You're going to need your energy for a whole day of these two." Brenna opened her eyes and for a moment they were obsidian black before turning green again like her mothers.

"Hungry daddy," she pronounced.

"Do you want pancakes for breakfast?" Bonnie asked.

"No egg thingy!" Brenna cheered and Kol looked confused.

"An omelet," Bonnie supplied. "I couldn't stop eating them when I was pregnant with her and now she loves them. She loves Mexican food too."

"Does Daddy kiss mommy?" Brenna asked as she stared between them and Bonnie blushed.

"Daddy wants to." Kol murmured to Bonnie before picking up Brenna and taking her downstairs where Elijah was dressed casually in a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt underneath a black trench coat.

Apparently, Daniel had on the same thing minus the coat and was eating an omelet. Bonnie looked around at them and saw just how close Elijah was standing next to Elena who was in a mint green dress with thick straps and a pair of wedges.

"Look at this," Klaus said from behind Bonnie. "Two happy families."

Elena and Bonnie smiled up at the men of their dreams.

"Hey! I love you too you know!" Caroline said as she jumped up on his back. Kol got out a pan and began to pull all kinds of things out of the large French door refrigerator.

"Okay what do you want in your omelet?" Kol asked Brenna where he had her seated on the island countertop.

"She likes cooked spinach, tomatoes and cheese," Bonnie supplied with a smile.

"And what do you like?" Kol asked he gazed at Bonnie and when she was caught in his gaze he lifted the veil on his emotions and she could see the depth of his feelings for her in his eyes. Her lips parted in wonder at the intensity and just that fast his arm was around her waist and his lips were atop hers. Elijah stepped around the two of them and began to fix Brenna's omelet. She was delighted that her parents seemed to be happy with one another. Meanwhile everyone else smiled. They could not stop watching something so beautiful as the way Kol seemed to feel for his little witch.

"What would you like in your omelet?" Elijah asked Elena.

"We have ham, cheese, tomatoes and jalapenos on one half," Elena smiled.

"I want mine with bourbon, jalapenos, mushrooms and spinach," Caroline placed her order.

Soon Elijah and Kol were whipping up omelets for everyone.

Klaus took the time to pick up Brenna who just stared at him in confusion. Bringing her fingers in a position to poke him, Kol tried stopping her but it failed.

Klaus howled as she poked him in the eye.

"Don't get any ideas Daniel Elijah Mikaelson." Elena warned Daniel who looked like he wanted to go next.

"Breakfast at the Mikaelsons." Caroline said after a bite of her food.

At his wail Brenna realized her mistake and looked at him with concern. Then she leaned in and hugged him. She studied Klaus for a long moment and then looked to her parents.

"Vampire? Vampire daddy?"

"Let's keep that answer simple Klaus," Bonnie cautioned, "we haven't worked up to the other yet..."

"Does she know what she's asking?" Elijah marveled.

"She'll play with your fangs if she sees them," Kol replied.

Elijah went over to Brenna and made his way to Daniel. Holding both in his arms, he pointed to Klaus.

"This is Uncle Klaus." He said to them. "We do not poke him. Understand?"

Daniel nodded and stared at Klaus' hybrid face that he decided to show off.

"Cool." He turned to Elijah and smiled. "Daddy? Pwease?" Elijah looked at Elena and silently asked her if it was okay.

Elena looked surprised, "even I have never seen your fangs. By all means; Bonnie is right. They may as well get used to it."

"I will if you will," Kol offered to Elijah.

The girls were on tenterhooks as they waited to see this. A moment later the men's veins appeared and a moment later the fangs came out. Elijah didn't expect it to have the effect it did. The children were completely enthralled and both Brenna and Daniel reached up wanting to touch his cheeks and fangs. It was the fact that Elena, Caroline and Bonnie became aroused instead of frightened by the sight that had him enthralled.

Elijah crossed over to Elena and brushed his lips over her throat. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of them and his fangs.

Klaus calmed his hybrid face and it looked like a human one again.

Bonnie just stared at them like Brenna while Daniel tried making his face look like his father's to no avail. His little face scrunched up, ready for his cries when Elijah's face went back to normal.

"See buddy," he said to him. "We look alike now."

Daniel cheered up.

Kol hadn't turned back yet and Bonnie pulled him to her and kissed him. As her tongue slid into his mouth she traced over his fangs. He groaned when she cut her tongue a little and savored the taste that was uniquely her. He expected her to pull back but it was as though she couldn't get enough of him. Then finally she pulled back and blushed.

"So what are we going to do today?" Elena asked.

"I vote for absolutely nothing," Bonnie said. "The guys have never had their children for a full day yet."

"Mmm...nothing sounds good," Caroline grinned at Klaus. She planned to spend the day with him.

"It looks like a good idea," Elena said as she stared at Elijah with Daniel. "The men-all of them-can bond with the children while we sleep for a few hours."

Elijah was up to the idea. "I think that's a very good idea Lovely."

The men were at the park, with the children and smiling as each one began to stand up and run.

Kol panicked when Brenna scraped her knee and Elijah panicked as he watched Daniel nearly fall off the tire swing.

Klaus wasn't having a fun time teasing his brothers as he almost lost them while buying them ice cream.

"How do the girls do this every day?" Klaus wondered.

Elijah wasn't speaking to him, nearly losing his son made him irrational and angry.

Kol was worse. He panicked over every little thing that happened to Brenna that would hurt her.

The worst part came after about two hours at the park. Both children seemed to be suddenly exhausted and then they seemed to shut down entirely going almost comatose.

"Do children do this?" Kol worried in a panic as he scooped up Brenna's limp body.

"Should we call them or drive home now?" Klaus looked worried.

Elijah already had his phone out and his son in his other arm.

"I don't care what anyone thinks! I'm calling her!" You could hear the fear and panic in his voice as he spoke. "Nik! Get the car ready! I'm taking him home!"

"I'm going too!" Kol got out as he held his daughter in his arms like she was made of glass.

As they made the house they were relieved to note that even after a panicked phone call the mothers looked only partially distressed.

"What were they doing?" Elena asked.

"Just playing on one of those giant park things," Elijah worried.

"What have you given them to eat and drink all day?" Bonnie asked.

"Ice cream," Klaus said.

"I got them apple juice," Kol said.

"A little bottle of water," Elijah frowned.

"Is that everything?" Bonnie asked firmly. The brothers thought long and hard before nodding.

"You bought everything there?" Elena asked.

"Yes is there something wrong with food at parks?" Klaus asked. Bonnie smiled indulgently and laid a hand on Kol and Elijah's arms.

"It's okay guys you were doing everything right except one thing...they haven't had any blood. They don't understand how to explain that hunger yet but they require it frequently. Bringing them out of this is not going to be pretty. You may wish to leave the room..." she looked firmly at both fathers.

Klaus took the hint and left while both fathers decided to stay.

"I already missed out on three years, I'm not going to miss more." They said at the exact same time.

Bonnie looked to Caroline urging her to attempt to restrain them; as if such a thing were possible. She and Elena each had needles. They made small openings in their arms before using the needles and jabbing the children roughly in the bottom of their little feet. It took twice for Daniel and three times for Brenna before the children regained some sense of consciousness and began wailing. Elena and Bonnie immediately offered them the blood on their arms with a sigh of relief. The children latched on as if they had been offered suckers. Elena ran her hand in Daniel's hair and the look on both mother's faces was relief. This wasn't the first time it had happened but it was a reminder that their children were special and would always need special attention.

Unfortunately, since both mothers were human when their children did finish they were both still bleeding. The children however were now perfectly normal and took off running and playing.

Elijah instantly urged Elena to take his blood which she did, smiling. Elijah managed to carry her in his arms bridal style and follow the children to where they were playing in the backyard.

Bonnie was a little more stubborn and refused the blood until Kol had his bleeding wrist to her mouth in an effort to make her drink it.

When she did he groaned as she sank her fangs into his wrist and the emotions surged through Kol. He could almost imagine that he had turned her and they were together forever to raise their family. He realized then that he wanted that more than anything. As she fed he carried her outside still thoroughly enjoying herself.

Elijah saw Kol and how he looked, imagining the same thing that he wanted - Elena as his eternal mate and to raise their family together.

"One day." Elijah whispered low so only Kol could hear it.


	8. Chapter 8

VVVVV

Kol smiled up at his brother as he realized they wanted the same thing. He gave a short nod of his head. Bonnie finally finished and pulled away in surprise before looking at Kol.

"Wow that spell is authentic," she was breathing heavy and as she blushed Kol realized she had enjoyed the full effects of blood sharing.

Daniel and Brenna had pulled out a ball from the things Elena packed and they were rolling it back and forth to one another happily. Their little peals of laughter sounded like bells.

"Daddy come play," Daniel urged and soon both children were pulling on their parent's arms.

"We need one of those giant tube and slide things here," Kol said. "It's not like we don't have the space."

"Oh wow they'd love that!" Bonnie grinned.

"Oh please you and Caroline would be in there faster than they would," Elena giggled.

"Someone has to watch the children. Besides we're only this young once," Bonnie replied as she nudged the ball across the yard to Elijah while the children chased it energetically.

The ball rolled from Elijah to Elena whom he nudged it to when Daniel took the initiative to fall on top of the ball. He looked pleased that he finally caught the ball and Elijah chuckled.

"Elena," Bonnie laughed. "That move is all you!"

"Really?" Elijah said while staring at a blushing Elena.

"Jeremy could tell you more but yeah," she said with the pink on her cheeks. "I did that exact move."

"Mama," Daniel giggled. "Daddy, play!"

They reached him and Elijah picked him up, as Elena grabbed the ball.

Setting the ball right, she nudged the ball to Daniel who burst into giggles as he got the ball. He rolled it to Brenna and she also giggled before she rolled it back to Daniel and he rolled it to Elijah.

"Mama," Brenna looked at Bonnie. "Play! Daddy play!"

All six played with the ball before Kol nudged the ball a little too roughly to the kids but the ball popped from where it hit quite a bit of the thorns from the rose bushes.

Brenna cried and Daniel would have followed her into crying if his father didn't pick him up.

"Don't cry buddy." Elijah cooed as Elena managed to get the popped ball. "Daddy's here. It's okay." He ended up kissing his son's forehead.

Kol scooped Brenna into his arms and was amazed at how swiftly the need to protect and care for her had taken hold in his heart.

"I think you all should move in here," Kol said suddenly. "You can't take her away from me. I don't want to be without her. Families are supposed to be together." Suddenly Kol understood exactly why Elijah had fought for them to all get along and stay together.

Bonnie was looking at him in shock with his sudden heartfelt declaration.

Elijah heard what Kol said and he knew that Elena heard it as well.

"Please." Elijah nearly begged. "Please Elena, you and Daniel please live here with me. I will protect you both."

Elena and Bonnie both looked a little shocked.

"I want chicken nuggets!" Daniel broke the silence.

"No!" Brenna argued. "Cheese sandwich!"

"We need to talk about this," Bonnie said and Elena nodded, "but first we've got to get them some lunch." No sooner had she said that than her stomach growled loudly.

"How about daddy makes you some pasta with butter." Elijah said as he bounced Daniel in his arms.

"That's better than chicken nuggets." Elena told Daniel with a smile and a kiss to his nose.

Daniel seemed to think that was a good idea.

Kol had started on Brenna's grilled cheese sandwich with her in his arms.

"I cut it diagonally," Bonnie informed him. She took Brenna from his arms and Elena got Daniel. They took them to the sink to get washed up and then settled at the table to await food.

"Okay who's making our lunch?" Caroline asked.

"I'm starved," Elena and Bonnie agreed almost simultaneously.

Klaus nodded. "While the two daddies give the children blood - if they need it again - I'll make you ladies lunch." Grabbing pots and pans, he smirked at them. "What does everyone want?"

"Bourbon chicken and pasta," Elena suggested and the other two ladies wholeheartedly agreed.

As Klaus was making bourbon chicken and pasta, Elijah had Daniel drinking some of his own blood.

Kol was doing the same for Brenna when Kol asked, "do you think they will move in with us all?"

"I'm unsure of the answer brother," Elijah got out as Daniel stopped drinking. "I hope that they agree to live here."

Meanwhile Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were weighing their options in the other room.

"Wow, I can't believe Kol was so quick to suggest living together," Bonnie marveled.

"Seriously? You both have their children," Caroline commented. "You know how possessive male vampires are about their blood and original males are more so. Mikaelsons are very protective of their family."

I wouldn't mind living with Elijah," Elena smiled.

"We might want to get them to specify in what capacity they want to play house," Caroline said, "just because we wear these rings and pretend to be married to them doesn't mean we are. What if they wanted someone else?"

"Not to mention if we move in then...well there's our place to consider. Where will all that stuff go and the kids had their own rooms..." Bonnie worried. She couldn't get the thought of Kol wanting someone else out of her head and it terrified her.

"Maybe start this off as a trial run and see where it goes from there?" Elena suggested as she, too, was terrified about Elijah wanting someone else or worst yet-he wanted Katherine again.

She wasn't going to risk her son and her heart only for both to fall apart. She did that with both Stefan and Damon so when she realized that they wanted her because of her likeness to Katherine, she left them and she is happy for Stefan finding his way back to Rebekah.

Caroline nodded. "That sounds reasonable."

Elijah and Kol were trying to find the perfect children's movie that Rebekah had when they felt Elena and Bonnie there. Turning, they saw the two women who were raising an eyebrow at them.

"Children's movies." Kol said as he held up Disney DVDs.

"What is your decision?" Elijah asked as he watched Elena with a nervousness he's never had in his life. He had hoped beyond hope that she said yes.

"We're going to try this," Elena said, "with the caveat that we're not selling our place yet...just in case. We'll pack everything we might need or want up and bring it over here but we decided that if things don't work out the way we want them to we want to have a place to fall back on."

"So you're going to be living here?" Kol looked at Bonnie.

"Yeah but I guess that means our free day tomorrow just became a packing day," Bonnie said.

"Okay I'll be brave enough to ask what Bonnie and Elena can't. What are the expectations for sleeping arrangements?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline-you and I will be sharing a room." Klaus called to her and she rolled her eyes before turning to the staircase.

"Not for me Klaus! For Elena, Daniel, Bonnie and Brenna!" Turning back around to look at Kol and Elijah, she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Brenna's room is next to mine and across from Bonnie." Kol said, no matter how much he wanted Bonnie back in his bed, he was going to be good.

"Daniel's room will be next to mine and across from Elena." Elijah had the same thoughts running through his head but he knew that he had to somehow earn her trust and her love again.

No matter how long it takes.

Everyone seemed amenable to that and while the children watched "Beauty and the Beast" the others went upstairs to sort furniture. The room across from Elijah's boasted a beautiful four post bed in rosewood and Elena decided that she'd much prefer that to her current bed at her place. Bonnie decided the same thing. The children's new rooms had to be completely emptied however and then they decided to clean the floors and finally paint the walls in preparation for the next day. Brenna's room was a beautiful pale pink while Daniel decided that he simply must have green for his room. Elena was going to argue with him that all his bedding was red but then realized that his father's room was green.

Monday morning Elena had everyone up early. They had a quick breakfast and then the guys finally got to see the girl's place. It turned out to be a modest place in Metairie. It was a nice home in a very good neighborhood. The inside was spacious and obviously kid friendly as there seemed to be bright colors and toys everywhere.

"Okay, we're going to take all of your toys to your new rooms at Daddy's place," Elena explained squatting down to their level. "You can be big helpers for us. I'm going to put boxes in each of your rooms and I need you to put all of your toys that you can carry into those boxes. Auntie Caroline is going to check on both of you and see how you're doing, okay?" Both children nodded enthusiastically and took off upstairs. It was cute to watch them place their hands on each step as they carefully made their way up. Elena gave Caroline the boxes to get them started.

"Okay let's start with all the bedroom essentials first," Elena organized. Everyone made their way upstairs and each brother gravitated towards his mates' room. As Elijah made his way into Elena's room he smiled as it reminded him so much of her childhood bedroom in Mystic Falls. She had the same dresser with photos of her and the girls plus Daniel and Brenna tucked around the edges and a photo board full of pictures as well. She taped the dresser drawers shut and then began packing everything from her walk-in closet while Klaus and Kol moved the dresser down to the large moving truck that would be conveying their stuff. When the guys had moved Elena's dresser Bonnie's was next and then Caroline's. By that time Elena had everything she was taking from her bedroom and bathroom packed up and they conveyed it all down assembly line style. Bonnie's room was ready next and it was also loaded into the truck. The children had finished what they could handle and were getting fussy.

"Okay why don't you take Daddy to help you with everything else?" Elena directed at both children. Daniel pulled Elijah along to his room which was currently decorated in bright primary colors with a Mickey Mouse theme. His boxes were brimming with toys that had been unceremoniously dumped in there. He also had a large bookshelf with quite a lot of books on the shelves and a little chair where he could sit and read. There was another chair that was likely for Brenna to join him.

Brenna's room looked like a fairytale. Her bed was a white four-post twin. Bonnie had mounted a sparkly sheer lining from the ceiling which made a canopy that looked like shimmery pixie dust. The overall color scheme was pink and white. She had a little miniature wardrobe that was bursting at the seams with Disney Princess costume replicas that appeared to be homemade as they were much more detailed than the store-bought versions. She had depictions of many of the fairytales painted on her walls from a tower with long blonde hair coming out a window to Sleeping beauty's half blue and half pink dress to Jasmine and Aladdin on the flying carpet. It was obvious in both of these rooms that the children were completely loved and their mothers devoted to them.

Meanwhile Caroline was still packing the contents of her room with Elena and Bonnie now assisting her.

"I half expected Klaus to start helping you out with packing up your room." Bonnie teased.

Caroline blushed. "I wanted us to do this. I sent him to help the guys with the kids' rooms."

Elijah picked up five boxes filled with books and clothes as Klaus had ten boxes in his arms.

"He doesn't need a library card," the hybrid grunted as he placed the boxes in the trunk of the car. "He's got plenty to choose from."

"I have a feeling that Rebekah made Brenna's entire set of princess costumes."

"They're very well done," Kol said as they continued to load boxes. "I'm glad they agreed to come live with us."

"Yes well Caroline and I will try not to disturb you tonight," Klaus smirked.

Both men groaned. "It should be the other way around." Elijah told him as he made his way back into Daniel's room. Now all that was left was getting the bed.

That turned out to be tricky as Daniel was asleep on the mattress and Elena was curled on it with him. He walked over to them and as he kissed Elena's forehead, in an attempt to wake her, she made a move to sit up.

The instant their lips met again, he knew that she was his. Pulling back, he carried her in his arms while Daniel slept soundly on the mattress.

"I love you." Elijah murmured into her hair. "I've fallen for you from the moment we met."

"I love you," Elena smiled. "I'm sorry half the time when I put Daniel down for a nap I wind up there too. Are we almost ready?"

"Just Daniel's bed," Elijah confirmed. All of Brenna's things were now loaded and Bonnie giggled as Kol was giving her a piggyback ride around the yard. Bonnie absently twirled her rings around on her finger and wondered if maybe this could really work between them.

When they arrived at the mansion everyone was in a flurry to unpack the truck and the two car trunks so they could be done with the ordeal. They got the children's things completely unpacked and then decided it was time for dinner. Bonnie smiled as she watched Kol open his wrist and then tenderly feed Brenna. She reached into the midst of it to wipe a stray bit away.

"You're messy little bunny. This stuff is horrible to get out of clothing," Bonnie smiled. She leaned in and kissed Kol's cheek before she swiftly left the room.

Meanwhile Elijah was cooking in the kitchen with Daniel sitting nearby on the countertop.

"I'm hungry Daddy," he complained.

"Daddy's making you your food as we speak." Elena told him as she kissed the top of Daniel's head but as she looked at him, she realized what he was hungry for.

"Are you really thirsty?" she asked and as he nodded. Elijah had Klaus, who just came in, finish up what he was cooking and took Daniel into the other room where he pricked his thumb and had Daniel drink it.

"Do you feel better?" Elijah asked as he wiped some of the blood off his son's mouth. The little boy nodded and cuddled closer to his father with a smile.

Taking him back into the kitchen, he had him sitting in the same spot and went back to the food that was now finished.

"Dinner," Caroline called before her arms wrapped around Klaus' waist and he smiled down at her. Quickly everyone assembled in the breakfast room and Elijah served up dinner. Brenna and Daniel seemed to wear as much as they ate but they were enjoying it nonetheless. Elena sighed.

"Tomorrow it's back to our routine."

"I need to write you another performance," Caroline said.

"What do you think about putting Hannah on tomorrow night?" Bonnie asked.

"Let's see how rehearsals go," Elena said and Bonnie nodded.

Klaus nearly choked on his food as Caroline ran her hand up his thigh under the table. She was completely unfazed as she continued to converse as though she was teasing the hybrid.

There was an internal debate going on inside the hybrid's mind-take Caroline and claim her as his or take this new relationship as slowly as possible.

Klaus could barely pay attention and once dinner was over with, he ran straight into his room where he took the world's coldest shower.

Elijah, who had seen his brother leave, shook his head as Elena and Bonnie did the dishes and he was changing Daniel's clothes as Kol was doing the same for Brenna.

"How about the Mickey Mouse pajamas?" Elijah asked Daniel, holding them up.

"Yes daddy." He said smiling. Elijah changed him out of his dirty clothes and into his Mickey Mouse pajamas. Setting him down on his lap, he picked a book and began to read it to him.

They didn't know that Elena walked in, wanting to see if they were up to another Disney movie (as Brenna was wanting to watch something about princesses) when she saw Elijah read to Daniel like it was the most natural thing to do.

It warmed her heart and she knew that the performance she wanted to do would be just for him.

Now all she had to do was talk it through with Caroline and Bonnie.


	9. Chapter 9

Tuesday the girls decided that Elena was going to be the feature for the show. They were going to try something they had never tried before and hope that it went over well. They pushed themselves in rehearsal while the guys were in Caroline's dressing room with the children.

The first hour of the club kicked off the same but then the music seemed to tone down. The lighting scheme went red for a couple of minutes and everyone left the dance floor to find seating.

"Tonight we are going to try something new..." Caroline's voice could be heard over the speakers.

"We would like to dedicate this performance to the most valuable thing on earth...love," Bonnie spoke.

"For without love why would we want to live..." Elena chimed in.

"This is for all of you who have love tonight, those of you that have lost it and those who are still searching," Caroline said, "but mostly it is for the man who makes me feel this way."

"...in unexpected small moments," Elena added.

"to the very depths of my soul." Bonnie said. Then the opening notes for "Turning Page" by _Sleeping at Last_ began to play. Elena made delicate pointed-toe strides down the stage towards the aerial hoop which was about three feet off the stage at the moment. She had on a silver one-shoulder leotard with a silver chiffon half-skirt on the backside. She had beautiful silver ankle bracelets with connecting chain work to the toe ring on each foot. As she reached the hoop she sat on it and began to swing back and forth a little with one toe pointed as though she was dipping it in the water.

 _I've waited a hundred years  
But I'd wait a million more for you_

The hoop began to rise slowly and red silks billowed down from the ceiling. Caroline and Bonnie hurried out in white leotards and quickly ascended a silk on either side of the hoop.

 _Nothing prepared me for  
What the privilege of being yours would do_

By now the hoop had ascended and Elena did a bent knee split while Bonnie and Caroline turned upside down and bent to a ninety-degree angle.

 _If I had only felt the warmth within your touch  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough_  
 _Well I would have known_

 _What I was living for all along_

 _What I've been living for_

Elena reseated herself in the hoop and then did the splits to hold herself in place as her arms stretched downwards. A moment later Klaus' eyes went wide as Caroline leapt from the silk to catch Elena's hands and then she did the splits before curling up and passing her legs through the conjoined arms of herself and Elena. A moment later they noticed a white fabric held by four of the spotters stretched out in front of the catwalk. Elena swung Caroline forward and she did a full layout into the blanket below. Elena grabbed the hoop with her hands and then swung around so she was sitting up in the hoop again.

 _Your love is my turning page  
Where only the sweetest words remain  
Every kiss is a cursive line  
Every touch is a redefining phrase_

As Caroline hit the blanket Bonnie's silk traveled a large circle as she performed several graceful moves. Finally, as it neared the stage she descended down and stepped onto the catwalk releasing the silk. The silks returned to the ceiling and Elena leaned backwards out of the hoop and did a tuck flip into the blanket. All three girls were on the stage now. They were joined by three male dancers in slacks and button-up shirts who tied full ballerina chiffon skirts around the girl's waists in a flash.

 _I surrender who I've been for who you are_

The girls fell against their partners in a straight fall and their partners moved them back upright with a single hand.  
 _For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart_

The partner's hand moves to hold each girl's hand as they turn into a graceful full arabesque.  
 _If I had only felt how it feels to be yours_

The girls turned into their partners so it mimicked an embrace  
 _Well I would have known  
What I've been living for all along_

The partners lifted the girls into a full lift and then Elena lifted her leg to grab it with her hands and rest it against the back of her head.  
 _What I've been living for_

As the girls came down from the lift they danced about the stage in a mimic of a waltz.

 _Though we're tethered to the story we must tell  
When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well_

At this point Elena ran down the stage and grabbed hold of the hoop where it was about six feet above the stage.

 _With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas_

Caroline took a run down the stage and leapt onto the silk sliding down it and onto the dance floor gracefully.  
Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees

Bonnie fell to her knees on the stage and offered her hands out gracefully as Elena dropped off the hoop and was swallowed up by the blanket to be helped down onto the dance floor as well.

Elijah had never seen a more beautiful performance than that. He already knew that the song was for him and that she loved him more than she'd ever loved anyone-besides Daniel-in her life. His lips were parted and a smile graced his face.

"Go out there and tell her that you want her to be yours." Kol told him with a little nudge.

Elijah didn't need to be told twice and left his seat, following her scent to her dressing room where she was getting out of the costume and into a new one. She turned to the door opening and closing behind her and after seeing Elijah stare at her like she was the only thing in the world, she was blushing.

"I-" she got out when he strode over to her and kissed her like a man starving for water in the Sahara. Her fingers carded through his hair and his hands moved from her waist to her hips.

"I do truly love you-there's been no one else my lovely." He got out before he kissed her throat. "I want us to be a family-you, me and Daniel."

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with reckless abandon. When he finally pulled back from her a little she was crying. There were happy tears streaming down her face.

"I don't think I could possibly be happier," she managed to get out between the sobs. "I love you Elijah. I love you and this is all I have ever wanted. You're what I want."

Bonnie changed into an electric blue dress and decided to hit the dance floor to blow off some tension. She was dancing alone when a male vampire tried to join her. Klaus emitted a throaty laugh as he and Kol watched her flash her rings at the male who decided to back off immediately.

"Well at least she's not looking," Klaus shrugged.

Kol growled at his brother. "The same can be said about Caroline."

Klaus looked to see Caroline dancing on the dance floor in a little green dress and flashing her rings at the men.

"I think I know who the husbands are," Klaus grinned. "You see that beauty out there in the blue dress. I rather believe she's been playing the part of Mrs. Kol Mikaelson for a while now. Meanwhile that gorgeous angel in the green dress is getting them to back off by announcing her husband is in the audience. Wait for it...there," and sure enough she turned her head and one of the guys followed her gaze over to Klaus and Kol before practically scrambling across the dance floor. Soon Caroline and Bonnie were dancing with each other. Elena joined them then and Elijah returned to his brothers.

"So what did she say?" Klaus asked as he took a sip of The Hybrid drink.

"I'm all she's ever wanted." Elijah had a huge smile on his face as he watched his love dance on the dance floor with her friends. "I told her how I feel and what I wanted and she said that she wanted it as well." His eyes darkened as he ended up going over to her as she pointed him out to some young vampire trying to flirt with her.

The words 'my husband is over there' came out and he was beside her instantly.

"Everything all right my love?" She smiled at him as she turned around.

"Now it is." She said as she stood up and kissed him.

Klaus was enjoying watching Caroline introduce herself as his wife. He reclined in the booth with a wolfish grin on his face as he savored his drink. When he finished he looked pointedly at Kol who seemed to be rooted to the spot. So with a grin Klaus walked down to Bonnie and began to dance with her.

"You don't mind dancing with a brother-in-law surely?" He smiled as Bonnie looked a little guilty. "Oh don't worry Elijah and I rather like the idea that we don't have to convince Elena and Caroline that they're already taken."

"Elena and I didn't really want to do the single mother thing and none of us felt like dating. Plus, we needed a little strength behind our threats. I suppose I should take it off but after three years I've gotten used to them and it's almost automatic."

Kol decided to take a page out of his brother's book and went to dance with Caroline.

"Hope you don't mind." He added as he spun her around, causing her to laugh.

"I don't." She smiled at him. "So how serious are you about wanting to be with Bonnie and Brenna?" She asked.

"They're my world."

"She never let anyone say anything bad about you. When she first told us of course everyone was a little upset and concerned for her but Bonnie made her intentions clear from the beginning. She loved Brenna because she's yours not in spite of."

Kol's heart nearly flew out of his chest at the words Caroline said.

"I have never loved anyone else like them." He knew that he was repeating the same thing to her but he wanted her to know just how much he adored his daughter and Bonnie.

Elijah twirled Elena into his arms and held her close. He could smell her intoxicating scent and realized that there was some of Daniel's scent barely lingering on her.

"This may be premature but will you marry me?"

That was exactly how it happened that Elena fainted right there in Liberation, Elijah panicked, Caroline fell over the top of Elena and brought Klaus down with her. Then from the bottom of the pile came a very loud, "yes!"

Elijah helped his brother up first and Klaus picked Caroline up. Elijah reached down and scooped Elena up in his arms, swinging her around and kissed her.

"I don't care about when we get married," he whispered to her. "As long as you and Daniel are there I'll be happy."

She just smiled at him, her arms around her fiancé and her lips were over his.

This was the greatest day of her life.

"Well you don't have to worry about buying rings," Klaus smirked.

"That's true," Elena smiled. Bonnie and Caroline blushed.

"Just exactly how Mikaelson are you?"

"Driver's license, credit cards, checks, bank loans..." The girls enumerated.

"So basically from a legal standpoint we could own you," Elijah smirked.

Elena gave him a little smirk. "I think it's the other way around." She told him as she pulled Elijah down by his tie to kiss him again.

Klaus laughed. "Pretty much. The girls own us brothers."

Caroline gave Klaus a quick kiss and went back to work with Bonnie as Elena enjoyed time with Elijah.

"Don't say no," Caroline told Klaus as she pulled him up from his seat a while later, "in fact don't say anything at all." She practically pulled Klaus across the dance floor and swiped her card for one of the rooms near the bar. As soon as she pulled him inside the glass on the front frosted and Caroline slid her card again to lock the door and override the timer. She sensed that Klaus was about to speak so she preempted him by crashing her lips against his hungrily. He let her guide him backwards and then push him down onto the oversized white leather lounger. She straddled him as he was reclined on it. One kiss led to another and another.

"Dammit how do you work these things?" She murmured under her breath but he heard her anyhow. Her fingers worked open the buttons of his shirt and then as she kissed down his neck she bit him! Klaus groaned at the pleasant surprise of having such an unexpected encounter.

"Generally love you ask first but in your case consider it a standing invitation," Klaus' voice was a low rumble; a mixture of passion and amusement. "May I?"

At Caroline's mumbled 'yes' he reciprocated and as soon as the blood draw was linked both of them were overcome by feelings and passion. Caroline's hands ran over his chest and she moaned as he was generating foreplay through her blood stream. Klaus never shared his own blood. Sure he had taken lots of times but he never gave his own; it was too intimate.

Afterwards she laid against his chest and he ran his fingers through her blonde hair.

"May I speak now?" He teased.

"Oh yes," Caroline blushed.

"You are mine now Caroline Forbes." He whispered huskily in her hair. She smiled and got off him. He watched as she dressed-or tried to dress-herself with amusement lingering in his eyes.

"We will have more time later on." He told her as he got dressed as well.

Kol watched Bonnie perform again on the hoop and was in amazement. To him, she was perfect.

As they got the children from the dressing room on the way home that night Bonnie looked a little worried. In the middle of the night she was awakened by persistent coughing. Elena was up with Daniel as well.

Bonnie pulled the thermometer from Brenna's mouth, "103.2"

"102.9" Elena sighed. "Please tell me we brought the children's Tylenol." The girls were whispering hoping not to wake the rest of the household. The children's hair was plastered to their foreheads and they were practically listless in their mother's arms.

Bonnie nodded and went downstairs where she had all of their medications. Pulling out the bottle labeled 'Children's Tylenol' she opened it and as she turned it upside down, nothing came out. Both mothers were worried and were about to grab their purses when a sleepy voice spoke.

"Bonnie?" the witch looked to see Kol there, in a pair of pajama pants and he was rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"The kids are sick." Elena worried. "We need to-" Elijah was there the second he heard 'kids' and 'sick' were in the same sentence.

"What do you need?" He asked as he was buttoning up his shirt. His jeans were the closest thing to him and he slid those on. "I'll buy it."

"Children's Tylenol." Bonnie whispered.

"Oh and that stuff for cough..." Elena said as Daniel once again sounded like a barking dog.

"That sounds like the croop," Elijah realized as he came more awake. "Do children still get that?"

"I think I've heard of that before..." Bonnie nodded as she cuddled Brenna to her. "Triaminic that's the cough medicine..."

Kol and Elijah nodded and were out the door. Hearing the car peal out of its space, Elena cuddled Daniel closer to her and was pressing kisses to his forehead and the top of his head.

"Don't worry-daddy knows what to get." She hummed to him. She didn't care if she got sick, as long as Daniel was happy and healthy, it would be worth it.

Bonnie was in the same boat. "Everything's going to be fine Brenna."

The guys were in Walgreens, trying to find the children's medicine and Triaminic.

"Is there something I can help..." The beautiful overnight cashier began only to go completely white and mute. That she was a vampire was immediately apparent. She sized them up for a moment and then made a desperate attempt for the door.

Kol was faster than the vampire and grabbed her arm.

"We are trying to find the Children's Tylenol and the Triaminic for coughs." Elijah snarled out angrily as he wanted to be with his sick son.

"I know who you are," the young woman said truly frightened, "if I help you then you will leave calmly."

"Absolutely," Kol vowed. She very efficiently located the items and then added some medicine that would go on the chest to relieve cough.

"It's an all-natural remedy," she said. She heaved a sigh of relief when they left.

The second the men returned with the items, the mothers grabbed them and gave the medicine to the children. When it got time to rub the all-natural remedy on their chests, Elijah took Daniel and laid him down on his chest as he began to massage the cream in.

Daniel fell asleep instantly but it took Brenna a bit of time to actually sleep after Bonnie rubbed the cream onto hers. Kol ended up rocking her to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

In five hours Kol woke to Brenna feverish and shaking on his chest while coughing and she began to try to cry but it was just making everything worse.

"Shhh princess," Kol nearly pleaded. "Don't cry." He managed to scoop her up into his arms and began to rub her back as he tried lulling her back to sleep though it didn't work.

He was panicking and as he looked at Bonnie, who was awake, he whispered, "do we need to take her to the doctor?"

"Can we do that?" Bonnie worried, "I've been too afraid of exposure. Neither of our children have ever seen a doctor but I am worried about her."

The second Kol and Bonnie got dressed and managed to get Brenna dressed, they headed for the car where Elijah already was buckling Daniel into his car seat. He looked and pointed to the second one. Kol got the message and placed Brenna in hers, before sitting in the back with Bonnie while Elena was in the passenger seat.

"Elena's been worried and decided to take him to see a doctor." Elijah explained as he drove off to the emergency room.

"Brenna's still not feeling any better." Bonnie admitted as she saw how miserable the two kids were. "Kol asked about taking them to the doctor and usually we have Rebekah helping us but as she's not here..." Elena was nibbling on her fingernail in nervousness.

Elijah managed to grab and hold her hand, squeezing it lightly. "They'll be fine." He soothed but he was as worried as she was.

They arrived at the emergency room and had to wait another hour before Elijah finally compelled a physician to let them be seen together. They were shown back to the exam room. Finally, a young man appeared and he took in the occupants of his room.

"I do not want any trouble here tonight," he looked to Elijah and Kol.

"Do you know what kind of danger you have put your children in?" the doctor looked to Bonnie and Elena.

"You seem to have a firm grasp of the situation so let me fill you in," Bonnie said, "these children are vampires and whether you believe it or not they are the offspring of the men before you. We very willingly had these children and love them very dearly. Now if any of this is going to be a problem for you can we please have another physician."

"Vampires can't procreate"

"That's not completely accurate," Elena said.

"Okay I'll just wing it and take everything you say as truth..." the doctor said and he took Daniel's temperature while Elena held him. Then he did the same for Brenna. "Okay I need to see inside their throats. Are they capable of biting me?"

"Not in the way that you mean," Bonnie gave the doctor a reassuring smile. He carefully opened Brenna's mouth and looked down her throat before doing the same with Daniel.

"Well it looks like they have strep throat," the doctor said. "I'm hypothesizing that their vampire immune system is suppressed since they don't have all of their attributes yet. I can give you some antibiotics but I don't know whether they will be effective or not. I'm sorry. I can also give them some shots which will bring their fever down." He looked around and lowered his voice.

"Have you tried blood?"

Bonnie and Elena shook their heads. "No, we haven't tried it at all." Bonnie said. Elena was about to say something to the doctor when Elijah glared at him.

"It would seem that your hypothesis is indeed correct." His voice was low. "Now would you kindly give us the antibiotics and leave."

The doctor wanted to say something but the look in the noble Original's eye was scary. Being known as a nobleman and a gentleman as well, Elijah was very hard to anger until that precise moment.

As the doctor left, Elijah bit into his hand and had Daniel take a few sips as Kol did the same with Brenna.

The blood brought down their children's fevers but the coughing remained.

"Okay I had strep throat. Do you see any white fuzzy in their throats?" Bonnie said. Kol and Elijah checked inside their children's mouths.

"Yes," both agreed.

"Okay...maybe this is like when your blood can't cure cancer and such," Elena said. There was a knock at the door. Kol looked to Elijah making sure they were both done.

"You can come in"

The doctor returned with two pill bottles and handed them to each of the girls.

"It appears the infection is still there," Elena admitted.

"Then I would recommend the shots and also if you have not done so you should have them immunized," the doctor urged. The doctor prepared two needles and the girls passed their children to Elijah and Kol. The doctor tried to size up which one was least likely to kill him. Finally, he moved to Elijah first and then carefully darted Daniel. The child scrunched his face a moment but didn't cry. Then the doctor moved to Brenna. Again he administered the shot and the small child gripped Kol's shirt a little but otherwise didn't fuss.

"Okay I'm going to go out on a limb here because I don't think you have anyone to trust in this field. Here is a card with my personal cell number. If they don't show improvement or if you need anything else please give me a call, the name is Grayson by the way," the doctor announced.

Elena nodded as she and Bonnie took the cards that he offered and slipped them into their purses.

"Thank you for your help." Elena said before taking Daniel in her arms and smiling at him. Bonnie also thanked him as she took Brenna from Kol.

"If you want, you both can make another appointment for them to get some more shots once they feel better." Grayson said as he looked at the men.

"We'll let you know mate." Kol added before he and Elijah steered the women to go make appointments for the kids.

The car ride home was quiet but by the time they got there Bonnie smiled as Brenna was sacked out. Daniel's head lulled against his chest. Finally, the kids had some relief and they gave into their exhaustion.

"Thank you," Elena looked to Elijah.

"I've never been afraid to go to the doctor before but this is different," Bonnie said. She was dragging as she hauled Brenna upstairs and settled her daughter in bed. She was practically dead on her feet.

Kol ended up sweeping her into his arms and carried her to his room before he placed her on the bed beside him.

"Don't ever be afraid of that again." He whispered. "I thought that there was something horribly wrong with them." He added. She curled into his arms.

"Now we know what it is. We can make sure that they take their medications." She whispered before falling asleep.

Elijah had Daniel sleeping on top of him, afraid of having him in his own room after the night's excitement. Elena ran a hand through his dark locks.

"He looks like you." She whispered softly. He smiled at her.

"I see more of you in him." He whispered back, just as softly.

Everyone slept heavily through the night. When Kol woke Bonnie was still sound asleep. He walked over to Brenna's room but she wasn't alone. At some point Daniel had crawled into bed with Brenna and they were curled together asleep. Brenna had her little pink bunny clutched tightly against her and Daniel was holding her fluffy sheep.

"It's a shame to wake them when they're like this." He turned to see Elena was there with a smile on her face. "I had nearly forgotten that he does this." She looked at him and smiled. "Bonnie and I had them sharing a crib but once it turned out that Daniel liked kicking in his sleep, we had to give him his own."

"When did you wake?" He was hoping that he didn't wake her.

"I'm a bit of a light sleeper." She gave him a smile. "Ever since Katherine came into town, I've been a bit of a light sleeper."

"You know nothing can get to you through an entire house of originals," Kol said gently.

"Family is everything to us so we will kill anyone who tries to mess with ours. You can go back to bed if you want. I'll watch both of them. Why don't you spend some time with Elijah?"

Her smile faded a bit. "I was wondering if you all really see me as family. I know that Rebekah and Elijah do-she was there for me when I was pregnant and feeling like my family had abandoned me only for her to comfort me-even after I had daggered her." She was twirling the rings on her finger. "I wanted Elijah to be there, to know but every time I tried calling it never worked and when Rebekah told us how she was behaving towards all of you, I wanted to find all of you and tell you all that there are Mikaelsons running around."

Kol hugged her. "Why didn't you?" He asked her.

"I didn't think any of you would be welcoming to me after I helped Matt kill Finn." She always regretted it. That was one of the biggest mistakes in her life that she regretted. "I shouldn't have let Damon talk me into doing it."

"No, you shouldn't have," Kol agreed, "but we all make mistakes. You are family Elena; you, Caroline, Bonnie, Daniel, Brenna. You're all Mikaelsons and you're my family. I would fight to protect all of you so you can put your trust in me. I am sorry that we didn't answer the calls. I will regret that forever, Elijah and I deserved to be there but we have only ourselves to blame."

She sighed. "I am sorry about Finn." She whispered. Turning around, she smiled. "I haven't said this much but you are a good man like Elijah." Tip toeing out of the room, she snuck back into the bed with Elijah and rested her head into the crook of his arm.

"I love you my vampire prince charming." She whispered softly and before she fell asleep, she heard him whisper, "I love you more my princess."

Kol smiled at such praise from Elena; to be compared to Elijah. He settled in the rocking chair in Brenna's room and watched over the children as they continued to sleep. Daniel woke first but his movements soon woke Brenna. Kol quickly administered their antibiotics and then carried them downstairs where he catered to their thirst and had just settled them to eat their oatmeal when Klaus arrived.

"Morning brother," Klaus greeted Kol. "How are my little niece and nephew this morning?"

"I think they may be doing a little better. They feel normal to the touch so I think we're keeping the temperature down," Kol smiled. Klaus had two mugs of coffee and he winked at Kol before he turned back towards his bedroom.

"You should have woken me. I would have gotten up and helped," Bonnie croaked out from her sore throat.

"You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you up." Kol told her lovingly. "Besides, I think they might be getting better."

Bonnie smiled at him. "That's good."

Elijah came down, half panicking and half worried until he saw Daniel with Brenna, Kol and Bonnie.

"I told you that he was okay." Elena told him as she sleepily laid her head on his shoulder.

"I fed him," Kol said, "I hope you don't mind. I would expect you to do the same for Brenna. They're not warm and they seem to be in better spirits. I gave them each a pill; by the way Daniel bites when you try that."

"Yeah, he hates pills of any kind. He used to get a few ear infections and ever since then he hates any kind of medicine," Elena said. "Sorry Kol."

"No worries, we reached an understanding," Kol smiled easily.

"Daddy!" Daniel smiled when he saw his father and reached to be picked up but Elena stopped Elijah from retrieving him.

"No sir mister, you're going to eat that bowl of oatmeal," Elena said firmly and Daniel gave her the full pouty face.

Brenna was more than halfway through her bowl and now she offered a spoonful to Kol.

Bonnie began laughing.

"I swear-he's just like you!" Elena stuck her tongue out at her.

"I see a little more of Elijah in him." Kol mused. "He would refuse to eat something that he didn't like and he would bite."

Elijah would be blushing if he could.

"So we know that Elena and Elijah added a lot of themselves into Daniel, what about my little princess?" Bonnie shook her head and Elena smiled widely.

"You mean, besides bring a flirt?" Elena now let out giggles. "She acts like you a lot."

"She has a determination streak a mile wide," Caroline said, "that's both of you. When she gets it in her mind that she wants to do something she does it. She is very protective and she has this unexpected sweet, cuddly side that I never knew was Kol until now."

"She has a lot of both of you in her because the two of you are surprisingly alike and I never knew that before because you're only like that with Bonnie," Elena told Kol. "I see where Brenna comes from now and BonBon I'm sorry for all the pain I know I caused you when you came to me. I was just terrified for you but I should have remembered you Bennett's aren't easily swayed - especially not in matters of the heart."

"It's all long ago forgiven," Bonnie smiled.

About that time Daniel landed a blob of oatmeal directly in Bonnie's eye. "My contacts!" She stumbled startled by the action.

"Daniel!" Elena scolded. Bonnie was in shock but then it turned into surprise as Brenna threw a spoon at Elena but missed and it hit Caroline.

"Brenna!" Kol scolded her.

"New rule-no throwing food and utensils at people." Elijah said as he looked at Daniel.

Elena had left with Bonnie to help her out.

Bonnie got her eyes washed out and her contact cleaned. When they returned to the kitchen she made a cup of tea and the adults all had yellow grits which was Bonnie's new favorite breakfast. She drank a lot of tea as she made her way through breakfast but she was beginning to feel bad. With a sigh she swiped her hand over her head and realized how bad she felt.

"How are you feeling?" Kol asked as he placed his hand over her forehead and felt how warm she was. "You're a little bit warmer than the average human is." He added.

Elena didn't eat at all because she had said that she felt nauseous.

"I'll...be...fine..." She got out weakly before she ran to the toilet and retched up whatever was in her stomach.

"Mommy doesn't feel good," Caroline explained to Daniel as she took over for Elijah who hurried to tend to Elena.

"What is wrong with them?" Klaus frowned.

"They're sick," she replied, "we're human and we tend to catch illness from other humans."

Kol helped Bonnie back upstairs and into her bedroom.

"Kol I don't get to lay down sick," Bonnie protested, "I have a baby who needs me..."

Elena laid her head weakly on the toilet after the second go and groaned as she admitted that she was officially sick.

"I have work tonight and a sick child. I cannot be sick. Can't you just give me some blood and I can get over this..." she groaned weakly to Elijah as he gathered her against him.

"As much as I want to, no," he said to her. "Sick humans need to rest and lovely, I will take care of Daniel."

Elena wanted to groan and beg him but when she was settled in the bed, Elijah kissed her forehead.

"Rest my love." He whispered and she fell asleep when her head hit the pillow.

"And now gentlemen you are going to see just what we women have been managing for three years now," Caroline smiled. "First of all let's see where we are on the sick front..." she felt each child's forehead. "Okay they've got a little bit of a fever and that's likely what's making them the most irritable. How about we try a luke warm bathtub? That is going to take at least two people...oh and make sure you have the bath water drawn before you undress the children..." she smirked. This should be an interesting couple of days.

Elijah nodded as he went off to prepare the bathtub for the kids, Kol on his heels with the children in his arms.

"What should I do?" Klaus asked as he stared at her.

"Help me make some homemade chicken soup for everyone." She said.

The water was at the right temperature for the children to take baths. As Elijah got Daniel in the bath with him in his room, Kol was having a trickier time with Brenna.

Finally, Kol gave up on that idea and decided to go for a shower. He slipped some swim trunks on and then bundled Brenna into his arms in her little pink swimsuit and stepped into his luxury shower with her. The jets spayed from every direction and water rained down. Brenna was a little wary for a moment but soon she loved it. She laid her head on his shoulder and before he knew it she was asleep again.

He emerged from the shower and laid her down on a towel on his bed still asleep. He got redressed and then settled on his bed to read Bonnie's prospectus for the club. Brenna was up a few minutes later and she crawled across the bed to settle with Kol. She wanted him to read to her so he started reading the prospectus aloud and she was soon sound asleep again. She just wanted to be near him. With a smile he felt her forehead and was thankful that she felt normal right now.

Meanwhile the chicken soup was cooking downstairs and with everyone else incapacitated or busy Klaus and Caroline were making out hot and heavy. She was on the island countertop in the kitchen and he was between her legs. Ever since the other night they had barely been able to keep their hands off each other.

The smell of the soup nearly burning caused him to pull away and he growled, "we will finish this later."

She could only nod and suddenly, an idea hit. Hopping off the counter, she went over to the cabinets and pulled out saltine crackers.

"It helps." She told him. "Soup, crackers, dry toast and ginger ale or 7UP." She went straight into the fridge and groaned. "Which we have none."

"If you watch the food, I'll buy drinks." He promised her.

"Thank you," Caroline grinned and she kissed him before he hurried off to the store. When he arrived back it was lunchtime. Caroline had brought Bonnie and Elena some Tylenol and trays of soup and crackers with the ginger ale. Everyone else arrived at the table.

"Okay now you need to blow on each bite before you give it to them and make sure it isn't too hot. I wouldn't let them feed themselves or the soup will never make it to their mouths," Caroline cautioned.

"Noooo..." Brenna whined as she got a good look at the soup.

"Oh yeah," Caroline sighed, "Brenna hates celery. I'm sorry sweetie auntie Caroline forgot. I know you prefer your mama's stew...maybe we'll have that for dinner."

Elijah gave Daniel a spoonful and he loved it. "More! More!"

Elijah obliged and kept feeding him more spoonfuls. Klaus had never seen a kid who loved soup more than this one.

Caroline smiled. "He knows that when he's sick, he needs soup and all the celery and carrots and onions in it though he hates carrots."

Kol looked at Brenna and tried to get her to eat some of it. She was as stubborn as him and Bonnie.

"Caroline is there something else we can try?" Kol worried. Caroline frowned and thought about it.

About a half-hour later Caroline poured hot and sour soup into a bowl. She blew on it to cool it and then offered it to Brenna. She took a hesitant sip and then smacked her lips. She eagerly took the next bite from Kol and he was on his way to getting lunch down her.

"Bonnie's so weird," Caroline teased.

Elijah was just glad his son was eating his soup. "Is there anything else we need to do?"

"Let them rest." Caroline told him. "As they're sick, they need rest more often." He nodded and when Daniel was done with his food, Elijah made sure that he was comfortable as Elijah laid on the bed beside an awake Elena and had Daniel laying him on his chest where he told him stories about princes and princesses.

All three fell asleep.

Kol took Brenna into Bonnie's room and settled next to her.

"How's she doing?" Bonnie asked and she punctuated it with a bunch of coughing.

"She seems to be doing just fine. She's taken her medicine and had a shower plus a little rest," Kol said.

"Get up Mommy," Brenna urged.

"Mommy doesn't feel good so Daddy is going to take care of both of his girls until Mommy feels better," Kol said. The alarm on Bonnie's phone bleeped then and she looked at it and groaned. She struggled trying to get out of bed and Kol halted her progress.

"What do you think you're doing?" he frowned.

"I have an inspection with the fire marshall in a half hour and then the liquor license board after that," Bonnie groaned. "I have to get up..."

"I'll have Caroline and Klaus take care of it." He promised.

She smiled and as he laid Brenna down with Bonnie, he went downstairs and told Caroline about the meetings Bonnie has.

"I'll have Klaus with me." She told him and as she dragged him over to the car, he smiled.

"Meetings sweetheart?" he asked and she nodded. "Let's go then."

They peeled out of there fast.

"I'm so glad you can't get this or I would be ordering you out of here. No one deserves to be this miserable," Bonnie groaned. "I hate to be bothering you but could I possibly have some tea? My favorite is Earl Grey with plenty of lemon if you have it..." She rubbed Brenna's back as she slept on.

Kol smiled. "I'll make it." He said as he went downstairs where Elijah had an awake Daniel in his arms and was making tea.

"It's mint tea for Elena." He said as he bounced Daniel in his arms a bit. "She says that she wanted some and was about to come down here to make it when I stopped her."

"We have Earl Grey tea right?" Kol asked and Elijah nodded.

"At the top." He added while he moved to get mugs for Elena and Bonnie.

"How's Bonnie doing?" Elijah asked.

"She seems so weak. I wish I could just take it away. No one should have to suffer like that," Kol worried. "Do you have any idea how to make her feel better?"

He sighed. "I don't think our blood would work that well."

Kol groaned. "Is there anything?"

"Letting them rest and allow the sickness to leave their bodies." He gave him a look. "That's what I'm doing."

"How bad is Elena?" Elijah grimaced.

"Very bad. She was hovering over the toilet just sounding horrible."

"Why would anyone want to be human when they know there's an alternative to that?" Kol frowned. The kettle whistled and he poured water into each of the mugs and then Elijah set the saucers on the top to encourage the leaves to steep.

"They're used to living like this. I'm sure they've been sick plenty of times," Elijah said. The timer on his watch went off. "It's time for their medicine again."

When the tea finished steeping the men each filled a tray and headed back to their rooms.

Bonnie was sitting up when he arrived and Brenna was telling her a story that seemed to be a cross between Beauty and the Beast and Sleeping Beauty. Bonnie was smiling as she listened with rapt attention to her daughter's tale.

"Okay, I brought my girls something to drink," Kol said. He gave Brenna her medicine and then a cup of juice with a straw. He passed Bonnie her cup of tea and her smile of appreciation melted his heart.

Meanwhile Elena smiled at Elijah as he returned with her tea and their medicine.

"So how does it feel to be parenting on your own?" she croaked out.

He smiled. "It has been interesting to say the least."

She smiled back and made a motion for him to join her on the bed. Lying in bed with her and Daniel on his chest, he gave them their medicine. Daniel nearly bit Elijah but Elijah murmured, "don't try it."

The little boy ended up taking the pills without much fuss and he fell asleep peacefully.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked her.

"Actually I think I am feeling a little bit better - especially after that tea. Thank you so much Elijah," Elena said. "You're the perfect husband and father."

"Okay we're legal for another year," Caroline called from downstairs. "Plus the dance team is going to hold it together on their own until we're back."

"Care..." Bonnie called weakly. When Caroline appeared at the door Bonnie added, "you need to go. I don't know what would happen with none of us there..."

"Which is why Klaus and I are changing as we speak," Caroline said. "You two just concentrate on getting better and let all of the rest of us show you how good we are at taking care of other people. We can do it too you know." A few minutes later Klaus and Caroline were gone to work and Elijah looked to Elena.

"She's right you know," Elijah smiled. "You and Bonnie can relax. Give Kol and I a chance to prove that we have what it takes."


	11. Chapter 11

She let out a sigh. "We will." She gave him a warm smile. "I love you so much."

He kissed her forehead and whispered, "just wait 'til you get back to being healthy. I was thinking of a small wedding-you, me and Daniel should be enough of a wedding party."

"I was thinking the same thing. I just want to be married to you. Of course we have to invite all the others but here's what I was thinking. We could have a beautiful little outdoor wedding with Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah, your brothers and Stefan as our maids and groomsmen. We can get dresses in a hurry and you men have tuxedos. Other than that I don't want anything but you," Elena smiled, "but a long time ago I did promise that Caroline and Bonnie would be my bridesmaids. We all made the pact together and I'd hate to break it now." She started coughing again and he passed her a glass of water. When she had drunk what she wanted he cuddled her against him. Meanwhile Daniel was playing in his room. Obviously he was starting to feel a little better.

Elijah kissed the top of her head. "If you want that kind of wedding, then you shall have it." Turning to Daniel who was about to pull a book from the shelf, Elijah said, "Daniel, come here."

The little boy waddled his way over to the bed and climbed on top of it, his little thumb in his mouth and with a look on his face that reminded him of his mother.

"Buddy," he whispered. "You and I are going to go shopping for tuxedos." He made a face. "Would you want to wear a suit instead?"

The little boy looked thoughtful. "Why?"

"Umm..." Elena fumbled. "Thanks Elijah he believes that we already are. He thought you just couldn't be with us for a long while. Just for that I'm going to let you explain this to him." She looked at him with a frustrated smug look on her face.

He thought up a way and a smug little grin danced across his face. "Daddy wants to get remarried to mommy and he wants you to be in the ceremony."

He saw Elena look at him with wide eyes and his smug grin was thrown in her direction. Daniel ended up on top of his daddy and nodded.

"I wear suit like daddy." He said happily. "Not a tuxedo." He made a face. "Not a penguin."

Elijah just laughed as did Elena.

"Well what if mommy tells you a big girl secret. You should remember this one forever," Elena smiled at her son. "Girls absolutely love a man in a tuxedo. It does things to our hearts." Not to mention other parts of their bodies Elena thought as she grinned but she couldn't really tell her young son that. "It's how Uncle Kol got Aunt Bonnie to fall in love with him and it's how Mommy finally realized she was in love with Daddy back before you were born."

The little boy looked surprised but happy at the same time. He gave his father a look and he nodded.

"Daddy realized that he loved mommy even before she wore that pretty dress." He said as he held his son. "Daddy realized that he loved mommy when he spent one day with her without Uncle Stefan."

The little boy snuggled closer to his daddy. "What about me daddy?" Daniel asked and Elijah grinned, kissing the top of his head.

"Daddy loves you so much, don't ever forget that." He told him with a smirk.

Kol decided everyone needed Shepard's Pie for dinner and everyone enjoyed his offering. Bonnie and Elena finally decided they needed a shower after lying in bed sick all day. They left the dads to make sure the children got their baths and soon the families were cuddled up in bed again. Kol had been roped into reading Brenna's favorite bedtime story "Beauty and the Beast".

Meanwhile Daniel was laid against Elijah.

"Tell me a mommy story...Aunt Caroline tells me mommy stories," he looked to Elijah.

"Caroline tells him bedtime stories about before he was born and he eats them up," Elena rolled her eyes.

He thought about one and he nodded. "I saved your mommy." He saw his son's eyes go wide. "She was young and two vampires-one evil and one good and loyal-had kidnapped her. The vampires called me and told me what they did so I went over there and I saved her."

Daniel, in that moment, thought his dad was a superhero.

"It was the first time Mommy had ever seen him and I thought Daddy was so handsome," Elena smiled. "Then he introduced Mommy to Uncle Klaus." Daniel seemed completely pleased with his story.

There was one more round of medication and then everyone settled in for the night. The house was quiet when Klaus and Caroline slipped in a little after two. He led her silently to his bedroom and their night of foreplay led to his bed. She even stayed afterwards curled against his chest.

By the next morning, though everyone was feeling a bit better, Elijah and Kol both said that they needed to stay in bed for a few more days.

"What about work?" Elena got out and he shook his head.

"Until I know that you are one hundred percent healthier, you are staying in bed." He placed a quick kiss to her lips. "Don't try to pout or those puppy dog eyes on me." He added and she nodded.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked and he nodded quickly.

Bonnie was just getting out of bed when Kol swept her up into his arms and deposited her back into the bed. "Stay. Please." He said as he tucked her in.

"I have work." She said angrily, already feeling tired of being sick. "I need to go."

"Just wait a few more days." He pleaded.

After a week everyone was completely over the strep throat and whatever else they had and life went back to normal. Rebekah and Stefan finally came back from their honeymoon that Sunday morning.

"We're back," Rebekah called to her brothers and was utterly shocked as her niece and nephew bounded down the stairs.

"Aunt Bekah! Uncle Stefan!" the children called out. Rebekah was white as a sheet as her two brothers appeared.

"I left them my key," Stefan told her, "I told them to do with what they found there as they saw fit."

"It seems that they are all together." She said to him before picking up Brenna. "Come on little princess, show me your room and we'll have a real tea party." She saw her niece's eyes widen but Kol took Brenna out of Rebekah's arms.

"She has to get fitted for pretty dresses with Caroline, Elena and Bonnie." He said. "Elijah popped the question and she said yes." He explained quietly to them.

Rebekah looked thrilled. "None of them need to go to a store - I have plenty of dresses and designs." She smiled. "I'll create her perfect dress."

"Wait did I just get offered custom dresses?" Elena appeared all smiles as she came down the stairs.

"You're going to make my big brother very happy right?"

"That's the plan," Elena smiled.

"In that case I would be more than happy to make my sister's wedding gown," Rebekah smiled, "but first I have a tea party to attend."

"Okay but we're going to talk about this later..." Kol called after her and looked to Elijah. "You are going to talk to her about keeping our children from us right?"

"Now who didn't answer their phone for months?" Elijah asked. Kol frowned and realized that was a conversation that would not go his way.

After the tea party Rebekah got together with the girls to design the gowns. Elena wanted the girls to wear emerald green gowns. They were strapless and mermaid style. Meanwhile Elena's gown was a simple A-line, strapless with lace all over; simple but beautiful. She was going to have a corset lacing in the back and a very small train but she was pairing it with a cathedral length veil with crystals scattered all over it.

"Oh Elena that's going to be beautiful! He's not going to be able to remain standing," Bonnie grinned.

She quirked a smirk at her friend. "Hopefully, that's the plan." She winked at her. Bonnie coughed to hide her giggles but Caroline let them out and Rebekah looked sick.

"That's my brother." She told them. Elena nodded apologetically at her.

"Sorry Bekah." Elena told her. "But anyways, thank you for this." Rebekah nodded.

"It's no problem and besides," she smiled widely, "hopefully there will be more little Mikaelsons running around."

"Hopefully," Elena agreed.

Meanwhile the men had gone to the tailor to have new tuxedos made. There was no sense in renting them since they planned on using them quite a bit. Kol was admiring the finished product in the mirror while Klaus was having his pants altered and Elijah was settled in a chair.

"So Saturday is the end of a thousand plus years of bachelorhood. I suppose Klaus and I should take you out and get you foxed," Kol smirked.

"I don't need to get 'foxed' as you put it." Elijah told him with a smile. "Besides, when are you going to pop the question to Bonnie? Actually make her legally Mrs. Bonnie Mikaelson?"

Kol opened and closed his mouth numerous times. He ended up giving his brother a glare.

"Soon." Were the only words that Kol was able to utter.

"You're not scared are you?" Elijah taunted hoping to motivate his younger brother. He knew that Kol and Bonnie was a once in a lifetime kind of love.

"You had better all be decent," Rebekah called as she entered bringing Daniel with her. As the tailor set to work measuring and making for the youngest Mikaelson Rebekah joined her brother on the couch.

"Wow, I can't believe you're getting married. I'm so happy for you and Elena," she grinned. "Now when are you two going to pop the question? Are you waiting for more children to be born?"

Klaus gulped and Kol yelped. Elijah had to laugh at them, they really should have known that Rebekah would say something like that.

"I am waiting for the perfect time." Klaus told her with a smile. "Besides, I want a chance to actually take her out on a date."

"I'm also waiting for the perfect time." Kol told her. Rebekah snorted.

"I'm waiting for you two to just ask the bloody question and give me more nieces and nephews." She said as she looked at each one.

Soon it was a warm Saturday June 17th and everyone was assembled that night in a beautiful courtyard garden complete with fountain. Elijah was standing at the front by the minister they had compelled for the occasion. As a beautiful instrumental showcasing a flute began to play Stefan and Rebekah came up the aisle. She looked stunning in the emerald gown as Stefan proudly walked his wife up the aisle. Klaus and Caroline were next. She was making her best attempt at a bright smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes and Elijah was a little concerned. He pushed it aside and smiled as they reached their places and then Kol and Bonnie came up the aisle. Elijah smiled as they shared secret glances with one another. They were so happily in love that a ceremony was an obvious next step. Elijah wondered again what was taking his brother so long and decided he'd try to help out.

Then Sleeping At Last's "Turning page" began to play as Daniel and Brenna walked down the aisle with no small amount of confusion. Brenna had on what she had dubbed her 'princess dress'. Rebekah had made it an incredibly fluffy ball gown shirt of white chiffon and crystal beadwork on the top. She was pulling Daniel along in his suit. Finally, they made it to their parents. Elijah had turned around to face front with Daniel and Kol nudged him. As he turned around Elena stood near the end of the aisle in her white lace gown with a simple bouquet of flowers and surrounded by that sparkling and incredibly ethereal looking veil which seemed to stretch and billow forever as she came up the aisle. Kol and Klaus were in utter awe at the sight of their brother crying and smiling at the same time as he beheld his bride.

The ceremony was short and simple but no one doubted the love between the two. Soon Elijah was kissing Elena with all the love he felt for her as the children clapped. They moved to another part of the garden to have the reception then.

"Congratulations!" everyone wished them in turn. Caroline was standing near the refreshment table with a cup of clear soda in her hand as the others were eating cake.

"Caroline! come get in the picture!" Elena called and with a smile Caroline hurried to join them. No sooner was the picture over than Caroline was headed towards the seating. Her legs gave way before she made it and Klaus grabbed hold of her before she hit the ground. He looked completely perplexed as did pretty much everyone else.

"Just get her cool and give her some air," Elijah said calmly. He sent all of them on errands as Klaus stared at Caroline helplessly.

"She'll be fine Niklaus," Elijah said calmly, "she's carrying your child. This sort of episode is common during this stage of pregnancy." Rebekah nodded. She was the only other person who had stayed behind.

"She...she's...what?" Klaus was caught off guard. Elena smiled at him, having obviously guessed what was wrong with her. Bonnie knew as well.

"Pregnant." Elena told him smiling at him. Oh she knew just how fast they were going. "Just care for her at the moment and do whatever she wants you to do."

Elijah pulled Elena into his arms and grinned at her. "Are you ready to give me another heir or even an heiress?" he asked as he nipped her collarbone with his fangs, without breaking the skin.

"Yes." She breathed. She had always wanted children but after Klaus, she believed that she wouldn't be able to until she and Elijah spent that one memorable night together. Now, she was happily married to Elijah, had a son and Klaus wasn't going to go after any of her descendants because he wants a Petrova Doppelganger-as they will have Mikaelson DNA in them.

She was happier than she's ever been in her life.

After a couple of minutes Caroline's eyes fluttered open with Klaus and several others hovering over her. She blushed.

"I'm so sorry Elena. I completely forgot and skipped breakfast this morning and then running around with this heat," she tried to play her fainting spell off. "Don't mind me I'll be fine in just a minute. Please everyone go enjoy the party..."

Klaus nodded to the others and said, "Caroline and I need to speak." She wanted to tell him to go with them but she saw the look in his eye.

"Why didn't you tell me? That you were pregnant?" he asked.

All of the color leeched back out of her skin then and he could hear her heart racing.

"I wanted the right time, the right moment and it took me forever to figure it out and I've been looking for a way all week but with the wedding preparation and..." she heaved a big sigh. "I'm almost eight weeks now and I guess I figured at this point maybe I'd just wait for the heartbeat to announce itself."

He wanted to say something to her, anything, but he just held her.

"I'll be there for you," he whispered. "For anything and everything you think that I need to do, I'll be there." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I know." She gave him a peck on the lips. "Come on, we have a wedding to celebrate." She nearly stood up but he scooped her into his arms and together, he walked with her to see the bride holding Daniel who had cake on his nose and giant scoops in his hands.

He had great aim and one hit Klaus in the face while the other hit Stefan.

"At least it wasn't me this time." Bonnie whispered. "Though he knows better than to throw food."

"He's taking after Elijah with that-precise aiming and throwing." Kol whispered. "At least this way, it's not sharp or deadly objects but food."

Music began to play and everyone was dancing. After a couple of songs Bonnie began to seriously put the moves on Kol. She wanted him and she wanted him to know that. She loved that he was being such a wonderful father to his daughter but Bonnie had to know if he wanted her; loved her or if they were just here together because of their little girl. The look in her eyes changed and she was seducing him right there on the dance floor.

Kol saw the way she was moving against him and smirked at her. If she thought he was being seduced, she was wrong and began to seduce her on the dance floor with subtle movements of his body against hers. He was ready to take the plunge and become her everything.

As soon as Kol began to work his magic Bonnie remembered how she wound up in his arms the first time. She couldn't stop staring into his eyes and she felt completely overwhelmed but in a way she didn't mind at all.

"I do the seducing in this family little witch," he said in a very sexy tone. "Is this what it felt like the night that we made Brenna?" He was whispering against her ear. "I loved you that night darling and I never stopped Bonnie. You're mine and I'm never going to let you go love." Bonnie trembled as she could feel the butterflies exploding in her stomach. The electricity sizzled through her at his touch and he smiled in triumph. She loved him and wanted him as much as he wanted her; of that he was now certain.

"Marry me Bonnie Bennett," he whispered hotly against her ear.

"I will Kol Mikaelson." She breathed into his ear. Now it was his turn to tremble.

She smiled in triumph before he kissed her lightly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Where's the honeymoon?" Kol asked Elijah as he and Elena were telling Daniel that they'll be back soon.

"We're going to London but we'll only be gone a week," Elijah said. "Neither one of us wants to be away any longer. Kol, please watch over Klaus and Caroline. For heaven sakes call me if he does something stupid like bolts. I can tell he's in shock and after all this has come out I kind of wish we weren't going but she deserves a honeymoon."

"Have fun you two!" Kol said as he smiled at him.

Elijah shook his head at his brother.

"Rebekah, Stefan, watch over Daniel for us." Elena called as she went over to Elijah and Kol. Looking at her husband, her smile was infectious. "I'm ready when you are."

The group watched as Elijah and Elena left and once they were completely out of sight Daniel began to cry.

"It's okay," Rebekah soothed, "they'll be back in a week sweetie."

They got what little was there cleaned up and then made their way back to the mansion. Out back there was a big area of the backyard cordoned off and huge tarps up.

"What in the world?" Bonnie frowned a little startled that there were strangers on their property.

"We decided the children needed a play place," Kol smiled. He took the girls into the study and showed them the blueprints. There were going to be several large houses built around the trees with a series of bridges that connected them. There were hatches, ladders, slides, climbing walls, a couple of zip lines, anything and everything a child could dream of on the blue print. Bonnie grinned and then kissed Kol passionately.

"Well that's going to get a lot of use," Rebekah smiled and she glanced to Stefan who also grinned.

"Are we sure that it's just for the children and not their parents?" Stefan asked teasingly.

"Let's be truthful-it's for everyone." Klaus admitted. "We all need to let our inner child out and this is the best way possible."

"How long do you think it's going to take?" Caroline asked as she rubbed her abdomen lovingly.

"It will be done long before you will darling," Kol replied. "They're estimating a month."

Meanwhile Klaus had wrapped his arms around Caroline and his hands joined hers on her abdomen.

Brenna was asleep on Bonnie's shoulder and Daniel was asleep on Stefan's. They walked both the kids upstairs and laid them down on Brenna's bed for a nap.

"I saw that look between you and Rebekah...Did you use that potion?" Bonnie asked and Stefan smirked.

"Your secret's safe with me," Bonnie smiled.

He smiled. "She's about a month along and we're really excited about it." Bonnie smiled at him.

"I'm happy for you both as well." She said as she hugged him. Once they parted, they saw that Daniel was whimpering and couldn't sleep. Bonnie picked him up and placed him in his parent's room. He curled on the bed and fell fast asleep without any whimpering.

"He really misses them." Bonnie whispered. "He's never been away from Elena for this long and after Elijah came into his life, he hasn't been wanting to be away from him-even going so far as to sleep on his chest."

Stefan sighed. "Just wait 'til he has school in two years."

"I was thinking of homeschooling them-you know that." She reminded him.

"It looks like you might be teaching all the children-depending on how many end up in the family between each couple."

"I can think of worse things. I know Elena and Elijah are wanting to try again soon and I'd love to give Brenna a brother or sister if Kol is okay with that," Bonnie said, "of course we'd have to sleep in the same bed again..." She blushed furiously when she realized what she had admitted. "There hasn't been any alone time..."

"Maybe you'll get some soon." Stefan said as they left Elijah and Elena's room where Daniel was sleeping peacefully.

VVVVV

The week that Elijah and Elena were gone was long and tiring. Daniel kept crying and wanting his parents back.

Caroline spent a lot of time sleeping. She seemed to be able to fall asleep anywhere these days. In fact, there was a daily contest as to where they might find her sacked out. Klaus had been true to his word and was trying to be whatever she needed of him.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Bonnie asked her later that afternoon. "don't worry I remember how that was...now to make you feel a little better." She silenced Caroline and led her along to where Rebekah was sound asleep with her head on the kitchen island, her mouth open and she was even drooling a little.

"Okay I feel a little better," Caroline smiled and whispered as they had left the kitchen. There was an unspoken rule that when you came across one of them sleeping you didn't disturb them if you could help it.

"Thought you might." She smiled at her. "How are you feeling? Having any weird cravings?" She asked, remembering that she and Elena wanted the strangest combination of food imaginable though Elena's plum and blood drink was really good, it was nothing compared to Bonnie's egg roll and spaghetti dinner.

"Jalapenos," Caroline confessed, "well really anything with vinegar. Right now I'd give my kingdom for some turnip greens, fried green tomatoes and a helping of red beans and rice."

"Okay..." Bonnie grinned.

"Meanwhile I already feel fluffy. It feels sort of full and heavy," Caroline said.

"That's normal." Bonnie smiled at her. "Let's see if we even have jalapeños here." Bonnie looked into the fridge when Klaus and Kol appeared.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked suspiciously at them.

"Craving jalapenos apparently," Bonnie answered as she pillaged the refrigerator.

"Again?" Klaus raised a brow. Five seconds later Caroline was in tears. Bonnie calmly pulled out a jar of olives and then slipped out of the kitchen.

"Jalapenos?" Kol asked, curiously. He knew that she was pregnant but he had no idea about her weird jalapenos craving. "I'll go buy some for you."

Klaus shook his head. "I'll go-you watch her." He said as he grabbed his jacket and went out to the car.

"Yeah be thankful you missed all that," Bonnie said, "For me it was hot and sour soup, egg rolls and spaghetti. Unfortunately, I usually ate a couple of those at the same time. Caroline said it was nauseous making. Elena's was a plum smoothie with blood and chili cheese fries. At one point we knew every place in the county to get chili cheese fries..."

"Caroline, honey please calm down. Klaus went for jalapenos. Do you want us to make you something to go with them?"

She sniffled a bit. "Curly fries and a real cherry cola?" Kol's eyes were wide.

"I'll do my best." He looked at Bonnie who nodded. After ushering her to go sit in the living room with Stefan and the kids, Bonnie went back into the fridge where she brought out a jar of cherries-picked fresh from the cherry tree near the rose bushes-as he pulled out a blender.

"Pour the cherries into the blender." She did as instructed. "Pour her favorite soda into there as well." Again, she did as she was told, pouring the Pepsi into it, "Now blend."

As Bonnie was doing all this, Kol was making the curly fries.

By the time Klaus got back from the grocery store Caroline's meal was ready. He looked to Kol with pure gratitude.

"Thank you," he said. A few moments later Caroline was savoring her meal.

"Oh that's revolting!" Rebekah finally woke up, threw a hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom.

Everyone was on edge-it felt like there was pure pandemonium being thrown everywhere in the house as Caroline and Bonnie were sitting on the couch, each one with a child on their laps.

Daniel was still sniffling and wanting his parents, Brenna was giggling and playing with Rebekah's hair.

"You...you're..." Klaus and Kol couldn't even get the words out but Stefan nodded.

"We are. She's a month along already." He was proud of himself for speaking up.

When Rebekah finally returned she was smiling as she settled back on the couch.

"You're smiling about this?" Kol raised a brow.

"Absolutely," Rebekah grinned, "I'm going to be a mother. I'm so excited."

"Congratulations," Kol grinned and everyone added the same sentiments. Stefan brought her a little bottle of ginger ale and she kissed him on the cheek.

Daniel looked at Kol and said, "when mommy and daddy coming back?" Kol had to get down to his level and smile at him.

"Soon buddy." The boy scrunched his face up but didn't throw a temper tantrum. Stefan sighed.

"He's never been gone this long from Elena. She always had him with her or if she was at work, he was there but with Brenna and a nanny."

"I know," Kol said. "By the way thank you for the key."

"You're welcome," Stefan smiled. "I thought one good turn deserves another."

Together they managed to make it through the week until Elijah and Elena returned. The minute they were through the door Daniel had a death-grip on Elijah. Brenna meanwhile got clingy with Kol.

"Did you miss us?" Elijah asked as he kissed the top of his son's head lovingly. Daniel nodded and cuddled himself closer to Elijah while Elena ran a hand through her little boy's dark locks.

"We weren't going to be gone long baby." She cooed to him. "We were always going to come back-it's just that mommy and daddy needed some adult time."

"Don't go 'gain." Daniel murmured with his face buried in his father's shirt.

"The whole week you and Elijah were gone he was a mess." Stefan said to her as he hugged her. "Wouldn't sleep anywhere but in your room, didn't want to eat much of anything and kept asking for you both."

"Next time we go somewhere," Elijah said smiling to him. "Mommy and I will take you. I promise." He added with a kiss to his nose.

"Can we go to Disneyland?" Daniel asked as he gave him the most adorable puppy dog eyes that he inherited from his mother.

The same eyes and pout that Elijah couldn't ever say no to.

"One day we'll go." Elena said with a kiss to his forehead.

"Disneyworld is closer," Caroline said. She was settled on the couch and looked like she might be planning to doze off again.

"How's the construction coming?" Elijah asked.

"Looks like we've got about two more weeks they said," Klaus replied.

"You missed the big announcement," Kol said.

Rebekah grinned as Elijah and Elena looked around expectantly.

"I'm pregnant," Rebekah announced.

Elena smiled and went over to her, hugging her lightly as she was in a delicate state.

"Congrats Bekah." She said smiling at her. Elena turned to Elijah who was staring at her. "Don't you have anything to say to your sister?"

He smiled and as he kissed his sister's cheek, he gave her that same smile. "Well sister, I hope you're happy."

She gave him the same smile. "I am."

He nodded. "Best wishes to the both of you." He said as he looked at Stefan. Elijah turned his attention to Daniel who was gnawing on his finger. "I'll get you something to eat."

"The little bugger has gone elitist," Caroline called, "in your absence he only took Kol, Bonnie or Klaus' blood."

"He has good taste," Kol grinned. Caroline didn't even crack an eye open to retaliate.

"So how was London?" Bonnie asked.

Elena smiled widely. "Beautiful and amazing! Oh I managed to get some photos for everyone!"

Daniel did leave Elijah's arms but went into Elena's instantly, clinging onto her jacket.

That's when everyone got a good look at what she was wearing-a knee length ivory colored dress with thick straps over her shoulders and a black leather jacket.

"Cute outfit did you bring some back for everyone?" Caroline asked.

"I did!" She said brightly and Elijah groaned.

"The bags are in the trunk of the car." He gave the men a look. They understood that the look meant 'help me unload the trunk' and every last one of the men unloaded the trunk.

"So are there going to be any little Elenas or Elijahs running around soon?" Klaus asked as he lifted one of the heavy bags from the car.

"Hopefully." Elijah said as he lifted another heavy bag.

Klaus and Kol smiled. They were two hundred percent behind this whole family thing now. Klaus had become quite the doting father-to-be while Kol loved his daughter with a fierceness he had thought only existed for Bonnie. As the men carried the bags into the house Bonnie made a point of looking Kol over slowly. Then she gave him a seductive smile before she turned her attention back to Elena. They had been talking with Caroline but she and Rebekah had both dosed off again.

"I remember that Bonnie kept dozing off in the strangest places..." Elena trailed off, knowing that her friend would probably say something about her doing the same thing.

"At least it wasn't in the rose garden or the kitchen." Bonnie told her and Elena giggled. Elijah just loved hearing that sound and Daniel just kept holding onto her. "He was good-just upset that you and Elijah were gone. He wouldn't even sleep without a bedtime story about the two of you."

Elena bounced him a bit in her arms. "We won't leave again for a long time and if we do, you're coming with us."

The little boy pouted a bit. "Really?" he asked, his eyes drooping ever so lightly. She nodded and he laid his head on her shoulder. "Nap time."

She laughed. "Nap time it is." Her eyes went over to Elijah and he nodded. "We'll meet you upstairs." She said as she took the stairs carefully.

Once they were gone, Elijah just smiled and it made him look younger.

"I'll be upstairs, taking a little nap with my wife and son." Elijah told them as he brought their suitcases inside before going upstairs and into his room where he laid on one side and Daniel was in between him and Elena. Daniel didn't like that and crawled to be on his father's chest.

All three fell into a peaceful sleep.

Everyone in the house bedded down for an afternoon nap. They were all getting into this big happy family routine. It only got tighter over the next three weeks as they got ready for Brenna's birthday. Caroline was eleven weeks along now and Rebekah had just started being able to hear their baby's heartbeat. Meanwhile Kol and Bonnie had finally come completely together. As Bonnie had declared it was about time since they were engaged for real this time. The play place was finished but no one had gotten to play on it yet because the girls had been painting it. This afternoon for Brenna's birthday party was the planned big reveal.

"Where's Rebekah?" Stefan asked.

"Caroline's eating hot sauce with a side of red beans and rice so Bekah's outside with her lavender cookies helping set up the party stuff. I think those two went a little overboard when it's just going to be the two kids but," Bonnie shrugged.

"Where's the birthday girl?" Stefan asked.

"She's upstairs in her princess dress while daddy reads her all of her favorite stories," Bonnie smiled.

"Hey Elena I think the cake's done," Caroline mumbled in between bites of red beans and rice. Bonnie just smiled and shook her head. She heaved a big breath and fanned herself again. It was hot outside even this late in the afternoon but she was in the air conditioning. She had to stop all this running around. She was making her own head spin.

Stefan saw her fan herself and asked, "are you okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah, just fine." She told him while Elena came in with a huge smile and Daniel in her arms. Even after coming back, he didn't want to be away from his parents so they had to keep holding him in their arms but it was harder for Elena as she was feeling nauseous over certain food and it was always in the mornings as well as in the evenings.

No one had ever seen Elijah so out of it and had taken her to see Dr Grayson again which ended up confirming that Elena was, indeed, pregnant again.

Bonnie went over to her and took Daniel from her arms while Stefan got the cake out, making Elena huff.

"I'm still capable of doing that."

"And have Elijah jump down my throat?" Stefan looked at her like she was crazy. He looked at Bonnie then, "don't you think about it either. I have my suspicions about you too."

Soon they were all set up for the party and Kol appeared with the guest of honor. Everyone began to sing Happy Birthday to her and she beamed with excitement at having all of the attention on her. Kol held her while she blew out the candles and everyone clapped. Bonnie was glad Caroline was taking the pictures as she captured the moment when Daniel plastered Brenna's face with cake. There was a big tarp blocking the part of the yard with the play land. First though a bottle of non-alcoholic bubbly on ice appeared and the men were curious as Elena popped the cork and poured them each a flute.

Bonnie raised her flute and looked lovingly to Kol and then around to all of the Mikaelson family, "before we have the gift for the children we have a gift for you. We reached our goal and now as we're working on other...projects...we have decided to retire from performing. We still own the club and we're going to be hands on but...we're going to be home with our family from now on." The women raised their glasses to their significant others.

The look of glee on their significant other's faces said it all. Oh they were more than pleased with this outcome. Elijah kissed her lightly and rubbed her abdomen lovingly, knowing that he would get to witness this child be born and a part of him hoped that it was a little Elena that he can spoil a bit but the bigger part of him didn't care about the gender of the baby-as long as the baby was happy and healthy with all ten toes and ten fingers, he'll be happy.

"Now," Kol said as he, his brothers and Stefan each grabbed a piece of tarp from over the children's (and adults') play area. "The unveiling of the new backyard in 3...2...1!"

The tarp was gone and the looks in the women's eyes as well as the children's didn't disappoint them at all.

They all were in love with it.

The guys were surprised as well because they hadn't seen it since the girls got ahold of it. They had used super-vibrant colors and painted it to resemble Wonderland with stipes, stars, lollipop motifs and everything. It was magical looking. The faces of their children lighting up was everything and they took off running for the play place. Caroline scurried up a ladder, pushed open a trap door and was in the largest of the enclosed houses with a flat-screen TV for movies and a loft with a ceiling that could be opened to the starry sky on nice nights. As Klaus came after her she scurried across the bridge towards the spiral slide and grabbing Daniel made her way down.

Meanwhile Brenna was showing Uncle Elijah up the Princess tower complete with windows for pretending to be ransacked and on the top of the turret was a zip line. She held onto Elijah tightly and giggled as they flew along and landed in the pit of rubber chips.

Kol helped Brenna across the monkey bars and showed her the hoop like her mother's practice hoop. Elena and Bonnie snatched their children and went down the humped racer slides cheering as they reached the bottom. As everyone was playing Kol noticed Bonnie watching happily from the sidelines.

"You look quite happy BonBon!" Kol called to her and she smiled at him, nodding.

"I'm quite pleased." She hollered back as Brenna decided that mommy needed to see the princess section now. Kol followed after them, grinning happily.

As they got to the top of the tower Bonnie's world went sideways and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she collapsed.


	13. Chapter 13

"BonBon!" Kol cried out and Brenna began to cry. "Elijah take her!" Kol asked as Brenna was crying and shaking her mother who was still unconscious. What was wrong? She had seemed a little out of sorts but he thought she was just tired. He never should have coerced her up here! Everything inside Kol was clenching tightly as he was hovering over Bonnie.

Kol scooped her up and brought her inside, Elena following behind him.

"Lay her on the couch and I'll get some lemonade for her as well as a wet washcloth." Elena ordered as he did what she said as she grabbed glasses and whatnot.

Once the washcloth was wet, she hurried into the living room and placed it on her head.

"This should work-my mom would do this for me and Jeremy whenever one of us would be overheated and we collapsed." She told him.

A couple minutes of the wet washcloth and Bonnie's eyes fluttered open. Caroline had come prepared out of habit and a moment later she thrust the trashcan in front of Bonnie. Rebekah who had a weak system these days had to make a run for the bathroom. After a moment Bonnie gave a sigh of relief as her system seemed to right itself and she took the offered lemonade.

"Thanks Elena," Bonnie smiled at her gratefully. Kol was holding her protectively on his lap by now.

Elena smiled at her and nodded. "It's not a problem." Kol gave the girls a look and each one left the room when Kol turned to Bonnie.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" He asked. "God BonBon-I was worried and Brenna was scared!"

"I'm late Kol..." Bonnie said gently. Kol frowned but Bonnie didn't say anything further. Later he sought out Elijah in a rare moment that he was away from his family. Elena was enjoying a bath and Daniel was playing with Klaus and Brenna.

"What kind of illness is late?" Kol asked Elijah worry all over his face. "I asked Bonnie what she thought was wrong with her and she said she was late."

Of all the things that Kol could have asked him, that wasn't one of them.

"She's a certain type of late." Elijah told him as he got Daniel's favorite book. "She's missed her...well..." Elijah really hoped that his brother got it so he didn't have to say it.

Kol did and he gulped. "She's _late_!" So many things ran through his mind and he ended up getting, "we might be expecting."

"Exactly," Elijah sighed and smiled, "and judging by this afternoon's performance I'd say congratulations are in order."

About that time both brothers got a text to report to the backyard. Caroline and Rebekah had fallen asleep in the rope cross portion of the play land.

"Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" Klaus smiled.

Elijah snorted.

"Each one of us could say the same thing about our mates who are pregnant." Kol said smiling.

"How about a wager." Stefan said as he brought out his wallet. "I say twenty dollars that Klaus has a daughter, I have a son, Kol has another daughter and Elijah has twin sons."

"I'll see that action," Kol said. "I'm saying a son for myself and you, a daughter for Klaus and Elijah."

"I'm in but I say a daughter for Stefan, a son for Elijah, twin boys for Kol and one of each for Caroline and I."

Elijah chuckled at them, acting like an actual family.

"I'm not going to be betting on how many children I may end up having as well as what gender they are." Looking at the pocket watch Elena got him in London, he nodded. "If you gentlemen would excuse me; I am needed to tell my son a bedtime story." Smiling at the thought, he walked away and into his room where his pregnant wife and son were waiting for him.

This was his life and he planned on enjoying it for the long haul.

Two weeks later Caroline and Klaus were celebrating the end of her first trimester. Meanwhile Bonnie was spending most of her time being sick. She was so ill she couldn't keep much down.

"Mother was very sick with you," Elijah commented to Kol as Bonnie ran past them again to be sick. "Well you're definitely expecting."

"Try lavender cookies and ginger ale," Rebekah said. "It's working great for me." Rebekah was now two months along herself and Elena was as well.

"Lavender cookies," Elena said as she munched on one. "Ginger ale and maybe some blood? It could work."

Stefan eyed her drink that was pretty red and had a strange smell to it.

"It's a blood and cherry drink she was craving." Elijah told him as he watched her drink it delicately.

Rebekah leaned over to smell it and paled. "Nope the baby says no thank you to that."

Bonnie emerged from the bathroom and settled carefully on the couch. She looked drawn and pale. She had dropped eight pounds in the last month and it showed.

"Come on Mommy, I want to have a tea party with you!" Brenna urged.

"Brenna," Kol coaxed. "Mommy doesn't feel good right now so she can't play but daddy can."

Brenna pouted but took his hands and brought him upstairs.

Daniel stumbled into the living room and sat on his father's lap, when he smelled what his mother was drinking.

"Can I have a sip please mommy?" He asked and as she gave him one, the smile lit his face.

"More please!" He got out joyfully.

"Well apparently strange tastes runs in the family," Bonnie teased Elena.

"Here have some tea," Klaus handed a steaming cup to Bonnie and one to Caroline. Both thanked him with a smile.

"It's an herbal tea that my mother would drink while she was pregnant with Kol," Klaus explained to them. "It should work."

"Can I go outside and play 'gain daddy?" Daniel asked and Elijah nodded, going out with him and Elena following the two.

A few minutes later Brenna came downstairs with one pigtail pink and the other one blue.

"Look mommy I painted!" She enthused.

"Kol Mikaelson!" Bonnie yelled. That was not going to come out easily. Where on earth had she gotten paint from anyhow? Kol flashed down, got a good look at Brenna and became sheepish.

"I lost her for like five minutes," he sighed.

"Well this is what she did with her free time," Bonnie sighed and then she began to cry though she hadn't really intended to.

Kol took Brenna upstairs and decided that she needed to take a bath but Rebekah shooed him out, knowing how to fix that mess instantly.

"By the way-where did she get the paint?" Rebekah asked once Brenna was in the bubble bath. Kol looked sheepish again.

"Guilty as charged," Klaus stepped in. "I was teaching her a little painting the other day and the little bit probably managed to get into my studio. I'd better go see what kind of mess it's in."

"You allowed her into your art studio?" Stefan asked with wide eyes. As the Hybrid nodded, Stefan let out a low whistle. "Not many people are allowed in there."

"Only Caroline, our baby, Brenna and Daniel." Klaus confirmed. "Though Caroline love-you may not want to go in there anymore. The paint fumes are bad for the baby."

She nodded as she begun to sniff what Elena and Daniel were drinking and took a sip.

"I want this drink every day." Caroline said as she began chugging it down.

"Well, just keep it away from me for about another six weeks," Bonnie sighed. "Talk to me about anything food related in early September."

"I can't believe I'm already thirteen weeks along," Caroline marveled. Klaus grinned and kissed her.

"Believe it love."

Caroline was smiling happily as she rubbed her abdomen lovingly. She then looked worried as she saw Klaus smile at her.

"I need to see if my mom can come over for a visit and I know that Jeremy's been dying to visit but we've been unsure about whether or not you all want that to happen." She said nervously.

"Do you think it will give them a heart attack?" Bonnie teased, "all of us pregnant. I'm pretty sure both of them try to be in denial that we even have sex."

Caroline nodded. "I swear that Klaus and Stefan are hovering as they are going to be new fathers but with the way Elijah's acting...I think he's thrilled and Kol mentioned something about wanting to win a bet."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "What kind of bet?"

Caroline shrugged. "I'm not even sure-he mumbled it to Klaus while I was in that limbo of sleep and awake."

Elena called Jeremy and invited him to come stay with them at the beginning of September. Everyone decided they would save their big news for then but they had picked September since everyone would be out of the first trimester. He agreed, got quiet for a moment and then told Elena he had some big news for her as well.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah-I'll tell you in September." He told her before quickly going to buy some groceries as he was running low on them.

Hanging up, she looked curious. "That was odd." She commented.

"What was odd?" Bonnie and Caroline asked.

"Jeremy said he has some big news to tell me in September," Elena frowned.

"And it's going to drive you crazy that he didn't tell you now," Bonnie laughed. Elena had been like that as long as they had known each other.

"Well you're keeping two kids from him so turnabout is fair play," Kol put his two cents in, "besides he's twenty now? He's entitled to some secrets."

Elena nodded. "I know but the last time he said that he had some big news it was that he got a scholarship to an art school."

Klaus piped up. "He's an artist?" He asked and Elena nodded.

"He is-some of the artwork we have is his." She told him and he smiled.

"I might get along with him."

"You'd like Jeremy," Caroline agreed, "well if he's gotten over all the old Mystic Falls stuff. Seeing me with Klaus and Bonnie with Kol will probably shock him. Everyone sort of had an inkling about Elena and Elijah though the fact that no one is trying to kill each other will probably confuse him."

"Didn't he bet with Stefan about how long it'll be when Elena and Elijah got together?" Bonnie asked and Elena sighed.

"I had made bets on him as well." Elijah chuckled and pulled her into his arms, rubbing her abdomen lovingly.

Stefan sighed.

"I owe him two hundred dollars." Elena giggled.

"Yeah well technically I owe Stefan too," Caroline squirmed.

"Oh and me," Elena grimaced chewing her lower lip.

"Oh yes," Stefan smiled, "what was that; five hundred from Elena and a thousand from Caroline."

"It was a long time ago!" Both girls worried.

"What did you bet on?" Bonnie looked shocked.

"Well Caroline said you had too much sense and Elena said you were too judgmental to ever fall for Kol's flirtations."

"Ah yes, that one," Elijah grinned to Klaus who groaned, "you owe me five thousand."

"Elijah I'm honored," Kol smiled.

"I know true love when I see it," Elijah replied evenly.

Elena looked at Elijah when Bonnie said, "I also heard about another bet." All the men paled and Elena turned to look at Stefan.

"I named you godfather to Daniel." She reminded him. He shrugged.

"You still owe me." He told her grinning. She nodded.

"You'll get it by the end of the week." She said as she placed Daniel, who came running to her, in her arms. "I can still hold our son Elijah." She reminded him as he looked ready to take him out of her arms.

"But the baby." He told her, nervously.

"Will be fine." She smiled and pulled him down to kiss him. "We will both be fine but baby and Danny want a drink."

Elijah went inside and came out with her preferred drink blend of blood and cherries.

"Okay I got as much of it out as I could," Rebekah smiled apologetically as she returned with Brenna on her hip. "Isn't brightly colored hair in style these days?" She had gotten all of the blue out but because of the ingredients in the pink pigment Brenna still had streaks of it in her hair.

"Your daughter gave herself highlights on your watch there, Kol," Elena teased.

Kol hung his head in shame. Bonnie laughed.

"At least Daniel didn't do anything like that on Elijah's watch." Klaus teased.

"Give it time," Bonnie smiled gently. "It happens to every parent at some point in time." Kol felt a little better then. He settled on the couch and carefully pulled Bonnie onto his lap trying not to jostle her.

"Daniel ended up playing on the swing and nearly bit Brenna on my watch." Elena said as she looked at Daniel who was looking positively innocent of the crime. "That's when Bonnie and I decided that they needed to learn that biting was bad."

"How old was he?" Klaus asked nervously. Elena flashed him a smile.

"Two years and two months." She answered.

"And later you'll have to teach them to bite," Elena looked at the brothers, "hard to learn to be a vampire from a human."

"That part should be fun," Caroline sighed sarcastically.

"They'll just have to learn to depend on their fathers," Bonnie said.

"Why don't I just get started?" Elijah asked Elena as he took Daniel into his arms. "Just giving him the basics and then again later."

Elena thought about it and nodded.

"He might want to spend some one-on-one daddy son time." She said as she yawned, feeling really sleepy.

Elijah grinned and kissed her.

"The two of us will be fine, you just go to sleep." He told her as he and Daniel smiled.

"How are you going to teach them to bite when they don't have any equipment yet?" Kol asked Elijah when they got upstairs with the children.

"They still have teeth, right?" Elijah told him as he took Daniel into his room and Kol followed behind with Brenna. Both kids were sitting side by side.

"This I've got to see," Kol grinned at his brother.

"You teach Brenna and I'll teach Daniel." Elijah instructed Kol. Elijah then went down to his son's height and smiled at him. "Buddy, do your teeth hurt when you're really thirsty?" He asked.

Daniel nodded. "They do."

"Brenna, sweetie, you've seen fangs right?" Kol began. Brenna nodded.

"Do you know what fangs are for?" Brenna titled her head to the side and looked blank.

"Fangs can help you get blood. They're used for biting but good vampires are careful. They are gentle when they feed..." Kol tried. Brenna scrunched up her face trying to comprehend.

"Like this," Kol said and he vamped out before biting his own wrist. It was the first time Brenna had ever seen him in his full glory and she started screaming and crying. Slipping off the bed she took off petrified towards downstairs and anyone that wasn't scaring her to death.

Bonnie and Elena were there quickly and Brenna went straight into Bonnie's arms, crying.

"I said teach-not scare them!" Elena growled at Kol as Bonnie tried calming down Brenna. Daniel had his face buried in his father's chest as Elijah rubbed his little back.

"Brenna it's okay," Bonnie soothed. "You're going to be okay."

"I know how to teach vampires Bon; not three year-olds. She was getting utterly confused by what I was telling her so I thought a demonstration was in order. I was gentle about it," Kol sighed.

"They've only seen you turn once before and you didn't bite. You've got blood on your lips," Bonnie pointed out.

"That's terrifying for a grown up the first couple of times," Elena pointed out.

"Okay well I've traumatized my daughter I guess it's someone else's turn now."

"Klaus! You're up!" Bonnie called him. Klaus came to see what it was and after hearing that Kol traumatized Brenna, snorted.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea." He said to them. "The women's cravings can do that."

"I think it's just going to have to keep until it's actually time," Kol said.

"Daddy would never hurt you Brenna," Bonnie said gently.

"Scary," Brenna buried her head into Bonnie's shoulder and Kol looked crushed. Bonnie rubbed his arm.

"It's okay darling," Bonnie said.

Elijah looked at Daniel before setting him in his mother's arms and taking his brother outside.

"She knows but she was really scared." He patted him on the back. "Daniel hated the idea of having a little sibling but he decided that it would be a good idea if he has a sister."

"I just wish I knew how to make this better for her," Kol said. "I never wanted her to be afraid of me Elijah. I'm supposed to be the man in her life that protects her from everything..."

"You still can be." Elijah gave him a grin. "It's different for each person."


	14. Chapter 14

It was a struggle but everyone did make it to September. Bonnie and Elena were just finished with their first trimester. Rebekah and Caroline were now eighteen weeks along and visibly pregnant. Bonnie and Elena meanwhile were struggling to try and wear anything from their wardrobe. Bonnie was hiding behind flowing tops which disguised the fact that she couldn't button her jeans. There was no more sucking in to be done.

Everyone was assembling downstairs as Jeremy pulled up. Elena was surprised to see he wasn't alone. He got out of the car and walked around the other side to help a young girl out of the passenger side. As their view of her became clear Elena gasped. This young girl was rather pregnant, larger than either Caroline or Rebekah. Jeremy escorted her into the house.

"Davina, this is my sister Elena," Jeremy introduced, "Elena...this is Davina and she's going to make me a father in about three months." Elena promptly fainted.

"Didn't see that coming." Caroline and Bonnie got out once the shock of it all faded. Elijah still had Elena in his arms and carried her inside to lay her down on the couch. Daniel saw his mother and father when he went straight to her.

"What's wrong with mommy?" He asked just as Jeremy came in.

"Mommy?" Jeremy's eyes became huge, "did that child just call my sister mommy?"

"That's her son. His name is Daniel," Caroline said.

"Who?"

"Elijah is the father."

"Not possible," Jeremy said.

"Would you mind if I sit down?" Davina asked. "This baby is getting active..." Davina couldn't possibly be a day over seventeen Bonnie thought as she led the group into the living room.

"Who does the little girl belong to?" Jeremy asked.

"She's my daughter."

"How do I not...okay who compelled me?" Jeremy growled.

Stefan raised his hand and Jeremy glared at the vampire.

Daniel went over to Davina and poked her belly.

"You're big." He said.

"Yeah," Davina sighed, "but I'm only twenty-eight weeks and the doctor says I'll get a lot bigger this month. How old are you?" She offered a smile to the adorable little boy. Brenna was soon protectively at Daniel's side.

Brenna eyed Davina before grabbing Daniel's hand and going into the backyard.

"I'm sorry," Elijah and Bonnie both apologized to Davina. "Brenna's really protective of him as in November he's going to be three years old."

"They're cute," Davina smiled.

"Are you telling me Kol got you pregnant?" Jeremy asked Bonnie in shock.

"Twice now actually," Bonnie smiled. "I'll be fourteen weeks tomorrow."

"What about Elena? Is she pregnant again?" Jeremy asked and Elijah nodded.

"We're also married." Elijah added proudly.

"Excuse me," Jeremy said and he walked back into the entry pacing and running his hand through his hair.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Rebekah asked Davina. Davina opened her purse and pulled out a bag of pickled cauliflower.

"No I'm good thank you," she smiled. Bonnie was prepared for instant revolt by her stomach but despite the fact that she didn't find it at all appetizing it didn't make her sick and she smiled with elation.

"I am having fajitas for dinner!" she exclaimed. Finally, Elena came to and Elijah helped her back into a full sitting position.

"Please don't scare me like that again," Elijah chided gently. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Where's Jeremy?" Elena worried.

"In the hallway freaking out and he's only taken in two thirds of the news," Caroline said with a grin to Klaus as he rubbed her eighteen weeks of pregnancy. She was fairly certain Jeremy hadn't even taken in the fact that she was also pregnant. He was going to have a million questions and likely before Elena got any of hers answered about the rather pregnant young woman with her feet propped up across from them.

"Where are the kids?" She asked and Elijah kissed her lightly.

"Outside playing. Kol is there." He told her. She nodded and Elijah got her standing up. She went to find Jeremy and offered him a smile.

"So you know." She said as she rubbed her belly. "I also know that you're angry with me for what I did but I wanted to protect you."

"How is this even possible?"

"Originals are apparently very special vampires," Elena explained.

"Wait if that little boy is three then he got you pregnant before you were 18!" Jeremy growled.

"Yes and the same was true for Bonnie but we wanted those babies almost from the moment we found out. How old is Davina by the way?" Jeremy grew embarrassed.

"I don't think that matters at the moment Elena." He told her with a blush to his cheeks.

She snorted. "How old is she Jeremy? Seventeen?"

"Yes," Jeremy sighed, "I didn't think something like this could happen..."

"Well now you see...although Kol and Elijah are vampires and vampires are supposed to be sterile," Elena said. "You needn't worry about me though Jeremy. I am madly in love with Elijah, Bonnie is madly in love with Kol and Caroline is equally in love with Klaus. We're a very happy, loving family here Jeremy. Now what in the world happened with you?" Elena leaned back and looked through the entry hall door at Davina with a hand resting on her twenty-eight weeks of pregnancy.

"You wanted me to find happiness and I did." He smiled at her. "Are you sure you want to hear my story?"

"I do."

He took a deep breath and began.

"Well after the three of you left, which I understand now," he gestured towards the backyard and the children. "I went to art school and yes I really did graduate. I've been working from home as a graphic artist for a gaming studio. Anyhow about a year ago I was feeling pretty lonely. So I met Davina at a coffee house. She was sweet and funny. The next thing I know she's sitting on our couch telling me I'm going to be a father. I freaked out so bad Damon told me the best course of action was to get out of town. So like a coward I ran away. It took four days before I remembered that Damon's an irresponsible jerk. So I went home and promised Davina I was going to do right by her. When her mother found out she wanted Davina to get rid of it so Davina moved in with me. When she turns eighteen I'm going to marry her."

"Out of everything you said...YOU DECIDED TO LISTEN TO DAMON SALVATORE!" She shouted at him. He winced and nodded weakly. Rubbing her forehead, she knew that she was going to be yelling at Damon for giving Jeremy the worst advice in the world.

"Elena," Jeremy said as he saw her looking a little stressed out about it. "I'm stepping up and I'm going to be the best whatever she wants me to be."

"Do you know what the gender is yet?" She asked, still rubbing her forehead.

"No…but there does seem to be a resident witch here..." Jeremy quirked a brow.

"Bonnie could you do a spell to determine the gender of Davina's baby?" Elena asked.

"How much power does that require and don't you lie to me Bonnie," Kol looked at her seriously.

"It's about a four on a scale of one to ten," Bonnie said, "Kol I can do it with absolutely no risk to our baby; no risk to anyone's babies." Kol looked skeptical but didn't raise any further objections. Bonnie knelt before Davina.

"You're okay with knowing right?" Bonnie asked. Both Davina and Jeremy agreed. Bonnie began the spell hovering her hand over Davina's belly. Bonnie smiled brightly and everyone was on pins and needles.

"Well if you want to get your bets in now's the time..." Bonnie said building the suspense.

"Five hundred it's a girl." Kol said smirking at the others.

"Same amount but it's a boy." Stefan said eagerly.

Elijah held his hands up, staying away from the bet.

"I'm siding with Kol," Klaus said, "it's a girl."

"It's a boy," Jeremy said.

"Okay anyone else?" Bonnie asked, "nope...betting is closed and if you said it was a boy you can pay up because it's a girl. Jeremy, Davina, you're having a daughter. Elena you're gaining a niece."

"We're all gaining a niece," Elena said. "We're all family." Stefan and Jeremy had to pay out to Klaus and Kol.

Stefan sighed. He owes the two crazy originals five hundred each.

Elijah was rubbing Elena's bump and smiling. The kids just came in and ran to their parents, needing blood.

"Come on, I'll make lunch for everyone." He said as he went into the kitchen. Kol followed behind his brother with his daughter in his arms.

"They cook?" Jeremy teased.

"We're so domestic here it's funny," Rebekah smiled. "As soon as my brothers found out they were fathers they took to it like ducks to water."

"And you're..." Jeremy's eyes went wide as he realized that Rebekah was expecting. Wordlessly and with a smile of pride Stefan wrapped his arms around Rebekah. "Does Damon know?"

"No!" Elena, Bonnie and Caroline quickly objected.

"Damon doesn't know we were pregnant or that we're here or well anything..." Elena said.

"He doesn't even know you're here?" Jeremy looked to Stefan who shook his head.

"We never told him about it." Stefan explained to him. "If he knew...it would cause havoc and mayhem here."

"Why don't you let me show you to the guest house," Elena said. Jeremy helped Davina up and they followed Elena.

"Wow," Bonnie marveled once they had left, "okay I'm still completely shocked. I know Elena has to be reeling..."

"She is." Elijah said, staring at the place where his pregnant wife was. "She's just good at not showing us."

"Okay...so what's for dinner?" Bonnie asked with excitement.

"You're obviously feeling better," Rebekah smiled.

"Finally," Bonnie smiled. Meanwhile Caroline was eating a small bowl of turnip greens that had been cooked with apple cider vinegar and topped with hot sauce. It seemed to be her current favorite thing; anything with vinegar.

"How about lamb with potatoes and popovers?" Kol suggested.

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" Bonnie enthused and several others were also interested.

"I'm not sure that's what she wanted," Klaus teased.

"You promised lamb now you'd better deliver," Bonnie teased.

Elijah nodded and went to make it.

"Just tell me when Elena gets here." He said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Elena led Jeremy and Davina across the backyard the opposite direction from the giant play land. They arrived in front of a small house that was likely a carriage house in the distant past. She unlocked the door and they entered into a beautiful guest house with two bedrooms complete with queen beds, a spacious bathroom, a mini-kitchen and a sitting room.

"This is fantastic!" Davina exclaimed.

"This way you can come to the main house and visit with us but you won't feel overwhelmed by us. Especially when the children get going we can be a handful but we're happy. Oh and if you need or want anything the whole house system extends out here. You can pipe in an independent movie or music choice and you can intercom the main house. We'll let you know when dinner is ready. I guess I'll let you settle in." She strolled back across the lawn and smiled when she saw Elijah waiting for her.

"You know you didn't have to wait for me." She said once she reached him, her arms going around her husband's neck. "I was just going to take them to the carriage house." She finished and kissed him deeply.

"I'm not allowed to worry about you?" He asked once they stopped. "We're having lamb, potatoes and popovers for dinner." He told her with a peck on her lips.

"Okay now I'm totally in love with you," Elena grinned.

"I want to dive into the oven and just have at it," Bonnie said about an hour later when the house was filled with the smell of almost ready lamb.

"Me too," Elena agreed.

"I hope he made enough..." Caroline worried.

"He did." Elena said as Daniel went up to her and settled on her lap. "Are you going to be a good boy and try the lamb?" Elena asked Daniel.

He nodded. "Daddy says that if I do, I get to see The Lion King! On the giant screen!"

The women laughed happily at the joy he had.

Soon everyone was seated at the large dining room table and Elijah served the lamb while Elena added the vegetables and the basket of popovers was passed around.

"My favorite meal," Bonnie grinned. She leaned over and kissed Kol.

"I can't believe I have a nephew and I guess a niece too," Jeremy marveled. Brenna looked directly at him.

"Vampire Mommy?" she pointed to Jeremy.

"Okay anyone that doesn't think they need to be home schooled..." Bonnie said implying that this was a perfect example of why they couldn't send their children out into the public.

Daniel shook his head. Pointing to Klaus, he said, "vampire."

"Yeah...homeschooling seems to be the way for us at the moment." Caroline said as Klaus eyed Daniel.

"You want to see The Lion King?" Elijah gave his brother a look but Klaus smiled at him. "I've never seen it either."

Daniel looked at everyone at the table with frustration.

"No, Uncle Jeremy is not a vampire Brenna," Bonnie answered her daughter, "Aunt Davina isn't a vampire either." This seemed to satisfy the little girl and she returned to eating her pieces of lamb.

"So how long are you planning to stay with us?" Elena asked conversationally.

"I was thinking about a few weeks at the most." Jeremy said as he ate a bite of the lamb. "Why?"

"No reason at all," Elena smiled, "I'm just so glad you're here and I was wondering how long I was going to get to keep you."

After dinner Daniel and Brenna had to show the newcomers everything about their rooms. They were all playing with toys when Elena and Elijah appeared.

"Okay young man and lady it's your bedtime. Don't worry Uncle Jeremy and Aunt Davina will still be here in the morning," Elena said.

"No!" Daniel objected. "No bed!"

"We won't have any back-talking mister," Elena said.

"NO!" Daniel yelled at her. Brenna wisely moved away from Daniel sensing this wasn't going to end well.

"He's your son Elijah." Elena said as she took Brenna to her room where Bonnie and Kol were waiting.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Kol asked as he took Brenna in his arms.

"I'm hoping that Elijah is good at disciplining a soon to be three-year-old boy." Elena told him.

Kol winced. "He's now starting to act up?"

Elena nodded.

"So they were late for the terrible twos," Bonnie sighed.

"No time out," Brenna started to cry.

"No sweetie you were a good girl. You're here for your bedtime so you don't have to go into time out," Bonnie said. Brenna calmed down and Kol settled her into bed. He kissed her on the forehead and she smiled. She was soon sound asleep.

"Are you sure you want another one?" Bonnie smiled.

"I'm sure but you should be asking Elijah that question." Kol said once Brenna was asleep.

She had to laugh.

"I wonder why he decided to act up now?" She looked thoughtful. "He only gets this way if someone tells him something scary or if he sees something bad..."

"The Lion King had a lot of death in it-animated-but it was still death." Klaus theorized from the doorway.

"That's quite possible," Kol said, "Don't worry though, Elijah will get him back to rights."

"I hope so." She sighed. "I just want him to be back to normal."

VVVV

Elena saw Daniel shivering as he slept on Elijah's chest.

"What was wrong?" She asked, lowering her voice as to not wake up Daniel.

"The dad dies," Elijah said gently as he stroked his son's back. "Apparently my son loves me a great deal and is worried for my safety."

Elena laughed softly, "excuse me but that's a little ironic."

"It is but I told him that nothing bad will happen to me." He leaned over and kissed her deeply. Pulling back, he smiled. "I love you Elena Mikaelson."

"I love you, Elijah Mikaelson," Elena said but she could barely get it out for the big yawn that followed.

"You're exhausted little mother come on sleep for you," Elijah made sure she was safely settled in the covers and then nestled beside her. She curled into him and was very quickly asleep. Elijah placed his hand on her small baby bump and fell asleep to the rhythm of their unborn child's heartbeat.

It was the sound that lulled him into sleep. He loved his family and now...it was growing bigger than he could have ever thought possible.

His face had a smile that couldn't be blasted off by anything.

"Where's Daniel?" Elena's worry woke Elijah the next morning.

"Kol! Where's Brenna?" Bonnie worried, "I've checked the whole house!"

"They're not outside anywhere either!" Caroline said as the three women searched the house again in vain. The Mikaelson children were nowhere on the grounds.


	15. Chapter 15

"Check with Jeremy." Elijah got out as he went in search all over the house. No sign of them anywhere.

Elena was on her phone at once.

"I'm not getting any answer," she worried. Jeremy's cellphone was ringing away next to his unconscious body in an alley way.

"Try calling Davina." Kol said. Turning to Klaus, he asked, "do you know where the children are?"

"They're...they're missing?" Klaus asked and as they nodded, even Stefan, Rebekah and Caroline were all worried.

Davina came in, scared a bit.

"I can't reach Jeremy." She whispered and Klaus took Stefan to go search for the man.

Following his trail Klaus and Stefan eventually found Jeremy a little before lunch time. Stefan shook him to revive him and when that didn't work Klaus gave him blood.

"Stop!" Jeremy jerked into consciousness and then realized who was before him.

"Someone took the children," he worried. "They wore black robes and were really strong. They ripped the children away before I could stop them! I tried to stop them but then everything went black. I was going to fix them breakfast but they said they wanted donuts and I didn't see the harm in it..." Jeremy was obviously devastated.

"Maybe it was witches." Stefan said as he looked around.

"We made a deal with a coven here." Klaus denied. "Though...they could help us find the children." Pulling out his phone, he told the others what was just discovered.

"Ask Sophie for help." They heard Elijah snarl.

"On it." Klaus shivered at the snarl his brother let out and the three went to go see a witch.

Sophie was obviously surprised to see them but the angry look on Klaus' face had her becoming instantly defensive.

"You don't come here," she said.

"This is my city!" Klaus growled as he pinned her against a wall, "I go wherever I please!"

"Umm...probably not the best approach," Jeremy said.

"We're looking for two children," Stefan told Sophie. She immediately gasped.

"Then it's true. There are Mikaelson descendants? How is that even possible?" Sophie marveled.

"Not important! Do you know who has them?" Klaus growled.

"I deal with Elijah," Sophie replied.

"Right now you deal with me as him and his wife will kill you." Klaus told her evilly.

She paled.

"What happened?" She asked, deciding that she would be somewhat safer with these three.

"Someone or something in black robes, I think there were three or four came out of nowhere as I was walking my niece and nephew to get donuts. They ripped the children away from me then when I tried to fight back...the next thing I remember was waking up in the alley," Jeremy explained.

Sophie brought out a ceremonial bowl and dagger.

"I can locate them but I need your blood to do it." She said once there were a lot of world maps surrounding the bowl.

Klaus and Jeremy held out their hands for her to do the spell.

Cutting deep into their palms, the blood poured into the bowl and she dipped her fingers into it and allowed them to fall onto the maps. Chanting, the blood drops moved to one specific place.

"That's the middle of the ocean," Jeremy scoffed.

"Actually there's a chain of islands there called The Seychelles," Klaus said. "We own one of them."  
"You own an island?"

"It's only about two miles long and a mile wide," Klaus shrugged. "Elijah built a beautiful home for the family to stay there though."

"They're on one of those islands," Sophie said. "I can only narrow it down to what appears to be four islands," Sophie announced.

"Damn." He looked at Jeremy and nodded.

Jeremy called and when Elena answered, he gave her a bit of hope.

"Four islands off the coast of Africa-The Seychelles."

"Do you know who took them there?" Elena asked.

"Not yet." He sounded slightly depressed.

"The children are somewhere called The Seychelles," Elena said as the hung up the phone.

"Okay everyone pack up!" Elijah commanded, "Kol have the plane ready for takeoff within the hour!"

"On it!" He shouted. Elena and Bonnie were ready to go and get their children back.

"We'll stay here." Caroline said. "Just call us when you have them back."

"We will." Bonnie promised as Elena was determined to finish off whoever it was that took her little boy.

She went over to the chest of weapons and pulled out many of them.

"I'm going," Klaus said fiercely, "this is my family and the two of you might need me. If push comes to shove you will protect Elena and Bonnie. Three Mikaelsons is always better."

Elijah nodded. Klaus kissed Caroline goodbye and made Stefan promise to take care of her. Then they made their way to the airport and were on their private jet headed for their island in the Seychelles.

"What could they possibly want with our children?" Elena was falling apart again.

"What couldn't they want from our children," Bonnie sighed, "Elena we knew this was a possibility from the start. Our children contain the blood from the most powerful vampires in the world. They are the Mikaelson bloodline and I'm going to assume that their enemies are many and wide-reaching."

"You're right." Kol said as Elijah held Elena close to his chest. "Our enemies could be behind this."

"Do you think that Hayley is behind this?" Elena asked as she looked up at Elijah.

"If she is," his eyes were flashing. "I'll kill her."

When the plane landed the girls were sound asleep again. They had slept for about nine hours as the plane flew. They landed and made their way into the beautiful lavish house. There was floor-to-ceiling glass almost everywhere and the views were impressive. However, the group took little pleasure in their surroundings. Bonnie settled in the living space on the floor and began unpacking her witch paraphernalia. She lit her candles and began to chant. Kol sat in front of her. A moment later she slit his palm and dripped blood onto a map and into a bowl.

"What is she doing?" Elijah asked as he returned to the living room while Elena was unpacking.

"A locator spell and I'm not sure what else..." Kol frowned. The locator spell told them their children were on an island about twenty-five miles away by boat. Suddenly Bonnie's eyes blanked. A moment later she reached over and grabbed Kol's arm. Kol looked confused but Elijah slipped into Bonnie's mind. It took only a moment for him to realize that he was looking through his son's eyes.

They were in a room which was cast mostly in shadow. There seemed to be a lot of people in white lab coats bustling around the room. Someone approached and began to draw blood. Elijah was growing angry but he hoped Bonnie could hold on because he needed to see what was going on. When they were finished drawing blood someone else approached and injected his son with first one needle and then another. What really shocked Elijah was that his son's cries were not the cries of a child. What was wrong? Then his son looked sideways at a beautiful girl about sixteen or seventeen. He reached over and took her hand.

"It will be okay Brenna. They'll get us out of this," his son said in a voice that sounded a lot like his own. Elijah's world went dark and he was completely unconscious on the floor. So was Bonnie.


	16. Chapter 16

"What's going on?" Elena asked as she and Klaus brought them back to consciousness.

"I was looking through our son's eyes." Elijah marveled when they regained consciousness. "He wasn't a child though..."

"What?"

Elijah got up and was pacing the living room like a caged animal. He ran his hands through his hair mussing it further.

"Bonnie was connected to our son somehow, I think. I was looking through his eyes. They were in some sort of lab and they were taking his blood and injecting him with things but when he cried out it was not a small child's voice," Elijah worried. "when he spoke his voice was like mine. He turned and looked at Brenna. She was a young woman! She was probably sixteen or seventeen years old!"

"No! How is that even possible?" Kol growled becoming instantly angry and aggressive.

"I don't know how or why it's possible that it happened but it did!" Elena stood up and grabbed Elijah's hands in hers.

"We'll figure it out together, alright?" He nodded and kissed her deeply.

"It may have been an illusion," Bonnie said weakly as she came to. "Perhaps they were intentionally violating my link..."

Kol wrapped his arms around Bonnie and held her tenderly. She buried her head against his shoulder and began to cry. What if someone had really stolen her precious daughter's childhood from her?

Klaus punched a hole in the wall and was snarling angrily.

"My precious baby boy." Elena whimpered with her face in Elijah's chest.

They were all restless and upset the rest of the evening. Elijah, Klaus and Kol did a little extra feeding to get their strength up. They would go at dawn. Bonnie had several nightmares over the night and so did Elena. Kol, Elijah and Klaus were sparring outside while the girls ate breakfast. Then they traveled by boat which Bonnie kept hidden as they got close. They landed on a forested side of the island. Then they flashed through the forest until they came to a building that was guarded. They easily took the guards out and made their way inside.

Once the guards were down and out, the walkie-talkies were in their possessions.

"Put them on channel 3-that way we can only talk to each other." Elena said as she switched it to that channel. "And as much as I hate to say this-we have to split up."

"How do you know so much?" Klaus and Kol asked as Elijah just stared at her.

"Though my dad was a doctor, he did some time as a doctor overseas during some war." Elena explained. "He taught me and Jeremy some of what he had to do."

"Who goes with whom?" Klaus asked.

"Go with Elijah and Elena," Kol told Klaus. "I'll protect Bonnie."

They split up and made their way through the facility. Kol wanted to kill the first people he came across but Bonnie stilled him and reminded him that stealth was better. They snuck past two labs of scientists. There were lots of machines, centrifuges and printers. They were definitely testing something.

Meanwhile Elijah, Elena and Klaus passed by some cells and though they worried each time their children were not within.

"What if we don't even recognize them?" Elena worried in a whisper.

"Don't think like that!" Elijah told her, his voice filled with concern. "They will remember us."

"There's no way that they will forget all of us." Klaus reminded her. "Just believe that they will remember us all."

Bonnie and Kol continued along until they found the lab room that sent chills down Bonnie's spine.

"This is what I saw..." Bonnie said. They peered into the laboratory then and saw scientists coming and going anxiously. There were two exam-type chairs with their backs faced to them. A few moments later they saw Klaus, Elijah and Elena arrive on the other side.

"When do I start killing the asses who took Daniel?" Elena asked as she readied the cross bow.

"Soon." Elijah growled.

"Here are the latest results," a young lady in a lab coat said as she brought a tablet in. "So far we have been unsuccessful in replicating the effect."

"They don't deserve this! They did this to her! They don't deserve to be parents when it was stolen away from her!" the man roared. Then the parents heard a most welcoming sound; their young children's cries.

"How many people and children do they have here?" Klaus asked with such venom that Elena looked close to slaughtering everyone in a lab coat.

"Now can I murder everyone who did this?" Elena asked in the same venomous tone of voice that the two vampires beside her nodded.

"Now it's show time." Elijah got out with a grin.

Chaos and pandemonium ensued as they dropped the lab technicians. Finally, Kol found one of the technicians crouched under a desk. She was beautiful and she was terrified.

"Please, please if you kill me I'm afraid the same thing will happen to your children as the others. I know who you are and I'm sure you know I'm terrified but I don't want these children to loose years of their lives..." the delicate brunette pleaded.

"Then to save you... I want you to lead me to everyone that your team has captured." Kol said as he dragged her over to the others who have been killed in various ways. Arrows, bite marks and god knows what else littered the bodies of her coworkers. She ended up puking up everything in her stomach after seeing that.

"Are you going to take us to the children or not?" Elena demanded.

"Yes of course, I'm Aurora by the way," she said.

"What is this place?" Bonnie asked.

"It's a research facility built by my employer to try and produce offspring among other things..." she said as her heels clicked along the floor. As she slowed to take the stairs Kol handled her gruffly.

"Please," she yelped. They arrived at a lower level and Aurora stopped at a door. "I…didn't do this...my own daughter was one of the first victims..." She used the bioscan panel and the door slid open. There was a long hallway of doors with small windows. Outside each door were charts. The charts stated the initial age of the children and then their physical progression in an attempt to force growth in vampirism.

"What do you mean? Your daughter?" Elena stared at her in horror. "You allowed this to happen to your own child?" Elijah had to hold her back, as she looked ready to kill Aurora.

"I didn't know she was here until it was too late," Aurora cried. That was when Kol realized the texture on her wrists. She was cutting herself repeatedly in an effort to deal with the pain. "she was only four...I suppose I should be thankful she's not dead but I don't know how to deal with what she is now..."

"She's seventeen now but she's so fragile. She looks like she is on the verge of death..." Aurora put a hand to her mouth trying to hold back the emotions. Aurora opened one of the cell doors and the family resemblance was immediately evident. Elijah recognized immediately that her heartbeat made her a vampire. She was desiccating!

"Who was her sire?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who turned her?" Elijah rephrased.

"No one. She is human," Aurora said.

"She is a vampire."

"She did not die, she has no fangs and she does not drink blood," Aurora shook her head.

"How did this happen?" Klaus asked in horror while Elena asked, "is she like Brenna and Daniel?"

"No your children's blood is almost completely pure. That's why they wanted it so bad," Aurora replied. Kol and Klaus were studying the girl as Aurora spoke her slight accent was almost hypnotic. "The original project was touted as a way to use what they described to us as abnormal blood to heal genetic diseases in children. It sounded so promising. What we found was much different. To get the initial blood they dosed the children with some kind of special blood and killed them. Then they came back different. As the days wore on they became more difficult to control..."

"They made vampiric children," all three brothers were furious.

"It's been a long standing rule that you don't turn children because they won't age and lack the maturity to deal with what they are," Elijah explained to the girls.

"Then the scientists began isolating specific code strands and replicating them while another group focused on the aging part. That part seemed to work almost too well. My daughter was four last week..."

"Stop saying that!" The young girl growled. Klaus decided to open his wrist on a hunch. The young girl latched on eagerly and as she drank her health was restored but Aurora was right she obviously had no fangs for a new vampire would have bitten. Aurora's shock was obvious.

"What have they done?" She worried.

"She's some sort of dhampir-but genetically made." Elena looked sick at what was happening with the children on the island.

"A genetically made human vampire hybrid?" Bonnie too looked sick.

"In the pursuit of viable growing vampire children," Kol said as he wrapped his arms around Bonnie. As they began to release the other children some of them were like Aurora's daughter and some of them were full on vampires now but all of them were very confused.

"Where did they all come from?" Bonnie asked. Aurora shook her head.

"I don't know," she replied.

"My daughter," Bonnie trembled as she asked the question, "how bad is it?"

"The children were to be given four rounds of twelve different serums," Aurora said, "your children were only given three rounds." Bonnie gripped Kol's arm tightly.

"What about my son?" Elijah demanded in a growl as one of the children ran over to Elena.

The child was seventeen years of age and fully vampire but she had something that the others couldn't comprehend-humanity.

"Do you know where I am? What about my mom and dad?" She asked.

"Where are you from?" Elena asked.

"London," the girl replied, "I don't remember anything else. I remember what my parents looked like but I didn't know their names..."

"Mom, Dad?" The boy at the end of the hallway greeted them. There was no mistaking the fact that he was Elijah's son though now he appeared to be about seventeen years old. Elijah and Kol both could tell vampirism hadn't quite set in yet but it would soon.

"Oh my god," Bonnie gasped unable to hide her shock.

"Mom, Dad!" The little Daniel they had tucked in the night before last peered around the corner and then ran into Elijah's arms with reckless abandon.

"There's two of them?" Klaus got out.

"BRENNA!" Kol shouted.

"It's okay Brenna," the older Daniel said. The little girl rounded the corner and was in Kol's arms. Then the older version stepped around the corner hesitantly. She was as beautiful as her cousin was handsome. She had long, thick brown hair and Bonnie's striking green eyes. She was living proof that any child of an original was bound to inherit the gorgeous gene. She was also just shy of becoming a vampire from the smell of things. She threaded her fingers through Daniel's where they stood at the other end of the hall just staring.

"You both can come over here," Elena encouraged as she smiled at them. "It's okay."


	17. Chapter 17

They looked at one another and walked over to them.

Elena flung her arms around the older version of Daniel while Bonnie did the same thing with the older version of Brenna.

"You've both grown up so beautiful." The two mothers gushed with pride.

"I'm sorry," the older Daniel said, "I tried to protect her..."

"You did fine," the older Brenna said smiling at him.

"How are we going to keep the names straight?" Elena worried.

"They get to keep their names," the older Brenna said, "I chose Mia."

"I've been going by William," the older Daniel said.

"Eva?" Mia looked to the other girl.

"You made it?" Eva grinned. She hurried over and hugged Mia.

"After a fashion," Mia shrugged and indicated that there were two of them.

"My mouth hurts," Eva complained.

"Eva?" Elena asked. Eva turned to stare at her and nodded.

"You're the parents?" Eva asked and as Elena smiled back at her, Eva moved to hug her. It was a wonderful feeling and for some reason, Elena didn't want to let it go.

She had no idea that William went over to hug her again and smiled widely and with that childlike innocence.

Elijah felt a swirl of pride well inside of him as he took in the scene.

"Couldn't Uncle Klaus and Aunt Caroline take her in? They like children too," Mia said. Bonnie remained quiet still trying to take it all in. She had another daughter- two children that had led the same life until now. Now she had one that was three and one that was nearly seventeen! She wasn't sure how Kol would handle this.

"Can we just get back to our island?" Bonnie finally spoke.

Kol nodded and Klaus said, "Let's get back to the island."

"What about me?" Aurora asked. Everyone looked at each other and William showed that he was also his mother's son.

"Let her go."

"Bring her with us," Mia said. "Is there any chance we can help her little girl? She stayed up with us the first night. Elise is nice."

Bonnie thought for a moment before murmuring, "we can check my grimoire to see if there's anything in there for this."

"Come on Elise," Mia coaxed to Aurora's daughter. "Nothing will happen to you...it's okay...you're safe now..." Little by little, Elise walked over to her.

As they passed back through the common room the passive children were all assembled. They looked lost. They were much older than when they had come to this facility but they were still just teenagers.

Daniel and Brenna were holding onto their fathers so tightly with their heads buried against their necks. William was guiding Eva along while Mia was practically dragging Elise along.

"Do you know where all their parents are?" Elijah wondered, curious if they actually had parents actively searching for them.

Kol looked at Aurora, hoping that she'd give them good news about it. Maybe not all of the children can live normal lives, but they can be with their families.

If not, they will take them all in.

"I was told they were all volunteers until one day I entered a room and there was Elise getting injections and having her blood drawn," Aurora said. She sat down at a computer and accessed records.

Suddenly there was a flash past them.

"Eva!" Will worried, "someone's got Eva!" he took off running though all he had was human speed, Mia was hot on his heels. Elise huddled close to her mother and even Aurora looked a little nervous.

Everyone looked battle ready. Elena had her crossbow with her eyes as dark as the midnight sky, Klaus had his wicked smile that showed his fangs, Elijah's eyes were black as he held his sword and Kol looked ready to slaughter. Bonnie had her eyes looking like Elena's.

Klaus picked up the scent and made a motion for everyone to follow him. They all did while Bonnie put a protection spell over the room where the children were-and that was the same room Aurora was in with Daniel and Brenna.

Screams and a struggle could be heard from a nearby stairwell. As the others arrived William and Mia were already trying to pull an untrained vampire off of Eva. She was healing almost as fast as the wounds were made but it was still painful as the novice vampire tried to feed and work off his frustrations. As soon as Mia would get the vicious male off of Eva William would get in the way determined to protect her and the process would start over again.

Klaus got the vampire before he could attack and shoved him into a wall, cracking his head against it. The younger vampire hissed and tried to bite at Klaus but the Original just pushed him harder into the wall.

"Who changed you?" The Hybrid demanded and when the younger one didn't answer, he compelled him to.

"I don't know," the young vampire replied. "They gave me shots and then my mouth hurt and now my throat hurts so bad."

Mia and William held one another thankful that they weren't vampires yet but afraid of what would come. They had seen vampires here and they didn't want to be like that. The men exchanged glances before Klaus decided that the young vampire needed a mentor of sorts so he stepped up to be that way for him.

"I want you to come with me and I will help you with this." Klaus told him.

They boy looked extremely wary. He turned the knob of the door behind him and they entered a room with glass tubes.

"No! Don't go any farther!" William urged. "Dad, Uncle Kol, take Mom and Aunt Bonnie out of here. I've been here before. Uncle Klaus take the women out of here."

Klaus did exactly that but Elijah and Kol looked at William.

"What is this room?" You could hear the nervousness in their voices as they spoke.

William led them around the corner and it was full of test tube babies. Literally they were attempting to grow babies that they had spliced with what they hoped was the correct sequence of DNA for them to come out like The Mikaelson children.

"Madre de Dios!" Kol gasped.

At the end of the hall was a large room.

"Look all of the cables lead to that machine. It must be the generator," Klaus said.

"Why are they doing this?" Elijah now wanted to help those genetically created children, give them better lives and as he saw his brothers, each one looked at each other.

"Get Aurora and figure out what to do with this." Klaus growled. "Then once they're out, destroy this facility."

In the end Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Elena, Bonnie, Daniel, Brenna, Eva, Aurora, Elise, William, Mia and the young male vampire watched from their boat as the nightmare facility blew up. There was a chain of boats floating behind them all attached by ropes. The children with even the slightest hope had been loaded up into the facilities' boats and tethered into a chain. The others had been put down in the most humane way possible by the brothers. Elijah knew the horrors of the day would not soon be forgotten. The boat was traveling slowly but they would reach the house before sunset.

"When we get them all there maybe we should sort them by how much help and attention they're going to need?" Bonnie said. "Then we can start with the easy fixes and work our way up?"

"That's a good start." Elena said as she hugged Daniel closer to her chest and Eva sat closer to Klaus and Elena. William and Elijah were sitting next to each other, Mia was next to Kol and Bonnie with Brenna on Bonnie's lap. Aurora had Elise beside her, just rubbing her back and wishing that she had called for help before everything had happened.

"We should call the others and have them come over and help out as well." Elijah said as he saw his wife and two-year-old son looking like they're about to go to sleep. "That way, Rebekah and Caroline could help the girls and my brothers and I could help the boys."

"What about Jeremy and Davina?" Kol asked his brother. "Should we have them come here as well or just leave them in New Orleans?"

"No they're family and we all stay together," Elijah said firmly. When they arrived at the island Elijah had ordered a supply shipment which had arrived. They began unloading the boats and settled everyone on the back deck.

"Okay I guess we start sorting," Bonnie said, "I'd suggest full-on vampires, then maybe half-turned and uh...well whatever else we're dealing with."

Klaus nodded and Elena saw Daniel's eyes droop. Looking over, Brenna was also sleepy.

"I'll put the kids to bed and stay with them." She looked at Elijah who opened his mouth and she shook her head. "You need to do this. I'm still human-remember? What can I teach them about vampirism?" He closed his mouth and nodded. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her and his son on the head and rubbed her bump.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He promised but Daniel reached to grab him.

"Daddy..." his eyes were welled with tears and Elijah took him into his arms.

"I'll be here still, don't worry buddy." He kissed his nose. "You need to be a big boy for mommy and Brenna, alright?"

Daniel put on a brave face and went with Elena. Then the others got started. There were eight full vampires, twelve children that had everything but the fangs and fourteen children who were vampires but untrained and a little unstable.

"For the ones that are basically vampires anyhow why don't you just go ahead and turn them. Then at least they'd be functional right?" Bonnie suggested.

"Great idea Bonnie." Klaus said and had them line up. Kol watched as his brothers gave some of the children who were basically vampires their blood and killed them in a gentle manner.

She knew that Klaus wasn't known for being benevolent but here he was, doing that same thing.

As they began to come awake Bonnie offered them blood. The brothers comforted them as their fangs came in. Soon they were distracted as Elena, having gotten their children to sleep had food ready for all the others. Order was restored as everyone was hungry. They settled inside on the living room floor and watched '101 Dalmations' while they ate hot dogs. Shortly afterward they began to fall asleep.

William, Mia and Eva were sitting on the back deck.

"This is like a dream come true-of sorts." Mia said as she looked at her cousin and Eva. "Never did I think that this would be possible."

Eva smiled at her two best friends. They helped her keep what humanity she had-her emotions, feelings, everything to connect her to a human life.

"I don't want to leave you two." Eva confessed to them. "I want to stay with the both of you but I have a feeling that I'm going to end up going back to London."

"Maybe, maybe not." William told her.

Soon all of the children were asleep and Bonnie stood at the edge of the living room and surveyed all of the children. Most were between fifteen and seventeen but some were as young as maybe eight. Then there was their daughter, both the one she had given birth to and the older one. She now had a daughter that she had missed fourteen years of her life because they simply hadn't existed. It was a lot to take in.

Elena was in the same mind frame as Bonnie. There was her little boy-so sweet and angelic-and there was his older version that she had missed fourteen years of. She blinked back the tears and walked over to the older version, sitting beside him.

"I wish that I could have protected you better William." She whispered. He smiled at her and hugged her.

"Do you want to know what kept me sane and to help protect Daniel?" she nodded. "All the memories of you and dad. We both missed you and I did my best at protecting those that I can."

"We're proud of you." William and Elena looked to see Elijah there. "We're both immensely proud of you."

William scooped a sleeping Mia into his arms and carried her into one of the bedrooms. He let her share the bed with Eva and he made a pallet on the floor. Elijah did one final check to make sure everyone was safe and secure before Bonnie put a barrier over the house so no one could get in or out while they slept. The plane with the others should arrive by midday but for now it was time to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

By the next morning, everyone was up and Klaus was making breakfast for everyone. Hash browns, eggs, sausage, bacon, basically anything that could essentially be a breakfast meal. Elena swore that she even saw him make yellow grits with cheese for breakfast.

Daniel went to grab an apple juice when she reached over and grabbed it for him. Bonnie did the same for Brenna.

"What's our first lesson?" one of the new vampires asked.

"The first lesson is the hardest for all vampires and your ability to learn and apply this lesson will decide what kind of life you have," Elijah said. "It's the lesson on control." Everyone was happily digging into their breakfast. Afterwards they cleared the furniture from the living room so training could begin.

Everyone settled in a circle and into the center of that circle Bonnie placed a bowl with a little blood in it. All of the young vampire's faces changed and several lunged for the bowl only to be shocked by an invisible force field. The brothers sat there calmly.

"They're not real vampires. Their faces don't change and their fangs don't come out," one of the students cried.

"We are over a thousand years old," Klaus said. "We have our bloodlust control down to an art."

Each student looked shocked by that admission.

"Over a thousand years old?" The one from before asked and at their nods, everyone gulped.

"Control is the hardest lesson that you need to be taught as we are going to have more visitors to this place and three of them are pregnant women." Elijah explained to them.

"Maybe we should have taught Stefan control?" Kol said laughing.

Eva was sitting there calmly despite the chaos around her. Her face had vamped out and it was obvious that she was resisting the blood but she was doing it.

"Why isn't that driving you crazy?" Another boy asked her, "I'm dying to have some."

"What if that blood belonged to your mother, father, sister or brother and it was the difference between their life and death," Eva said.

The original brothers were impressed with Eva.

"That's a great way of looking at this lesson." Kol told everyone. "Imagine if the blood belongs to one of your family members. Would you all eat them by draining them to death or would you save them?"

Three more of the vampires began the road to restraint. One of the girls figured out cause and effect. In a moment she was before Bonnie with a menacing expression.

"Turn in off!" The redhead demanded. When she lunged at Bonnie she was on the floor whimpering in pain a moment later.

"Rule two," Kol smirked, "don't ever get on the bad side of a witch."

Mia was furious that some girl just went after her mother and Kol spoke again.

"Witches are people you do not want to piss off and the same can be said for werewolves whose bite can kill you instantly."

That had everyone's attention. Suddenly they looked frightened; Mia and Daniel included.

"Did you think that you were invincible?" Klaus asked. "You are not and it would be wise to learn which things are a threat to you and avoid them. There is a balance for everything."

"Excuse me," Mia said and she left out onto the deck. Elijah nodded for Kol to follow her and he did.

"I don't want that. I can't do it," she cried, "I don't want to be a vampire."

"Every sibling that I have-including your father-never wanted this life Mia." He said to her as they stood side by side. "Our parents did this but Mia...there are certain advantages to this life."

"Like?" She asked.

"You're never going to be alone. You'll have us." She shook her head.

"What about mom? Aunties Elena and Caroline? What about our human family?"

He sighed. "You will need to talk to them about it."

"Can't you just make mom a vampire? She'd do it for you," Mia said. She looked to Kol with tear filled eyes, "you'll help me do this right? When it happens?"

"I'll be right by your side every step of the way love," Kol said and for the first time she went into his arms and she held him so tightly it made Kol's heart soar. Even though this had happened to her she still loved him and wanted him.

"We all will have a discussion about it but remember that your mom is expecting again." She blushed. "Just like the women who are coming here to see and help you all."

"I know...I just don't want to go through all of this and then lose her. I don't want to be without either of you but I know you're not going anywhere. Not that I understand a thousand years," Mia sighed where her head was laid against his shoulder. Kol concentrated on her human heartbeat and wondered how long it would stay that way.

"Mia are you okay?" William asked as he stepped out, "my Dad was hoping we could help him with a demonstration."

"Yeah sure," Mia smiled. They stepped back inside and noticed that the students were paired off, girls with girls and guys with guys.

"Now we're going to learn responsible feeding," Elijah said. "Everyone needs to know what it feels like. For this exercise the one that is being fed on will be given a temporary human heartbeat. The heartbeat is important. Eva I want you to partner with Mia and Mason you'll partner with Will." Elijah gave Kol a long look that brooked no argument.

"Kol you'll supervise Eva and Mason," Elijah said.

"Because of the very importance of this we're going to go one pair at a time," Elijah said, "take this very seriously children because someday someone's life will depend on it."

"Mia I can't..." Eva worried. "You smell so good already..." Mia took Eva's hand and gave it a squeeze as she smiled at her.

"It's okay Eva. I trust you. You're going to be just fine," Mia said.

"Okay," Kol said trying to be impartial as much as he could. This was going to be hard to watch. "Now Eva, Mason I want you to pay attention to Mia and William's heartbeats. That rhythm is important. Now I want you to envision that they are someone important to you. Someone that you treasure. You need to do that every time. Okay now I want you to lean in, towards their neck and let instinct guide you." His hands curled into tight fists as he heard his daughter's gasp and his nephews'.

"Okay now remember to concentrate on that heartbeat but don't let it make you frantic. Hear each beat. Now what you're listening for is when the rhythm changes. When that happens it is critical that you retract your fangs and pull back. At that point the polite thing to do is offer a little of your blood to the other person to heal the wound," Kol said. He closed his eyes then and concentrated on the two human heartbeats before him. He tried to ignore the smell of fear. As he heard the change in rhythm his eyes flew open. Mia's eyes were full of shock as were William's but Eva and Mason both pulled back on cue. They looked to Kol for acknowledgment.

"That's exactly right," Kol said trying to mask the relief from his voice. "Now the easiest way to reciprocate is to open your wrist because remember they don't have fangs. They can't break the skin by biting." Kol bit into his wrist to demonstrate. Eva was about to open her wrist when Mia stopped her. Instead she took her father's wrist and took in just enough to heal her neck.

Kol offered it to Will who took it without complaint. He looked at his uncle before turning to see his father walk through it with the others. He knew that he would be a great teacher like his uncles but as he saw his mother with Daniel on her lap and Aunt Bonnie with Brenna on her lap talk with Aurora, he saw that his father kept a close eye on them as well.

"Daddy!" Brenna said from her mother's lap. "Can we play?" Her eyes were as big as saucers. Bonnie looked at Kol as Elena and Daniel looked at Elijah, the little boy pouting slightly.

He wanted to explore the island they were on.

"Not yet." Both Elijah and Kol said instantly. "Wait until your aunts and uncles come then we can explore this place together."

It was about three hours later when Caroline, Davina, Stefan, Rebekah and Jeremy arrived. Brenna, Daniel, Bonnie and Elena hurried to embrace the new arrivals.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Caroline enthused as she hugged her niece and nephew. "What was with all the vagueness? When Elijah called he didn't say much other than the plane was going to be coming and we had better all be on it. It kind of reminded me of the old days."

"Well...you see...it's a bit of a surprise..." Elena wasn't sure how to broach the subject with them and Bonnie just led them to where the others were.

The others, consisting of the Originals (minus Rebekah), Will, Mia, Eva, the children they saved and Aurora.

Once everyone was there, their eyes went straight to Will and Mia, staring at them in shock before turning to look at Brenna and Daniel.

Out of all of them, there were a couple of faints and the question was shouted, "WHAT IS GOING ON?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Dedicated to Elejah88 who couldn't wait for the next chapter :)**

Elijah calmly began to tell the story and soon everyone was caught up. Klaus turned to Caroline then.

"Caroline there is a young lady I especially want you to meet. She's in need of a family and I was thinking...perhaps she could find one in us," Klaus said nervously.

"This is Eva Aunt Caroline and she needs a mother as great as you," Mia smiled. The seventeen-year-old vampire stood nervously next to Mia. She had sterling gray eyes and light brown hair. She offered Caroline a nervous smile.

Caroline wrapped her arms around her new daughter and smiled widely.

"Of course I'll take her in." She glared at Klaus. "You will be there for us or so help me-" She never finished her threat as Klaus kissed her.

"What kind of father would I be if I ran off or didn't answer my phone?" He asked with the barb at his brothers. Each one glared at him.

"That's all forgiven," Bonnie smiled lovingly at Kol. "At the moment we have our hands full though trying to teach these poor teenagers to be vampires. Please be careful around them. Their control is minimal at the moment. Eva here is the most promising of the bunch already." Eva smiled.

"What would you like me to call you?" she asked Caroline and Klaus.

"Whatever you feel comfortable calling us." The two said simultaneously. Eva smiled and nodded.

"Mama," she said as she pointed to Caroline. "Papa." Her eyes were on Klaus as she said that.

"I'm hungry!" One of the children whined.

"I'm hungry" other children began to chorus.

"Ow hey stop it!" Brenna yelled and Eva was there in an instant. One of the boys was pulling on Brenna's ponytail.

"That's not nice," Eva reprimanded as she scooped Brenna up and settled the three-year-old on her hip. The little boy came at her but Eva held him back with a firm hand to his forehead holding him back as he continued to struggle until William got there. Then the defiant little vampire bit Elijah's son in the wrist! William cried out as he ripped the flesh open viciously.

"SON OF A B-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT!" Elena shouted. He looked at her with Daniel on her hip and he gulped at the angry look in her eye. He gulped as he saw his father scoot a little closer to her.

"Sweetheart," he began softly. "He's-"

"-still my little boy Elijah Mikaelson." She said in the same tone of voice and he gulped. There was a reason why no one wanted to get on Elena's bad side-her momma bear instincts came out full force.

Bonnie and Kol said, "what does everyone want for lunch?"

Elijah soon got the younger vampire into time out with Bonnie's help and then gave William his blood to heal him. Meanwhile Kol and Bonnie were making hamburgers and French fries. It was soon all Mikaelsons in the kitchen trying to get everyone fed. Eva put a movie on and all the restless new vampires settled in front of the screen.

"I need a break," Bonnie sighed as soon as lunch was finished.

"Me too," Elena echoed Bonnie's sigh.

"Can we explore mommy?" Brenna asked as she and Daniel wanted to see the whole place. Elena and Bonnie were about to get up when Elijah took Daniel in his arms and Kol did the same for Brenna.

"We'll let your mommy rest but we can explore." The two fathers said and were already outside with them. Elena and Bonnie looked at each other and ended up falling asleep on the couch together.

Klaus and Will took the girls into their rooms and laid them on their beds, tucking them in happily.

Will smiled and hoped that this pregnancy will be better for them.

The children eagerly ran into the surf with Kol and Elijah hovering over them. They walked up the sand and Elijah showed them where there was a fresh water pond on the island with a small waterfall. The children were in love.

"Daddy! Daddy look at me!" They shouted as they touched the waterfall with smiles on their faces.

"How is Bonnie doing with all of this?" Elijah asked Kol.

"I don't know but I'm guessing she's still in shock. She's been so quiet and focused on her work," Kol sighed. "I'm just looking at it that I gained another daughter and I love them both. How's Elena?"

"Shock and surprise." He said as his eyes never left his son's face. "Shocked about two Daniels and surprised that one of them is almost seventeen years old."

"They're going to start turning before long," Kol sighed. "They'll turn eighteen soon and I don't think they'll make it to nineteen. Brenna!" She fell into the pond and Kol jumped right in after her. Daniel took that as an invitation to jump in too and soon Kol had both of them.

Elijah couldn't stop laughing at his brother who was holding two children in his arms. Daniel was giving off childlike squeals and giggles while Brenna was trying to swim in the water.

"Elijah perhaps you'd like to come in here and help bother," Kol raised a brow. Kol stripped off his shirt and tossed it onto some nearby rocks.

Seeing how happy his son was, Elijah stripped off his own and went into the water. Taking Daniel in his arms, he began teaching him how to swim.

"Look at me daddy!" Brenna said happily. "I'm swimming!" She moved the way he taught her but Daniel did as well.

By the time they got home, they were all soaked but very proud.

"We swam mommy!" The two kids shouted happily.

"That's wonderful," Bonnie smiled. She couldn't stop staring at Kol's bare chest. "Daddy needs to put mommy down for a nap..."

"You just took a nap mommy," Brenna objected.

"Mommy's really tired," Caroline smirked. "Why don't you come color with Daniel while your parents *ahem* nap."

"Thanks Care you're the bestest aunt ever," Bonnie said before she grabbed Kol and made a dash for the bedroom.

Elijah was already in his room with Elena and they were kissing. She pulled him down so that he was on top of her and their clothes were being shed quickly.

VVVV


	20. Chapter 20

VVVV

Elena had her head on Elijah's bare chest and she was smiling as she was looking up at him lovingly. He kissed the top of her head and was smiling back.

"Our family's grown larger now." He murmured lovingly.

"Yes and I have a son that's almost my age," Elena pointed out, "I'm not yet twenty-one so I would have had this child at three."

Elijah couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"Please don't ever point that out again. I already feel like you were too young to have been pregnant with Daniel and then you say things like that..." He rubbed her very slight baby bump at fourteen weeks of pregnancy.

"I can't wait to share in the entirety of this one with you."

She smiled at him. Kissing him, she laid her forehead on his.

"I can't wait to share this one with you either." She whispered to his lips. Giving her a quick kiss, he pulled her closer.

"I was wondering...do you want to know what this child is?" he asked and she nodded.

"I could ask Bonnie if she wouldn't mind if she could tell me what gender the baby is so that we get the nursery painted in those colors."

"That sounds wonderful," Elijah smiled.

Meanwhile Mia and William had opted to help with dinner. Klaus had decided to make a rice dish with lamb, roasted red bell pepper, squash and zucchini. By the time the others rejoined them both sets of parents were impressed at how their older children had pitched in and helped get all the other children settled and eating.

Eva was curled up on the couch looking pale and pushing her food around.

"What's with her? Vampires don't get sick..." Kol frowned.

Caroline went over and sat beside her.

"Eva? What's wrong?" she asked, even Klaus was there and looking a bit fearful.

"I feel...weak," Eva worried.

Klaus bit into his wrist and gave her some of his blood, to see if his theory was working.

Eva fed hungrily and after a couple of swallows her color began to return but she continued to feed until Klaus pulled his wrist away. She smiled, happy that she was feeling better and lit into her plate of food.

"Well...we need to make sure she has some blood in her before giving her human food." Klaus said as they watched her eat her food with gusto.

"Like with Daniel and Brenna." Caroline whispered. "As well as Will and Mia."

"Well it might have been a bad thing that she was helping so many people practice," Will mentioned.

"Practice?" Kol asked.

"Yes some of them have been practice feeding," William said.

"And not reciprocating because they're vampires and not humans..." Klaus surmised. "She'd better not be doing it with boys." He finished with a growl.

William grinned and thought of a way to make his uncle lose his cool.

"There's Mason and-" he didn't finish when Klaus found Mason and held him up against the wall.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR EVA AGAIN! UNDERSTAND?" Klaus shouted at him.

"Dad!" Eva couldn't fathom what had gotten into her father. "William! What did you do?"

"Told him that you were practicing on Mason." He grinned cheekily at her. "I wanted to see him lose his mind."

"It was amazing when Mason bit me," Eva growled at Will. "I felt..."

"No boy is allowed to bite you!" Klaus told her sternly. His expression softened. "I want to be the best father for you and the one that you deserve."

"He's overprotective." Stefan told her. "Just to go on one date with Rebekah, he interrogated me and my intentions."

Eva nodded.

"Meanwhile when someone bites you then you have to replenish the blood taken or you will weaken," Stefan explained. Now that the young ones had seen Klaus flash suddenly they all wondered if they could do it. Having not yet learned how to control it however the results were humorous as they ran into things all over the open living area of the house.

"This many new vampires all at once is a challenge..." Caroline marveled.

"Oh, I want to learn that Papa," Eva enthused to Klaus.

"After dinner you will." He told her as he had her continue to eat her dinner. Smiling, she was happily eating when Caroline told him, "you'll be a great father."

"Do you mean it?" He asked and she nodded.

"Look at Eva." She said brightly.

Klaus smiled brightly. He could hardly believe these days that he had a real family of his own and not only that but he was openly accepted by his brothers and their mates. Everyone was close. It was the missing piece that Klaus hadn't been able to find all these years.

"Thank you for dinner," Eva said and she took her dirty dishes and stacked them up in the sink as she had been instructed. Elise had gained her strength back. She and Aurora kept mostly to themselves. Aurora was still trying to atone for what she had allowed to happen to her daughter.

"How are you Elise?" Eva asked her. The girl looked at her and smiled.

"It was strange at first just like it is for you I am sure, to know how to be a teenager but not to have any memories between four and now. It's like the blink of an eye and suddenly I'm this..." Elise shrugged, "but at the same time this isn't bad...my mom just doesn't see it that way. I think she is embarrassed by me."

"I don't think that she's embarrassed-just unsure of how to react to this." Eva told her with a pat on her friend's back.

"What do you think will happen to all of the others?" Elise worried as they looked out at the vampires watching 'Lady and the Tramp' while trying not to give in to sleep.

Elijah was going over some of the data they had brought from the facility when he saw a pair of familiar names, Lucien and Claudette DeVoy. They had been together a long time and were listed among the deceased. A lot of the parents were listed as dead. He noticed two sets of parents were not listed as deceased; the Andersons and the Birksteads. Now perhaps that was a start...

"Found something interesting?" Elena asked as she walked over to him and placed herself on his lap. He nodded, distracted a bit by her scent. "My hero, what it is?"

That was something new that she called him. "Your hero?" He asked her and she blushed.

"You saved those children-yes, your brothers helped-but would you prefer it if I called them my heroes or just call you mine?"

He moved her so that her chest was pressed into his and he placed a hand on her bump.

"I'd prefer it if you kept calling me your hero." He nipped her lower lip and she moaned.

"You never answered my question-find something interesting?" He pecked her lips.

"Most of the families on this list are dead except for the Andersons and the Birksteads." He shook his head. "Lucien and Claudette DeVoy are dead."

"Who are they?" He knew that she had no idea of who they are.

"Lucien got Kol and I out during the Spanish Inquisition. We had been accused of being unholy. They were very close to finding the truth. He fell in love with Claudette, a wealthy by-blow of French Aristocracy shortly before the revolution. Klaus and I managed to get them out with us to England by our skin. It's hard to imagine they're gone. Anyhow apparently one or more of these children are theirs. In very rare occasions vampires with impeccable control adopt human children and raise them. It is very hard to do though."

She shook her head, allowing her tears to fall.

"I'm sorry about your friends 'Lijah." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek. He nodded and felt his throat close.

"I'll tell my siblings about this." He whispered.

Elena decided then that they needed to catalogue the children. They had all of the children write their names down. Among the list were Mason and Eva DeVoy After discovering who their parents were, Elijah took his brothers aside and told them what he found out.

"No," Kol said in disbelief, "after all the things we got each other out of." He was obviously upset. He and Lucien had painted the town on more than one occasion.

"I will raise Eva like my own flesh and blood," Klaus vowed.

"There's good news though," Rebekah said as she heard what happened. "The other children-who have families waiting for them-can go back home and live normal lives with them."

"What about the others who have none?" Elijah asked. He had seen a couple of them follow Elena around as she made everyone some food and seemed to think of her as a mother.

The others had seen those children follow their mates around like they were the perfect parent. It would crush them if they couldn't be with them that much was certain as the two who followed Elena refused to sleep without having her tell them bedtime stories.

No matter how old you get, a good bedtime story is all that's needed.

"We have plenty of land and privacy. Niklaus call whoever it is you call and have them expand. Rebekah you find those parents and get them here. There is much to explain and teach them before they can understand their children."

Klaus and Rebekah did what Elijah wanted them to do while he went to talk to Elena about those two children who were following her. Finding her in the kitchen with the two girls, he watched as they were baking cookies and cakes for everyone.

One of the girls had flour and cocoa powder in her hair and clothes. The other had only cocoa powder in her red ombré hair.

It was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen.

"Elena?" He asked, trying to get her attention. "Can we talk?"

She smiled and nodded. Kissing each girl on the top of their heads. Each smile they gave her knew that his question about adopting those two girls will have one answer.

Yes.

Kol had taken Mason under his tutelage as soon as he learned that he was Lucien's son. The boy knew very little about the man who had adopted him but it didn't matter to Kol. He also noticed Bonnie had a shadow. A blonde haired girl had been toting Brenna around for Bonnie and Kol was surprised that his daughter had taken such a liking to the stranger.

Bonnie seemed to adore the blonde girl as well. Kol actually held a smile on his face when he saw the two together.

 _Maybe she would love to have Lucien's son and the blonde haired girl in our family as well_ Kol thought.

Elijah asked Elena about adopting those two girls who followed her around and she answered him quickly with a 'yes' and the two girls never left their sides, either calling Elena 'mom' and Elijah 'daddy'.

"Any word on when the parents will get here?" Elijah asked. "How about construction on the house?"

"I don't know about the parents," Klaus began. "But the construction is underway after paying them a good lump sum. The girls are going to need to pick out their favorite colors and design their rooms."

"Pink! Pink, pink, pink!" Eva squealed. "I want pink!"

"I think I'd like a little less pink than Eva," Mia smiled, "in fact I want pink, chartreuse, turquoise and yellow like my favorite skirt."

"I was thinking of something to do with being under the sea of sorts," Elijah saw that it was his new daughter-Luna-who spoke. "I think it would be wonderful."

The blonde one nodded. "Though that would be cool daddy...I was thinking of something to do with being underneath the stars or even being in the cosmos."

Elijah smiled and kissed each one. "Luna, Gemma...I think that those ideas are great." They beamed at him. "Now go get your brothers and mother all right. I want them to decide what kind of rooms they would want."

The two ran off at a human speed and Eva giggled.

"I'm gonna get mom and Auntie Davina." She said as she skipped away.

Elijah marveled at how fast the Mikaelson family had grown. So far he had William who was 17, Luna, Gemma and then Daniel who would turn three in two months while his brother shared the same birthday. Kol now had Mia who was 17, Mason and Taylor who would soon be seventeen (if not physically) and Brenna who was three.

So far Klaus and Caroline only had Eva. Stefan and Rebekah had taken a liking to a sixteen-year-old girl with a head full of blonde curls named Grace.

Still after the ones that would be returned to their parents that still left two girls and two boys unaccounted for.

"What about the two girls and the two boys?" Jeremy asked his brother in law.

Elijah sighed. He wasn't sure of it himself.

"I have no idea-I'll have to ask the others." He sighed. Jeremy smiled and patted him on the back.

"I'm going to say this...congrats. You now have two sons and two daughters." He chuckled. "Imagine them dating when it comes to that time."

Elijah glared at him. He wasn't looking forward to when they all began dating but it was at that time when William, Gemma, Luna, Elena and Daniel (who was in Gemma's arms) walked in.

"Okay all of the family is here," Elena smiled and so did the other women, "it's time for the announcement." She paused to make sure she had everyone's attention. "We're having a girl," she told Elijah.

"We're having a boy," Caroline smiled proudly at Klaus.

"So are we," Rebekah smiled at Stefan, "I'm giving you a son."

"Kol I'm giving you a son...and another son," Bonnie confessed.

"Who won the bet?" Stefan laughed.

"In light of all this I think it's null and void," Klaus looked around at all of the new family members, "they're going to think we've started an army." Suddenly all of the brother's face went serious as they realized the implications of such a statement. Everyone in the vampire community would be nervous.


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm having another sister." William laughed. "This should be good!" He was imagining the nursery to look like Eva's room already and began laughing. "That nursery's going to be way too pink!" He laughed.

"I think we're going to go with a lavender color." Elena told him. "That way, it won't overwhelm the men to start getting blinding headaches by going into very pink rooms."

Eva frowned, "I like pink, I'm a girl. I promise it's going to be very pretty pink..." The next thing William knew he had made Klaus' daughter, Eva, burst into tears. She took off running for a place to cry in peace.

"Oh crap!" He ran off as Klaus chased him and Elijah was just watching. Turning to Daniel, he took him in his arms and grinned.

"Never ever make a girl cry. Your brother still needs to learn that." He looked over at the girls and nodded. "If you all have ideas about my new daughter's nursery, write out the ideas and I will try to implement some of them into the design of her nursery."

Each girl grinned at him and hugged him. He smiled and kissed each one on the top of their heads.

"Don't cry Eva," Will said gently as he pushed her hair back from her face. "You're way too beautiful to cry..." She sniffled, looked up at him.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Will said with a gentle smile and then a moment later he leaned in and kissed Eva. Klaus saw that and was murderous. Elijah, Caroline and Elena also saw that. The girls thought that the two were cute together but Klaus was already becoming overprotective.

"Let them be Klaus, Elijah." They warned.

"But," Klaus objected.

Will lifted his head and Eva looked at him with sparkling eyes and as much of a blush as she could manage.

"I think you're great too," Eva smiled.

"Aww...Elijah junior is hitting on Klaus' daughter," Bonnie grinned. Davina and Jeremy choked on their laughter. It was the most hilarious thing in the world to hear-the evil hybrid's only daughter (at the moment) is being hit on by his noble brother's son who looks _just like him_! Bonnie could swear that even Kol, Stefan and Rebekah were laughing at this turn of events.

Elijah was torn - be happy that his son may have found himself a love that will last a lifetime or be upset because that was his _brother's daughter_.

The feel of his wife's hand on his forearm made him look at her and how her eyes seem to sparkle.

"At least there's no one else fighting for her affections." She reminded him.

"They just had one kiss," Bonnie giggled, "it isn't anything yet..."  
"Are you saying the first time Kol kissed you it wasn't anything?" Elena asked and Bonnie blushed, "I rest my case."

Rebekah was smiling but that smile soon faded as she looked at Klaus.

"I've called the parents but they don't seem to be answering their phones-cellphones and landlines." Klaus wanted to hit something but he looked at Kol who nodded.

"Bonnie and I will go and talk to them both." His eyebrows furrowed. "Maybe a witch was involved with making them forget about their children?"

Bonnie groaned. "If that happened, then the witches-even those on the Other Side-would be upset." She knew that witches respected human lives but if a witch did a compulsion memory spell to make them suddenly forget the children, then the witch would have their magic stripped.

The Original men stared at her and she blushed but Stefan decided to answer their question.

"She took a seminar about it a while ago – Online," Rebekah nodded, "all the girls did."

"The Andersons are in Denmark and the Birksteads are in Switzerland," Rebekah said.

"It looks like Bonnie and I, along with our kids will be going to Denmark and Switzerland." Kol announced to them.

Elijah and Klaus laughed. "The last time you were in Denmark; you were nearly arrested."

Bonnie and Elena groaned.

"Do I even want to know?" Bonnie asked as Kol looked anywhere other than her.

"He nearly caused two warring vampires to actually kill the entire population of their nation's capital." Elijah said. "I had to negotiate for them to stop the fighting and release Kol."

"Don't even think about it," Bonnie glared at Kol. Mia looked at Will a little nervous to be leaving his company. So far they had hardly left each other's side since they had been created. Taylor looked a little nervous and a little excited. Brenna was just happy to be with her parents. They all began preparing to leave. Bonnie decided they could use the trips to buy their new children some clothes and things.

Once Kol had everything loaded in on the plane, he and Bonnie left with Brenna, Mia and Taylor. Mia was a little nervous but Kol smiled and was comforting her.

VVVV


	22. Chapter 22

VVVV

Later that night, as Elena was sitting on the end of Gemma's bed, French braiding her hair when Luna asked (with her own hair already in a French braid), "how did you meet daddy?"

She smiled at them. "He saved me a while ago."

Daniel had run in, his brother and father right behind him.

"Daddy's a superhero!" The little boy enthused and Will looked at them curiously.

"He is?" Elijah nodded.

"Are you going to tell them our story?" He asked as he kissed her and the girls on their heads.

"They want to know how we met." Her eyes danced. "Would you like to tell them?"

Elijah fumbled for a moment trying to make their first meeting kid-friendly.

"Your mom was very close with Uncle Stefan before I met her. She was with Uncle Stefan at a party when someone kidnapped her. They had done something and wanted me to forgive them so they called me to offer me your mother. The instant I saw her I was taken by how beautiful she was. It was shortly after that she met Uncle Klaus."

"I heard Uncle Stefan mumble some other name but he won't say who that was to him." Gemma said with a yawn. Elena giggled and whispered, "goodnight my little ones. Sleep well."

One by one, the girls and Daniel fell asleep instantly while William was awake still.

"He wouldn't ever say who else was in his family but," he looked nervously at them, "is Uncle Stefan an only child?"

"No, Uncle Stefan has an older brother, Damon," Elena said gently, "they were once very close but then they met me. I was dating Stefan the first time I met your father. Unfortunately, Damon also had feelings for me. Stefan and I parted as friends but Damon just couldn't let go. Once I became pregnant with Daniel I knew it was time to cut ties and go. Uncle Stefan only knew where I was because of Aunt Rebekah. Damon just didn't know how to let his feelings for me go."

"What happened to Damon?" William asked. He was hoping that Damon found someone else.

"I don't actually know," Elena replied gently, "last I heard he was still in my home town. I hope we get to go there someday. The originals, uh, your Dad and Uncles have a beautiful house there. I liked growing up in Mystic Falls. It just got to be a little too much towards the end. There was too much fighting. Now everyone is happy." She smiled brightly.

"So you kissed Eva today..."

William blushed. "Yeah...yeah I did." His eyes were as bright as his mother's when she spoke about Elijah.

"How long have you liked her?" Elena asked him. Now Elijah's curiosity was piqued.

"How long?" He asked.

"Well we were friendly at the place but I had Mia and the young ones to protect." He gave it some thought, "I think I really began to feel that way during the movie the first night. She fell asleep against my shoulder and it felt...different." Elena smiled widely at him. It was the cutest scene she had seen between them.

"The best advice I can give you is follow your heart." Elena said.

William nodded and he kissed his mother on the head. He went over to find Eva and once he found her, he moved over to her and kissed her.

Eva smiled shyly forgetting that breathing was unnecessary as hers was coming in little uneven gasps. William smiled as he realized her heart rate was a little faster. He smelled something a little different too, just a hint of it but it called to him. He tucked Eva in and kissed her forehead before he returned to bed down next to his family.

His mother knew that something was up with him but decided to smile and say, "good night Will."

Once she and Daniel were out of earshot, his father turned to look at him.

"I think it's time for us to have a chat about how you need to treat Eva and about the birds and the bees."

Will knew his father didn't mean it as a suggestion. He followed his Dad out onto the deck appreciating the perfect night air as the waves rolled in. Elijah took a deep breath. Vampire romance and sensuality was even more complicated than human romance is.

"Did mom put you up to this?" Will asked.

Elijah chuckled. "No. She doesn't know what I'm doing at the moment."

"She doesn't?" Elijah nodded.

Elijah took a breath and began.

"Okay, I know you're not a vampire yet but we know it's coming. Your sense of smell must already be heightened because I could tell you were trying to identify a smell earlier. It was pheromones that only vampires can actively smell. It's desire." Will smiled.

"Now if you are going to be interested in any young lady here's some rules. First of all, you have to set an example for your brothers and cousins. Go cautiously, especially if there is a human involved. If there is a human involved, I'd prefer that you do any kissing with a more experienced vampire nearby. Do you have any questions?"

"I do have many questions about the heightened senses and wanting to be with a human." He gave his father a sideways glance. "When did you first find mom attractive? What did you experience when you had to be away from mom?"

"I found your mother attractive the first moment I saw her," Elijah smiled at the memory, "and as soon as I inhaled her scent, everyone's is unique, as soon I smelled it something inside me told me that I wanted that scent like nothing I had ever encountered before. Elena is my mate though. As for being away from her, well at first it wasn't pleasant at all. In fact, when we were apart all that time I was restless and even I didn't know why. Now that she's mine though I only miss her in the traditional sense. Anything else?"

"When did you fall in love with her?" He had always wanted to know that but never knew how to ask.

"Honestly Will I'm not entirely sure...my history with your mother is complicated and I don't come out well in a lot of it. I'm not even sure I loved her the night we made Daniel and I guess you. I fell in love with her completely and irrevocably though the night she first introduced me to you," Elijah smiled largely as he remembered that night staring into the eyes of an impossibility; of a dream. "Let that be a lesson to you. Do not take your interactions with women casually Will. Fate can do the strangest things to you when you're careless."

Will sighed. He had a feeling that was the case.

"She did love you." He told him. "She always loved you. Every night before bed she'd tell me stories about you and they always painted you in a good light." He shook his head.

"Your mother is the most beautifully compassionate person I have ever had the honor to meet. Don't get me wrong Will. I wanted to be with her but your mother is a doppelgänger and Uncle Klaus killed her to break a curse when we first met her, then he did unspeakable things to get her blood. We did some horrible things to your mother, Aunt Bonnie and Aunt Caroline in the name of family and power. So maybe deep down I already knew that I loved her because I knew that being with her was too dangerous for her. Then I stole one night with her and it was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Are you telling me that you don't want me to follow in your footsteps and make that same mistake you made with mom?" Will scoffed. "I won't make it. _You_ don't have to worry about _that_."

"No I'm quite sure you'll make your own mistakes. Let me caution you this. First of all, you have Mikaelson blood in your veins. I do not know if it will override your mother's blood when you are a vampire but if it does...and right now while you are yet human; you can procreate. Be prepared to be responsible for the consequences of all of your actions." Elijah sighed. He had never regretted sleeping with Elena but he regretted not being there for her pregnancy.

"If you should happen to find your mate well we'll all know and we'll help you through it. There's no sense in working you up now..."

"How do you know that I'll find her?" Will was desperate to know how his father could believe that.

"I have faith that you will find her."

"Will just promise me that you'll always come to me or one of your uncles when you have a question, need advice or there's something strange going on, okay? Do you have any other questions?"

"I'll go to you or the uncles if I have any more questions," he said cheekily. "Have you and mom thought of any names for my new sister?"

Elijah chuckled.

"I haven't yet but your mom may have." He looked back towards where Elena was asleep with Daniel curled into his side. "She's the greatest gift of my existence." He told him with a smile on his face.

Will could see easily that his father loved his mother and she loved him back; heart and soul. He wanted a love like that someday. He was a little wary of romance now that his father had explained what it could do to him and what he could accidentally do to a woman he intended to protect. He would have to be careful with Eva. She was beautiful on the inside and outside and he couldn't bear anything bad happening to her.


	23. Chapter 23

It was four days before Kol, Bonnie, Mia, Mason, Taylor and Brenna returned. They had brought the two families but kept them in a guest house further down their private island. They would have to introduce them to vampires at a slow and careful pace. First however, the children were glad to be back in the fold of their extended family. Mia gave Will a long hug and Brenna hugged Daniel tightly. The kids were all rocking new clothes from Denmark and Switzerland. They were also carrying a ton of bags with clothes for everyone else.

"So what's been going on with you and Eva?" Mia asked him as she organized her clothes in the closet of her room. "Have you asked her out yet?"

"No but we've kissed a few times already." Will admitted to her. He could never hide anything from her. "Spoke with Dad and realized that I want a love like what my parents have." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm freely admitting that I really like Eva and I want to be with her but I don't know if she wants me like that."

"Okay did she tell you to stop kissing her?" Mia asked.

"No"

"Then she likes you," Mia giggled. "If she didn't want you to kiss her you wouldn't keep getting close to her lips."

"There's also the problem of Uncle Klaus giving me the death glare and murmuring that he's going to kill me in my sleep." Mia's eyes widened at what he said.

"That's a big problem." She whistled. "Who else knows about those threats that you were given?"

"Besides you-no one."

"Well the family code wouldn't actually let him do that I'm pretty sure. Haven't you heard how often they spout that 'family-always and forever' creed?" Mia said.

"Will?" Eva appeared at the doorway. "Oh hi Mia. Umm, Will, do you want to maybe take a walk on the beach?"

Mia smiled at Will, "we'll talk later."

Will nodded and turned to smile at Eva.

"Yeah, a walk sounds nice to do." He said to her as he slid his arm to lock with hers. "Is there something wrong?" He asked her, curious about why she wanted to take a walk on the beach.

"No, no nothing's wrong," Eva smiled. They passed by the others and walked out into the night air. "I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to be alone in case...oh here goes..." she worried her lower lip and took a deep, unnecessary breath. "Will, I like you. I mean I really like you and I don't mean as a friend - although I do like you as a friend but I like you as more than a friend...oh..." she thrust herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed him soundly. Then she took off down the beach running hard.

Will was surprised before he chased her down the beach and when he caught up to her, he pulled her into his arms but because he's still human, he landed on his back with her on top of him.

"I really, really like you too." He whispered to her lips before kissing her.

She smiled into the kiss, happy that he actually did like her.

Eva followed that kiss with another kiss and then another. A moment later she pulled away and rolled off of him throwing a hand over her mouth. When Will forced her to turn back around her dark veins were out in full force and as he pulled her hand away her fangs were out.

He smiled at her. "You look enchanting." He whispered and led her face to his neck. "Take as much as you need." He encouraged.

"No," Eva worried, "I don't want to hurt you and I wasn't intending to feed I was enjoying kissing you and then..." She frowned.

"You won't hurt me," Will reassured her. "Like I said, for the record I think you're just as beautiful vamped out as not."

He reached up with a thumb to touch her fangs and Eva groaned at the sensations that flooded her. She leaned down to his neck again and kissed there. A moment later her fangs broke his skin and she moaned at how amazing his blood tasted. She placed her hand on his heart and felt the rhythm. She was concentrating so hard. She could feel his arms around her, his hand stroking her hair and in that moment she felt complete. As soon as she heard his rhythm change she pulled back. As she lifted her head his blood was still on her lips. He wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her lips down to his for a kiss. Her fangs had not yet receded and he teased each one with his tongue which caused her to moan. As she lifted her head once more she bit into her wrist and offered it to him.

He placed his lips over her wound and began to drink. The whole experience with Will was very heady for her and once he removed his blood stained lips from her wrist, he smiled at her.

"So would you like to go out on a date with me? Tomorrow?" He asked her nervously.

She smiled and blushed as much as she could. "I'd love to. I don't know how much of a date it will be since we're stuck on this island and everyone else is here but yes; I'd love to go on a date with you Will." She leaned in and began to kiss him again.

"Eva Mikaelson!" Caroline called in the distance. "It's getting late. Don't be gone much longer."

"Mothers." Will teased. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"EVA MIKAELSON!" Klaus shouted. "COME BACK INSIDE THIS INSTANT!"

"Gotta go! Can't wait for tomorrow!" Eva smiled. She kissed him one last time quickly and then raced down the beach. "Dad, I was coming. Mom had already called me. I'm like 17..."

"I don't care," he said with a kiss to her head. "You are still my baby girl." Taking a sniff, he smelled Will on her.

"Don't Dad," Eva growled. "I like him and if you mess this up I will hate you."

"I won't mess it up," he told her. "Though I would like a private one-on-one chat with him like Elijah would like with you about how you feel about him." He warned. "Elijah can be many things but he is extremely protective of his family."

"Actually I'm family too," Eva said, "well adopted family. I'll talk to Uncle Elijah any time he wants." Eva walked inside with her father and soon everyone was settled down for bed. The next morning as the parents woke they discovered the children had all made breakfast.

The women thought it was the sweetest thing ever and the men smiled at their children.

Daniel and Brenna were on their fathers' laps, eating the food.

"Daddy I want to play in the water," Brenna enthused.

"It does look beautiful out there," Eva smiled sadly knowing that beyond these special windows the sun would burn her.

"I've got to do something about that," Bonnie said, "I need jewelry; preferably rings."

Meanwhile Elijah and Elena began working with the parents to help them understand what their children were now and how to care for them, how important their feeding schedules and control were. Basically they were still stuck on the hurdle that vampires were real and existed. They were meeting with a lot of resistance.

"If vampires exist-then what really happened to our children?" One of the fathers demanded. "All I know was that it was for an experiment involving genes and whatnot!" Each mother nodded in agreement with the one speaking.

"Yes, vampires exist." Elena said calmly. "No-I'm human still but my family does have vampires in it." Mrs. Birkstead glowered at her.

"Why do we need to believe you and what you say? For all we know you could have done something horrible to the children and made up this story for attention." Elijah had to hold Elena back from attacking the woman.

"It's vital for your safety and the safety of your children that you believe us," Caroline said as she entered the room. "For starters they'll be given a piece of jewelry, usually a ring. It is programmed to work only for your children but they need to keep it on them at all times because without it the sun will literally burn them and would quickly prove fatal to vampires so young. They are protected here by special glass but if they walked outside right now they wouldn't last three minutes." She walked to the French door and opened it a sliver. She removed her ring and stuck her hand out watching it get singed by the sunlight.

"Caroline stop it!" Klaus demanded with a growl. Suddenly there were four completely panicked adults.

"What the-" one cried out while one of the women fainted.

"His face!" another gasped in horror.

"Relax," Caroline entreated bringing her hand in and quickly returning her ring. "He's not going to harm any of you. That response is not always because we're hungry. It can be caused by other strong emotions."

"They're monsters!" One of the women cried out. This pronouncement echoed through the house and everywhere there was stillness. Elijah's hold on Elena became slacked and she punched the woman who shouted 'monster' in the face. Daniel, who was in Luna's arms, giggled and clapped while everyone watched. Even Will was watching this and was not only impressed but a little fearful. Elijah finally went over to her and managed to calm her down by rubbing her bump and telling her that those people were the real monsters.

"Those children though Elijah." Sorrow bled out of her voice as she spoke. "What'll happen to them now?"

"Give them time lovely," Elijah said. "I haven't given up on them yet." Order was restored and Mrs. Anderson was revived.

"My sons...they can do that now?" she asked. It was obvious she was trying to keep it together.

"Yes, those veins are a part of the vampiric response. It can signal many different things," Caroline said, "hunger, anger, desire, fear, passion. In time and with practice the veins can be controlled. They are no more evil than a blush as a response to flirtation."

"How can you tell what they mean then if they could mean any of those things?" Mrs. Anderson asked. Her eyes kept darting over to her sons who had been three and five a week ago but were now seventeen and fifteen - and vampires. Klaus smiled.

"I have been a vampire for a very long time and had started training them, learning from my experience with this sort of thing." He motioned to his siblings and smiled. "The people I just motioned to are my siblings and the woman who punched you is my sister in law."

"What do we need to know?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Are you crazy we can't do this?" Mrs. Birkstead yelped.

"Those are still my sons," Mrs. Anderson said, "I have to try if I can."

"They are _monsters_ now!" Mrs Birkstead shouted. "I'm not going to be having one in _my house_!" Her husband agreed with that.

Elijah saw the Birkstead children were close to tears and Elijah let Elena go console those children while he stepped up in front of the Birksteads and was looking murderous.

"I've been patient with your kind at the moment." He snapped at the two. "Those children aren't the monsters at the moment-you two are."

"You will return us home this instant," Mrs. Birkstead said in a haughty tone. "We are done here."

"I'll be good Mom, I promise," her daughter, the younger of the two, Abigail pleaded her curly brown hair bouncing over her shoulder in delicate barrel curls that most girls would kill for.

"You are not my daughter," Mrs. Birkstead pronounced in a cutting tone. "My daughter died when she was four and my son was five."

Abigail was close to tears and Elena held her in her arms.

"Sshh sweetie," Elena cooed. "You're going to be safe here. No one will ever say anything like that about you again."

The Birksteads refused to reconsider and soon left for the guest house. Abigail cried but Joseph angrily bid 'good riddance' to them before returning to playing with some of the others. Mia and Eva tried to help console Abby.

Meanwhile the Andersons were trying to understand the process. So far they had carefully managed to hug their sons and the boys were now sitting in the same room.

"Okay so as long as they keep their rings on and we carefully control their hunger then they can live normal lives?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Precisely." Bonnie told them. "Also, when giving them blood and you have guests come over-have two pitchers that look identical with one having a blood and whatever they like to drink mixture and the other have something for the human guests."

"How do you know this?" Mr Anderson asked.

"I live with vampires and know their habits." She smiled. "I'm also a witch and the biggest stereotype that we're all evil is complete crap. My best male friend is a vampire and a great guy, my fiancé is a vampire as are his family, my two best female friends are a human and a doppelgänger and they're happy with vampires."

"So there are more vampires out there? Are they going to come looking for us? Are my children in danger?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"It's unlikely that you'll encounter anymore but if you do your children will know pretty quickly," Bonnie said. "Uh, one other thing worth mentioning. Vampire males are rather possessive and territorial." She looked to Elijah who realized what she intended and pulled her against him wrapping an arm around her waist. He hoped Kol wasn't going to give an overly aggressive display response but he knew there was a response coming nonetheless.

Kol decided to one up his brother and pulled Elena into his arms. He knew that doing this to Caroline would result in a dagger but this way would prove to them that his brother's possessiveness would be on display. Elijah let Bonnie go and went over to snap his brother's neck and held Elena in his arms, kissing her as deeply as he could.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Mr. Anderson asked, oddly intrigued.

"Well..." Bonnie looked at Kol's rumpled form on the ground. "Considering that he basically made a mistake by going after Elijah's wife, that would be a yes." She snorted. "It would have been worse if he went after Klaus' fiancée."

"Why?" Mrs Anderson asked.

"Klaus-why don't you take this? I have a fiancé to tend to." Bonnie said as she sat by Kol's side.

"Well mostly it's just a brother thing," Klaus said. "I tend to be a little more impulsive. All of the personality traits your sons had before they turned are just more heightened."

"So basically what you're saying is that their traits from when they were human are now starting to show up in everything that they do?" Mrs Anderson asked in amazement.

Klaus nodded.

"Yes." He looked undecided about saying something until he said it. "As my family and I reside in New Orleans, I think it would be a good idea for you to live there. In case something happens and you can't get ahold of us."

"Move from Denmark all the way to New Orleans?" Mrs. Anderson looked hesitant.

"Our sons need this from us," Mr. Anderson said to his wife, "Okay...would it be alright if our sons stayed with you while we pack up and ship things to the states? I want them to be comfortable..."

"It will be alright as we have plenty of rooms for them." Klaus smiled. It was that moment when Kol woke up.

"Did the demonstration go over well?" He asked as he saw Elijah glowering at him with Elena on his lap and Daniel snuggled against them.

"Bad daddy!" Brenna said angrily to Kol before she set his shoes on fire.

"Bonnie!" Kol yelped.

"Brenna, Brenna darling you can't do things like that..." Bonnie sighed and closed her eyes. She was going to have to bind her daughter's powers tonight. She was too young to know what to do with them.

"I'm calling that entertainment." Will and Elijah said grinning at Brenna.

Kol managed to take off his shoes that he got in Denmark.

"What's going on?" Everyone else asked once they got into the room.

"Kol got his shoes lit up by Brenna." Will said with that same grin.

"Witchcraft is hereditary. I knew it was going to manifest itself eventually," Bonnie smiled. She closed her eyes and began to chant.

"Alright Kol, you're safe now," Bonnie smiled gently.

"You wouldn't have found it so entertaining if it had been your shoes," Kol said.

Will shrugged.

"At least no one was called 'bad daddy'." Will told him. "But really dude? Why not someone else? Why my mom?"

"So they could see Elijah lose his cool." Kol told him cheekily.

"Kol was banking on the knowledge that I was not going to completely lose it in front of our guests whereas your Uncle Klaus might have. Then we would have a slight problem," Elijah said. "I'm just as territorial but my control is better. The same idea had occurred to me."


	24. Chapter 24

Meanwhile Bonnie found Eva.

"Here is your ring Eva. You need to make sure you never take it off," Bonnie said as she handed it to Eva. Eva shoved the ring onto her finger and smiled. Now she could feel the sun on her skin again.

"The sun feels so good." Eva said to Bonnie with a smile. Will saw that and went to speak to his father.

"I'm curious dad...grandmother Esther was a witch, right?" At his nod, Will continued. "Is it entirely possible for me to have that same ability?"

"I suppose it is but it will be cut off when you turn," Elijah said. "I never studied magic but Kol practiced a bit. He was quite good at it actually. He has spent quite a lot of time studying magic despite the fact that he cannot practice."

"I was wondering if it was possible for me to have the ability." Will was vague about why he wanted to know.

The reason was that he wanted to create something special for Eva.

"My advice would be to ask your aunt Bonnie. She can find out if you have any magic ability," Elijah said. Will went in search of Bonnie and was thankful to find her alone.

"Aunt Bonnie, seeing Brenna earlier kind of made me wonder if perhaps I had any magic ability. My grandmother was a witch," Will said. Bonnie half-smirked at that. His grandmother was the Original witch and had been a formidable force.

"Let me check Will," Bonnie smiled and she closed her eyes. She reached out and touched his hand. A moment later she opened her eyes. "You actually have a fair amount of magic in you. If you're going to start experimenting with magic just, please be careful if you're not sure about a spell please ask Uncle Kol or myself."

"I was hoping that you could help me make a Daylight Necklace for Eva as a backup." At Bonnie's raised eyebrows, he blushed. "In case someone takes her ring and tries to hurt her."

Bonnie knew that he was hiding something from her but decided to go against getting him to tell her.

"Do you have a necklace or do you need to buy one?" She asked.

He pulled out a necklace that had a cubic zirconia heart pendant.

"Will this do?" He asked as he showed her the necklace.

"It's perfect," Bonnie smiled, "now be careful with this spell because your Dad and Uncles want to limit the number of people who have this spell." She taught Will how to perform the spell. Then she put the necklace before him. "Okay this is all you."

Will concentrated and began to perform the spell.

"Alright, that should be it. Now I'd recommend getting an original to test it for you. With something like that you want to make sure it works..." Bonnie said. "Let me know if I can help you with anything else. I'm always happy to help."

"Can you get Uncle Kol? I want him to try it." Bonnie grinned and left and by the time she came back, Kol was with her.

"You wanted me to try something?" He asked Will who passed him the necklace.

"Could you please wear it and walk outside with it on?" He asked. "I made it into a Daylight Necklace and I wanted to see if it works."

"You've got magic?" Kol looked surprised and Bonnie nodded. Kol wrapped the necklace around his wrist and then walked outside with Bonnie and Will. Then he did something that he's done only once before. He pulled his daylight ring off and handed it to Bonnie. He looked impressed.

"Well congratulations Will. Now don't teach that to anyone else," Kol said. He took the necklace off his wrist and handed it to Will. He winced as he was momentarily defenseless. Bonnie thrust his ring at him. She shoved it onto his finger and held it there. He smiled at her momentary worry.

"Okay-it works." Will smiled at his accomplishment. "You two can go back to doing whatever it was you both were doing." Grinning cheekily at his aunt's blushing face, he ran and found Eva.

"Eva! I made something for you." She turned to see him staring at her. Moving over to him quickly, she helped him stay still.

"What is it?" She asked him, eyes glistening with curiosity. Smiling, he moved to stand behind her and placed the necklace around her neck.

"It's a Daylight Necklace. I know that you-" he was cut off as she turned in his arms and kissed him. Unfortunately, Klaus and Elijah witnessed the kiss.

Eva continued to kiss Will with everything she had in her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist.

"You two will sleep better if you just let this go and be thankful that they want each other and not some strangers," Elena said. "Actually I think they look perfect together."

"Not happening." Both men growled.

"That is my baby girl!" Klaus snapped at them. "She should not be dating."

Elena patted his back.

"No fathers with daughters are thrilled about the dating aspect of a girl's life but it happens." Elena gave him a hard look. "Just be thankful that she's not rebelling against you and your rules otherwise she'll break every single one."

Klaus looked utterly frustrated.

"None of our guardians were happy with us wanting to be with you when we all first met either...but it turned out alright," Elena said. "My advice would be to be understanding and approachable about this or they will do it in secret and who knows what else? I mean look what happened to us for sneaking around."

Elijah winced. He knew that if he ever saw Alaric again, the man would kill him, again.

"I never snuck out with Caroline." Klaus told her.

"I'm using your brothers as my examples." She said as she walked away.

"Do you think she's still mad at me?" Elijah asked.

Meanwhile Eva finally lifted her head and smiled at Will as he drew in a desperate breath.

"Sorry, I get a little carried away," she said and she didn't even care that her veins and fangs were on display. Will was smiling at her anyhow and that meant the world to her. "The necklace is beautiful thank you. I absolutely love it and I promise to never take it off."

"I wanted you to have something that was as beautiful as you." He said with a peck to her lips. "This was the best one that I've found that can compare." He couldn't stop smiling at her. "You're gorgeous and the necklace just enhances your beauty."

She couldn't stop blushing.

Klaus was glowering at Will while Elijah was smirking. His son had a way with words-just like him.

"I hate your son at the moment." Klaus told Elijah. "He's over there flirting with my little Eva!"

"He's got a way with words," Elijah countered. "You got to give him props for that." Elijah grinned. "Though that sounds like something I've said to Elena once..." He mused about the words and trying to figure out if he had said it to Elena once or if Will just came up with them on his own.

Elijah went back into his and Elena's room where he found his wife smiling at Daniel. It was this sight that also made him fall more in love with her.

"Are you still angry about what happened all those years ago?" He asked softly, not wanting to wake Daniel up.

"I've gotten over it." She looked up at him. "Is this about what I said to you and Klaus?"

He nodded.

"No. I was only using that as an example of how overprotective guardians would act and the consequences of those actions."

"Does Alaric know?" She shook her head no.

"I've wanted you to be there when I would tell him but lately...before you came back into my life, I was planning on telling him by myself."

He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"We'll tell him everything together." He promised as he kissed the back of her hand and laid down next to her, Daniel in the middle.

Meanwhile Mason had decided this was worth trying and he was kissing Gemma with everything he had in him. They had started out standing up but when her legs went to jelly they had wound up on top of the bed. They paused after the first kiss but having decided they liked the feeling so much they wanted to try for another and were soon kissing again.

"WHAT THE HELL! GET OFF MY SISTER!" That got Elijah up and he went into Gemma and Luna's room where Will had Mason against the door.

"Will." Elijah said and when Will let him go, Elijah had him right back against the door with a hand around the boy's throat when Kol came. "Don't ever go near my daughter again."

"Mason!" Kol gaped. "You and Gemma?"

"Ow! Let go!" Mason wriggled trying with all his vampire strength but he was unable to budge Elijah. Panic set in and the young vampire completely vamped out.

"Dad! Daddy! Please don't do this! This is SO embarrassing!" Gemma cried. She turned to Will. "It was just a kiss! You're been doing it to Eva! I wanted to know why you liked it so much. Thanks for completely embarrassing me!" Then the flood gates opened and Gemma started crying whole-heartedly with her embarrassment and upset. Mason would surely hate her now.

It was at that time Elena walked in and took one glance at the scene before getting Luna and Gemma into the kitchen for ice cream. Bonnie looked and groaned.

"What happened?" She asked wearily.

"Mason was caught kissing Gemma. By Will who alerted Elijah and Kol came." Elena summarized.

Luna groaned.

"I fell and he fell on top of me." Gemma whispered but they all heard it. "Now he hates me!"

Bonnie pushed a bowl of triple chocolate ice cream in front of her with a spoon.

"I have two men to deal with it seems." Elena said as she got up to have words with Elijah, Kol, Will and Mason.

Elena entered the room and took in the scene before her.

"Elijah let him go," she ordered.

"Okay I understand that you can't seem to help the whole over protective male thing but our daughter- your sister - is in there crying. I know it's been quite some time Elijah but surely you remember stealing your first kiss? Will you and Eva have been sharing quite a lot of kisses. So long as both parties want to kiss there's nothing wrong with it. She just wanted to see what all the fuss was about and she likes Mason. Then the three of you had to come in here like a SWAT team and ruin her experience. You ruined her first kiss guys. Come on, you're all super good with romance and women. You've got to get pulled together."

"I never stole my first kiss." Elijah and Kol grumbled. "That was Klaus."

Will glowered at Mason.

"Oh and for the record Elijah-you get the couch tonight." She said as she left, hips swaying.

Elijah was not going to be having a good night anymore.

"Kol-you get the couch as well." Bonnie called from the kitchen.

"So it's okay for you to kiss me but it's not okay for my brother-cousin- whatever he is now to kiss your sister?" Eva looked at Will.

"I think we may be going about this wrong," Kol looked to Elijah. "I mean if we make it forbidden and a challenge they're going to go crazy and do that plus probably a lot more behind our back. I mean we kiss their mothers so they're going to see it as a natural expression of affection."

"He was on top of her!" Will mumbled. "I'm just...protective and when I saw that-my mind just jumped to the worst case scenario."

"You're right." Elijah sighed. He went back to the room where there was a couch for him to sleep on. Seeing his wife and son asleep, he kissed them on their heads and went over to the couch with a blanket. He didn't even close his eyes when he felt someone crawling in beside him. Sniffing the air around him delicately, he grinned as it was Elena.

"It turns out that I can't sleep without you anymore." She whispered.

"We won't tell Elena or Elijah that we caved," Bonnie whispered as she settled next to Kol.

"Well I'll show you that it doesn't always work that way," Eva said. Will's heart started racing as she crawled under the covers with him and turned out the light.

"Ooo this is so dangerous..." Eva whispered. "I just want to be close to you Will."

"Your father is going to kill me," Will said. "Make sure to put on my tombstone that I was very awesome."


	25. Chapter 25

By the next morning, there was tension around the table. The only people immune to it were Caroline, Stefan, Rebekah, Davina, Jeremy, Daniel, Brenna, the Andersons and the younger children.

"Alright! I've had it!" Caroline snapped. "Someone tell me what's going on or you will regret it!"

"Never get her angry." Stefan and Jeremy got out as they stared at her.

This caused a bit of choking on food and a lot of back patting as Elena began.

"Okay, evidently Will likes Eva. They have kissed several times. This is apparently going to cause the world to end," Elena said facetiously, "Mason and Gemma wanted to see what the fuss was about so they tried to have a first kiss. Will thinks a different set of rules apply to his sister than him and called them out. Mason got pinned against a wall for thinking our daughter might be worth expressing romantic feelings for. Okay I think you're caught up now in the saga of our Neanderthal husbands." As Elena had been explaining the situation she'd gotten mad at the three original brothers all over again.

Caroline gave Klaus a heated glare while Jeremy sighed.

"The world isn't going to end!" Caroline told Klaus. "She's allowed to date and Will is a pretty good guy."

"I feel so loved right now Auntie." Will deadpanned.

"Is this a common occurrence?" Mrs Anderson asked Davina.

"I have no idea." She whispered.

"Amongst vampire males this is a very common occurrence," Rebekah said, "they are protective of any female they are attracted to. If that female happens to be their mate, then the whole thing is much more exaggerated. Vampires love with a depth that is simply unparalleled in the human world when they're actually in love. Vampires also tend to lust a lot. My brothers have all found their mates fairly recently and that's such a rarity in the vampire world that they should all be mated..." Rebekah shrugged happy for her brothers. She neglected to mention that she also had been lucky enough to find her mate. Stefan had the same possessive desires as her brothers - thankfully the females were a little more level-headed.

"But their mates are all human?" Mrs. Anderson regarded Elena, Bonnie and Caroline.

"There's nothing that says it has to be a vampire. In fact, most of the time it isn't," Rebekah said, "but it is most likely that they will turn. My brothers would not risk losing them."

"Are there ways that these men could lose them?" Mr Anderson asked. "They all look pretty cozy to me."

"There are ways that they can lose them." Stefan told him. "Death being one of them."

Elijah saw Elena get up from the table and go back into the kitchen. He followed her and watched as she washed her dish when he stepped behind her, resting his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry about what happened last night." He told her with a kiss to her carotid artery.

"Go find Gemma and tell her." Elena said to him when she leaned back onto him. "She needs to hear this from you."

Elijah sighed," she's my little girl Elena."

"I'm someone's little girl too," Elena smiled at him and he suddenly realized exactly how hypocritical he was being.

"Thank you love." He found Gemma in her room. She had hardly touched her breakfast and left the table early.

"Please leave," she frowned when she saw him enter her room. Elijah ignored this particular request and sat on the edge of Luna's bed.

"I came to apologize for last night," he began. "I overreacted and I'm sorry I ruined your kiss. You're my daughter Gemma and I already love all of you just as if you were my flesh and blood. I don't see you any differently. So when Will was worried for you so was I." He emitted a long sigh. "There's going to have to be some ground rules that we can all live with for all this romance stuff. For the time being we'll start with the door stays open if there is a boy present. You talk to your mother or I if you have any questions and if you go out you take one of the others with you as a chaperone. You do these things for me and I will try my very hardest not to overreact when I see you kissing a boy. Deal?"

"Fine." She sighed. "But if I follow these rules-so does Will!"

He nodded. "I'll tell him as well." It was about that time when Daniel came running in, a look of fear on his face.

"Daddy save me! The boogeyman wants me!" He cried. Elijah had a feeling that Kol or even Klaus will be hearing it from Elena.

"Where did you hear that from?" Gemma asked as she ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Joseph. He said that the boogeyman was coming to get me." The little boy shivered. "Can you make him leave me alone?" He gave Elijah such a pleading look that he nodded.

"Daddy will kill him tonight." Elijah promised.

Gemma looked curious. "Doesn't he come out at night?"

"He does." Elijah told her warmly. "But I have a feeling that all the children here are going to hear it from the women."

The rest of the day was spent educating the Andersons, getting the children their daylight jewelry, laying down ground rules for dating to all of the older children and then hunting the boogeyman for the benefit of the younger children.

"I think I'm actually tired," Kol groaned at the end of the day. Bonnie kissed him lovingly.

"You make a great dad. You're doing a really good job." She said and he pulled her to him and began to kiss her.

"I think I'm getting my second wind." He scooped her into his arms and carried her off to their bedroom.

Meanwhile Elijah was stroking his sleeping son's hair. He had finally gotten him down to sleep after all the adults had solemnly agreed that Klaus had killed the boogeyman. Will and Eva were leaned against a wall in the living room where he could see them. Eva had her head laid against his son's chest and they were talking in between shared kisses. He was going to have to get adjusted to seeing this from his older children. Thank goodness the younger ones were still worried about things like boogeymen.

"How's he doing?" Elena asked as she had finished helping Davina with her cravings she was having.

"Asleep for now." He sighed, running a hand over his face. "I guess that means he's going to have nightmares tonight." He wanted to strangle Joseph for mentioning the boogeyman!

"You're a good dad Elijah." Elena said as she laid on her side of the bed. "Will you please get into bed?"

He was on his side and he reached an arm across Daniel so that his hand could hold Elena's.

In the middle of the night several of the girls had woke the guys up and encouraged them to sneak out with them.

"Isn't this place great!" Eva enthused as they arrived at the pond in the rainforest. The guys began to take their shirts off and the girls all had bikinis that Mia had brought back from their trip. Eva had on a steel colored bikini and as Will watched she dove into the pond and surfaced to smile at him. "Come on! hurry up!"

Back in the house, three men woke up-Klaus, Stefan and Kol. Each one had no idea why they suddenly woke up but decided to go for a run.

They were about to go in one different direction when they heard noises coming from the pond and walked over there to see the older kids swimming and kissing while in swimwear. All three shouted, "WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK YOU'RE DOING OUT HERE?"

"Aww come on...we're just having a good time. Everyone has their clothes on and we're all chaperoned. There's more than enough of us here..." Taylor whined her long blonde hair three-quarters of the way down her back soaking wet. Everyone got out of the water to prove that they were in fact all clothed and mostly just swimming.

"You could join us if you want," Mia offered with a smile. "It's a full moon out tonight and I am SO tired of rules and discipline and training..."

"And rules..." Gemma groaned.

"...and more rules," Mason groaned.

"Uncle Elijah doesn't know how to have any fun," Taylor groaned. Everyone was quick to voice their agreement even his own children albeit a little hesitantly.

Klaus shook his head. Kol was staring at his children and Stefan was rubbing his temples.

"Grounded." They turned to see Elena standing there. "Luna, Gemma and Will are grounded for one month."

The three were surprised that she grounded them and followed her into the house where they were in their rooms.

Elijah saw her get back in bed and said, "what's wrong?"

"The older children are grounded." She told him before rubbing Daniel's back.

Klaus looked over at Eva and she instantly knew.

Grounded for life.

Stefan smiled.

"You're acting like a responsible adult Klaus."

"I thought I'd try it out for a while," Klaus grinned. With a dramatic groan Eva rolled her eyes and stormed past Klaus for the house. Kol growled at Taylor and Mason. They flashed for the house and Kol stayed up the rest of the night to make sure there wasn't any more foolishness. Stefan made breakfast the next morning and Rebekah who had heard about the previous night's activities let all of the adults sleep in but got all of the older children up and had them started on chores; mountains of laundry for Mia and Taylor, scrubbing the bathrooms and kitchen for Will and Eva, floors and windows for Mason, Luna and Gemma.

There was a bit of grumbling at first but then the others noticed that Will and Eva were flinging bubbles at each other, bumping into one another and generally having fun while getting the work done. As Elena, Elijah, Kol and Bonnie woke it was to a table of steaming breakfast and all of the older children hard at work but laughing while they did it.

"At least it wasn't like the ones you had growing up." Bonnie told Elijah and Kol.

"No, ours were worse," Elijah, Elena and Kol said simultaneously. Bonnie turned to look at Elena.

"Yours was bad?" She nodded.

"Remember when I couldn't hang out with anyone for two months? Dad found out that Matt and I were at the Grill drinking and instead of hanging out after school, I was volunteering at the hospital."

"You volunteer at hospitals still." Bonnie told her.

"After that experience-it made me want to go into becoming a nurse." She said simply.

"Bonnie was self-punishing so...I mean practically all anyone had to do was look at her wrong and not only would she confess all her sins but she'd just enforce her own punishment," Caroline said.

"Yeah well you were officially the most rebellious of all of us," Elena grinned at Caroline.

"The sheriff's daughter? That's so cliché," Klaus laughed.

"Are we really still grounded a month?" Will asked pointedly. He walked to his parents and whispered, "I had this picnic lunch packed see..."

"She only gave you a month." Caroline scoffed. "She had _two months_ and it wasn't just hospital volunteering!" Elena nodded.

"If I had snuck out of the house like you and your sisters did Will," Elena smiled. "I would have been sent to my room and homeschooled just so that no boy would be near me."

"I'm sure your mother and I would love the picnic lunch." Elijah said as he gave him a look. "I'm adding a couple of weeks to your punishment. The same goes for the girls."

Will groaned but at a look from his parents he promptly ceased. He pasted on a smile.

"Enjoy the picnic with my compliments," Will said. He turned on his heel and returned to scrubbing. At least when they were doing this he could at least spend time with Eva. He noticed Gemma and Mason seemed to be applying the same principle though they were also playing with Luna as they washed the windows.

For the rest of the week it was much quieter in the house. The children buckled down to their studies and only the little one's laughter was heard. Will and Eva would exchange long glances at one another when they got the chance but otherwise everyone seemed to be in avoidance mode. Mia, Eva and Taylor had decided to run their frustrations off by going jogging every morning. Stefan had agreed to chaperone them in this endeavor.

Will was doing his studies on the deck so he could enjoy the sound of the waves and the occasional view of Eva's toned legs as the girls made another lap.

On one of those days, his father sat with him.

"You do know that we wouldn't have punished you if you had just told us." Elijah said as he took a drink of his coffee.

"I know." Will groaned. "They were the ones with the plan and got me in it." He nodded, already talking with Luna and Gemma about what happened already. They spilled the beans when he said that he would be picking out their clothes.

"The girls already spilled as they didn't want me to pick out their clothes." Elijah chuckled. "I have given your Aunt Rebekah that same threat back in 1910 and she spilled everything to me."

"Are we leaving soon?" Will asked.

"In a couple weeks perhaps," Elijah said, "the renovations are still going on at the house. I've had them add a twenty foot wall around the entire property for security. When it's all done I think we'll rest easier." On the one hand he knew that there were some votes for home but he also noticed that Elena and Bonnie especially had been more relaxed here and in their current conditions he was loathe to take them from that. Caroline and Rebekah were twenty-four weeks now while Elena and Bonnie were sixteen weeks and just starting to show through their clothing. Davina on the other hand was thirty-two weeks along and a source of fascination for all the girls. Several of them had started a group to make baby quilts for all the babies and they had started with Davina's. They were more than halfway through already.

Elijah noticed that he had lost Will's attention and looked out to see Eva, Mia and Taylor had come into view.

"You really like her do you?" Elijah asked. Will hesitated a moment and then smiled.

"Yeah, Dad. I like her. Eva's great. She's really sweet and she makes me laugh and her eyes are..." he stopped as he realized who he was talking to.

"Keep going." Elijah encouraged. "I would really like to know how you feel about her."

Will shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it anymore." He told him.

Elijah patted him on the back. "You _can_ talk to me about girls, you know."

"I know." Will sighed heavily. "Did you ever get tongue tied with mom and want to say something to her but ended up saying something else?"

"Quite a few times," Elijah confided. "I generally consider myself to be pretty eloquent but one look at Elena and I could lose my whole train of thought. Trying to get the three most important words in the world out to her were a total disaster. I tried so many times and couldn't do it. Then she was holding you and my heart was so full the words just tumbled out. After that first time it isn't so hard to say anymore."

"Do you still get tongue tied when you talk to her?" Will was curious and Elijah chuckled.

"Not as much." He said with a grin.

"Poor Gemma she just keeps saying completely stupid stuff to Mason," Will chuckled. "He thinks she's so cute though he doesn't care. The other day he asked her something and she couldn't get the words she wanted out so she stuffed a muffin in her mouth and took off."

"I was wondering why she ran right past me with a muffin in her mouth." Elijah chuckled. "I should tell your mother to go talk to her."

"Do you mind if I handle it?" Will offered. "If I can't enjoy my own love life at least maybe I can help Gemma with her crush although technically she's supposed to be grounded too."

"My god! When I was your age my father grounded me for a few months and my chores were a lot worse than what you all have!" Elijah said. "It's not the end of the world!"

"Okay then," Will looked at Elijah, "I want you to go two full days without mother. You can have short conversations at the dinner table but you can't be alone, no touching, no kissing...you couldn't make it."

"I did it for almost three years." Elijah told him. "I'll do it but I'll tell her this and let's see what she does." He knew that his wife wouldn't like this. He got up and left Will, shaking his head. The minute he found her, with Daniel on her lap and teaching him how to read, made his heart swell.

She looked up at him and smiled. "How was talking with Will?" she asked. Going over to her, he sat beside her and shook his head.

"He wants me to go without you for two days. only short dinner conversations and no touching and definitely no kissing." Elijah told her. "We can't be alone if we're in a room together."

"We can make it and when it's over, I'm adding a week to his punishment." Elena told him.

As it turned out they made it one day before Will passed by their room to find his dad had his mom wrapped in his arms and was kissing her fervently. He simply smiled and went on. He was thankful that his parents loved each other so much. When his mom told him he got an extra week of punishment he realized he just wasn't going to win this one.

Gemma and Mason spent their afternoons studying together. They always made sure they sat across the table from one another but that just made the banter and smiles all the more worth it. Eva and Will spoke less and less. She started spending more time with Mia and Taylor. Will turned his attention to his little brother and in no time between him and Elena they had Daniel reading.

"ELIJAH!" Elena called and he was there instantly. "Listen to this!" She sounded quite proud of herself.

A little children's book was opened in front of Daniel who was on his big brother's lap and began to read.

"Clifford is a big red dog. He likes to play with a green ball. He likes to eat food out of a bowl." Daniel recited perfectly.

Elijah grinned and kissed Daniel on the top of his head before kissing his wife deeply and putting a hand on Will's shoulder.

"That was amazing buddy." Elijah told Daniel. "Do you want to show off to your Uncles?" Daniel giggled and nodded happily.

Daniel eagerly read the entirety of the Clifford book with glee. Bonnie looked at Elena with a shared sense of pride. His entire audience which was the whole gigantic Mikaelson family clapped for him when he finished. The look on his little face had Elena a flood of hormones as she started leaking ceaseless happy tears at her son's accomplishment.

Will left the joyous pandemonium for his father's study. He settled in front of pen and paper and started his senior thesis again. He got two pages in and scrapped it. Within an hour there was a plethora of paper balls in the wastebasket. In fact, they had overflowed onto the floor. Finally, Will decided on the topic he really wanted to write on - The history of The Mikaelson family. With all the extra time he'd had lately he had poured through the approved portions of his father's journals so the ten pages for the senior thesis paper practically wrote themselves. He was nearly finished when he fell asleep atop the paper. He woke hours later to someone shaking him. Looking up, he saw his mother staring at him with a smile.

"Is that your paper?" she asked. He looked and nodded. "Mind if I read it?" He pushed the papers to her and yawned.

"Go to bed Will." She ordered. He knew better and did what she said. Getting into the bed, he laid on it and pulled the covers over him before his head hit the pillow. He was out like a light.

Elena padded into the bedroom where Elijah was already in bed. She joined him and held up the paper for both of them.

"Read this...I only got into the first page but he's you Elijah...right down to the way he sees us. He's you...well mostly. No one is quite like you." She kissed him long and lovingly before they settled in to read the paper.

He read it and smiled. "That is how he sees us and that was only through what I would let him read from the journals."

"I'm sure you left out Katherine and all of your more 'sordid' dealings throughout the centuries." Elena grinned, "explaining the daggers will be bad enough." Elena settled under the covers and curled against her husband. "I think he and Eva gave up on one another."

"It's because Niklaus grounded her." Elijah told her.

"I think the two of you might want to ease up a little on them," Elena said gently. "I'd rather they be in love with each other than someone else."

"I'll talk to my brother about it tomorrow." Elijah murmured to her. Elena curled against him and was swiftly asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning Stefan was out with the girls who were on their morning run. Will was sitting on the deck doing his studies but he was facing the opposite direction of what he usually does. Mia noticed this and walked up to him.

"What is going on with you?" She demanded. "I get it-grounded for a month and three weeks-but why are you avoiding Eva? By the way, why is she avoiding you?"

"Go talk to my dad or Uncle Klaus about it." He said as he did his work.

"Fine!" Mia said and she stormed inside. As luck would have it she found Elijah first.

"Uncle Elijah did you know that Will and Eva are avoiding each other? I asked him about it and he said to ask you and Uncle Klaus. I respectfully wish to say that I think this is WHOLLY unfair and I can't believe two of the most romantic men with their wives are standing in the way of love..." Mia said trying to walk the fine line between solving this and getting another week of 'groundation'.

"Your Aunt Elena already told me to talk to your Uncle Klaus about it and I was going to-with her consent-change his punishment." Mia stared at him wide eyed. She had no idea that her aunt had talked to him about it.

"Uh...oops. Could you forget I was here? I've copied spells until my fingers cramped," Mia said sheepishly. She hugged Elijah quickly and disappeared.

"That was quite odd." Elijah mused as he went back to search for his brother.

Klaus was watching both Will and Eva from the living room as he looked out the window.

"Brother, I think we may have finally gotten through to them. It should be a quiet month and a half," Klaus said.

"As much fun as it would be for you," Elijah said as he stepped up to stand next to him. "My wife would have me on the couch in our room. That and she wants to see Will and Eva happy together." He let out a breath. "We are also going to fix his punishment."

"What do you propose brother," Klaus frowned. Caroline had been saying the same thing to him and Eva did seem very unhappy but he had been using Elijah's unyielding stance to put them off.

"Lessen her punishment and actually talk to her about dating." He told him as he watched his son. "It's the only way to fix this and make our women happy."

"What exactly do you think I know about dating?" Klaus asked, "What did you tell your son?"

"Not much," he admitted. "I just told him that I had faith in him finding his mate and he said that he wasn't going to make my mistakes."

"Leaving her to help me in New Orleans?" Klaus murmured. Elijah squeezed his eyes shut. He still hated himself a little bit more whenever he thought about it.

"It all turned out more than alright," Klaus said, "she's yours now stop beating yourself up about it. Okay I'll go talk to Eva. Don't be surprised if she comes to you."

Klaus left Elijah and found Eva just finishing up from her run by taking a casual walk up the beach.

"I haven't seen you with Will lately," he started.

"You don't want me with Will," Eva replied evenly.

"I want you to be happy Eva. I just want to protect you too," Klaus said. "You have my permission to date Will. Do you have any questions?"

"What brought on this sudden change?" She asked.

"You were very happy with Will and now you're not happy and I see that. Apparently lots of people saw it. I fought for my love with your mother. You should be able to fight for yours with Will."

"Did Uncle Elijah do the same thing for Aunt Elena?" Klaus nodded. "I'm going to fight for him then." Smiling, she kissed his cheek and ran off.

"Good morning Will," Eva smiled where she found him in the laundry room.

"Good morning Eva. What can I do for you?" He asked as he continued to work. She grabbed hold of him and pressed him against the washer.

"You can stop ignoring me for starters. I don't want us to be like this." Then to illustrate her point she leaned in and kissed him. He brought his arms around her waist, pulling her body flush to his. Neither knew how long it was for until he picked her up and had her legs around his waist.

"Sorry for interrupting," Elijah's voice sounded in the doorway, "but I need to say something to Will at the moment Eva."

"Excuse me Uncle Elijah. Will I'll see you later," she smiled at him before she pranced out the door. Will watched her go and then turned his attention to his father.

"I only came to say that your punishment is over." Elijah said grinning at him, "Now don't just stand there-go after her."

Will looked at Elijah for a second and started for the door. Then he came back and hugged Elijah before sprinting off. The boy didn't know whether he was coming or going!

He hurried to find Eva and the next the adults saw of them he was flirting with her while they were making Shepherd's pie for everyone. Elena walked into the living room and saw them kissing. She found Elijah and gave him a long passionate kiss.

"You are an amazing man Elijah Mikaelson." She purred into his mouth.

He grinned and kissed her back, deeply.

" _You_ are amazing wife of mine." He told her with little kisses along her collarbone and throat. She pulled his mouth back to hers and fused their lips together much to the disgust of the boys while the girls thought it was 'so sweet'.

"I can do that," Will told Eva with a grin. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Eva vamped out but Will continued to kiss her anyhow.

"Look at Elijah junior and Klaus' daughter making out!" Bonnie cooed. "They're adorable!"

Elijah nodded with an arm around her waist. He knew that his son was happy and looking down at his wife, who was glowing, he was perfectly happy.

"They're weird." One of the younger boys said.

"They're grown up. They're supposed to kiss and hold hands like mommies and daddies," Brenna said.

"I want a kiss," Taylor lamented dramatically as her ponytail of golden curls bounced for emphasis.

Kol put a hand to his heart, faking a heart attack at what she said.

"Dad stop it!" Taylor whined. Bonnie, Elijah, Klaus and Elena burst into laughter; not at what she had said but at the fact that she didn't realize that her father could be completely lethal. None of the children realized what their fathers could do. All they saw was their softer side. So obviously Taylor felt completely justified in lamenting her lack of a love life. Was it really only four years ago that Kol had completely scared the life out of Bonnie?

Bonnie tilted her head to the side and gave Kol a look - one of those deep looks that said she really saw him. She knew him and she loved him with her whole soul. He flashed to her and kissed her deeply. When they parted Bonnie kissed Taylor tenderly on the forehead.

"Someday when you least expect it you'll get that first kiss and it will be magical because it's your first," Bonnie said, "but it won't be what you want. When you get _that_ kiss then you'll know what to do with it and it will be the thing that fairytales are made of. It will come from a man that has seen you at your best and at your worst and loves you either way. It will be a kiss that tells your secrets to someone who will keep them. He will tell you his because he trusts you and you will tell him yours because there is no one else in the world who gets you the way he does. Then...then my honey blossom you will understand the true power of a kiss."

"Wow," Elena said and she looked to Elijah because it was true. It applied to all of the couples in the room and it spoke volumes about the depths of their relationships.

"She's right." Caroline said as she looked up at Klaus. "That is the power of a true love's kiss." Her eyes drifted over all the younger children and smiled. "Now who wants to watch _Enchanted_? It has singing, love, action and a little adventure but its filled with magic-the good and the bad kind!"

Daniel made a face.

"No more singing movies!" He made a face. Elijah took him in his arms and smiled.

"If you watch this movie with everyone, the next movie will have no bad singing in it." He kissed his nose. He already had a feeling that his son would like that movie Elena played a while ago before they came here- _Lilo and Stitch_.

"Promise?" Elijah grinned and placed him on his hip with a smile.

"Promise." Daniel nodded and once Elijah placed him on the ground, he grabbed Brenna's hand and the two ran off to the living room, leading the way for the younger children.

" _Enchanted_ is a Disney movie." Elena said and all the older girls including Rebekah, Caroline and Bonnie ran to go watch it.

It didn't matter how old you were; everyone will turn out to be a Disney kid.

"You and the guys can do whatever you all want." Elena said with a kiss to his lips. "I'm going to watch the movie."

The next thing the women knew all of the men were in lounge chairs, on the beach, under umbrellas watching the surf and various other things while indulging in bucket loads of European beers. Caroline was the first to notice and she got Bonnie's attention. It was not often they actually caught all of their serious-minded husbands kicking back.

"Elena look," Bonnie hissed in her ear and motioned outside the French doors to where the men were in fact all indulging in some completely laid-back time.

"Someone should really capture this on film." Elena mouthed to them. Eva and Mia had cameras and began filming their fathers and uncles.

Elena did see Elijah and he had his eyes closed, no tie and suit jacket. His pants were rolled up to his calf muscles and his shirt's sleeves were rolled to his elbows. Daniel ran out and hopped on his father, facing him and resting his head in his collarbone.

"Alright everyone leave them alone," Caroline ordered. "No one disturbs them for three hours. Not even you Elena." Elena nodded and managed to get the younger children happier by playing another Disney movie that she thought they would like - _Lady and the Tramp._

Elena ended up going back into her bed and falling asleep, being more drained then before. The last time she was like this was when she carried Daniel and would only sleep in Elijah's bed back in Mystic Falls. Caroline and Bonnie had walked into the room and pulled the blankets over her with a smile on their faces.

"This time we all have to get each other through this," Bonnie smiled and reached out to rub Caroline's baby bump, "and you're leading the way this time. At least we know what to expect with Elena this time and she's actually got Elijah this time."

"You were just as bad about Kol," Caroline smiled at Bonnie indulgently. Bonnie blushed and laid a hand on her baby bump which at sixteen weeks was just showing a little.

"Fair enough."

"How long do you think that Elena will sleep for?" Caroline asked as they left the brunette's room.

"Maybe a couple of hours at the most." Bonnie whispered. Caroline nibbled on her lower lip and the two were in the living room, trying to find some other Disney movies for the little kids to watch.

The five that they had to choose from were: _The Princess and the Frog, Brave, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty_ and _Cinderella_.

Cinderella was the next choice and everyone was enthralled. Halfway through the movie however Bonnie fell asleep. Meanwhile Will slipped outside to join the guys.

"Dad, Uncle Klaus I was thinking about surprising Eva with a walk along the beach in the moonlight this evening. Would that be okay?"

Normally, Klaus would end up growling and glowering at the boy who dared take an interest in his daughter but recently discovered that it was okay for her to grow up and start dating boys. Elijah chuckled at his brother as Daniel squirmed before settling back down.

"I say it's okay but have you asked your mother?" Elijah asked and Will shook his head.

"I didn't want to wake her from her nap." At the mention of his wife taking a nap, Elijah got up with Daniel in his arms and nodded at Will.

"I say it's okay," Kol said as Elijah went into the house and into his room where Elena was asleep. Crawling into the bed with her and placing Daniel in between them, he fell asleep instantly again.

"Well now we know for sure Elijah caved first," Kol said, "but don't think that means I love my wife less than he does!"

Klaus laughed at Kol's indignation.

"Here have a bottle," Kol passed Will a bottle of Coke popping the top off with just his thumb.

"Okay, semi-cool vampire perk," Will acknowledged.


	27. Chapter 27

"What was going to happen on this walk on the beach with my little girl?" Klaus asked him, his eyes judging the boy.

"Well I just planned that we were going to go for a walk in the moonlight, hold hands and maybe kiss," Will said having absolutely no desire to get into any more trouble.

Kol nodded. "That would be good but do you believe that you need to be watched?" He asked, knowing that he was going to help his brother and at the same time, make sure that Will and Eva won't do anything bad while on their date.

"As long as the chaperone stays a good distance away." Will knew that Klaus would only allow the date to happen if there was a chaperone in case he and Eva end up in a compromising position. He wasn't ready for a lecture from his mother and father.

Eventually everyone woke from their naps and it was time for dinner. They had spaghetti and everyone seemed to be enjoying it. After dinner Will caught Kol's attention and then he went over to Eva.

"Come take a walk with me in the surf," he invited. "Don't worry we're covered." Eva smiled.

"Why Mr. Mikaelson I'd love to," she smiled and they slipped out the French doors and off the deck. Kol followed along behind. With his vampire speed and exceptional sight and hearing he felt comfortable giving them quite a bit of lead.

"Wow it's beautiful out here," Eva smiled as she slipped her hand into his and giggled as she felt the water wash over her ankles. Will smiled and nudged her a little closer to the waves.

"I thought you might like this," he said.

"It's perfect. By the way you were awesome teaching Daniel to read. I love the way you are with your brother and sisters - well all the children really..." Eva said. Back in the distance and enjoying the feel of the waves and wet sand Kol smiled; this was definitely more Elijah's style. Kol would have had her up against a tree already and kissing her senseless.

Will smiled. "Yeah...all of them just need a little guiding light to help them and yeah, all the adults can help but they need someone to be an older sibling though I think that Gemma hates me for ruining her chance with Mason."

Eva laughed. "I caught them flirting and kissing earlier when Cinderella was playing."

"I hope it works out for them," Will smiled.

"Me too." They stopped walking for a moment and Will put his arm around her waist. He pointed into the heavens which were extremely vivid with little light to interrupt the view.

"You see those stars right there...that's the Southern cross. I've been studying my Southern Hemisphere astrology."

"I think the stars are beautiful," Eva said.

"I think you're beautiful," Will said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "She walks in beauty like the night of cloudless climbs and starry skies and all that's best of dark and bright meet in her aspect and her eyes." Will punctuated the moment by giving Eva a thorough kiss and Kol almost wanted to applaud.

 _Elijah he is so your son_ Kol thought as he heard all that. Grinning to himself, he just watched them from his distance when Bonnie appeared.

"Stalking?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Chaperoning." He replied.

"Chaperoning what?" Bonnie strained to peer into the darkness.

"Vampire senses remember," Kol said wrapping an arm around her.

"I think maybe it's time to turn. Would you change me? After the babies are born?"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He asked.

"I'm sure." She said smiling at him.

"Besides I hear you know a secret, a witchy secret," Bonnie whispered. Will and Eva had sat down on the sand and were enjoying a couple more kisses in between constellations.

"Now who spilled them?" He asked.

"Actually it was the same person that scared me to death appearing to me and telling me that I was carrying an original's child the first time. Ayana takes a great interest in us apparently. The Bennett line must carry on and all, so when she tells me that it's time to take the next step in fulfilling my destiny with you I believe her. She did tell me there was a secret that only you know so now I am utterly intrigued."

"Ayana?" He was impressed. "I nearly forgot that she knows all my secrets."

"Can you tell me what she meant by your 'witchy secret'?"

"Yes apparently she's appointed herself guardian of our relationship. She didn't tell me. I can only gather that it has something to do with the Bennett line and you turning me."

Kol grinned at her.

"Well we know that she loves me." Kol boasted.

"You're not going to tell me the secret are you?" Bonnie whined.

"Maybe one day you'll discover the secret," he said, sealing it with a kiss.

A squeal from the other couple stole Kol's attention. Will had helped Eva back up but now was trying to push her into the surf. They both lost a moment later as a wave got them just past their knees. He scooped her into his arms laughing. The laughter died on both their lips and they stared at one another. Slowly he returned her to the ground their bodies brushing one another. His lips met hers again for a long kiss.

"Eva I think I'm falling for you," he said surprised at how husky his voice sounded.

"I'm falling for you too," Eva declared. They held hands again and Kol realized they were headed back their direction. He scooped Bonnie up and sped around the couple, setting Bonnie down when they were once more a great distance behind them. He had promised Will that as long as they behaved they would never know he was there.

"How was the date?" Klaus asked nervously.

Eva grinned, "it was great Dad, thanks. We walked along the beach and he showed me the constellations." She gave Klaus a kiss on the cheek and headed towards her room humming and dancing. Kol and Bonnie entered from the deck a few minutes later.

"How were they on the date?" Klaus asked his brother.

"Well I'd give him a seven. They were slow to start but once he got her up against that tree...of course I would have done better," Kol goaded his brother. "Nik, they were fine. He's got a lot of Elijah in him Klaus calm down. He did just what he said he was going to do. They took a walk, held hands, he pointed out constellations and even recited poetry to her. I didn't have to break them up once."

"That's good." Klaus sighed in relief.

"Chillax Bro we've got this," Kol said and Bonnie promptly burst into laughter. Klaus grumbled at him and walked off to see Elena and Elijah with three of their four children having a family night playing a few board games like Clue. Elijah looked up and caught Klaus' expression.

"Excuse me a moment," he told Elena and stepped into the hall with Klaus. "Do we have a problem? Did it not go well?"

"No problem," Klaus told him. "Your son was basically truthful and honest with his intentions. He's just like you." Elijah smiled proudly.

"Come play Clue with us. I think uncle Klaus would make a fabulous Mr. Green, don't you kids?"

There was a chorus of cheers and demands that their uncle should join them.

"Who's Scarlet?" Luna raised a hand. "Plum?" Daniel had his little hand in the air. "I'll be Green then." He said as he sat next to his brother and started to play.

"Oh I know it was Colonel Mustard, in the ballroom with the candlestick," Gemma guessed. Elijah calmly produced the candlestick card and Gemma heaved a sigh. Daniel rolled and took the secret passage.

"Oh don't take the secret passage, Dad make him stop he just keeps taking the stupid secret passage back and forth!" Luna complained.

"It is not stupid!" Daniel parried.

"Well it wouldn't be stupid if it was an actual secret passage," Gemma interjected.

"Luna, Gemma," Elijah said sternly. "That is not a good thing to say to your brother."

"Of course daddy." The girls said. Klaus was trying so very hard not to make a face. The girls did have a point. It would be better if it was an actual secret passage. Luna took her turn next.

"It was Colonel Mustard, with the lead pipe in the billiards room." Elijah had a feeling she might be on to something. He didn't have any cards to refute her claim.

It turned out that Luna was right. It was Colonel Mustard, with the lead pipe, in the billiards room. Luna was smiling but as they all kept playing the game, the winners were tied between Elena, Luna and Elijah. Klaus nearly got one right but he was off by location and what his weapon was actually.

"Honestly why would I even need any of these weapons when I could just-"

"Niklaus!" Elijah cut him off. Klaus remembered the smaller occupants in the room and smiled.

"Very good job Luna," he smiled at his niece. Elena breathed a sigh of relief. At least no one knows that he's a Hybrid yet. That was a good start.


	28. Chapter 28

Meanwhile Mia was feeling a little strange. She couldn't put her finger on it but she felt a little achy. She flopped on her bed and groaned as the light was momentarily too bright before it seemed to go back to normal. She also seemed to have a bit of a headache. She groaned as she curled up into a ball on her bed.

Kol took a peak into his daughter's room and saw how she looked. Knowing the signs already, he left and came back with a glass of something that smells so good and delicious that she took a sip and screamed but he held her and rubbed her back as she kept drinking.

His daughter was now a vampire.

"Ah my mouth is killing me," Mia groaned. She put a hand up to her mouth and froze as she felt something unusual. Kol watched her warily; not quite sure how she was going to take this. She got up from the bed and walked over to the dresser mirror. As she lowered her hand she took in the four new fangs. It started as trembling and a moment later turned into full on crying. Unable to control retraction of her fangs yet she cut her lip and this just seemed to horrify her more.

"Mia..." Kol murmured. "Sweetheart, come here." She went right into his arms. "I know that it hurts and all but you will be fine."

"I wasn't ready," Mia groaned, "I wanted more time..." She continued to cry against her father.

"Mia? Are you okay?" Will asked from the doorway. Mia kept her head buried against her Dad's chest.

"Go away! I don't want to see or be around anyone! Go away!"

"It's kicked in." Kol mouthed to Will who understood it immediately. "Get your aunt Bonnie." Will ran and left to find her.

Bonnie was with Elijah and Elena when Will found her.

"Aunt Bonnie," he said with a pale and worried face, "it's Mia. It's happening and Uncle Kol wanted me to get you. She sounds like she's dying in there." Will looked completely torn up.

"Oh crap crackers," Bonnie sighed. She looked to Elijah and Elena asking for their support. When she reached the doorway to her daughter's bedroom her heart broke. Kol was settled on the bed with Mia buried against him. She could see bloodstains on the shoulder of his shirt and Mia's head was buried against his chest. The sobs coming from her daughter were tearing Bonnie's insides out. Kol looked just as miserable as her stroked her long brown hair.

"Mia..." Bonnie said sadly as she walked in. Mia didn't dare lift her head up but she made a noise to say that she did hear her. "Baby...I'm so sorry. I know that you wanted to wait and all but..." She didn't know what else to say to her.

Mia closed her eyes and realized she could hear heartbeats; three very distinct kind of heartbeats. She could hear two heartbeats that were very fast, one heartbeat that wasn't quiet as fast and then a slower heartbeat - her father's - beneath her head. Her heartbeat was slowing. She could hear its rhythm changing. She could feel her body changing all around her. Everything seemed to be growing louder, brighter and then she took a deep breath and panic set in.

"Something smells SO good..." She groaned. Elijah instantly became worried for Elena, Bonnie and their unborn children. This could turn ugly in an instant.

Kol noticed his brother's worried look and made a motion for him to take Elena away from the room as he believed that he was strong enough to hold off Mia. Elijah inclined his head and flashed his wife away, back into their room.

"Elijah she needs our help," Elena worried, "she's hurting and confused."

"She's also lusting for blood." He warned her. "I can't have anything bad happening to either you or to our little girl."

Mia stayed buried against Kol for hours before she finally fell asleep.

"Do you think she'll be okay? I don't know where we went wrong? I mean we were open about teaching her about vampires and Brenna is fascinated..."

"Maybe we should have taught Mia as she and Brenna are separate people." Kol murmured. "We should have been better at teaching Mia."

Bonnie and Kol sat together all night as they held Mia while she slept. The next morning, she woke before they did and smiled when she realized her Dad had held her all night.

"I love you Dad," she whispered to his sleeping form and kissed his forehead. She crept into the bathroom and tried to prepare for what she would see but when she looked into the mirror she was normal. She looked just as she always did. She opened her mouth and heaved a sigh of relief as she saw only normal teeth. Then she headed towards the kitchen and decided to see if she could flash. She managed a couple of short distances and decided it might have its advantages if she could learn to control it.

"Morning Mia, welcome to the winning team," Mason greeted as he grabbed a bottle of some kind of blood and juice mixture out of the fridge and chugged it down.

"Morning Mason," Mia offered him a smile.

"Going for a run. You and the girls coming?"

"In a bit, Eva's still asleep," Mia said. With a shrug Mason opened the French doors to head out and Mia screamed before she hit the floor diving out of the sun's rays.

"MIA!" Mason shouted and Will was the one who was there first. Looking around for a bracelet, he murmured the Daylight spell over the bracelet and handing it over to her.

"I thought you would want it before your run." He smiled at his cousin. "I bought it a while ago."

"Dude..." Mason looked at him oddly. "Where did you get all these jewelry pieces?"

He blushed. "I stole them from the place." Mia groaned. "Be grateful that I did that otherwise you'd be useless at the moment!"

"Thanks," Mia said as she was curled weakly against him.

"Mia are you okay?" Eva worried as she arrived on the scene. Bonnie and Kol had her squished between them as soon as they got there.

"Guys, guys I'm fine," she said. "Please I just want to go for my run. Will fixed the little problem and everything can go on like normal." Bonnie vowed that she was going to make a back-up ring for Mia just in case. Meanwhile Eva smiled at Will and fingered her necklace. The three girls bounded out the door with Stefan in tow; eager to go for their run.

Will wanted to hide when Kol eyed him.

"I plead the fifth." He shouted at him and went off to do his homework in peace. Kol was just staring at him, curious as to why he was acting in such a way.

Bonnie drew her husband aside. "Will has magic. I taught him the daylight ring spell so he could make something for Eva. I told him that no one should ever find out he has it. I'm pretty sure he thinks you'd be pissed at him if you knew that he had it and used it for Mia."

"Will has magic?"

"Descended from the original witch," Bonnie reminded him.

"He made Mia's bracelet?" Kol asked and Bonnie nodded.

"No wonder he yelled out 'I plead the fifth' at me." Kol marveled. "I kept wondering if he lied to me about making Eva's necklace." He smirked. "Elijah will get a kick out of it."

"I'll get a kick out of what little brother?" Kol paled and turned to see Elijah there.

"There's a witch in your family," Kol smiled proudly. Elijah looked at him crazy for stating the obvious as he glanced to Bonnie.  
"Your son, Will," Kol added and shocked Elijah. "Bonnie taught him the daylight ring spell. He made Eva a necklace and saved Mia this morning by making her bracelet. Bonnie told him never to tell it to anyone or let anyone know that he has it. Apparently he thinks I'm going to assassinate him now that I know."

Elijah had Kol pinned to the wall and his eyes were black but he didn't show off his fangs and his veins just yet.

"If you so much as touch one hair on my son's head," he snarled. "I'll be the one you'd have to worry about shoving a dagger into your heart."

In his entire life, Kol had been slightly afraid of Mikael and Klaus but in that moment, both he and Bonnie were _terrified_ of Elijah.

"Elijah, Elijah calm down please. Kol doesn't have any desire to hurt Will. He was trying to illustrate a point; that Will misinterpreted my instructions and high-tailed it out of there pleading the fifth when Kol so much as looked at him. Kol found it amusing when I explained it to him," Bonnie hurried to explain. Kol was holding perfectly still and not making any move to resist. He wanted Elijah to realize that he wasn't any kind of threat to his family.

Letting him go, Elijah went over to Will and saw that his son was shivering a bit in fear.

"It's okay Will." Elijah promised as he ran a hand through his hair. "No one's going to hurt you and you're not in trouble."

"Will I didn't mean the family," Bonnie said. "There's nothing you can't tell the family. I just meant outsiders, other witches or vampires we might encounter. I am so sorry you got the wrong impression." Bonnie gasped as a sharp pain shot through her abdomen from the stress of seeing Kol in such a position.

Kol was beside her instantly.

"Are you okay? Do you need to sit? Come on-sit down." He said as he ushered her into a seat.

"I'm okay," Bonnie panted, "it's just stress. I got so worried for you..."

Elijah was instantly concerned for Bonnie's distress. He never wished to cause any harm to Kol's family either.

"I'm sorry for this Bonnie." Elijah apologized. "I had thought my son was in trouble and..." Kol understood what happened.

His fatherly protectiveness came out and lashed out at who he thought was going to hurt his son.

"I know Elijah," Bonnie offered him a gentle smile. "Give it a moment and it will pass. Kol could you bring me some juice please? I haven't made it that far this morning."

Kol grinned and ran to get the juice. Returning, he set the glass on the table and poured it for her.

"Thank you," Bonnie sighed and smiled. She grabbed both Elijah and Kol's hands and laid them on her bump letting them feel Kol's sons kicking and flipping. All the excitement had really gotten them going.

"Th-that's am-amazing..." Kol stuttered. Elijah smiled and as he removed his hands from her bump, he went to his sleeping wife and kissed her as he felt his daughter.

"Why're you so happy 'Lijah?" Elena sleepily asked.

"I felt our daughter." He said with a kiss to her lips.

"Isn't she amazing," Elena marveled happily. She had enjoyed the wonders and experiences of her first pregnancy but this one was so much better because she was sharing it with Elijah. She stretched and sat up in bed. Now that she was up her daughter was demanding to be fed.


	29. Chapter 29

Meanwhile Klaus was already in the kitchen started on breakfast while Caroline was walking along the beach. Bonnie noticed Klaus was struggling to keep Caroline in sight and cook.

"I'll go walk with her," Bonnie smiled to Klaus. "Just please don't forget to call us to breakfast." Bonnie went out the French doors and off the deck to join Caroline down by the water where she was rubbing her 24 weeks of baby bump.

"Wow you're only a month ahead of me and so much bigger," Bonnie marveled.

"Yeah and the book says this is the month where I'll really start getting big," Caroline replied.

"It's a beautiful thing Caroline." Bonnie told her sympathetically. "Remember how Elena and I were?"

Caroline smiled. "Elena was thrilled about it and you were happy."

"Well I'm thrilled this time. It's much better not doing it on my own," Bonnie said.

"I'm sure sweetie," Caroline smiled. They walked along the beach almost getting bowled over by the joggers twice. Finally, everyone made their way inside for breakfast.

Once they got inside, they saw Elijah cutting up the French Toast for Daniel while Elena was eating.

"Is it any good?" Bonnie asked. Elena nodded as she took another bite.

"Alright little bunny," Bonnie said to Brenna as Kol plopped her into the chair next to Bonnie's. She cut up her daughter's French toast and quickly pulled her long hair back into a ponytail before her daughter could get syrup in it.

"This doesn't taste like toast," Brenna declared.

"It's toast from France," Daniel said as though he knew all the answers and everyone giggled.

Will just came in and asked, "what's going on?"

"We're eating toast from France!" Daniel and Brenna said brightly.

"Save me some." He told his little brother with a kiss to his nose.

"Toast from France huh? Bonne idea!" Eva said with a French accent. Her eyes went wide. "Oh wow I guess what my parents were teaching me stuck...uh, no offense Mom, Dad." She looked to Klaus and Caroline. "You know you're my parents." Caroline smiled and hugged her. Eva reached up and fingered her necklace and then looked at Will.

Someone else saw the look Eva gave Will who smiled at her.

 _"Can you feel the love tonight..."_ Luna hummed.

"OMG Luna I know you didn't," Gemma giggled. Will and Eva both blushed. Both of them glanced to their parents wanting to gauge their reaction. Mason turned to Elijah.

"Uncle Elijah I would like to request your permission to take Gemma to the swimming hole this afternoon. I was hoping Will and Eva could escort us?"

Elijah was speechless but Elena grabbed Elijah's hand, causing him to look into her doe eyes.

"...I will grant my approval to this." He grumbled out. "But if you ever make her cry I will rip your head off your body and set it alight."

"Please don't be too literal about that sir. She is a girl and they do cry a lot. I do promise however to try my very hardest to not hurt her." Mason said. Gemma was blushing and Luna was already whispering in her sister's ear which bikini she needs to wear.

"Hey Luna you want to hang out this afternoon?" Taylor asked.

"There needs to be more hot guys," Luna sighed and Taylor nodded.

"Maybe we should stay on this island a few years," Kol groaned.

"I second that!" Klaus shouted. Elijah was still staring the boy down.

"I mean it very literally." Elijah growled at him.

Mason gave Will a look as if to ask 'is it worth it'. Will nodded.

"I promise sir," Mason said seriously.

That afternoon Eva and Gemma donned their cover-ups and grabbed a bag with blood bottles, juice and beach towels and the two couples headed for the swim hole. As soon as they got there Eva wrapped her arms around Will's neck and kissed him. Mason put his arms carefully on Gemma's waist and kissed her.

"You're beautiful," he whispered against her ear before he sucked on her earlobe. Eva let Will take off her cover-up to reveal a metallic teal bikini. Gemma had on white lace bikini that Mason couldn't stop staring at.

As much as Will wanted to kill Mason, he wanted to strangle Gemma for wearing that bikini!

"Did Luna pick that out?" He barely managed to ask and at her nod, he was taking deep breaths as he tried to calm down.

VVVV


	30. Chapter 30

VVVV

Elena had Daniel on her lap and she was glowing, smiling widely as he was reading a few of her favorite children's books. Elijah was watching them with a smile and as he sat beside his wife, he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Daddy! Daddy! I wanna play in the water!" Daniel said as he climbed into his father's lap.

"How about we go down to the beach then?" He asked them.

"I wanna go!" Brenna began to squeal.

"Elena remember your sunscreen. We both get really sun sensitive in pregnancy remember?" Bonnie pointed out. Kol squirted a bunch out and then passed it to Elijah. Bonnie was trying to hide under a large cover up because all she had were bikinis and she was self-conscious about her pregnancy.

As Elijah was rubbing in the sunscreen on his wife's back, Kol was doing the same thing to Brenna who was trying to hide from him and doing a terrible job.

"Little bunny," Kol said to her in a coaxing voice. "Daddy needs to put this on you so you don't burn in the sun."

Brenna, who was hiding behind Daniel who was hidden behind his mother, did not move from her spot until she felt someone pick her up. Looking up, she saw her mother's eyes and she wasn't that amused.

"Brenna Ayana! You need to wear the sunscreen!" Daniel knew that he was beat so he sat on his mother's lap and pouted as she rubbed a little on his face before passing him to Elijah.

"Have fun." She said as she relaxed on the towel she was on.

Brenna took off at a full run for the waves and Kol was thankful that he had vampire speed. He caught Brenna just before a wave washed over them and she sputtered up water. Kol breathed a sigh of relief and settled her on his hip going to slightly deeper water. Meanwhile Elijah was holding Daniel while he practiced swimming.

He was doing so well, that even Brenna decided that she wanted to try it.

"Okay kick your feet and then you move your arms just like Daniel's doing," Kol said and he held her to let her try.

"This would be better at the pond but it's occupied," Kol said after a couple minutes. "You're doing such a great job my little bunny! That's right! Kick!" The water was calm enough at the moment that Kol let her swim the couple of feet to Elijah. She was so thrilled with her accomplishment that she was clapping for herself.

Daniel giggled and clapped for her as well once he saw what she was doing. Elijah had one hand on his son's stomach and the other on his back as he was helping him swim until he removed the hands and watched him swim the short distance to Kol with a look of glee on his face.

Kol cheered with Daniel and a moment later Elijah sent Brenna back. They passed the children back and forth until Daniel got tired and sank a little. Kol scooped him up and let him cough up the water before he passed him back to his father. They went back ashore and settled with their children building a sandcastle in the moist sand.

Meanwhile at the pond the two couples were enjoying making out with a little bit of swimming thrown in. Eva was kissing Will with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Meanwhile Gemma had discovered a short underwater passage behind the waterfall and it came up in a cavern. She came back and got Mason showing him what she had discovered. Then she showed Eva. Eva came back for Will while Mason and Gemma had gone to having a dunking contest.

"Do you trust me?" she asked him.

"Of course," Will said.

"You're going to have to hold your breath for what will feel like a very long time," Eva said. Will took a deep breath and Eva pulled him along swimming faster. Finally, they surfaced in the cavern. She got out of the water and looked around. It was about the size of the living room and didn't seem to have a land entrance or exit. "What do you think? It's completely private." She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply.

Back on the beach, both men watched as their beautiful better halves helped the children build sandcastles when Jeremy came and held his phone up.

"Liz Forbes just called me and said that Alaric has been admitted to the hospital for a mild heart attack." He was worried but as the words escaped his lips, Elena was shivering a bit. "He's doing fine but as he needs to stop drinking, she's hoping that we can bring him somewhere away from Damon's influence."

Elijah walked over to the blanket and gathered his phone. He made a quick call.

"Plane and pilot will be ready in an hour. Jeremy would you please go get him? Elena would cause too many questions. We'll deal with that when he gets here. Tell him as little as possible. I'll call Liz and have him ready to go," He said and just like that Elijah had decided and taken charge. Elena smiled lovingly at her husband.

She stood up and wrapped her arms around Elijah, kissing him on the lips.

"Thank you for this Elijah." She whispered. He smiled at her and pecked her lips once more.

"I'll tell the family and take Jeremy to the plane." Kol said as he picked Brenna up and walked with Jeremy up to the house. Daniel was holding his father's leg and smiling as he pointed to his half built sandcastle.

"Mommy, daddy," he said as he gathered their attention. "Let's play in the water again!"

Elijah grinned and took him into the water as Elena took off her cover. Her swimsuit was in a champagne color.

"My baby looks great on you lovely," Elijah smiled his eyes going dark as he took her in.

"This year's must-have accessory," Elena smiled. Bonnie settled under the umbrella in one of the loungers and opened her book.

"Mommy," Daniel swam over to her. "Can I feel?" He asked as he looked up at her with his eyes filled with curiosity. She smiled and Elijah fixed him so that the little boy's back was on his chest and he gently moved his hand over Daniel's and placed Daniel's on his mother's bump, to feel the baby girl.

Daniel scrunched up his face, "how did the baby get in there? You need to get it out." Elena turned beet red with embarrassment at her son's questions.

Bonnie, who overheard the question, began to laugh.

"Yeah Elena-how did the baby get in there?" she teased.

"Why don't I let Aunt Bonnie explain that," Elena smirked evilly.

"Okay," Bonnie said as she walked out into the water in her cover-up, "Daniel the baby is a special gift from Daddy to Mommy but it's such a special gift that it arrives very small and has to grow a while before it finally gets here."

"It grows?" he asked.

"Yes, it grows in your Mommy's tummy," Bonnie said. Daniel seemed to consider this.

"When will it stop growing?" Daniel asked.

"In about another four months," Bonnie answered.

"Can I feel?" Daniel looked to where Bonnie's wet cover-up now displayed her baby bump as well.

"Yes you may."

He put his little hand on there and giggled after feeling the kick.

"It kicks!" He seemed enthralled but as he went back to Elena, he smiled.

"Can I name it?" Elijah picked him up.

"You are having a little sister." He told him and the little boy nodded.

"Name her Ella." He seemed happy with his choice. "It's short for Cinderella."

"That's actually really beautiful," Bonnie smiled. "I like it."

"Me too," Elena said and she looked to Elijah.

"Ella Mikaelson it is." He kissed the top of Daniel's head and smiled at his wife.

"Ella Isobel Mikaelson." She murmured and he nodded.

"It's perfect." He told her with a little gossamer kiss to her lips.

Bonnie relieved them of Daniel and left them kissing. Once she got Daniel inside he settled down with Brenna for an afternoon nap. Bonnie went to the kitchen and started on a massive batch of chocolate chip cookies.

Meanwhile Will was kissing Eva in the secret chamber.

"Isn't this place perfect?" She smiled, "so quiet and private. Look the water is phosphorescent here..." She smiled at the glowing water.

"I don't think that's meant to happen." Will told her and as he went back, he caught Mason and Gemma holding hands as Stefan was standing there with Klaus.

"All of you need to get back inside this INSTANT!" Klaus ended up roaring the last part. "Now Eva!"

Without any insubordination the four of them made for the house.

"What's wrong Dad?" Eva asked when they arrived. The two couples were holding hands needing to feel connected to the other person.

"Jeremy got a call from your grandmother Liz in Mystic Falls saying that Alaric was admitted to the hospital for a mild heart attack." He was rubbing his temples. "Jeremy is bringing him here to recuperate and trust me-do not get on that man's bad side! He's a vampire hunter but is related to most of us."

"He's my step grandfather?" Will asked and at Stefan's nod, Will nodded and looked at Gemma. She knew what he was thinking.

 _We all must be on our best behavior._


	31. Chapter 31

Will wrapped his arms around Eva from behind.

"We promise to be on our best behavior. It will be neat to meet Mom's stepdad."

"Who knows nothing about any of this," Stefan interjected.

"Was he compelled?" Gemma asked and as Stefan shook his head, she had a frown. "Why didn't she want grandpa to know?"

"Because grandpa Ric killed your dad." Stefan said. "He used a dagger on him and poof! Your dad was asleep for a bit but he also pulled it out so...yeah, he made your father take a short nap."

"Wait what?" Gemma frowned and suddenly there was a whole living room of confusion and panic about killing and not killing and daggers.

"Why would someone want to do that to your Dad?" Eva worried to Gemma.

"I don't know," Gemma said in confusion and worry.

"What if they use one on my Dad? I don't want my Dad to die!" Taylor was in tears. It was more than any of the adults could comprehend. Finally, Klaus opened the French doors and called out, "Elijah you'd better get in here now. Stefan accidentally mentioned daggers and we're losing them in here!"

As soon as Elijah made the door both Gemma and Luna made to lunge for him. They buried their tear streaked faces against him and Will joined them. All of Kol and Klaus' children were similarly buried against their fathers their little bodies shaking with sobs at the thought that someone might try to take another set of parents from them.

Elena looked at Stefan who was about to say something when she shook her head. Pulling him outside, she said, "they have no idea about the daggers and that they're special vampires."

"Okay, okay please calm down," Elijah said raising his voice slightly to be heard over the din. "All of our children please take a seat." Elijah frowned at Stefan. This was something he had hoped to delay explaining to his children.

"Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and I are special vampires. We're originals, the first vampires and from us all other vampires were created. We can't be killed." Elijah held up his hand before that statement could get out of hand. "There are however these magical daggers that will put us into what we call a death-sleep. If we are daggered by a vampire without original blood, then that vampire will be destroyed. We can remain like that indefinitely. However, if someone removes the dagger we will reawaken."

"Are we originals?" Mia asked looking around at all of her siblings and cousins.

"I'm unsure if you all are." He sighed. "We all did give those of you who were on the verge of changing our blood but because of what happened at the place, we are not sure what kind of vampires you are."

Jeremy and Liz were in the hospital, waiting on Alaric when he appeared.

"Ric...you need to stop drinking and hanging out with Damon." Jeremy sighed.

"Where are we going?" Alaric said with a groan.

"Somewhere safe." Liz told him. "You, Jeremy and myself will be going." Her tone of voice left no room for a debate as she walked towards the exit with the two men following her at a slow pace.

"Let's go ahead and do the spell." Elijah said as Gemma, Luna and Will were hugging him. Apparently, they weren't thrilled with the news about the daggers. He was just trying to comfort them but the girls were still upset about it.

Bonnie settled on the couch and then looked to Kol. He understood immediately and pulled her onto his lap. She began chanting and as she increased Black script appeared on Kol, Klaus, Elijah and Bekah's arm. Then it appeared on Will, Mia, Daniel and Brenna's arms. Kol watched as it appeared on Bonnie's arm, Elena's and Caroline. Eva smiled as it appeared on hers. Then Taylor, Mason, Gemma and Luna. Soon everyone in the room had the mark on their arm.

"Bonnie look," Kol urged and she opened her eyes to take it all in. Daniel was trying to rub his off. Bonnie lost her concentration and stopped chanting. The marks faded from everyone's arms.

"We're all going to be Originals?" She asked in amazement.

"That's what it looks like..." Elijah said and then he had a thought. "The Bennett line. What if Ayana tied it to the Bennett line and here one is."

"So yes when I turn you you'll be an original," Kol told Bonnie.

"And you," Elijah smiled to Elena.

"And you," Klaus smiled at Caroline, "if four of us made people nervous before..." He looked to Elijah and Kol.

"This will make them that much more nervous and fearful." Elijah murmured. He smiled at her. "Have you spoken to Jeremy yet?"

"He's coming with Alaric..." She looked nervously at Caroline. "...with Liz Forbes."

"Oh this should be fun? I'm going to start casseroles for the most awkward dinner ever," Caroline said.  
"Elijah you might want to be prepared in case either of them has a heart attack when they realize they're grandparents several times over for one thing," Bonnie pointed out.  
"They can't make me stop seeing Will can they?" Eva worried as she cuddled closer against Will.  
"Or me Mason," Gemma worried.

"Let's hope not." Elena said as she motioned to Gemma, Will and Luna to follow her. Bonnie and Caroline did the same thing for their children as well.

The girls came back out in pretty knee length dresses in their favorite colors-Gemma's was a black dress that had spaghetti straps with white stars along the bottom hemline while Luna's dress had been tied around her neck and in an ocean blue color with a coral color along the bottom hemline.

Eva's dress was the same as Gemma's but in a light pink color with a pale pink hemline.

The boys all were dressed in button up shirts with short sleeves and khakis.

Once everyone looked like they belonged in a Norman Rockwell painting they were basically told not to get dirty at all.

"Well at twenty-four weeks I don't think hiding a pregnancy is an option," Caroline groaned as she donned her own maternity sundress. Elena and Bonnie weren't far behind her at twenty weeks along and Bonnie was larger because she was carrying Kol's twins. About the time everyone was dressed they heard the plane pass overhead in preparation for landing on the island's private runway.

"They're here," Elena pronounced, "let the fun and games begin."

Klaus snorted.

"What fun and games? Liz Forbes will not be pleased about this!" He grumbled as Caroline squeezed his hand.

"How do you think Alaric will take this? I might end up driving him into cardiac arrest!" Elijah told him, a slight panic in his voice made Elena turn into his arms. Her dress was down to her ankles and was strapless in an ivory color.

"He will not kill you!" She promised him. "Trust me-he won't hurt you. Jeremy maybe once he finds out what happened with him but not you."

"This resort must be ridiculously expensive," Alaric said that he approached the front entrance. "This seems to be the only property on an island," he said as Jeremy let them in. "Just where exactly are we-What in the hell!" Alaric and Liz both froze mouths agape as they tried to take in the scene before them.

Liz and Alaric were trying to process the sight of not just Caroline-who was pregnant- hugging Liz but Elena and Bonnie who hugged him-also pregnant.

The three Original brothers were there and only two of them had small children in their arms.

"Someone start explaining, slowly," Liz said as she sank into a vacant seat and took in all of the faces before her.


	32. Chapter 32

"Well let's simplify this first," Bonnie said. "Children please gather with your family," Bonnie said. The children split up.

"Well let's start at the beginning," Bonnie said, "which means me. I got pregnant with Brenna my senior year. She's Kol's in case anyone was wondering. You were compelled to forget that both Elena and I gave birth our senior year. We left for New Orleans and started our own business. About seven months ago Stefan helped Elijah, Kol and Klaus find us and their children," Bonnie said. She looked to someone else to continue."

Before Elena could explain, Alaric stood up and broke not only Elijah's nose but Kol's and Klaus' noses as well.

"I admit that I deserve that." Elijah told him, blood dribbling down his nose.

"You got MY DAUGHTER _pregnant_ and then left her?" Alaric was not happy about it in the least.

"I left him!" Elena countered, "he didn't know. Anyhow he's been an incredible father ever since he found us." Kol wiped his face clean with a handkerchief.

"Stop!" Daniel cried out, "don't hurt my Daddy!"

"I'm still allowed to hit him for knocking you up." Alaric countered before looking at Daniel. "I'm your granddad little guy."

Elena took Daniel out of Elijah's arms as she didn't want Daniel to get blood on him and passed him into Alaric's arms.

"This is Daniel. Daniel Elijah Mikaelson and yes, you were right that Elijah's the father." She told him with a smile. She loved that Alaric was getting involved with the family. "Bonnie and Kol's little girl-Brenna-was born first and this one wasn't born until November." She stated proudly.

"What about the other children?" Liz asked as she saw Will doubled over in laughter, Gemma and Luna grabbing napkins for their father and the other children either laughing or looking worried about what will happen next. Elena turned to Klaus to talk.

"Daniel and Brenna were kidnapped. We were able to locate them on an island near here. They were at a facility that was trying to make it so vampires could reproduce. We went to rescue our two but discovered that these children had been orphaned. They were actually three-five year olds a month ago. Anyhow we took them in. Apparently they also did experiments on Daniel and Brenna. That's how we got William and Mia. Now we're all one big happy family. Allow me to introduce my daughter Eva."

Liz stared at Eva and saw out of the corner of her eye that Caroline was watching this, hoping to tell her mother that she took Eva in.

The sheriff grinned at her and pulled Eva into a hug.

"Welcome to the family Eva." She said warmly. "My beautiful granddaughter."

Eva grinned and hugged Liz tightly. Liz began to moan.

"Eva too tight!" Caroline worried.

"Oops!" Eva grinned and loosened her grip. "I'm so glad you're my grandmother and I don't even really know you yet."

"Don't worry about that darling." Liz said in a grandmotherly voice. "I'll tell you a lot of stories about your mother."

"These are our children; William, Gemma, Luna and Daniel," Elena introduced her family proudly.

Alaric was bombarded with hugs from the girls and Will clapped his back with a smile.

"You should really teach me how to punch like that." He told him grinning.

"You're human," Alaric marveled as he took in Will.

"Only for a while," Elena said. "Then the vampirism takes over. It just happened to Mia."

"My children are Mason, Taylor, Mia and Brenna." Bonnie announced proudly as both Alaric and Liz saw each one of Bonnie's children.

Brenna ran over and hugged Alaric.

"I love you too Grandad," she smiled. Bonnie didn't want to break her heart by correcting her.

He picked her up and grinned. "Come on little one! Let's explore while mommies and daddies talk with Liz." He chuckled at the looks the brothers gave him.

Kol smiled grateful that his daughter had been accepted. Everyone soon found a place to sit even if it was on the floor. All of the children were watching Liz with fascination.

"So we got two of the three Original brothers knocking up my two adopted daughters," she gave Elijah and Kol looks that said, 'don't talk' as she continued. "I then find out three years later that my granddaughter Brenna and my grandson Daniel were taken by some psychopath and experimented on-just like all these children-and suddenly, there are two versions of Daniel and Brenna and these children have you all as parents? Is that right?" At their nods, she was staring at the three brothers again. "I am keeping a close eye on the three of you. If you three so much as make the girls cry, I will make it my life's mission to neutralize you."

"We won't give you the chance," Kol said, "they're our mates. We're utterly devoted to them and our children."

"Why don't you become a vampire?" Taylor decided to ask as she removed her ponytail holder allowing her enviable golden locks to spill halfway down her back.

Liz sighed. "Taylor-right?" She asked and Taylor nodded. "Who would sire me if I did become a vampire?"

"Well umm...I think any vampire could do it, so I guess I could once I figure out how or even better Mom could once she has the baby and Dad turns her or your daughter could as soon as she turns. There's lots of vampires in our family," Taylor smiled.


	33. Chapter 33

"Elijah? Why don't you do it?" Caroline asked.

"Well I don't believe she ever said yes for starters," Elijah said, "I would be happy to help if I'm her preference but she may prefer someone else." Elijah looked to Liz.

Liz smiled at him. She wanted to say something else when she noticed the rings on his and Elena's fingers.

"You're married?" She choked out.

"We got married in June." Elijah told her.

"Are all of you married?" Liz asked in shock.

"Kol and I consider ourselves married though technically we're only engaged. It would suit me just fine if Elijah married us on the beach this afternoon," Bonnie replied.

"You may want to talk to Klaus about it," Elijah snickered. "He became an ordained minister online about a month before Elena and I married."

"Klaus how would you feel about marrying us this afternoon?" Bonnie asked. She looked to Kol, "any objections?"

"No objections from me Bonnie." Klaus smirked. "Any from you little brother?"

"None at all," Kol smiled and kissed Bonnie. "Tell everyone to get ready for a wedding at sunset."

Jeremy grinned and went to tell everyone about the sunset wedding and Elena went with Bonnie and Caroline to find a wedding dress. Jeremy grinned and went to tell everyone about the sunset wedding and Elena went with Bonnie and Caroline to find a wedding dress.

As the they dug through her closet Bonnie said, "honestly I don't care if it's the sundress I've got on. That's not the important part. I just want to be married to him."

"We need something in either white or ivory." Elena said as she looked through the sundresses that Bonnie brought with her. "I know that we're not going to do this the traditional way but it is a good color to wear as _you_ _are_ the bride."

"Here Mom," Mia said as she appeared, "I bet this would work." She had a cream silk maxi dress that she had bought in Switzerland. Everything above the empire waist was covered in a delicate lace.

"Oh try that," Caroline exclaimed. Bonnie tried the gown on.

"Well it's beautiful but I look a little pregnant," Bonnie said.

"So?" Rebekah said as she appeared behind Mia. "You look good in it. Besides-I'm pretty sure that Kol doesn't think that."

"Rebekah's right." Caroline said. "He's going to think you look good-even pregnant! He's going to be blown away!"

"Sweetie you are a little pregnant and I've seen the way Kol can't stop looking at you since you've started showing. It's the same way all of our men look at us. I think it's perfect," Elena said. Bonnie grinned and nodded decisively.

"This is it. I've got the dress so as soon as everyone gets pulled together we can have a wedding," Bonnie declared.

"As Klaus is performing the ceremony it's only fitting that Caroline stands up there with you," Elena said as she took charge. "I don't mind sitting down. We will have Brenna and Daniel be the flower girl and ring bearer like last time..." She trailed off, trying to think about what the older children could do for the wedding.

"Oh can Will and I stand up as witnesses?" Eva asked, "that would be so romantic!"

"I don't care if you all stand up as my bridesmaids and groomsmen," Bonnie smiled.

"She is the most laid back bride ever," Caroline vowed.

"I was a bit laid back for mine." Rebekah admitted to them. "Sorry I didn't' invite you all but my brothers were there and I wanted you all to be safe and keep the secret a bit longer." She blushed.

Rebekah was truly a loyal friend.

"You were nearly laid back but that was because Rebekah and I did most of the planning with some help from you and Elijah." Caroline told the brunette.

"Well you and Klaus need to tie the knot now. You're further along than I am." Bonnie told Caroline.

"We will one day." She reminded her.

"What are you waiting for? Will to make Eva a mother?" Elena teased.

Will choked.

"Mother!" He choked. Eva meanwhile seemed to take the idea in stride. She was far from finding the idea of carrying Will's child abhorrent.

"Isn't it a little early to be thinking about grandchildren?" Bonnie teased.

Elena smiled. Before she had thought her dreams of having a family were gone until she had Daniel.

"Now if I wanted more children, I'm pretty sure your brother will be willing to help me with that." She said. Rebekah groaned.

"I don't need to hear about anyone's sex life!" Rebekah, Will and Eva said, looking disturbed.

Soon everyone was gathered near the water's edge with a beautiful painted sky and the ocean for a backdrop. Kol and Bonnie couldn't stop smiling at one another as Klaus began the ceremony. Will and Eva kept trading looks.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today for the wedding ceremony of my baby brother and his baby-" Elijah coughed. "-and Bonnie Sheila Bennett. Any objections?" he waited and when no one said anything, he continued. "For some reason, Kol decided to throw out tradition and go with his own set of vows instead of what I want him to say."

Kol glared at him, oh he knew that Klaus was going to say 'baby mama' if Elijah hadn't interrupted him.

"Bunny...when I first met you, I thought you put me under a spell. It turns out I was wrong and darling; I would be yours forevermore. I loved you for the longest time and when we were parted, I was hurting. I will never leave you again, on my existence, I swear. I will love you always and forever."

Bonnie swiped at a couple of escaping tears. She hadn't imagined that Kol could be so romantic.

"My darling Kol...now that we're finally getting married you must never cheat, lie or steal...but if you must steal, steal away my breath with your love, if you must lie, lie each night beside me and if you must cheat please continue to always cheat death because I don't think I could spend another day without you. My love for you is endless Kol and I want to be with you forever. I will never leave you again and I will love you always and forever."

Elena's eyes welled with tears (like all the other pregnant women on the island) and she buried her face in Elijah's chest.

"That was so beautiful!" She whispered as she cried in his chest and he nodded.

"I'll always love you." He swore.

Klaus smiled. "Now before I wrap this up with a bow, do we have the rings?"

Daniel presented the ring to Bonnie and gave her a smile reminiscent of her brother in law while Brenna gave her father the ring and a wide smile.

"Thank you little bunny." He said with a kiss to her head. Looking up at his wife, he placed the ring on her hand and she slid his on.

"Now you both are bonded for eternity...may I present to you Mr and Mrs Kol Mikaelson." Klaus finished with a bow.

Everyone began to clap, the children enthusiastically as Kol drew Bonnie into his arms and kissed her with all of the emotions she had brought to the surface with her words. She had long ago stolen his heart but her speech had made his love for her overflow.

"That was so romantic," Eva smiled where Will had his arms wrapped around her lovingly. Lately he had begun to feel something coming to life within him as he held or kissed Eva. He hadn't mentioned it because he wasn't even sure it was a thing.

Alaric went over to the bride and hugged her as much as he could.

"I'm happy for you Bonnie." He kissed her nose. "Very happy." His eyes went over to his daughter who was with her husband and youngest son when he smiled again. "I'm happy for all of you."

Everyone expressed their congratulations to Kol and Bonnie. Brenna declared that she wanted to do the whole thing over again. Then everyone adjourned inside for dinner. Liz and Alaric were a little overwhelmed by the happy pandemonium that ensued as everyone got ready and settled in to dinner.

"What's dinner going to be?" Luna asked as she played with a bit of her red ombre hair she had in curls for the wedding.

"Who knows." Gemma replied as her fingers were interlocked with Mason's.

Daniel was settled on Alaric's lap and was looking quite thrilled about talking to his grandfather. Will and Eva were holding hands and smiling at each other.

"Well I didn't think anyone else would have time to make dinner so I kind of tried my hand at it," Taylor confessed. "I looked it up on the tablet. It's called Taco soup and I hope you like it..." she lifted the lids off the two very large pots on the stove.

"Well it smells good..." Luna whispered to Gemma nervously.

"I hope that it tastes good." Gemma whispered back nervously.

Kol and Bonnie took the first bowls and Kol had the first taste. All of the adults were trying to hide their anxiety over first attempt cooking.

"This is delicious!" Kol smiled and once Bonnie took a bite she grinned at Taylor.

"Taylor sweetie this is really good!" Bonnie smiled and soon everyone was enjoying. Soon enough, everyone was eating it and complimenting the chef. She blushed with the praise.

Alaric looked around the room in amazement. They looked like one big, happy, normal family. Elijah and Elena were obviously in love and they seemed to be doing an incredible job of parenting. The same could be said for Kol and Bonnie. He couldn't believe they were the parents of four children but they seemed to be taking it on joyfully. Evan Klaus and Caroline had become doting parents. The children appeared to be normal, happy and healthy despite all they had been through and the fact that most of them were vampires. He had despised the Mikaelsons when he first met them but it now appeared they merited a second chance.

"Grandpa?" Daniel looked up at him. "Do you got a mommy story?"

"I do have some stories about your mommy," he said. "I also have some of your aunts and uncle Jeremy."

"Oh I would like to hear them!" Davina said brightly to him.

Everyone had gathered in the living room. Eva was curled against William while Gemma was nestled against Mason. Everyone had found a spot. The adults were on the couches and club chairs while the children were sprawled all over the floor.

"Tell us a story," Luna entreated. 'Story' the others echoed excitedly.

Liz started her story. Alaric was going to but he was trying to pick a good one to use.

"Caroline was seven years old and decided to do a project and enlisted Elena's help-the project was building a pink dollhouse." She saw some of them giggle. "It took them a month to get it all done without having any adult help and they were both covered in the brightest pink paint the stores had."

Klaus grinned at her.

"Do you still have the dollhouse?" He asked.

"It's Brenna's now." She said smiling at him.

"My house!" Brenna said.

"There was the time when Bonnie, Caroline and Elena were all in ballet. I think they were four or five at this point," Jeremy said, "I only know because I've seen the video. Anyhow they were in the cutest little white fluffy skirt costumes for the winter pageant. Bonnie's Grams had put her hair into a crown braid and frosted it with white glitter. Well Caroline and Elena were so jealous that they got into a scuffle and the next thing you know the pageant got interrupted by three little snowflakes tussling in the wings - white tulle skirts everywhere. Elena walked out on stage to tell Mom and Dad that it wasn't fair and stomped her little foot. I've watched that video like a million times!"

Elena was red with embarrassment while Caroline and Bonnie weren't any better.

"This is great blackmail material!" Kol laughed.

"Don't think you're getting off so easily little brother." Elijah said smirking. "When Kol was five years of age, Esther had taken us to the river and he just jumps in and when he comes out, he's naked."

"There was also him flirting with this girl back in the village we lived in and he kissed her and when her betrothed found them, he chased Kol until he dove into the lake." Rebekah told them.

Bonnie looked at Kol askance. He shrugged and grinned cheekily.

"For the record she kissed me! I guess she wanted to know what it was like but then here comes this man charging at me and of course my brothers are nowhere to be found. This man is chasing me through the entire village and I'm certain that had he caught me he would have broken every bone in my body. Luckily I remembered he couldn't swim and I dove into the lake. I swam around for an hour before Elijah took pity on me and dealt with the oaf! She wasn't even a good kisser!"

"Why didn't you just use your cell and call your brothers?" Taylor asked.

"Cell phones weren't around back in the tenth century." Stefan told his niece.

"Any blackmail stories on dad?" Will asked. "So far, it's been mom, Aunt Bonnie, Aunt Caroline and Uncle Kol! Does no one have a story on dad?"

"There was one time in New Orleans that he got really drunk-no, that was Nik...hmmm..." Rebekah thought for a moment before smiling. "Back when we were growing up, he was teaching me to ride horses when one kicked him in the gut. It was because Nik had seen that and scared the poor animal."

Kol could think of five stories off the top of his head.

"Nope, Elijah's just not that kind of man. He's very honorable. The kind of man I aspire to be," Kol said instead.

"Darn." Will groaned. He smirked at his father. "You're good. Really good."

Elijah smirked at him. "Now why don't we get the smaller ones into their beds as well as Liz and Alaric." He noticed how sleepy they were.

"That means more stories for you tomorrow." Elena told the children happily.

Everyone told their guests goodnight and then the younger ones were tucked in. Meanwhile Eva kissed Will and then pulled back. He smelled different and this new smell...she wanted it more than she wanted blood.

"Good night Will." She stuttered out before getting into her room as quickly as possible and closing the door behind her. She slumped up against the door and was trying to breathe properly.

Her reaction did not go unnoticed by Will, Elijah or Kol. Was it possible that they were mates?

"Is something wrong with Eva?" Will worried.

"There is a possibility that you both could be mated." Elijah murmured as he looked at Kol. "Do you know a spell in your arsenal that could clarify this?"

"Mated?" Will looked worried, "is that bad?"

"Actually there's a spell for that," Kol said. "Is that the route we want to go down?"

Elijah looked at Will first. "No, it isn't bad to be mated to someone." He smiled as he looked at his wedding band. "It's a gift really. I knew that Elena was mine but, well, you know how that story ends."

Will nodded.

Turning to Kol, Elijah nodded. "I want to see why she was acting that way. We should involve Niklaus as this is his daughter."

Kol went to get Bonnie and Nik.

"Klaus, it's Eva. She's behaving a little strangely and the actions have Elijah and I thinking that she might be mated to Will. We wanted to do a spell to find out for sure."

Klaus and Caroline were up and waiting patiently with Elijah and Will as Kol went to get the book for them to do the spell from. Elena, when she came down and saw all of them there, looked curiously at them.

"We're doing a spell to see if Will and Eva are mated." Caroline told her and Elena smiled at the thought.

Eva was sitting as far away from Will as she could get. She was afraid after earlier.

"Okay this will be absolutely painless," Bonnie said. Bonnie began to chant and smiled as Kol's name wrote itself on her arm. Elijah's name appeared on Elena's arm and vice versa. Eva stared at her arm but it was Will who smiled as Eva's name scrolled across his arm while the brothers watched. Finally, Will's name scrolled across Eva's arm.

Elena smiled. She had a feeling that was the case and gave Will a kiss on the cheek.

"Be good to her William." She said. Will nodded and moved over to sit next to his mate, smiling at her. She nervously smiled back before she kissed him.

"Let them be." Elena said to Elijah. He looked at her and she nodded her head in Klaus' direction. "He's going to be watching them."

"Brother-don't kill him." Elijah pleaded to Klaus.

"I won't." He grumbled.

"I'm so sorry Will I don't know what I did," Eva worried. "I didn't mean for this to happen. You just smelled different..."

"I don't care Eva!" He told her. "I love you." He kissed her again, making sure that she didn't pull away.

She hesitated at first but soon she could feel the pull to be closer to Will and she kissed him like her existence depended on it. When she pulled back she was trembling. "What's happening?"

"It's the pull." Klaus told her. "It's getting stronger."

Eva laid her head against Will's chest and he held her. The more he held her the more he wanted her close to him. After a while Eva lifted her head and then got up. Will stared up at her.

"I'm thirsty," she explained.

He bared his throat to her and moved her head so that her fangs brushed up against his carotid.

"Bite me." He told her.

"What if I can't stop?" She got out nervously. He laughed.

"I'm pretty sure Uncle Kol and Uncle Klaus can restrain you or pull you off me." He told her. "Just bite me and take as much as you need."

Eva hesitated but when she did bite him the sensations that rushed through her rocked her to her very core. This was different from feeding. She could feel - everything about him so deeply and she couldn't seem to get enough. The sensation was overwhelming and addictive at the same time.

"Eva, Eva!" Klaus pulled at her and finally broke the hold. She pulled back and she could see that Will had become pale and unfocused. She was crying as she bit her wrist and then offered it to him.

"He's fine," Kol reassured her gently. "It's just the bond starting to work its magic. It scares the life out of all of us in the beginning. The worst part for you is Will hasn't turned yet..."

"Will he be okay?" She cried into her father's chest as she was feeding Will her blood. Klaus sighed and brushed her hair back.

"He'll be as good as new." He told her warmly. "He'll be better than fine tomorrow."

Kol looked at Klaus. That wasn't necessarily the case. They weren't likely to take it upon themselves to sleep with one another tonight and until they did that the bond would not be truly complete.

Klaus nudged Eva as Will blinked his eyes and focused on her. He smiled warmly at her and Eva smiled back though she also started crying anew. Klaus remembered this stage with Caroline...come to think of it he remembered Elijah talking Kol through this stage with Bonnie and going through it with Elena.

"You taste delicious," Will grinned.

"You're a human," Eva glared at him, "you don't like the taste of blood..."

"My father is a vampire and I'll be becoming one soon." He explained to her. "Like how Mia transitioned, it'll be my turn soon enough."

"Your blood tastes good to him now because you're his mate Eva," Klaus said gently. "The mating bond is designed to pull you together. It fosters closeness."

"When I drank your blood I could feel...everything..." Eva marveled to Will. "Did you feel anything?"

"I did." He was smiling at her warmly. "I could feel _everything_ that you felt. It was amazing."

"As fascinating as this is," Eva yawned largely, "I'm exhausted...I've got to get some sleep."

"Yes," Kol nodded as he saw Bonnie and Caroline were half asleep but it was Will who was sleeping already on the couch. "It's bed time."

Going over to the sleeping boy, he carried him in his arms and brought him into his room, undoing his shoes and placing a blanket over him.

"Night kid." He said softly to him. He turned around and left the room.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning Klaus was up early and surprised to find that Eva had an extra bed partner. Taylor had climbed into bed with her at some point and both girls were sound asleep. He couldn't believe that his daughter was mated to Elijah's son; well not quite yet but the bonding was started and they would be mated. They were going to need lots of attention over the next few days.

As he reached the kitchen he saw Elijah and Will were sitting out on the deck. He stepped out there to talk with Will about being mated to his daughter as well as lay down some ground rules for them.

"Niklaus," Elijah drawled as he felt his brother's presence. "What is it that you want?"

"To lay down some rules about being mated to Eva," He said as he looked at Will who was gulping.

"Basically if I do anything with her-short of sleeping with her-is fine but if I sleep with her I should bear the consequences of that action." He recited. Klaus looked impressed and Will pointed to Elijah. "He already told me that."

"Well you'd better believe it," Klaus said, "now your father may not have told you that it will become increasingly more difficult not to want to sleep with her. I accept this as it's a natural part of the bonding process but just remember what it leads to when you go that route."

Klaus looked to Elijah, "if she had to be mated to someone I am glad that it's your son. He takes after his father." A look of surprise registered on Will's face. Elijah smiled.

"Eva must be awake"

"How did you know?" Will looked surprised.

"Because my mate is still asleep but I remember very well discovering the nuances of the bond," Elijah replied and Klaus nodded. "It's alright. Go see about your mate." Will left to go see Eva and Elijah was grinning as he felt the stirrings of his mate waking up.

"Elena's waking I presume." Klaus said as he saw the grin on his brother's face.

"Yes." He grinned and decided to go and make her something to eat and drink.

Eva had just come out of her bedroom and jumped a little as she saw Will in the hall outside her door.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"Good morning," she smiled back, "have you been standing outside my door?"

"I... felt you wake up," Will explained.

"Wow...this is...going to take a little getting used to," Eva said. "So breakfast?"

"Why don't you let me cook you something?"

Eva took a seat at the breakfast bar and Will joined his father in the kitchen. He whipped her up some scrambled eggs and toast with cinnamon sugar on it. He was rewarded by a big smile and moans of delight as she savored the meal. She fed him bites of her eggs.

"Two of my favorite men are cooking breakfast?" Elena asked as she walked in with Daniel in her arms. "Ella is getting hungry." She said with a hand on her bump.

"I'm almost finished love," Elijah smiled before he dropped a kiss on her lips.

"Good morning Daniel, Aunt Elena," Eva greeted. "You look really pretty today."

Elena smiled at her. "Thank you Eva dear." Will stood up and pulled back a chair for her to sit in.

"You must be tired of standing up so here," he said as he smiled at her. "Sit down and rest your feet."

"Such a gentleman," she smiled at him. "Just like your father."

Eva beamed at him, "he is...he's wonderful."

As Elijah brought Elena and Daniel's breakfast Eva helped Daniel with his breakfast freeing Elena up to enjoy her breakfast with her husband.

"What are you going to do today?" Eva asked Will.

"Just practice fighting with granddad." Will said with a smile. "It's to help me defend myself." Elijah coughed as he looked at his son.

"You do know that he's only overseeing it and you're fighting me, right?" Will began to pale. He had to fight his father? He was told that his father slapped some vampire's head off when he first met mom and then he just ripped out the hearts of the others.

"You're going to..." Eva looked worried. She followed Will out to where the instruction was taking place. She couldn't let him be in danger. A small hand was placed on her arm and she turned to see Elena smiling at her.

"He's going to be great," she whispered. "Elijah had wanted him to practice but because Kol and Klaus volunteered to be his opponents, Elijah said that it was his son and that he was going to teach."

Daniel was busy watching his brother and father prepare for battle. Will was at one side, nervous, while Elijah was at the other side, in jeans and a cotton short-sleeve t-shirt. Apparently, all the children and the adults were there to watch this fight happen.

"Fifty says he holds back so he doesn't terrify everyone," Kol whispered to Klaus.

"I'll see that but I'm betting that he shows off since he has an audience; including Elena," Klaus said.

"These children have never seen the true power of a regular vampire much less an original," Kol reminded him.

As soon as Alaric raised the white flag, he dropped it and walked away. Will was using his whole body to attack his father who blocked every attempt before throwing his own punches. Will was blocking as many as he could but the second his knees gave way; he was pinned to a tree by his father.

"First lesson-always block." He looked at everyone and nodded. "If your opponent begins throwing the punches, you block them. Understand?"

Choruses of 'yes uncle' as well as 'yes daddy' could be heard.

"Second lesson Will-if you see an opening, go for it." He looked and said, "Stefan and Kol, come up here and demonstrate the two lessons for me." He let go of Will and helped him walk over towards Eva and Elena.

"You were amazing." Elena whispered. Turning to Will, she smiled and said the same thing. Eva threw her arms around Will and kissed him quickly. Then she turned to watch the demonstration and Will wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Stefan and Kol faced off against one another. Stefan using his speed and agility to dodge several of Kol's attacks. Then as the original got closer he blocked the punches. Kol got repetitive on purpose and waited for Stefan to fall for it. Sure enough the younger vampire lunged for Kol. Kol grabbed him by the throat and thrust him into the sand; hard. There were gasps of shock and surprise. For a moment Stefan saw the potential in Kol's eyes; he didn't get a reputation for being lethal for nothing but the look was gone in a flash and with a smile he helped Stefan to his feet.

"You had me going for a minute there," Stefan said under his breath.

"Nah, if I'd wanted you there wouldn't have been a moment," Kol reminded him easily.

"Lesson three-if you see that your opponent is going to repeat some of his attacks, do not fall for it like Stefan did." Elijah said. "The reason I am having Stefan and Kol teaching you is because they both are good fighters but if I had shown you Niklaus and one of them, it would have been a short lesson." He grinned at his brother who gave him a mocking wave.

"Why don't we fight now?" Klaus said, eagerly wanting them to see just how much of an amazing fighter his big brother is.

"Well then," Elijah grinned. "Let's fight."

"Everyone- _watch the masters at work_!" Kol shouted. He made his way back to Bonnie and he saw Elena looking nervously as her husband and brother in law were going to fight.

"They're not serious about it love," Kol whispered to her in reassurance. "if you pay attention you'll notice this looks different from the last time you saw them fight."

Klaus and Elijah started with simple attack and defend moves but once they got going Klaus managed to get Elijah really into it. They were pinning one another against trees, throwing punches and flipping one another with equal aplomb. In a surprise move Kol jumped into the fray and suddenly each vampire's fighting style truly became highlighted. Kol was faster and more aggressive; as a predator he was truly terrifying. Klaus had sheer brute force on his side and was very good at thrusting his way out of tricky situations but Elijah seemed to be naturally domineering. In a flash he had both of his brothers by the chest on either side of him. He was resting his palm calmly atop their chests but the adults knew the move for what it was; Elijah had them.

"Checkmate," he said calmly and the crowd erupted into applause.

"My Dad is better than your Dad," Daniel decided to taunt Brenna.

"Nah-ah! He's awesomeness! My daddy is awesomeness times ten!" Brenna said to him.

"My daddy is awesomeness times infinity squared!" Daniel shouted.

"They're all three awesome," Elena spoke up, "and the very best part is as awesome as it is to watch them practice against each other the best part is they're family so they will always protect and defend against an enemy and they're far more powerful together."

"She's right you two." Bonnie said as she smiled at them. "All three are really awesome and they are family to us."

Bonnie couldn't help but tease Kol when he rejoined her though.

"Got your butt handed to you by Elijah huh? And here I thought you were the one in the family to be worried about."

"Though I'm the lethal one," Kol told her. "He's the one that many overlook because of his gentlemanly persona."

Elijah smirked and went straight to his wife.

"I'm fine sweetheart," he said with a kiss to her lips. "I know what I'm doing."

She nodded but she uttered out, "I was worried because the last time you fought a vampire it was bloody and Klaus is-temperamental."

"Yes well that's why it's good to have Kol involved," Elijah said gently to Elena, "Unless we intend to double-cross Bonnie I can always count on Kol's loyalty."

"Well that was very impressive and I think our children might behave a little better now. They had no idea what you all are capable of," Elena said.

"Oh they will behave better than what's been going on recently." He said. "Though Grace so far hasn't done anything wrong."

"Are you worried about her?" He nodded and she smiled, kissing him lightly. "Go talk to Rebekah and Stefan about it."

VVVVVV

Meanwhile Eva pinned Will against the backside of a tree, hidden from view while the others left. Her mouth was upon his in an instant and she began to kiss him hungrily. As she was kissing him her hands slid up his shirt to explore his well-built chest. These practice sessions were doing wonders for an already hot physique.

"Will," his name trembled from her lip amidst hot, hungry kisses.

VVVVV

"Elijah," Stefan greeted where he was reading in the study and the original had been leaned against the door for a few moments. "I take it this isn't a purely social call. What's on your mind?"

"Out of the children that have been grounded so far...how is Grace and why have the older children bypassed her?" He was curious about it. He had seen them with the others but not really with Grace. He was hoping that she was adjusting to this.

Stefan put down the book and smiled at Elijah. The eldest living original never missed anything.

"Thank you for asking Elijah," Stefan smiled, "Grace is fine. She's just sixteen and like Taylor lamenting her lack of love life. The problem is she currently has a crush on someone who is unavailable."

"Do I even want to know who it is?" He groaned.

"Kol's son Mason who's dating your Gemma," Stefan said. "She's cried enough tears to sink this island. It started out being Will but apparently she really likes Eva so she let that one go but then Mason apparently flirted with her the other day or she perceived it as such and now she's flipping between top of the world and it's all over." He heaved a big sigh. "Now she thinks that doing the spell to check for Mason's mate would solve the whole thing."

"Just to put all this to rest-let's just do the spell on the couples except for Will and Eva who are mates." Elijah was grumbling about teenagers and love.

"Mmm...I think we've all fought for the love of a woman at one point in time or other," Stefan pointed out. They found Kol and Klaus and Stefan explained the problem to them.

"Elijah believes the best course of action is to do the mate spell on all of them to determine who is supposed to be together and put this to rest once and for all," Stefan said.

"You know there is the possibility that none of them are mated to one another," Klaus pointed out.

"Then it gives them hope that there's one perfect person out there for them," Elijah suggested.

"I think that would be a great way to help them with their own love lives." Kol said grinning.

"You just like having the affirmation of Bonnie's name on your forearm," Elijah smiled at him.


	35. Chapter 35

That afternoon they gathered all of the children together except for the little ones. They settled in the living room. Eva was settled between Will's legs with her back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her. Mason pulled Gemma down onto his lap. Elijah noticed that both Luna and Grace looked longingly. Grace had her long wavy blonde locks up in a graceful bun while Gemma had her blonde ombre locks gown long. Luna's red ombre hair was in barrel curls today. Grace was sitting away from the others with her knees curled against her chest.

"Okay, we've called you all here to perform the mate identification spell on all of you," Elijah said, "it's quite probable that most of you won't even have met your mates yet. Unfortunately, not all vampires are granted their perfect mate when they want them. We waited for a thousand years before we found ours. Now to show you that mates are permanent several of us that have already found our mates are here. You will see their names." He looked to Bonnie indicating that she could begin the spell. She started and Elijah exposed his forearm as Elena's name scrolled across. Bonnie's arm bore Kol's name and Kol's displayed hers. Stefan revealed Rebekah's name on his arm. Eva watched as William's name appeared on her arm again. There was no doubt about it then. Eva's name appeared on Will's arm again and he kissed her.

"Okay let's see those arms everyone," Kol instructed. The marks would remain as long as Bonnie continued to chant. Thankfully it wasn't a terribly difficult spell and she could keep doing it for quite some time.

Elena was watching all their faces, trying to gauge their reactions to the names on their forearms.

"No, no, no!" Gemma was the first one to start crying. It wasn't Mason's name on her arm. The last name however Elijah recognized Nathaniel Westin. Aaron must have adopted a son. Luna's forearm listed the name Michael Delacourt. Mason's forearm scrolled clearly Grace Mikaelson. Mia's forearm listed her mate as Pierce.

"I'll talk to Gemma about this." Elena whispered to Elijah who had no idea how to stop a girl from crying. She went over to Gemma and took her to her room.

"I want to know about Nathaniel Westin." She gave her a look.

VVVV

Elijah sat next to Luna and rubbed her arm.

"It's okay Luna." He said as he held her in his arms.

Mason looked glum. He did have feelings for Gemma but according to this she wasn't his mate.

He felt like a jerk.

"I don't even know who that is," Luna worried. "Do you know who that is?"

"I do," Kol spoke up. "Elijah, France in the 1680s." Elijah soon recalled exactly who Michael Delacourt was; a man who physically appeared to be twenty but by that time was already eighty years turned. He had been a good friend to both brothers.

Meanwhile Grace just sat there feeling numb while Mia frowned at her for breaking up Mason and Gemma. Finally, she'd had enough and Grace returned to her room and barricaded herself in the closet. As she sank to the floor her tears came.

"Grace sweetie," Rebekah called out to her. "Why don't you talk to me about what you're feeling?"

"She's going to hate me!" Grace managed to get out through the sobs. "I wanted...wanted a b-b-boyfriend and I... I thought Mason was h-hot but...but I didn't want it like this..." The sobs increased. Bekah pushed the door open scooting her daughter along the floor and then she slid slowly down the wall to join her. It was a little difficult this far along in her pregnancy but she managed it. Grace stared at her all red cheeked and gooey for a moment before she buried her head against her mother and sobbed some more.

"She's not going to hate you sweetie." Rebekah ran a hand through her blonde locks. "She won't hate you."

"Why can't I be more like Eva?" Grace sniffled. "Everyone loves Eva and Will wanted to be with her. Maybe I should just let Gemma and Mason be together."

"I almost did the same thing with Stefan." Rebekah told her. "At the time he was with Elena but I had wanted to be with him. After seeing them together, I decided to let him go until she told me about her and Elijah when I decided to help her and Bonnie out."

"Uncle Stefan was with Aunt Elena," Grace marveled, "but she loves Uncle Elijah so much."

"Yes but she didn't know that yet," Rebekah smiled, "kind of like Mason didn't know he was meant for you until now."

"But he doesn't deserve me-like Uncle Elijah deserves Aunt Elena and you deserve Uncle Stefan." She sniffed. "I don't deserve anyone."

"You're a beautiful young woman on the inside and outside Grace. I am proud to be your mother and Stefan is proud to be your Dad. Any man would be lucky to have you. Fate isn't wrong about these things." For a while longer Rebekah just sat there and held her daughter drying her tears.

Meanwhile Gemma was on the back deck where she found Mason. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest.

"I'm not going to be selfish," she whispered. "Be with Grace, Mason." She gave him a weak smile and kissed him on the cheek. "I want you to be happy and she makes you happy."

"I don't even know her Gemma," Mason said turning in her embrace to look down into her eyes, "I know you - your beautiful smile and your eyes. The way your nose crinkles when you laugh...you make me happy."

"But Mason," she whispered. "I saw the way you first looked at her and it wasn't the way you look at me." She caressed his cheek the same way as Elijah has done to Elena. "Go to your happily ever after and treat her right."

Mason looked at Gemma for a long moment and then he fled back inside. He found Grace's room and noticed it was empty but then he heard muffled sounds.

"Um, Grace are you here?"

VVVVV

Once Mason left, Elijah went over to his daughter.

"You let him go." He said to her warmly.

"It was the right thing to do daddy." She told him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes it was," Elijah smiled, "but I know it hurt and I'm sorry."

"Do you know Nathaniel?"

"No but I know his father. He's an upstanding man. He was living in New Zealand last time I saw him. He's been a friend of mine for a long time."

"Is he anything like you?"

"I suppose," Elijah said after giving it some thought, "but I have no idea what Nathaniel is like. I'm sure he's wondering who Gemma Mikaelson is tonight too." Elijah smiled gently to her.

"He knows my name?"

"Unless he wasn't paying attention it scrolled on his arm this afternoon. Aaron would know what it meant."

"Do you think so?" He kissed her forehead.

"I'll call him and have them come to visit us."

VVVVV

"Grace are you in here?" Mason asked as he was sitting on her bed.

"Well are we getting up or are we going to sit here in your closet until he leaves?" Rebekah asked her daughter.

"I'm staying in here and he can talk to me through the door." She said as she didn't want to move.

"I understand." Rebekah said and she did. She didn't want to see the boy that was destined to be her mate for eternity.

"I'm listening," Grace said from the safety of the closet. "you may talk to me here."

VVVVV

Meanwhile Eva found Will in his bedroom. She left the door open but settled with him on his bed.

"It was neat to see your name again," she said and she carefully laid her head against his chest.

"I just feel bad for Gemma and Luna." He whispered. "Especially since Gemma let him go."

VVVVV

Meanwhile Elijah's phone rang. It was one of his regular contacts. It seemed someone was trying to reach him through one of his checkpoints. He gave the go ahead and a few minutes later his phone rang again.

"Aaron...it has been ages..."

 _Elijah did you gain some Mikaelsons that I don't know about?_

"Quite a few my friend, quite a few but that's rather a long story. I'm assuming you're calling about a Gemma Mikaelson?"

 _Gemma and Taylor, yes. So you did orchestrate this?_

"Yes. The location was on my end. Nathaniel is your son?"

 _Nathaniel got Gemma and Ryan got Taylor_

"Gemma is my daughter, Aaron and Taylor is Kol's daughter."

 _Kol Mikaelson has a daughter! What is the world coming to! It sounds like we should arrange a meeting. Sheila and I now have two antsy vampires on our hands tonight..._

"My apologies. I will be happy to send our plane to rendezvous with you in Johannesburg." Elijah arranged for a nine in the morning pick-up which meant they would be on the island about ten thirty the next morning.

"Aaron Westin is bringing his sons tomorrow. Apparently Nathaniel is Gemma's mate while Ryan is Taylor's," Elijah said to Kol and Elena as he had asked Kol to step into their room for a moment. "Ryan is eighteen and Nathaniel is nineteen. Aaron has had them since Ryan was eighteen months and Nathaniel was six months."

"Will it be alright? Do you think that they will care about this?" Elena asked as she placed a hand on her bump.

"He won't care my love." He whispered softly.

"Course not." Kol grinned. "He'll find this amazing and hilarious."

"He was surprised to hear that you have a daughter." Elijah told him.

"Well the whole world can just laugh it up," Kol grumbled.

"Do you want to tell the girls tonight and prepare them or just let them figure it out tomorrow. Aaron says he has two antsy males on his end."

"I'll tell the girls about tomorrow." Elena said as she kissed him. The second she left, Elijah smiled at her.

"I'm not letting her go to New Zealand," Kol said after a moment. "I just got her. Do we really want them to complete the bond anyways?" He ran a hand through his hair. He had no intention of parting with his daughter anytime soon.

"How do you think I feel?" Elijah ran a hand through his hair. "I have one daughter mated to Michael and another one mated to Aaron's son." He let out a breath of air. "I just want them to meet and if something happens to her with Aaron's son, I want to be able to get to know him."

"You just want to show Elena off," Kol teased.

"I want them to meet the mother of my children as well." Elijah grinned.


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning was crazy pandemonium as every curling iron, blow dryer and straightener in possession was plugged in somewhere. Taylor had gone for an extra hard run with Eva and Will that morning, gotten a shower and now had her hair in perfect curls. Gemma was in the process of getting her hair straightened and Luna was curling her hair even though she declared no one would notice. Eva and Mia were helping out where they could meanwhile the mothers had gotten themselves ready and were just trying to stay out of the way in the living room. The plane had long since left and they expected it back anytime.

The front door opened forty minutes later leaving Bonnie and Elena laughing gently as the girls all tried to pretend it was of no consequence to them. Elijah and Kol entered with a vampire that appeared to be almost thirty, his hair a rich brown he was tall and handsome. The three of them were talking animatedly about something. Two younger male vampires entered behind them. They quickly surveyed the scene; their noses sorting dozens of smells for them as they inhaled. The brown-haired one turned his gaze dead-set on Taylor very quickly. Meanwhile the blonde found Gemma and Luna offering Gemma a quick smile. Neither left their father's side yet.

"Elijah, Kol this is another beautiful home you have and unless you've set up a harem I believe I'm quite behind on the introductions. Elijah motioned to Elena and Kol to Bonnie.

"Aaron allow me to introduce my lovely wife Elena."

"Enchanting and... pregnant. Elijah?"

"Original remember my friend?"

"Pleasure to meet you Elena."

"This is my darling wife Bonnie," Kol introduced.

"Finally got yourself a witch," Aaron smiled, "an extremely powerful one at that. I look forward to speaking with the women who managed to tie these two down finally." Bonnie and Elena were quickly at ease.

"Without a doubt that must be your daughter Taylor," Aaron looked at the young lady his son Ryan was staring at, "my sons are master hunters by their sense of smell. They could likely sort all of your family members given the chance."

Will watched the boy staring at Gemma and wanted to place himself in between them but as his father caught his eye, he stayed behind, knowing that they needed to meet. He would stay back and it worked well until Daniel came running right to Elijah. Daniel - that morning - had wanted to be dressed like his father. He smiled up at Elijah who caught him in his arms.

"This is my son Daniel. Daniel Elijah Mikaelson."

Aaron looked around the room, "and the young lady standing next to Gemma is also your daughter as well as the young man back there; who is the spitting image of you. Then let's see the young lady in the mint colored sundress is your Taylor, Kol. The young man there is your son," he indicated Mason, "as well as the brunette back there," he pointed out Mia, "and this adorable little bunny." Brenna went right to him with her white sundress on and little bunny ears atop her head.

"These children are biological Elijah," Aaron Westin looked to his friend.

Meanwhile the brunette young man approached Taylor, "you are beautiful. I'm Ryan Westin."

"I'm Taylor Mikaelson," Taylor smiled. Ryan looked like he wanted to get closer to Taylor but he didn't dare. Nathaniel was bolder. He kissed Gemma's hand and smiled at her.

"I'm Nathaniel and you must be Aphroditie." Gemma and Luna got the giggles.

"They've been anxious since yesterday afternoon," Aaron said. Daniel pulled on his father's arm.

"Daddy I'm hungry." He said and gave him the same puppy dog look that his mother has done. Alaric, who was still on the island, was awake and heard Daniel say that. He took him in his arms and had him in the kitchen.

"Luna and Mia-go help your grandfather." Kol said and both scrambled into the kitchen to make brunch for everyone. Gemma, on the other hand, was red in the cheeks as he called her Aphrodite. Brenna was in Kol's arms and running her hands over his face - her bunny ears tickling her father.

"Alright little bunny stop wiggling," Kol laughed.

"You seem happy Kol and you too Elijah," Aaron smiled. "It's good to see. So shall we let them to it? I thought I'd stay a week and if it's acceptable to you I'll leave them with you for about six months." Will appeared in something close to what his father was in. His eyes were on Nathaniel Westin.

"I'll watch over them." He said with a grumble. "You two get into the kitchen and help granddad." After ushering all of the children into the kitchen, Elena turned to Aaron and answered his question.

"I think that would be acceptable." Elena said before Elijah could say anything about it. "I believe that it would be very acceptable." Aaron smiled at her.

"Excellent Mrs. Mikaelson," She smiled at the man. "Do you know what you are having?" Aaron asked as he gestured to her bump.

"A little girl." Elijah said happily. "Her name is Ella Isobel Mikaelson."

"That's very beautiful. My wife Sheila, who is going to be furious I didn't bring her now, has always regretted not being able to have a child of her own. We love Ryan and Nathaniel. They're my sons but there's something about going through the whole process. She would envy all of you."

Will and Eva were the only ones still in the living room with Ryan, Nathaniel, Gemma and Taylor.

"He's staring at me," Taylor said to Gemma.

"He'd like to be kissing you senseless," Will said bluntly.

"He can hear everything you're saying," Ryan smirked. Taylor blushed. Eva decided the girls needed a little slack and plopped on Will's lap in the club chair. The girls took a seat on each of the couches and the boys joined them.

"So what do you like to do?" Eva asked.

"Lots of things," Ryan said, "I play piano and guitar but I also like sleek fast cars."

"I like books and movies. Plus I enjoy honing my skills," Nathaniel replied.

"What are your favorite books? I'm a lover of the fantasy and supernatural things like Harry Potter and Amanda Hocking's books - I just started reading Wake." Gemma said when Taylor gave her a look.

"You're 'fan-girling' again." Nathaniel smiled.

"My Aphrodite, you are beautiful." He told her. Elena had taken a peak into the room and saw how Gemma was acting. It reminded her of when she and Elijah spent one day together - before the sacrifice.

"I like the classics. I recently finished One Flew Over the Cuckoo's nest. I'm a fan of The Harry Potter series myself although I try to stay away from anything supernatural because I just feel so sorry for the people. They just can't get it right," he laughed.

"So when did you transition?" Taylor asked.

"Mum and Dad gave each of us the choice on our eighteenth; turn or be compelled when we get ready to go out in the world. Of course it was the kind of offer you don't refuse," Ryan said and both he and Nathan smiled.

"Are you going to choose to turn?" Ryan asked Will.

"No choice I was born a vampire." Both boys looked at him. "When I'm finished growing I'll just transition into full-on vampirism. My cousin Mia has already done so."

"Wow," Ryan remarked, "Dad has been telling us about your dads almost our whole life but...you're like really special vampires." Ryan leaned in, got a good whiff of Taylor and groaned. Just smelling her was calling to him like the bloodlust he had experienced when he first turned only ten times worse.

Gemma shook her head at her big brother. With the way her hair moved near Nathaniel, he got a good whiff of her lilac scent that drove him crazy. He started doing those breathing exercises that he learned while in sports but even that was making him pant.

"You may as well kiss them and get it started," Eva pointed out, "it's not going to go away...of course the more you do the stronger it gets."

Ryan didn't need any more persuading and boldly kissed Taylor but Nathaniel smiled at Gemma, brushing his lips against hers.

As soon as Ryan's lips met Taylor's she gasped. She had never been kissed before and she was soon seeing stars. Almost immediately they both began to feel an electric current flowing through them. It was like nothing they had experienced before and so addictive that neither wanted it to end. Nathaniel may have started out with a gentler approach but the result was the same. The chaste kiss led to Gemma wrapping her arms about Nathaniel's neck and kissing him deeply wanting more and more of that feeling; of him. Will gave the boys a look that said 'hurt them I hurt you'. Eva saw that and shook her head.

"Behave Will." She said.

"That was...amazing. I'm not vamping out am I?" Taylor began to panic.

"You're perfect Darling," Ryan said gently.

"My Dad calls my mom that," Taylor blushed. She thought her parent's love was epic.

"Wow...you're incredible," Gemma went starry-eyed. Meanwhile Will had his arms tightly around Eva the urge to protect his mate so instinctive he didn't even realize he was doing it.

"You're much more amazing than I am Gemma." Nathaniel told her breathlessly. "You really are angel of mine." She was as scarlet as a cherry.

"I want this," Gemma said in a breathy tone. "I want you for my mate."

Taylor stared at Gemma absolutely wide-eyed, Eva too. Eva took it upon herself to start kissing Will on the neck and wiggling against him.

"Well then angel," Nathaniel said grinning at her. "I've never been so happy to hear that."

"What about you darling?" Ryan asked Taylor. "Do you want this?"

"I'm a little afraid," Taylor confessed.

"I promise I will never hurt you love," Ryan said and his accent made Taylor weak in the knees. Meanwhile Gemma was kissing Nathaniel for all that she was worth.

"I don't want to stop..." Taylor said gently. Unfortunately for them, their fathers just walked in and heard what Taylor said. Kol's eye twitched in clear anger while Elijah was trying to rein in his anger. Aaron laughed at their apparent frustrations.

"They don't mean what you think they do," Will growled to his father and then looked at Eva.

"How many mating pairs do you have?" Aaron gasped.

"Do you really want to know that answer?" Elijah asked wearily.

"Well I think I'm going to enjoy my stay here," Aaron said. "Are you expecting more mates?"

"Well there's Will and Eva," Taylor volunteered, "and Mason and Grace - uh sorry Gemma. Then I guess there's Gemma and Nathaniel and uh, us. We did the spell yesterday though and everyone's arm had a name and..." the rest of what she was going to say was lost in Ryan's mouth. Gemma shrugged off what Taylor said about Mason and Grace. Before it hurt-it still does-but not to the extent of her crying a river and singing Adele and those breakup songs Taylor Swift sings.

"Who is Mason?" Nathaniel growled.

"Nate, calm down," Aaron commanded.

"Mason is my brother," Taylor announced.

"So how is everything going?" Elena asked as she and Bonnie joined them.

"Someone just heard about Mason and is jealous." Gemma told her mother. Bonnie looked at Taylor who was snickering at Gemma.

Nate looked at Elena. He smiled with a blush on his cheeks.

"I may have shown my basic vampire trait of being very territorial." He said.

"You're also showing signs of being possessive." Kol told him, "which is perfectly normal for a mated vampire." Elijah nodded as he remembered how he broke Kol's neck.

"She's mine," Nate said surprising even himself. He pulled Gemma onto his lap and a moment later he had bit into her carotid. There were enough pheromones being released into the air that Ryan bit Taylor as well and even Will lost his control but he couldn't yet bite Eva. He growled his frustration.

"Will," Eva murmured to him. "It's okay that you can't bite me yet. I can wait." He buried his head against her neck and then began to kiss her.

"I love you Eva," he murmured against her ear, "and make no mistake - you are mine."

"Well things are progressing nicely," Aaron smiled.

"I can see that." Kol grumbled. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Oh for goodness sakes! Let our daughter have what we have unless you want to sleep on the couch!" Bonnie snapped.

Elena looked at Elijah the exact same way as Bonnie did Kol and he got the message.

"If you're going to say that she's your daughter again - I'll leave you in the room with my father by yourself and on top of that, you'll be on the couch." Elena's threat worked well with Elijah-having a bit of fear of the hunter. Suddenly Kol realized the blood transfer was going one way.

"Bite back Taylor, Gemma you need to bite too," he urged gently. The girls hesitated a moment but then bit their mates.

"Okay this is working on me," Elena murmured to Elijah.

"I would bite you whenever you want me to." He purred into her ear.

"Can you bite me now?" She moaned softly to him. Not caring at the moment that there was anyone watching because his mate had asked him to Elijah opened his wrist and offered it to her as his fangs sank into her neck. Bonnie bit Kol and he immediately bit her back. Aaron Westin suddenly felt pretty homesick. He also realized he had become the defacto chaperone for three newly mated pairs of vampires.

"Do I even want to know what's going on here?" Alaric asked as he walked into the room. Turning to the vampire next to him, he held his hand out to shake. "Elena's father Alaric Saltzman. You?"

"Aaron Westin; Mating ritual? Blood sharing helps to solidify the bond in new mates. That these two are doing it in front of me just tells me how deeply they're in love with their mates," Aaron told Alaric as they glanced at Elijah and Kol with their mates. Aaron gestured to the two boys in the room, "Those two are my sons."

"I'm beginning to get the picture," Alaric said.

"I'm playing chaperone for all of them at the moment." Aaron told him.

"I've been doing it when I first came here to recover from a mild heart attack." Alaric said with a sigh.

"Why remain mortal when your family is not? Or very soon won't be. I imagine there are going to be a lot of turnings."

"I'm unsure if Jeremy will transition but if he does, so will I." Alaric voiced to the vampire.

"I understand," Aaron nodded. Gemma pulled back and so did Nathaniel. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and then thumbed away a tear. A moment later she buried her head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her holding her tenderly.

Taylor pulled away confused and overwhelmed. When Ryan lifted his head she flashed to the other side of the room. Ryan soon had her trapped against the wall. His hands were on either side of her shoulders against the wall and though he wasn't touching her he wanted to because his mate was shaking and it was his duty to protect her.

"Okay, okay," Aaron approached carefully, "Taylor right?" The blonde haired belle nodded. "It's okay I promise and you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid," Taylor trembled, "I felt... I don't understand..."

"You felt what Ryan felt." Aaron told her lightly. "It's okay to be scared of what you felt. It's normal."

Alaric was just watching him talk down Taylor and smiled. There was a reason why he liked this guy and when he saw Elijah pull his fangs from Elena, he just held her.

"That was amazing." She said in a purring voice to Elijah.

"Only with you Elena," he reassured her, "it's because you feel the depth of my love for you."

"I want that for our children," Elena said. She looked over to Kol and Bonnie then. He had her propped against the wall and both of their eyes had gone completely white. Elijah tapped Kol on the shoulder.

"Okay I know you're in nirvana but it's time to come back to earth."

Taylor turned around with Ryan still leaned against the wall. He stared deeply into her eyes. She reached up and touched his cheek and he shivered closing his eyes and inhaling her scent deeply. Taylor blushed as much as she could.

"I... can feel you...I know what you want..." She said on a breathy tone.

"How can I not? You're beautiful in every way imaginable," Ryan said in a husky tone. Suddenly Ryan was crying out in pain and sinking to his knees. He wasn't the only one to feel it though as Taylor's unfocused attack slammed into Kol, Elijah, Eva, Gemma and Nathaniel as well.

"She's a vampire and a witch?" Elena asked, perplexed at Bonnie who was in shock.

"I had no idea." Bonnie admitted.

"The blood," Kol gasped. He whispered into Bonnie's ear, "there's something I've been waiting to tell you...obviously it works." Meanwhile Taylor was shocked.

"She's a witch?" Ryan was shocked. "I love you even more darling."

"Bonnie please do something about her," Elijah requested.

"What would you like me to do?" Bonnie said to her brother in law.

"Taylor knock it off!" Gemma growled.

Bonnie realized she was still giving pain to the vampires in the room. Bonnie began chanting and soon the pain disappeared. Taylor became much more relaxed. She began to slump down and Ryan scooped her up into his arms.

Ryan smiled down at the girl in his arms who was his mate. She apparently was a witch as well as a vampire.

"Your blood is fantastic by the way," he smiled, "but remind me not to get on your bad side. You pack quite a punch."

"I'm sorry. I didn't even know I could do that."

Ryan lowered his head and took her lips in a tender kiss. Meanwhile as no one had been paying them any attention Gemma had slipped her hands under Nathaniel's shirt and was reading his chest like Braille with her fingers. He was breathing harder - though he needn't at all - under her exploratory touch.

"What would it take to make you come undone," Eva whispered in Will's ear before her hands slipped under his shirt as well and her lips were on his.

His self-control was barely on par with his father's but the second she slid her hands under his shirt and kissed him, he lost it. How he managed to stand up with her in his arms he didn't know but as soon as they reached his bedroom door, he was pulled off her by Stefan.

"You need an extremely cold shower Will." He said sternly. His eyes went straight to Eva who was panting and had her face all vamped out.

"Uncle Stefan..." Eva whined. Then she grinned at him. "Can I join him?"

Stefan removed his hands and Eva was in Will's arms again kissing him with everything she felt for him. He had his arms around her and was kissing her back.

"Uncle Stefan..." Eva whined. Then she grinned at him. "Can I join him?"

Stefan removed his hands and Eva was in Will's arms again kissing him with everything she felt for him. He had his arms around her and was kissing her back.

"EVA!" They pulled away quickly when they saw Klaus there. Eva's chest was heaving as she tried to regain control.

"I love him Dad," she said by way of explanation from behind the hand that was feeling her swollen lips from his kisses.

"Oh I know but you are not taking a cold shower or any shower with Will for a while." Klaus told her. "You are still my little girl."

"I'm seventeen and my birthday is in two months," Eva groaned. "Well please don't make me stop holding him. It makes me feel better."

"Well, at the moment, you have to let him go." Stefan said. "You both need to cool off and Will-make sure that your shower feels like ice." Will gave Eva one last brief kiss before heading for his bathroom and the ordered shower.

"This sucks on so many levels," Eva sighed. "You and Mom can be all romantic anytime you please but the second I enjoy my life..." She growled in frustration.


	37. Chapter 37

Gemma was still tracing lazy circles on Nathaniel's chest under his shirt where she was laid atop him.

"This feels nice," she said, "I feel safe with you and I love being with you like this. Did you...have a girlfriend?"

"Once," He whispered. "It didn't work out-five months after we began dating." He smiled and kissed her. She smiled and melted into the kiss.

"Gemma," Elena said and once she and Nathaniel parted, Gemma stared at her mother. "We need to introduce him to everyone here and then you can make out with him whenever you want."

"The same thing for you Taylor," Bonnie said to her daughter who was curled up in Ryan's arms.

"Just don't let Mason and Will steal you away," Gemma sighed. The family had adopted a coded text message system and Elijah sent the text to gather them all in the living room.

"My goodness," Aaron Westin gasped as he took them all in.

"Okay we'll start with my family first, all of you stand up. You've already bet my wife Elena, our sons Will and Daniel and our daughter Gemma but here is our daughter Luna."

"You've met my daughter Eva. This is my wife Caroline," Klaus said.

"This is my husband, Stefan and my daughter Grace," Rebekah announced.

"This is my daughter Mia, my son Mason. You've met my daughter Taylor, my daughter Brenna and my wife Bonnie," Kol said.

"Everyone this is Mr. Aaron Westin and his sons Ryan and Nathaniel. They're here because Ryan is Taylor's mate and Nathaniel is Gemma's." Luna giggled at her sister with a smirk.

"He looks cuter than Mason." She said with a smile at Nathaniel before turning to Aaron. "Luna Mikaelson." She added with a curtsey.

"Very well mannered." Aaron said warmly. "It's very nice to meet you." Mia smiled and flashed to hug Aaron.

"Nice to meet you." She said brightly to him.

"You have such polite children," Ethan smiled, "though I would imagine anything else is impossible when Elijah Mikaelson is involved."

"Considering that my wife was the one who taught them manners," Elijah smirked at him. "I would have thought they were born with it." Elena blushed and then saw Davina waddle in.

"Davina honey! Sit down." She nearly ordered and turned to the girls. "I need a comfy chair for Davina now." Luna and Mia were already on it as Gemma and Taylor went to get Davina something to eat and drink. Jeremy was in right behind her. He didn't even notice the other vampires as he had Davina sit in the chair Luna and Mia got for her.

"Let me guess," Aaron said, "mated?"

"Actually they're both human," Elena said. "She's only got another month, maybe..."

"Then we're going to have a baby!" Mia and Luna enthused. Aaron shook his head and Davina smiled at her round abdomen that was currently holding their daughter.

"Elijah what in the world has happened to the Mikaelson family?" Aaron smiled at his old friend.

"Have you met our better halves? They tied us down and made us domestic." Elijah answered easily as he sat down and placed Elena on his lap.

"I love it and I'm happy for you all but Elijah if word of this gets out you'll have problems - which means my sons will be in danger..." Aaron worried. "At least here you're protected and pretty inaccessible. Now it's been a while for me so what exactly does one do for sustenance around here?"

"Blood bags," Kol said. He walked to the kitchen and then returned with a bag offering it to Aaron.

The vampire took it gratefully. He had no idea what to do as he was, surprisingly, in unknown waters at the moment. Looking around, he saw Daniel sit on his mother's lap and start reading a book that read 'Peter Cottontail'. All of this was fascinating yet dangerous.

"How was your shower?" Eva asked Will.

"Cold," Will shivered.

"How about I warm you up?" Eva smiled as she laid her head against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." He murmured as he shivered. That had to have been the coldest shower he had ever taken and it didn't help that Stefan had thrown ice in there as he stood underneath the freezing cold water. Stefan had told him that it wasn't 'cold enough' for him.

"You're shaking...they forget you're not yet a full-fledged vampire. I don't know why they can't just let us be," Eva sighed as she held him. "I love you and you're my mate. It's not as if I'm going to let something awful happen to you. I just...it hurts to be away from you anymore...it's getting stronger with every hour it seems like."

"I know." Elena looked and her eyes were narrowed.

"William-why are you shivering?" Will tried to flash her a smile but it didn't work.

"Ice cold shower and most of that was with ice cubes thanks to Uncle Stefan." He stuttered out, still feeling the cold. Elijah looked at Stefan and shook his head as Elena glowered at him.

"He's still human Stefan! I'll not have my son get sick because you all thought that he needed to cool off!" Stefan gulped as did Klaus.

Eva was glaring and growling as she took Will's hand and led him to his room. She bundled him under the covers and then she laid atop the covers before covering them both with a blanket. He was propped against his pillows and her head was laid on his chest. He stroked her long chestnut locks and she lifted her head to gaze into his beautiful brown eyes with her grey ones.

"Here," Eva said and she opened her wrist holding it to his lips. "I hope that works." She laid her head back on his chest once more as they listened to music. After a few minutes she kissed him tenderly. "Are you feeling better?" She was so obviously worried.

"A bit actually." He murmured, feeling a little warm and cozy. "How about we just stay here and sleep the whole day away?" She smiled and as soon as she got comfortable, she was asleep like he was.

"What do you want to do today?" Nathaniel asked.

"I just want to be with you," Gemma said. "I want to be close to you."

"We could take them to the cove," Taylor suggested where Ryan's arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Well then your mother and I will go." Kol said as he looked at Taylor. "You all need a chaperone at the moment. Who knows what could go on while you're at the pond so I'm not taking the chance of anything bad happening - to any of you." The look he gave her basically said 'do not get me angry' and she quickly agreed. It was better than sitting at home where they would walk in at any opportune time.

Everyone got changed and in deference to Bonnie they strolled at a casual pace to the cove.

"Wow, this place is fantastic!" Nathaniel exclaimed. "Hey watch this!" He flashed to the top of the twelve foot high waterfall and dove into the pond.

"Oh I wanna do that!" Taylor exclaimed and she hurried to the top. She did a cannonball into the pool of water and soaked Bonnie and Kol. Bonnie giggled as she settled against the side enjoying the buoyancy the water offered her. Gemma dove in next and as soon as she surfaced Nate had her in his arms making sure she was okay. She kissed him. Ryan dove in from the side and a few minutes later the guys decided to play 'chicken' they taught the girls how to play and then the girls squealed as the guys rose from the water on their shoulders. Soon they were struggling and tussling with a loud yelp Gemma was victorious and Taylor hit the water. The next round she toppled off again but on the third round she hung in there when both girls fell off and the guys looked for them to come up only to be pulled under themselves. The girls surfaced then giggling away and a dunking game ensued.

"Just look Kol-they're having the time of their lives and acting like teenagers." Bonnie squealed happily to him. "This is what I wanted for them anyways."

Kol smiled at them and at his wife before kissing her forehead. "Did you want to go swim with them?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Just sitting right here is fine for me." She told him and emphasized her point by placing a hand on her bump. "The boys will be just fine if I don't go swimming."

"Yes well they're not normal teenagers," Kol reminded her. "They're mated BonBon just like we are. Not to mention they're the same age you were when we made Brenna."

"I know that." She smiled. "But look at them Kol! Tell me that you haven't seen a teenager act like that." He tried to recall any teenagers that he knew who acted like an actual teenager and he blushed.

"I actually don't know any who would act like this." He admitted.

"Well this is normal teenager behavior," Bonnie said.

"For humans darling," Kol said. As if to illustrate his point Nate lifted Gemma up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed for a couple of minutes and then they were blood sharing again. "That is normal behavior for mated vampires." Taylor was sitting piggyback style on Ryan's back as he walked her around in the water. She laid her head against his shoulder and began kissing him there.

"Just like that is normal _human_ teenage behavior." She countered. "But in this case-they aren't going to break up at all so we should be safe on that side."

"No we don't leave our mates. We can try to resist until we know for sure but once we do both our fate and theirs is sealed."


	38. Chapter 38

"So they're together for life." Bonnie grinned. "I couldn't think of a better person for me to be with for life." She leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you My little witch and I hope you can feel just how endless that love is. Now you're carrying my child again and soon you will have my blood in your veins." He began kissing her deeply.

"I love you more." She got out breathlessly.

"Not possible but we can call it a tie. Wait where are Gemma and Nathaniel?"

"Probably in the cave," Taylor said to them.

"Cave?" Bonnie questioned.

Gemma had actually brought Nathaniel under the waterfall and through the little tunnel to show him the cave. She hopped out on land and dangled her legs in the water.

"Okay wow Eva was right. It is really beautiful in here," Gemma smiled. At his mate's excitement Nathaniel smiled before leaning in to kiss her.

"I love how the water glows," he said.

"It's the plants in there," Gemma explained.

"Come on we had better get back before your Dad blows a fuse. I couldn't stand to be separated from you now I don't think," Nathaniel said. He gave her another long, loving kiss and then they darted back through the tunnel and came up on the opposite side of the pond.

Kol saw them pop up and went over to them with a smirk on his face.

"How was the cave?" He asked innocently.

Gemma turned as red as possible.

"Uncle Kol this whole thing is embarrassing already okay?" Gemma worried. Kol grew serious then.

"Contrary to what Uncle Klaus may tell you. Your father has it right Gemma. You should never be ashamed of something as powerful as love. Finding your mate is a wonderful thing and the mating process - though a little awkward - is beautiful don't ever think any differently. Don't be embarrassed by how you feel. Just think I'll be going through it again myself when Aunt Bonnie turns."

"You will?"

Kol nodded, "being mated to a human is not as intense as being mated to a vampire." He looked over at where Bonnie was watching Taylor and Ryan kissing again.

"Will my dad go through this same thing when he changes mom?" She asked.

"Yes sweetie he will and it's going to make him anxious and possibly scary but he'll come through it okay."

"I hope so." She smiled at him. "I just can't wait to meet my new sister Ella." Kol chuckled at her.

"Who picked out the name?" He asked, laughing.

"Daniel." She chirped.

"I can't wait to meet my little nephews," Gemma grinned.

"I wish my mother could have a baby," Nathaniel said. "Will you be able to have children?"

Gemma shrugged, "I don't know." Kol wasn't sure how to answer the question so he just made a motion for them to follow him to where the others were waiting.

"That was fun," Taylor smiled from where she was still on Ryan's back ready to piggyback to the house. Not to be outdone Nathaniel swept Gemma into his arms and a moment later they were kissing again.

Meanwhile Elena went to check on William and found both he and Eva sound asleep in his bed. She paused as she wondered what they had been doing. Elijah joined her in the doorway and saw the two wrapped up in one another.

"They are sweet and they remind me of us." Elena whispered to her husband. Elijah nodded and he kissed her behind her ear.

"At least they won't make our mistakes-especially Will." He reminded her.

"I think we turned out better than splendidly so I don't see any mistakes," Elena said with a smile. "I wish they would know as much love and happiness as us."

Eva woke and saw them in the doorway. She felt Will's forehead and was thankful his temperature was normal. She slipped out of bed quietly then under Elijah and Elena's continued glances. She squeezed past them and fled down the hall. Eva could feel her face flush and she seemed to be glowing brightly. She was happy.

Meanwhile Grace was trying to learn the Waltz from a book in the study. She had read a ton of romance books lately and all of the heroines had gone on about how dancing the waltz was so romantic. Grace decided she wanted to see what the fuss was about so she had read the instructions and was now trying the steps. Frankly she couldn't see what all the fuss was about.

"Need help?" She turned to see her father there and nodded. Walking over to her, he got her into position and begun leading her.

"This is fantastic." She gushed. "I feel like a princess."

"Well the waltz works like that on most women," Stefan smiled. "If a man wants to woo a woman learning how to waltz is a great start. You see when it was first created men and women that weren't married didn't get too close to one another. It was considered scandalous. So the waltz was the way for a man to get close to a young lady that he was interested in."

"I can see how it would work," Grace smiled.

"You're doing very well," Stefan complemented.

"Thanks for your boost of confidence." She said somberly.

"Allow me," Elijah said and Stefan relinquished her to Elijah who promptly added the twirl segment pushed up the pace to the appropriate tempo and then dipped her.

"Wow," Grace gasped and even though it was her uncle she now understood how romantic the waltz truly is. "Now someone just needs to teach the guys how to do that because it definitely works." She was a little breathless as Elijah righted her.

"I'll make sure that Niklaus and Kol put formal dancing in with the other lesson plans." He said as he left, intent on finding his brothers and informing them of some new lesson plans.

"Elijah you look like a man on a mission. Don't tell me you're going to kill Will and Eva. I had my hands full with two pairs already this afternoon. It's two steps forward and a leap back around here..." Kol groused.

"No-we need to add formal dancing to their lessons." Elijah said.

"Formal dancing? Okay I'll bite...what brought this about?" Klaus asked.

"Grace was reading a book and trying to do the steps. Stefan and I helped her with them and she thought that the guys should try to learn the steps and I told her that I would ask about making that a new lesson." Elijah explained.

"Sounds good to me," Kol said and as he looked at Klaus, they all had to come up with a new lesson plan that will include the newest lesson-formal ball room dancing.

"Etiquette and manners never go out of style," Elijah smiled.

"Excuse me have any of you seen Taylor?" Ryan asked the brothers who were in the sitting room.

"She's with Mia and Davina, quilting a baby blanket for Davina's baby." Kol told him. Ryan flashed out of the room like he was in a hurry.

"Has he been acting like that this whole time?" Klaus asked.

"No..." Kol frowned, "that's new. Things may be getting more serious."

"Then the guys will teach the boys and the ladies will teach the girls." Klaus said instantly. His eyes went over to Elijah who had the same thoughts in his head when Kol turned to look at Elijah.

"Also, Nate asked if Gemma- _in the future_ -would be able to have children."

"I'll be back a little bit later-I need to kill someone." Elijah growled as he was about to leave only for Klaus to tackle him down and snap his neck.

"You just had to mention that, didn't you?" Klaus groaned. "If Elena ever finds out-I'm throwing you under the bus."

"It's a valid question!" Kol yelped, "and one we should probably get the answer to before we have a bunch of grandchildren early on!"

"Our big brother has murderous intentions towards any boy who wants to be with his girls plus with another little girl on the way-that murderous intention just got heightened." Klaus told him.

"What is going on in here and why is Elijah pinned underneath you?" Alaric asked as he came in with a plate of cookies. "Bonnie and Elena have been baking up a storm while the others have been eating the food." He added as he took a bite of a cookie.

"Kol was insane enough to mention that one of the boys asked about procreation with one of his daughters. We had to put him down for a while so he can cool off."

Alaric sighed.

"Let's hope that works out. I don't want to be a great grandpa early on." He ran a hand over his face. "Let me enjoy being a grandfather right now."

"How are you doing?" Kol asked. "Do you take anything for the heart attack?" Alaric held up a pill bottle that had the word 'BAYER' scribbled on it.

"I take this once a day and I should be good but they also gave me medications for lowering my high cholestrol and blood pressure." He said.

"Well there's always the vampire method," Kol suggested.

"Anyone know a way to determine if they can procreate before Will and Eva do the inevitable?" Klaus groaned.

"Please for the life of me- _do not mention this to the women who are already pregnant!_ " Alaric begged them. "If there is a way-find out in a few years! Right now, let them act like teenagers and be all happy in love but make sure that they are not going to start doing it!"

"Or do a little spell says the woman who's already pregnant," Bonnie smiled from the doorway. "Alaric, glad to see you're looking better. Now why can't our children be 'doing it'? That is supposed to help mating right?" She finished with a wink.

"Well," Klaus was trying to find the right words to say when he just let it out. "Your husband mentioned to Elijah what Nate asked about Gemma getting pregnant, Elijah went into a murderous rage, I tackled him down as well as snapped his neck. On top of that-we don't want to be grandfathers this early on."

Bonnie burst into laughter. Then she took in all of the brothers and she laughed harder. "Okay, let me save you from a fate worse than death. I just need one of our mated pairs and I'll be able to tell you if we have to keep an eye on them or if they're all harmless."

"Do we need Elijah in here for this?" Kol asked, too scared to move his older brother who was still out of it.

"For the moment, until he awakens, keep him here." Bonnie said. Her eyes moved to Alaric who was still holding the plate of cookies. "You go get Will and Eva for me, please."

Giving Klaus the plate of cookies, he left and Klaus tried one before he shoved three of them into his mouth.

"They melt in your mouth." He got out once he swallowed. "These are better than those berry things Esther used to make."

"Well we'll raid the kitchen once we figure out if they're okay to enjoy each other," Kol snapped. Bonnie found their stress adorable. Alaric appeared a moment layer with a confused Will and Eva.

"It's okay I just want to test a theory," Bonnie smiled at them. "Will can you wrap your arms around Eva please?" Will did as he was asked though both of them were giving the adults questionable looks. Bonnie began to chant and Eva got a strange look on her face. Finally Bonnie stopped chanting. "They can procreate and I'm guessing it's something to do with original blood so Elena, Caroline and I would be able to as well."

Elijah was awake a moment later. "What is going on here?"

"Testing a theory but the news wasn't great," Bonnie smiled to Elijah, "the mated pairs can procreate. Aren't they supposed to make love to one another though? Isn't that part of the mating process anyhow?"

"Well we'd rather they don't get to that point yet," Kol grumbled.

"Isn't that just going to leave them on edge?" Bonnie asked. She grabbed one of the cookies and then they all watched as one of the twins stuck a little foot out the side of her bump.

Elijah sighed and nodded. "It will but at least it would keep me sane."

Klaus and Kol snorted and Alaric smirked.

"When have you ever been sane when it came to your children?" He asked.

"He's going to turn 18 soon Elijah..." Bonnie chided gently. "How old were you?"

Kol smirked and Bonnie turned to him.

"The same thing goes for you and Taylor. She's the age I was when you and I got together."

"She's still my little girl." Kol said while Elijah seemed resigned to let go of his son and his two daughters...thank god he still had Daniel and Ella, who wasn't even born yet.

"You look like they're dying," Bonnie's eyes grew large, "guys they just might make love to one another. We did decide to help them find their mates. How long can we ask them to resist their nature? Shall we test your reserves once Elena and I are turned?"

"What in the world do you think that was about?" Eva asked Will as they were back in his room. "They didn't say anything but they were awfully worried about something. I wonder if it had something to do with your turning?"

"I don't think that was it." Will told her. "Dad was on the ground with his neck snapped so either someone asked one of them a question and they mentioned it to get dad angry or dad got super stressed out and they needed to snap his neck."

"Does it bother you to see him like that?" Eva worried. "I know it would upset me to see my dad in such a manner. Well whatever it is we seemed to make them worried." She shrugged and then she rose up and kissed Will deeply. "I love you. You know that right?"

"I love you too Eva." He whispered. "And to answer your question-yes, yes it does bother me to see my dad on the ground with his neck snapped like that. It gets me angry and you're the only thing calming me down."

Eva smiled and wrapped her arms around him pressing her body against his chest.

"You're a lot like your father," she said tenderly. "Oh I did hear something interesting earlier. We're going to be receiving lessons starting tomorrow. I don't think it's going to be school lessons. I think it's going to be life lessons..."


	39. Chapter 39

"What kind of 'life lessons' are they?" Will asked, a little nervously.

"I'm not exactly for sure. I just hope they don't want to split us up again. I think I'd go crazy." Eva said as they walked hand in hand to the sitting room to find all of the furniture had been moved and everyone was sitting on the floor waiting to see what was coming. Gemma was curled between Nathaniel's legs her back leaned against his chest. Will and Eva joined them in the same fashion. Taylor was curled against Ryan's side.

"Do you think that mom is going to be teaching us anything?" Will asked Gemma.

"Daddy mentioned something that all the parents will be teaching us," She whispered.

"Good morning," Elijah greeted everyone. "You are likely to find these lessons archaic and tedious but you will have to pass them or you will continue to take them. You're going to learn dinner etiquette, general rules of etiquette, formal speech and ballroom dancing to name a few."

There were a few groans.

"Okay come on guys," Eva entreated. "Ever wondered how our dads picked up our moms despite being very feared vampires? Aside from their good looks it's how they can pull out the charms when they want to. If you think that kind of thing doesn't work anymore...give our dads a chance. I promise you it works."

"Thank you for the faith in us Eva." Klaus said grinning at her and she smiled back at him. "But yes, these lessons are archaic and tedious but we want you all to learn about etiquette."

"The women will teach the girls and we will teach the boys." Kol said.

That brought quite a lot of grumbling from the mated pairs.

"The longer you grumble the longer it takes," Aaron interjected. The girls reluctantly left their mates to go with Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Rebekah.

"Okay, what would you like to learn first?" Elijah asked the group.

"General rules." They grumbled.

"Okay well firstly if you want to make your dating life easier you should get in good with her parents. Thankfully you don't have to worry with titles and some of the more complicated etiquette. You should however always hold doors open for ladies. Bowing when you meet them in formal situations, a brief nod of the head in social situations is acceptable. Any questions?"

"Can we see you three demonstrate this with our moms?" Three of the kids asked. Will and Mason wanted to see their fathers in action as well as their uncles.

"Only two of us can actually do this," Kol explained. "As Liz Forbes and Alaric Saltzman are the only ones here for Elena and Caroline. None of us know or even want to know where Abby Bennett is."

"Abby is your grandmother." Stefan added to Bonnie and Kol's children.

"Why don't you want to know where she is?" Mason asked, curious if his grandmother was someone he wanted to know about.

"Abby left your mother when she was a small baby. Her grandmother took care of her and loved her very much. She died helping Bonnie save Uncle Stefan," Elijah explained. "Bonnie's Grams helped raise her to be the strong, powerful woman that she is today." Kol smiled at Elijah happy that his brother would say such things about his mate. He looked up to see Liz watching them.

"Niklaus you're up," Elijah smiled and motioned to Liz.

"Good evening Ms. Forbes," Klaus greeted with his best smile, "how are you doing this afternoon?"

"I'm fine thanks," Liz looked a little perplexed.

"I was hoping that I could take Caroline to dinner this evening and for a walk in the park. I promise to have her back in a timely manner."

"That...would be nice. Where are you going for dinner?"

"Well as your daughter loves Italian I thought Luigi's. I know he makes a good pasta primavera."

"Okay," Elijah interrupted, "thank you for assisting us Ms. Forbes. Nicely done Klaus. Can anyone tell me some techniques that Klaus used?"

"He picked a restaurant that he knew she would like and he mentioned her favorite dish," Will said.

"Okay why is that important?" Elijah asked.

"It signifies to the parent that you are truly interested in their daughter's likes and dislikes; that you see her as a person and not just a pretty girl."

"Very good!" Elijah praised. He was quite glad that they were getting into this lesson and wanted to see them demonstrate what the proper way to get the guardians of the intended girl that they wanted to be involved with to think that they were better than any of the other suitors those girls may have.

"Elijah-your turn." Kol said.

"Mr Saltzman, I was hoping to take your daughter out for a picnic on the beach and have her back at a proper time." Elijah said to Alaric.

"What have you packed for this beach picnic?" Alaric questioned.

"Her favorite berries and drinks." He answered evenly.

"Then you have my permission." Alaric answered.

"What do you do if they say no?" Will asked knowing he was up against Klaus.

"What if they growl at you?" Nathaniel raised his hand and voiced the question on several of their minds.

"Just watch Stefan and Klaus." Elijah said as Stefan stood in front of Klaus for this demonstration.

"Good evening Klaus," Stefan offered him a grin, "I'm here to take your daughter out for the evening..."

Klaus tried to growl at him but both of them ended up laughing and patting each other on the back.

"I can't," Stefan said trying to pull it back together. Klaus was still laughing.

"Yeah it doesn't go like that when I want to take Eva for a walk under the stars," Will laughed lightly.

"Next time, try using Rebekah as the test subject." Kol suggested. He was trying hard not to smile at the thought of Eva and Stefan going out for a date-it was too hilarious to even think about and besides, Will was just like Elijah and would probably maim Stefan for even suggesting that.

"Okay moving on...what's next?" Klaus said.

"Dinner etiquette." Kol supplied. "The proper way to eat a meal in an extremely fancy restaurant."


	40. Chapter 40

"Dinner etiquette." Kol supplied. "The proper way to eat a meal in an extremely fancy restaurant."

"Good," Elijah nodded. "Okay everyone to the dining room table." As they reached the dining room and the very large table there which Elijah realized was no longer big enough to accommodate all of their new family for a formal meal, Liz was standing there.

"Okay you're each going to practice pulling out the chair and seating the lady. Ladies always get seated first and if a lady stands up you stand up also," Elijah instructed. Each of the young men practiced seating Liz Forbes. It took them a couple of tries each and Liz weathered the bad attempts admirably.

"Thank you again Ms. Forbes," Elijah smiled. "Now all the boys take a seat. Stop, sit up straight. We never lean over our food. You're not animals at a trough. Okay you'll notice the array of silverware before you. You will use a new set of silverware for each course. This table is set for a five course meal although there can be as many as seven courses. The silverware is very easy. You simply work your way from the outside in except for the small seafood for over the plate which indicates there will be a seafood course and is to be used at that time. You will also notice there are two glasses at each setting. One is for water and the other is for wine. You should always take two to three sips of water for every sip of wine. It is extremely bad form to get intoxicated at a formal dinner or event. Any questions?"

"What about if we have to have a meat filled dinner and we're vegetarians? What if there are no courses for vegetarians and we're allergic to seafood?" One of the boys asked, quite scared of eating something with red meat. "My mom before I was taken was telling me horror stories about what happens to boys who eat red meat! I don't wanna die!" He ended up leaving his chair and hugging Klaus.

Kol tried not to mock the irony of a vegetarian vampire; humans being after all the ultimate in red meat delicacies. As if he could read his thoughts Elijah glared at Kol right on cue.

"If you are allergic to seafood you may request to skip that course at the outset of the meal. Most places will offer a vegetarian service option and most hosts will try to find out ahead of time if their guests have any dietary restrictions. If however, you find yourself before an endless stretch of red meat thank your maker that you are a vampire and eating very little of a meal will not kill you. Eat the vegetables and make charming conversation."

"Are you sure that'll even work?" The boy asked as his face was buried in Klaus' legs. His body was shivering and the big bad hybrid was rubbing his back.

"I'm quite sure it will be fine," Elijah reassured him. "Okay everyone select the silverware for the first course." That was done successfully and Elijah moved them through the various courses. After course five Liz stood up and Elijah was impressed when all of the boys remembered to rise. As soon as the seven courses were finished they all rose from the table. "Very good job everyone. I'll expect you to be putting what you learn to use. Okay what's next?"

"Ballroom dancing." Mason decided. Elijah smirked and looked at Kol who nodded and left, only to come back with all the females.

"So we're doing ballroom dancing?" Eva asked. "We just finished dinner etiquette." She went straight into Will's arms.

"We finished dinner etiquette as well and we were going to start ballroom dancing when you all came in." He whispered in her ear.

"Will and Eva are going to demonstrate for us," Elijah said. He positioned Will and Eva into the dance form and then all of the other couples imitated them. Then Elijah showed Will the steps and he began to lead Eva around but it was a little choppy.

"Please allow me to cut in," Elijah asked and he took Eva into a modest dance form. Elena he would have pulled close but Elena wasn't currently as nimble on her feet. He began to lead Eva around the floor and soon they were flowing from step to step. Elijah was startled when music came on but turned to find his wife smiling at him. He guided Eva around the floor and then passed her back to Will. Soon everyone was doing the basic steps. Kol had coerced Bonnie onto the floor and Elijah was talking to Elena when he noticed his dancers had stopped. Kol was adding all the flourishes in and then he dipped Bonnie.

"Wow," most of the girls commented.

"Okay that doesn't look like what we were learning..." Nathaniel said clearly impressed by the moves but not so much by Gemma growing starry-eyed as she watched them.

"Now all of you try to do what Kol just did." Klaus instructed.

The music started again, an instrumental version of Beauty and the Beast. The couples bowed and curtsied to one another and then the men pulled the women into the dance form and they began to move about the floor. Every few steps or so one of the men would twirl their partner; about halfway through the song though several of the students had stopped. William, Nathaniel and Mason were doing an amazing job of dancing with their partners. They were completely lost in one another's eyes. Will even lifted Eva into the air as he turned her. Mason dipped Grace dramatically. Nathaniel did it how he had seen Kol do it. Will just pulled Eva into his arms and kissed her. Everyone began to clap and the couples pulled apart once more remembering that they had an audience.

"That was so beautiful!" Rebekah cried but Stefan had to nod stiffly. Elijah was beaming with pride as was Aaron while Elena was smiling widely at the performance.

"I was hoping that the next dance you teach them, it's the one that we never got to dance to at your mother's ball." She whispered and he nodded.

"This time, I'll dance with you." He promised.

"This is largely a variation on the waltz though it starts out a little differently and features a partner change in the middle. We will all make the partner change with grace, civility and no growling," Elijah said firmly. He showed everyone how the dance began and then walked them through all of the steps slowly twice. Then Rebekah knew just the song to put on and 'Give me Love' by Ed Sheeran began to play. Elijah and Elena got their dance finally as well as Kol and Bonnie. Everyone enjoyed it so much they did the dance a second time.

"I didn't think that they would actually like this dance because of the partner swap." Bonnie said. "I know that Klaus had a hard time with it according to Rebekah."

"It requires control," Elijah replied, "the hardest person you will ever have to control is yourself. I cannot let my need to possess Elena be so great that it infringes on her happiness or her ability to have a full life because her will matters as much if not more than mine. That's how you have to look at it when you love someone as much as your mate."

"Would you three dance with our moms?" Eva asked, "really dance with them? Please?" The children all looked at them longingly. Aaron Westin grew curious from his position against a wall with Liz and Alaric. All of the children sat on the floor against the walls. Eva put on the instrumental version of 'Beauty and the Beast'. Alaric, Liz and Aaron watched with small smiles at the three couples dancing to the music. Each move they made was graceful and even the little ones were watching this wide eyed.


	41. Chapter 41

"That is what love can be," Will said to Eva, "not just one great love before us but three, four when you count Aunt Rebekah and Stefan. She must be the one producing whatever is making my mouth water in the kitchen."

"She's making a lamb dish with quite a bit of food that goes well with it plus some vegan dishes for those who are vegetarians." Eva explained.

"Vegetarian vampires," Will laughed a little, "I suppose it works but don't they realize humans are red meat?"

"It is possible to never feed from a human," Eva said.

"Well you should know what you're doing at least. You never know when you might need it," Will replied. He rubbed the ache in his jaw again without thought.

"Is your jaw okay Will?" Eva asked as she noticed him rubbing it.

"Oh yeah," he frowned a moment and then smiled at her. "I'm fine. How would you like to practice our homework after dinner?"

She didn't believe him but she nodded that she would. No one else seemed to notice what Will was doing so she was going to let it slide...for now.

"Will...at least tell your parents if your jaw hurts anymore, okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, sure," he smiled at her.

"Dinner," Rebekah announced and soon everyone was trying out their table manners. Each couple, Aaron, Liz and Alaric all smiled as they watched the children use their table manners to something close to perfect. It made the women smile with tears in their eyes.

The young guys were impressed with their accomplishments as each time they displayed their good manners the girls became more receptive to their flirtations.

"Now Mikaelsons shall continue to be known for their impeccable taste everywhere they go," Klaus grinned with pride. As they finished dinner the young men pulled out chairs for their mates. Even the unattached children helped one another with their chairs. In Daniel and Brenna's case this made quite the racket as he struggled to pull the chair and she pushed back from the table. When she had enough room she slipped down off the chair and kissed him on the cheek. The look of utter disgust on his face was priceless as he struggled to wipe the kiss off. Brenna didn't pay him any attention and scurried along to join the others for the movie but Daniel looked to his father wanting sympathy for what had just befallen him.

Elijah picked him up and whispered, "sorry buddy."

Elena took him into her arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You're my little gentleman!" She cooed. "Just like your daddy and big brother."

"Someday you're going to want a girl to do that to you," Will teased him where he was helping Eva from her seat. Most of the children settled down for a double feature of Disney movies but Will took Eva back to the room that was still cleared for dancing. She had donned a full chiffon skirt and a one-shoulder top to make as close to an evening gown as she could get. Will started the music and then moved before her. He bowed and she curtsied. Then he pulled her into a close embrace and began to move them around the dance floor. Eva started by concentrating too much on her part of the dance steps but as soon as she looked into his eyes he took over and she was lost in his gaze as he twirled them about the dance floor.

Elena was watching Will and Eva with a smile on her face when Elijah appeared behind her, placing his hands on her bump.

"Is everything perfect for you?" He asked.

"Honestly Elijah I don't know what else I could ask for. We have a beautiful, happy family - all of them, I'm married to the man of my dreams and in a few short months you're going to turn me. I'm so happy it hurts."

"Well," he grinned at her. "I'm glad that you are extremely happy about this."

"I'm also glad that the three of you seem to be easing up on the mated pairs that _you_ had Bonnie find. What did you think was going to happen when you did that?" Elena smiled. "He's been studying you," Elena whispered and Elijah followed Elena's gaze to where Will had Eva in a low dip and then drew his palm along her chest as he brought her back upright. A moment later she had flashed him against a wall, pinned him there and was kissing him senseless.

"He's just like me." He grinned and kissed her deeply.


	42. Chapter 42

It had been another three weeks when the brothers decided that returning to New Orleans at this point was not in their large family's best interest. They had immediately hired several contractors and paid them an exorbitant price to build them a much bigger home on their spacious island. Klaus and Jeremy had gone back to New Orleans for a week to supervise a packing crew while everything was crated.

Now it was November and a very special day indeed. Not only was the much larger house finally finished with everything anyone could want. It was also Will's eighteenth and Daniel's third birthday. The new house was an astounding ten thousand plus square feet complete with a large pool, hot tub and three waterslides out back. Another giant play complex had been erected as well. The island was private, secluded and easily defendable. It was a good place to keep their large family.

Caroline was due any day now with Rebekah at thirty-eight weeks while Bonnie and Elena were at thirty-six.

Will was in his bathroom shaving for the first time in the new house when a pain shot through his jaw again. It had been happening off and on for the last three months. The last couple of weeks he had been hiding the fact that his body ached, he had been getting increasingly frequent headaches and was often sick to his stomach from bouts of disorientation and hypersensitivity. He fought the sensations down and waited for the moment to pass. When it did he finished shaving and then smiled at Eva who was waiting for him in the hall. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist grinning as she finished giving him a long kiss.

"Happy Birthday, birthday boy," she purred.

"I love you," Will smiled and he returned Eva to her feet so they could make their way to the kitchen.

Once they were downstairs, Elena had a plate of Will and Daniel's favorite breakfast foods when Will hugged her.

"Happy birthday to my darling son." She whispered. Letting him go, Daniel came downstairs with Elijah following him easily. Both of them were dressed up the same way-plain white shirt, blue jeans and a smile on his face.

"Happy birthday little brother," Will smiled and high-fived Daniel.

"Happy Birthday to me and you!" Daniel yelled. Will smiled and settled at the breakfast table. He dove into his breakfast.

"Thank you Mom this is fantastic," Will smiled as he savored his grits and sausage.

"Well I'm glad you liked it." She smiled and placed a hand on her bump where Ella just kicked. Will and Daniel saw that and both went over to her and placed their hands where their mother's hand was. Ella kicked them again and Daniel giggled.

Will smiled at her. Elijah was right behind Elena and his hands covered hers where they lay on the bump. The smile on his face was wide.

"What does granddad Alaric think of this?" he asked.

"Quite happy and is boasting about having a little girl to spoil rotten." Elijah chuckled.

"Okay what are the plans for today birthday boy?" Eva smiled as she entered the kitchen. She knew Elena wanted them to have some just family time on Will's birthday but she wanted time with him also. She was lucky that she got along with Elena and Elijah so well.

"I'll spend some time with Mom and Dad 'til after dinner where I'll spend it with you." Will said. Elena nodded as she also had Daniel and because of her pregnancy, she's been sleepy most of the time.

"That sounds like a plan." Elijah grinned at them.

Eva gave him a quick kiss and encouraged him to enjoy before she was off to fill her day. The house and grounds were full of things to keep everyone occupied now. Klaus had an art studio in a separate building with a room that was strictly his and another room where the children could learn and practice. There was also a music room, a state-of-the art theater room that resembled a real theater but just much more upscale with leather club chairs with lift up feet rests instead of typical theater chairs. There was a gaming room with a section for Xbox peripherals and one for Playstation at the other end. There was a dance studio with a barre and mirrors for ballet but plenty of room for Yoga and formal dancing too. Plus, there was the outdoor play land that was magnificent, the swimming pool, hot tub and of course the cove.

Eva went into the dance studio to practice her ballet skills as well as do some Yoga when Mia and Bonnie came in. Eva smiled at them as Mia was on the barre and looking at herself in the mirror as she was about to begin.

"How are you feeling Aunt Bonnie?" Eva asked as she saw Bonnie sit on a Yoga mat.

Bonnie smiled, "I'm doing well today thank you, Eva. The twins are both in position to be born now so they can only kick like one direction. I give them about another week."

"So they'll be here in time for Thanksgiving, right?" Eva said as she sat beside Bonnie to do some Yoga herself.

"Yes I would imagine so," Bonnie smiled, "and I'm ready to have them here." Bonnie began to guide Eva through some new forms.

"Okay I'm feeling it now," Eva said.

"That's the point," Bonnie smiled.

Meanwhile Will was enjoying spending the day with his family though he missed Eva. He was currently playing with them at the cove.

"Will look at me!" Daniel shouted as he jumped into the water and swam towards him. Will grinned at him and caught him.

"You're doing better little brother." Will said. "Now watch the master at work." He left the water and dove in, swam at the bottom and came up. He looked around confused. "Mom? Where's dad?" He asked and Elena pointed to the top of the waterfall.

Both boys watched, enthralled, as their father dove into the water and swam so that when he broke the surface, he was behind his wife.

"That's how it's done." Elijah said smugly.

"You don't have to come up for air," Will reminded his father. "I call that a definite advantage." He went to the top and dove cleanly into the water.

"I can do it!" Daniel started to head for the top and Will hurried to snatch him before he reached it.

"I'm sure you could but let's not try it okay," Will said gently.

"Listen to your brother Daniel Elijah Mikaelson!" Elena shouted so that he could hear her and he pouted. Elijah stared at his wife.

"When he does that-it's hard to say no to him." He reminded her.

"He has this look that makes me think of you wanting to make a negotiation with someone and he has tried to make deals with Brenna. It was the cutest thing ever." She told him as she turned around and kissed him.

"A mini-me and a mini-Kol...what could possibly go wrong there?" Elijah grinned.

"Well Will and Mia seem to have made it work," Elena reminded him.


	43. Chapter 43

Will was changing back at the house when pain went through his jaw again. This time his tongue drifted up there and he felt something sharp. He opened his mouth in the mirror and was shocked to see sharp little points partially erupted - Dammit he was getting fangs! They were just barely in but it was happening. He was definitely turning. He reached up and touched the little point. Then he slammed his fist on the counter top. He wondered how long this was going to take. It was definitely getting more painful. At least he made eighteen.

The sound of a fist slamming on the counter top in the bathroom made Elijah curious and as he walked in, he saw his son was holding his jaw as well as rubbing it but that didn't make him go into action.

It was his son's reflection in the bathroom mirror.

His fangs were coming and judging by the way he was rubbing his jaw, it was hurting him.

"How long has this been going on?" Elijah asked and Will closed his mouth trying to hide. Elijah raised a brow.

"The jaw pain started a couple of months ago," Will sighed, "but _this_ wasn't here this morning."

"What else?" Elijah demanded.

"A little nausea when I get disoriented by everything being clearer or louder but that comes and goes. So do the body aches," Will confessed.

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"Denial," Will said succinctly.

"Well I think you're out of that," Elijah said.

"Will! Will let me in!" Eva demanded from the bedroom door. She could feel the pain he was experiencing and she had to be with her mate. As Will was headed for the door he was racked by another wave of intense pain and doubled over. Elijah got the door and locked it behind Eva. Elena did not need to see him like this!

"What's wrong?" Eva worried.

"It's happening," Elijah said. "He's turning." He helped Will to the bed where he growled through the pain as his fangs advanced a little bit further. He reached out and gripped Elijah and Eva's hands. Eva's face was contorted with the intense pain that she was experiencing through their bond. "It's okay Will. We're here and we're going to get you through this."

The pain was too horrible. His body felt like it was going into spasms and waves of pure agony. Each nerve cell felt like someone was using some sort of electrical current to make them sizzle up or even worse-they were burning him _from the inside_!

He wanted to scream but his father's voice was soothing.

"You can do this Will, just breathe for me. Can you do that?" Will tried breathing, but it still hurt and beads of sweat dripped off his forehead and began soaking his shirt.

Eva's nails were dug into the bedding as the pain was slamming into her. Will began to cry as his fangs advanced further. They carried on like this for two hours until Will gave another gut-wrenching cry that morphed into a growl as his fangs finally split his gums completely and elongated before receding. It had caused Eva to growl as well.

"Okay, okay, come on it's time to finish this," Elijah said. He offered his wrist to his son. Will shook his head. He was still fighting it. Finally, he couldn't withhold any longer and he gripped Eva with his new strength and bit into her carotid. She cried out because he was untrained but it was still beautiful. He calmed immediately as he began to savor her blood.

 _Apparently, my son really has gone elitist on me_ Elijah thought with a grumble. When he saw that Will wasn't stopping, Elijah pulled him back.

"You've had enough now heal her." He ordered.

Will offered Eva his wrist and she groaned as she drank his blood for a moment.

"You're so sexy like this," she purred and as Will looked over into his dresser mirror he realized that he was now completely vamped out. The thought angered him and he growled. Eva tried to reach out to him but a second later he had her pinned. His eyes were as black as obsidian and Eva actually trembled under his grip.

"Is this what you wanted?" he growled at her.

"I wanted my mate in every way," Eva replied, "Will this is your destiny. Stop fighting it!"

He did stop and he flashed away, leaving his mate and father staring in surprise but before Eva could do anything, Elijah gave her a small smile.

"I'll talk to him-he's acting like I was when I first changed except for the whole mate part." He explained softly to her.

"I love him - unturned or turned. He's my mate and I just want him completely. I can feel how badly this is tearing him up inside." Elijah patted Eva on the leg and then went in search of his son. He only had the house to search as Will couldn't currently go outside. Bonnie had cast a spell on him a while back in hopes of preserving his magic through the transition but it would take at least a few hours for him to get them back.

He found Will in his study of all places. Elijah locked the door behind him. At the moment Will had almost gotten his face back to normal but there was no mistaking his anger and frustration.

"I know that you're angry that this has happened." He started. "I wish that you could still be human and enjoy it but things like this happen and in our case-your vampirism came after your eighteenth birthday." He sighed. "I want you to be able to come to me when things like this happen. Don't keep all your anger bottled in, it'll only hurt you in the end."

"It came _on_ my eighteenth birthday. _On_ my birthday! At least the pain is gone but now I'm behind because I was human when everyone else was learning to be a vampire and since everyone expects me to be you that's a lot of pressure! Those are big shoes to fill for someone who can't even keep from looking like a monster!"

Elijah winced. He didn't think that his son would have it that hard as well as everyone wanting him to be the new Elijah.

"Is that what your mother wants or even what I want?" He asked. "I can tell you that we just want you to be _you_. Not her, definitely not me, just yourself."

"Then teach me how to be myself, Dad," Will asked and the vulnerability in his son's eyes almost broke Elijah. "Help me 'cause maybe I do want to be more than a little like you."

"Alright then Will, I'll help you with this." Elijah told him.

Will flashed to his father and gave him a hug. First thing was first and they sought out Bonnie securing a daylight ring for his continued existence. Elijah had already planned to give him a Mikaelson crest ring so it was little matter to have it enchanted.

"Now what would you like to learn first? Feeding? For that you may want to enlist your mate's help," Elijah suggested.

"Yeah but what if she's angry with me?" Will couldn't take it if she was.

"If she is I recommend an apology," Elijah said. He was thankful that Elena was immersed with Daniel's birthday and the other children. They walked down the hallway and found Eva in her room. It only took a look from Elijah for Eva to follow them. She settled on the bed some distance from Will as Elijah locked the door.

"Eva...Eva I'm really sorry for what I did and said." He whispered as he was filled with shame. "I know that you probably don't believe me but I am sorry."

"Of course I believe you Will," Eva said tenderly as she moved across the bed to be directly in front of him. "I know this is hard for you and I told you to speak to your father about it when it started but I know you didn't want the fuss. All of that is forgotten and forgiven. There is nothing I want more than to be yours Will and that makes me your partner in everything. Please tell me what I can do to help."

"Maybe you can help me with teaching him how to feed and heal." Elijah suggested.

"It would be my pleasure," Eva smiled. She settled confidently in front of Will.

"Okay Will," Elijah began. "First you need to visualize someone important to you. Focus on the heartbeat. Now in this instance it's a little different but normally with a human you would listen very carefully to the heartbeat. Now if at all possible eliciting a little arousal helps to make the process easier. Lean in and instinct will guide you to the best spot." Nervously Will looked deeply into Eva's eyes. He leaned in and carefully kissed her neck. He could feel the draw of her blood. It smelled incredible. Instinct took over then and he carefully sank his fangs into her neck. She moaned and he drew back.

"No, no it's okay," Eva said, "I'm sorry I was enjoying it." Elijah had to smile at that. Will bit her again and again she moaned. He couldn't believe how good her blood tasted. Finally, he did feel a change in the heartbeat and he drew back. She moved to bite his wrist then but he beat her to it and opened it for her as though she were human. "That was almost painless," she applauded.

"Are you sure about it being almost painless?" Will asked her as Elijah slipped out of the room.

"Yes, I'm being honest Will. You did a very good job. I could feel the level of restraint you were exercising," Eva said. "How was it for you? I will help you through this Will, your Dad and I both will but you need to talk to us."

He held her close to his body before he kissed her.

"I'll do my best. I promise." He whispered into her hair.

"What would you like to do now darling? Is there something I can show you? Just think now we can truly be mated," Eva said.

"For some of it, let's wait." He said as he just sat with her in his arms. "As much as I want to walk on the beach with you...I like being right here instead."


	44. Chapter 44

Daniel was in his father's arms, giggling as he took a bite of the cake and his mother was photographing everything. He looked and offered his father some who smiled and took a bite.

"I wanna see Auntie Davina!" Daniel said as he also wanted to see his new little cousin Holly.

"Okay let me see if Auntie Davina is up to seeing you little man," Elena smiled. She walked slowly down the hall to Jeremy and Davina's suite. She knocked gently on the door.

"Come in," Davina called softly. Elena cracked the door and peaked in. Davina was sitting on the bed with Holly laid before her.

"Daniel wanted to know if he could see his Auntie Davina and his new cousin. Are you up to it?" Elena asked.

Davina smiled.

"I'm so up to it. I wanted to wish him a happy birthday." She said with a smile. Elena smiled and Daniel came in, being held by his father. Setting him on the bed, he touched Holly's cheek and giggled as she moved a bit. He turned and smiled widely at Davina, showing his teeth.

"It's my birthday today Auntie!" He said softly but full of cheer. Davina grinned and kissed his forehead.

"Happy birthday little boy." She cooed while Jeremy (who just walked in) came over and ruffled his hair.

"Happy birthday little man." He said before kissing his sister's cheek. "How's this one doing?"

"Active as usual." She said with a happy smile on her face.

"I don't know how she does it," Elijah marveled with an easy smile. "I swear that baby is going to kick her way out any second."

"She'll come when she's ready," Davina said. Jeremy had been worried at first but Elijah had masterfully brought Holly into the world and it had forever endeared the younger Gilbert to his brother-in-law.

Elena smiled but stared at Daniel who was staring at Holly. He looked up and pointed to her bump.

"When can I meet Ella?" He asked with a pout. "I want her here so I can play with her."

Elena wanted to say something to him when she felt a contraction and her eyes met Elijah's.

"I have a feeling this baby's going to be coming soon." She said calmly to him. "Like today soon."

Elijah's face lost its composure as he looked at her a little startled. The smile was back a moment later. Jeremy was having a harder time recovering.

"Elijah," Kol called. He poked his head in the door. "Could I possibly speak with you? Hello, Davina, Jeremy, Elena. Happy Birthday Daniel."

"What is it?" Elijah asked as he hurried Elena into their room. "Right at this moment, my wife is having contractions-" he stopped as she did and groaned as her water broke. "She's also going into labor!"

"Well so is Bonnie, with twins!" Kol worried.

"Bonnie's in labor?" Elena was excited.

"Yes and now you both are..."

"You know what to do Kol and I know that Aaron and Klaus do as well." He was staring at his wife with wonder. "If not, I'm pretty sure that Liz and Alaric are capable of doing the same thing."

"At least the birthdays would be pushed together." Elena said before another contraction hit her. Looking, he gulped.

"Lovely...you best start pushing as I see the head." He whispered.

"Already," Elena gasped, as the next contraction came she pushed.

Meanwhile Bonnie's labor with her twins, as they were her second and third children was going even faster than the first one. Kol was shocked as Bonnie truly was having an easy labor.

"Anything I can do to help?" Rebekah said as she came into Elena's room carrying Stefan's son.

"Just squeeze her hand." Elijah told his sister. She placed her son in a little bassinett that was already in the room and squeezed Elena's hand and as Elijah told her to push, she did and before long, Ella Isobel Mikaelson came into the world, crying. Elena leaned back against the pillows and smiled.

"That was easier than Daniel." She commented breathlessly.

"The second one usually is." Rebekah told her warmly.

A few minutes later there was gleeful yelling coming from Kol's suite. This was topped by more gleeful yelling a few minutes later. Benjamin Elijah and Joshua Niklaus Mikaelson came into the world without event.

"The twins are here," Will said as he rejoined his own family, "they named them Benjamin Elijah and Joshua Niklaus."

"It looks like Daniel and Will have to share their birthdays with Ella, Benjamin and Joshua." Elijah whispered as he kissed his newborn daughter's forehead. The baby was in her mother's arms and sleeping peacefully. Straightening up, he walked into the hallway where the family was waiting for them.

"If you want," he said softly. "You can see Benjamin Elijah and Joshua Niklaus first." He grinned. "Ella Isobel is asleep in her mother's arms."

"I wanna see my sister!" Gemma, Luna and Daniel said instantly and as he stepped aside from the three, he looked at everyone else.

Their suite was invaded by practically the entire family who wanted to see the new princess. Elijah meanwhile walked down the hall leaving Elena to show off the new arrival and he stepped into the comparative silence of Kol's suite.

"I hear I have a namesake," Elijah smiled. Kol and Bonnie grinned at him. Both of them were practically glowing. Kol walked to Elijah and settled Benjamin Elijah into his arms. He was a little smaller than Ella but he stared up at Elijah with his baby blue eyes. They both obviously had the best of both parents in them.

"They both look good." Elijah whispered to Kol. Looking at his little brother, he grinned. "I'm proud of you for keeping your cool."

"Daddy!" He turned to see Daniel there. "I wanna see too!" Kol took Benjamin out of Elijah's arms and he picked Daniel up so that he can see Benjamin.

"Can I play with him?" He asked happily.

"They don't do anything yet," Bonnie said gently. "Someday they will be able to play with you. They share your birthday. Isn't that cool?"

"No! It's mine and Will's birthday!" Daniel yelped. Will, Elijah and Kol laughed. Daniel reached out a chubby hand and touched Benjamin's cheek. Bonnie smiled.

"I like him," Daniel declared.

"Ella and Joshua also share your birthday too," Elijah told him gently.

"Where is this one's mama?" Daniel asked Elijah.

"Aunt Bonnie is his mother," Elijah replied.

"No there's her baby," he pointed to Joshua in her arms. Bonnie giggled.

"He doesn't think the stork delivers in sets Elijah," Bonnie teased. Elijah looked at him and smiled.

"He and Benjamin are twins. Aunt Bonnie got him as a special delivery. A surprise gift." Daniel seemed to believe that instantly.

"Oh," his face lit up. "We need a special gift!"

Will bubbled over with laughter, "yeah Dad why didn't we get a special gift?"

"We got you Will." Elijah deadpanned. "You were a surprise but a great one by the way."

Will was suddenly reminded of everything he had been through today.

"Happy Birthday by the way," Kol said, "I feel like I haven't seen you all day. We had planned things a little differently."

"Yeah some birthday," Will frowned before he handed the baby back to Kol and left.

"It happened today of all days," Elijah explained to a confused Kol and Bonnie. Kol and Bonnie winced. They remembered when Mia had gone through it and it was a horrible time for her.

"Is he going to be okay?" Bonnie asked as she settled Joshua closer to her.

"I'll go talk to him again." Elijah kissed Bonnie's forehead and smiled as he looked at Daniel who was staring at the babies in fascination.

"Leave him," Kol told Elijah, "we're happy to have him and we'll make sure he's taken care of."

Will had gone outside to sit on the beach staring at the endless starry sky and listening to the waves roll in.

"Are you okay?" Eva asked as she walked out there to sit with him. "Your mom just had a baby girl and Aunt Bonnie had her twins."

"I'm happy for them." He looked and smiled widely. "I am really, _really_ happy."

"That's a little too enthusiastic Will," Eva said. "What's going on?"

"I'm just trying to come to terms with everything," Will said.

"Don't the stars look even more beautiful now?"

"I suppose," Will said.

"What do you miss? I can't think of a single way that being a human is better. Your Mom and Aunt Bonnie can't wait to give it up to be with your dad and Uncle Kol."

"I know." He sighed. "I just...thought I'd have a little more time."

"I'm sorry William but then again I'm not because when you're ready we can double blood share and we'll be only one step away from completing the bond entirely. I know we're waiting on that one but I just want to be as close to you as possible."

"And I want to be as close to you as possible." He whispered back. Smiling, he kissed her on her forehead and together, they watched the stars. "Today is the best birthday that I've ever had."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm sure," he answered and she could sort of feel the emotions behind that. Because he had transitioned her bond with him was fading and she was feeling the loss acutely.

"Are you doing okay Eva?" He asked her.

"Of course," she smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'm fine. We're focused on you right now. You're adjusting and that's affecting me but once you've finished then I'm sure it will be okay."

"Hopefully." He added. "I still can't believe that both mom and Aunt Bonnie delivered on the same day and that day was today." He was still a bit in shock.

"Ella, Benjamin and Joshua are going to be spoiled by you aren't they?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"And everyone else," Will smiled. "I'm just so happy for Mom and Dad. We were happy by ourselves with them singing and dancing but once our Dads and Uncle Klaus showed up everything changed for the better. He makes her so happy every day. I want to do that for you Eva. I want to make you happy every day for the rest of our very long lives."

"You do make me happy Will. I'm so thankful that you're my mate; that I was that lucky," Eva smiled. She moved to cuddle even closer beside him. She just couldn't get close enough.

"I love you Will." She said as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you Eva." He said into her hair.


	45. Chapter 45

VVVVV

Luna was worried about what her mate was like and went to her father and Uncle Kol to ask about him.

"What's Michael like?"

Elijah looked at Kol. That was a tall order.

"Michael would be about five hundred years old or so by now," Elijah began, "I haven't encountered him for over a hundred years." Kol nodded. "Are you worried he will come? You don't need to worry Luna. I won't let him take you."

"I'm not worried about that." She denied truthfully. "I just want to know something about him in case he comes here."

"Well he was born Scottish and still uses the accent when it suits him. He saved Rebekah's life once and the last time we saw him he was threatening to give your father what he felt he deserved," Kol said.

"Oh you remember that too, eh?" Elijah looked to Kol.

"What was that daddy?" Luna was curious about it. "Did you do something to him and he wants revenge now?"

"I stole your Aunt Rebekah away from him," Elijah replied. "He was very taken with her and she believed she loved him. They tried to escape to Russia but we tracked them down. I'm not proud of the way it ended little one," Elijah sighed.

It was later that afternoon when Luna saw Michael's name appear on her arm again. Then her arm began to hurt as the name was erasing before her eyes.

"What's happening?" Luna screamed. Bonnie was summoned and she examined it.

"A witch is using Expression. They're resetting the system." She looked to Elijah.

"It's going to reassign her another mate I hope or else..." How could Bonnie tell her niece that her initial mate had rejected her and she might not get another? There was only one third of the name left now and Luna cried out as it was pulled off her arm. If there was one thing that would piss off Elijah Mikaelson, this would be a pretty big one.

"Bonnie? Do you think you can find out the location of this prick and curse him?" He asked her, "When you're feeling up to it." He added.

"The witch or the vampire? I have no problem with the vampire." She began searching for his location. When she found him she inflicted him with the nastiest spell she knew for a vampire.

"Consider it done," Bonnie said. The last of Michael's name disappeared from Luna's arm. She looked at the blank space and then to her father. She couldn't fathom what she had done to deserve this. Bonnie was so upset. She was just about to do something when another name began to scroll across Luna's arm - Jean-Luc Havers. The name was faint and Luna looked confused.

"He's new," Bonnie speculated, "my guess would be brand new or in peril. His life force isn't certain."

"Can you find him and send him a message to come here if he's in peril?" Kol asked as he rubbed Luna's shoulders. "Then we'll call Sophie to punish the witch with death." He was just like Elijah and Klaus-he would do whatever he can to protect his family.

No matter the consequences for his actions.

"About the best I can do maybe is find him," Bonnie frowned. "I'm not western union." Bonnie closed her eyes and then gripped Kol so the others could slip into his mind and see. She got a clear view of the Arc du Triumph and then a young man who favored Elijah. He was horrified and he was running from several men. He couldn't be more than twenty. The vision disappeared and Luna looked to Bonnie.

"I'm sorry sweetie I'm exhausted."

"Did you get a location Aunt Bonnie?" Luna asked.

"France-Arc du Triumphe." Bonnie told her.

"He's in Paris," Kol added, "that's pretty far from here."

Luna looked to her Dad and her Uncle, "please I can't lose another one."

"If you must go-take your uncles Stefan and Kol with you." Elijah relented. He could never truly say no to his daughters.

"I want to help as well." They looked to see Will standing there, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Okay, but take Eva with you as well. One restless mate is enough," Elijah said. Kol looked to Bonnie.

"Go darling, I'll miss you but I'll be just fine here," she smiled. Within the hour they were on the plane and headed for Paris.

It was night by the time they touched down.

"How will we ever find him? Paris is huge!" Eva worried as they looked around.

"It helps to be in love with a witch," Kol said and he slung a compass on a chain around Will's neck. "It will find only that which we seek."

"This direction," Will pointed and they hurried off. Eva tried not to get distracted by looking at things in shop windows. They got discouraged a couple hours later when the compass stopped before a Chinese restaurant until they heard someone being sick down the side alley.

"Don't come any closer!" He yelled when he saw them approach, "this day can't get any worse." Then he was throwing up again.

"He's in transition," Stefan gasped as he realized it. "Snatch, run and explain on the plane?"

"He might have something sentimental that he wants," Eva protested.

"I'll buy him a pony," Kol growled before he and Stefan wrestled Jean-luc onto Kol's shoulder. As they turned around the entrance to the alley was blocked by a menacing looking band of vampires.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into kid?" Kol grumbled. Marching over to them, he snapped each vampires' neck and spine before ripping out their spleens.

Luna was watching this with morbid fascination.

"Wow," Will gasped. He finally understood why his father and uncles were revered by the other adults; why his Uncle Kol had several times been described as lethal.

"Please you have to let me go. I have to go get Selena, please. I beg of you," Jean-Luc pleaded. He was now completely terrified of Kol and not too certain about the others. He also couldn't understand why this one beautiful young woman kept staring at him with such longing.

"Who is Selena?" The young woman asked as she stared into his eyes.

"Selena is my daughter," he replied, "please she has no one else in the world. Her mother left her. Do not take me from her too. She is only two months old."

"Congratulations you're a mother," Eva whispered to Luna while Kol and Stefan looked to one another in shock. Elijah was going to freak out.

"Let's get her," Stefan shrugged. They followed Jean-luc's directions to a corner apartment building. It was small but clean and tidy. They took the lift to the third floor and stopped outside a door. A middle-aged woman answered and a moment later he was holding a carrier with a dark haired infant. Her hair was deep black and the mother had obviously been of Spanish descent. Then they took the lift up to the seventh floor where they all crowded through a narrow entry into an apartment about the size of a large living room. Everything seemed to be in the same room except the bathroom.

He sat Selena down and then began digging through his wallet. He thrust some money at Kol.

"I'm sorry it's not much but it's all I have," he said nervously.

Kol eyed him warily. This was quite surprising-especially about the fact that Elijah might be a grandfather.

"What do you remember about what happened to you?" Kol asked as Luna ran a finger down the baby's cheek lovingly.

"This morning I woke up with the worst case of food poisoning in my life. It must have been that sketchy Indian restaurant. Then this man...I took out a loan...so he sent these thugs and they drug me into an alley. I thought I was dead for sure. Then they just started freaking out when I got back up. They've been chasing me all day." He sank down on an old couch. "I've been trying to keep us afloat but I think I'm really in over my head this time."

"Oh you have gone over your head." Kol sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"God I am starving but nothing stays down and I can't go to a doctor I'm still paying for her birth and the rent on this place and..." Jean-Luc drug a hand through his hair.

Luna stood up and walked over to him, smiling.

"I want you to close your eyes." She said and he did, biting into her wrist, she gave it to him and bit back the moan of pleasure as his new set of fangs pierced her wound on her wrist. He was drinking her blood in gulps but he stopped instantly.

"What the hell?!" He gasped more freaked out than ever before. Selena started crying so Eva rummaged in the kitchen and found a couple of pre-mixed bottles and a large container of formula. Obviously he loved his daughter. "What are you? What was that?" He caught a glimpse of his reflection, "oh my God! What the hell are those?"

"I defy even Taylor to produce such a freak out," Eva whispered to Will as they had separated from the group a little to tend the baby.

"Those are veins and fangs." Luna whispered. "You became a vampire as you were in transition." She shook her head. How was she going to tell him that she was his mate? The words couldn't even escape her lips. Maybe she wasn't meant to have one? Smiling at him sadly, she left the room.

Kol groaned. How many tears and freak outs can the girls produce in one day?

"You're a vampire and deal with it." He grumbled.

A moment later Jean-luc watched as Luna's name appeared on his arm.

"That is the name of your mate. The one person in this existence that will bring you completion," Will said, "vampires only get one."

Jean-luc stared at his arm and then at the door. He saw Will nodding and Kol was startled as he watched the baby vamp sprint out the door.


	46. Chapter 46

VVVVV

Luna was worried about what her mate was like and went to her father and Uncle Kol to ask about him.

"What's Michael like?"

Elijah looked at Kol. That was a tall order.

"Michael would be about five hundred years old or so by now," Elijah began, "I haven't encountered him for over a hundred years." Kol nodded. "Are you worried he will come? You don't need to worry Luna. I won't let him take you."

"I'm not worried about that." She denied truthfully. "I just want to know something about him in case he comes here."

"Well he was born Scottish and still uses the accent when it suits him. He saved Rebekah's life once and the last time we saw him he was threatening to give your father what he felt he deserved," Kol said.

"Oh you remember that too, eh?" Elijah looked to Kol.

"What was that daddy?" Luna was curious about it. "Did you do something to him and he wants revenge now?"

"I stole your Aunt Rebekah away from him," Elijah replied. "He was very taken with her and she believed she loved him. They tried to escape to Russia but we tracked them down. I'm not proud of the way it ended little one," Elijah sighed.

It was later that afternoon when Luna saw Michael's name appear on her arm again. Then her arm began to hurt as the name was erasing before her eyes.

"What's happening?" Luna screamed. Bonnie was summoned and she examined it.

"A witch is using Expression. They're resetting the system." She looked to Elijah.

"It's going to reassign her another mate I hope or else..." How could Bonnie tell her niece that her initial mate had rejected her and she might not get another? There was only one third of the name left now and Luna cried out as it was pulled off her arm. If there was one thing that would piss off Elijah Mikaelson, this would be a pretty big one.

"Bonnie? Do you think you can find out the location of this prick and curse him?" He asked her, "When you're feeling up to it." He added.

"The witch or the vampire? I have no problem with the vampire." She began searching for his location. When she found him she inflicted him with the nastiest spell she knew for a vampire.

"Consider it done," Bonnie said. The last of Michael's name disappeared from Luna's arm. She looked at the blank space and then to her father. She couldn't fathom what she had done to deserve this. Bonnie was so upset. She was just about to do something when another name began to scroll across Luna's arm - Jean-Luc Havers. The name was faint and Luna looked confused.

"He's new," Bonnie speculated, "my guess would be brand new or in peril. His life force isn't certain."

"Can you find him and send him a message to come here if he's in peril?" Kol asked as he rubbed Luna's shoulders. "Then we'll call Sophie to punish the witch with death." He was just like Elijah and Klaus-he would do whatever he can to protect his family.

No matter the consequences for his actions.

"About the best I can do maybe is find him," Bonnie frowned. "I'm not western union." Bonnie closed her eyes and then gripped Kol so the others could slip into his mind and see. She got a clear view of the Arc du Triumph and then a young man who favored Elijah. He was horrified and he was running from several men. He couldn't be more than twenty. The vision disappeared and Luna looked to Bonnie.

"I'm sorry sweetie I'm exhausted."

"Did you get a location Aunt Bonnie?" Luna asked.

"France-Arc du Triumphe." Bonnie told her.

"He's in Paris," Kol added, "that's pretty far from here."

Luna looked to her Dad and her Uncle, "please I can't lose another one."

"If you must go-take your uncles Stefan and Kol with you." Elijah relented. He could never truly say no to his daughters.

"I want to help as well." They looked to see Will standing there, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Okay, but take Eva with you as well. One restless mate is enough," Elijah said. Kol looked to Bonnie.

"Go darling, I'll miss you but I'll be just fine here," she smiled. Within the hour they were on the plane and headed for Paris.

It was night by the time they touched down.

"How will we ever find him? Paris is huge!" Eva worried as they looked around.

"It helps to be in love with a witch," Kol said and he slung a compass on a chain around Will's neck. "It will find only that which we seek."

"This direction," Will pointed and they hurried off. Eva tried not to get distracted by looking at things in shop windows. They got discouraged a couple hours later when the compass stopped before a Chinese restaurant until they heard someone being sick down the side alley.

"Don't come any closer!" He yelled when he saw them approach, "this day can't get any worse." Then he was throwing up again.

"He's in transition," Stefan gasped as he realized it. "Snatch, run and explain on the plane?"

"He might have something sentimental that he wants," Eva protested.

"I'll buy him a pony," Kol growled before he and Stefan wrestled Jean-luc onto Kol's shoulder. As they turned around the entrance to the alley was blocked by a menacing looking band of vampires.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into kid?" Kol grumbled. Marching over to them, he snapped each vampires' neck and spine before ripping out their spleens.

Luna was watching this with morbid fascination.

"Wow," Will gasped. He finally understood why his father and uncles were revered by the other adults; why his Uncle Kol had several times been described as lethal.

"Please you have to let me go. I have to go get Selena, please. I beg of you," Jean-Luc pleaded. He was now completely terrified of Kol and not too certain about the others. He also couldn't understand why this one beautiful young woman kept staring at him with such longing.

"Who is Selena?" The young woman asked as she stared into his eyes.

"Selena is my daughter," he replied, "please she has no one else in the world. Her mother left her. Do not take me from her too. She is only two months old."

"Congratulations you're a mother," Eva whispered to Luna while Kol and Stefan looked to one another in shock. Elijah was going to freak out.

"Let's get her," Stefan shrugged. They followed Jean-luc's directions to a corner apartment building. It was small but clean and tidy. They took the lift to the third floor and stopped outside a door. A middle-aged woman answered and a moment later he was holding a carrier with a dark haired infant. Her hair was deep black and the mother had obviously been of Spanish descent. Then they took the lift up to the seventh floor where they all crowded through a narrow entry into an apartment about the size of a large living room. Everything seemed to be in the same room except the bathroom.

He sat Selena down and then began digging through his wallet. He thrust some money at Kol.

"I'm sorry it's not much but it's all I have," he said nervously.

Kol eyed him warily. This was quite surprising-especially about the fact that Elijah might be a grandfather.

"What do you remember about what happened to you?" Kol asked as Luna ran a finger down the baby's cheek lovingly.

"This morning I woke up with the worst case of food poisoning in my life. It must have been that sketchy Indian restaurant. Then this man...I took out a loan...so he sent these thugs and they drug me into an alley. I thought I was dead for sure. Then they just started freaking out when I got back up. They've been chasing me all day." He sank down on an old couch. "I've been trying to keep us afloat but I think I'm really in over my head this time."

"Oh you have gone over your head." Kol sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"God I am starving but nothing stays down and I can't go to a doctor I'm still paying for her birth and the rent on this place and..." Jean-Luc drug a hand through his hair.

Luna stood up and walked over to him, smiling.

"I want you to close your eyes." She said and he did, biting into her wrist, she gave it to him and bit back the moan of pleasure as his new set of fangs pierced her wound on her wrist. He was drinking her blood in gulps but he stopped instantly.

"What the hell?!" He gasped more freaked out than ever before. Selena started crying so Eva rummaged in the kitchen and found a couple of pre-mixed bottles and a large container of formula. Obviously he loved his daughter. "What are you? What was that?" He caught a glimpse of his reflection, "oh my God! What the hell are those?"

"I defy even Taylor to produce such a freak out," Eva whispered to Will as they had separated from the group a little to tend the baby.

"Those are veins and fangs." Luna whispered. "You became a vampire as you were in transition." She shook her head. How was she going to tell him that she was his mate? The words couldn't even escape her lips. Maybe she wasn't meant to have one? Smiling at him sadly, she left the room.

Kol groaned. How many tears and freak outs can the girls produce in one day?

"You're a vampire and deal with it." He grumbled.

A moment later Jean-luc watched as Luna's name appeared on his arm.

"That is the name of your mate. The one person in this existence that will bring you completion," Will said, "vampires only get one."

Jean-luc stared at his arm and then at the door. He saw Will nodding and Kol was startled as he watched the baby vamp sprint out the door.


	47. Chapter 47

"Stop! Please beautiful stop!" Jean-Luc said. When he caught up to her he added, "I am no good at the right words..." He cupped her face between his hands and kissed her with reckless abandon. As this was her first kiss, it was everything that she wanted - fireworks and the feeling of love and being wanted.

He pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes.

"I don't understand any of this except for the fact that I am drawn to you. Will I hurt you? I don't want to hurt you..." He worried.

"You will not hurt me." She told him. "I swear that you won't hurt me."

He leaned in and kissed her again. "How did you find me?"

"It's a long story..." She whispered with a red tint to her cheeks.

"Tell me amour."

"Well you see my cousins, brother and sister all found their mates. So I wanted to find mine. My Aunt Bonnie is a very powerful witch-"

"Witches are real?!" He exclaimed. She nodded.

"So she did a spell and your name appeared on my arm but it was faint. We were worried you may be in danger so my aunt located you being chased past the Arc du Triumph and we flew here."

"You turn into bats? I'm going to turn into a bat!" She laughed.

"No we flew here in a very nice private jet that my family owns."

"You all came all of this way just for me?" He was obviously touched. Suddenly he remembered, "Selena, oh God I left my baby in a room with a vampire! What if he hurts her?" Jean-Luc tried rushing only to inadvertently flash and trip violently up the stairs. As soon as he could he was up and racing up the stairs again to the apartment.

"Jean-Luc it's okay." She called to him. "Selena will be okay! I promise!"

He flung open the door relieved to find Kol carefully rocking Selena and singing gently to her. Luna was behind him a moment later.

"My Uncle Kol and Aunt Bonnie just had another baby, well twins actually," Luna explained and Kol grinned.

"He's your Uncle?! How old is he?"

"You're not ready for that yet," Stefan smiled.

The intercom buzzed then and more thugs started yelling about their money.

"I think it's time for you to start a new life," Stefan said. "Pack what you truly want. You won't be coming back. Give me your cell phone." When Jean-Luc handed it over Stefan hurled it out an open window.

"Nice arm," Kol complimented.

"Hey that was my phone!"

"You won't need it," Kol sighed, "now are you almost done packing? I have a wife and two beautiful little boys I'm missing dearly; not to mention the rest of my family." Kol got on his cell phone and texted Elena 'you might want to sedate Elijah when we land.' When Elena got that text, she was worried about why he would need to be sedated. Calling Stefan, she discovered exactly why.

"It turns out that Luna's mate has a baby." She hung up and went to find something to sedate her husband when her eyes went over to Ella. Just in case, she had Jeremy with her to snap his neck.

As the plane landed everyone was happy to be back home. Kol had taught Jean-Luc the art of feeding from blood bags and the basics of control. As they deplaned Elena waited anxiously next to her husband. Finally, Luna came carefully down the stairs carrying a small infant. Before Elijah could go crazy, Jeremy snapped his neck.

"I'm her backup." He told Kol. "She informed me of what I would be doing." He added.

"He means well but he'll look at it all wrong," Kol said. "Would you like to hold your granddaughter?"

"This is my mother," Luna introduced proudly as she carefully settled Selena into Elena's arms after Jeremy took Ella.

"She's beautiful," Elena smiled.

"Her name is Selena and this is my mate, Jean-Luc," Luna introduced and the pride and love in her voice was unmistakable.

"Oh she's so cute." Elena cooed. Elijah was still out cold but Jean-Luc was nervous around the knocked out vampire who was his mate's _father_.

He was scared.

"You are going to be very overwhelmed here for the first bit, mate. At the end of the day though we're all family and we all care for one another. Give it a few days and I'm sure you'll fit right in. Just try not to get in Elijah's path until Elena can work her magic on him," Kol instructed.

"What magic can she do? Is she a witch as well?" Jean-Luc was quite curious about it. Elena laughed at him.

"Nope-just a human." She smiled.

"She's his mate and as you're about to find out that is the strongest, most beguiling force in existence," Kol said. Bonnie appeared and they were instantly inseparable.

"Momma...how is Ella doing?" Luna asked. Elena smiled as she placed Selena back in Luna's arms.

"Your sister is doing quite well." She instantly had her baby back in her arms. "She's already got her daddy wrapped around her fingers."

"I can understand how that happens," Jean-Luc smiled as he wrapped his arms around Luna and his daughter. Luna smiled up at him and he dropped a quick kiss to her lips.

"How long will he stay like that? Does it work on all vampires? This has been the strangest day bar none of my whole life. I'm exhausted...it's kind of nice to know I can still sleep."

"At the moment-a few hours hopefully." Jeremy confessed. "Yes it works on all vampires." Luna took Jean-Luc's hand and flashed them away before Elijah woke up.

"Okay that's so not fair!" Taylor whined, "Luna gets to be a mom..."

"I could fix that for you," Ryan grinned at her before he dropped a kiss on her lips.

"I want a baby," Gemma whined.

"Me too," Eva sighed.

"Wait a while-like forty years-then we'll talk." Kol glowered at them.

"You know they're not going to wait that long darling," Bonnie said gently.

"Oh they will." He had an evil glint in his eyes. "I'll lock them in their rooms with Nik and Elijah's help." Bonnie and Elena sighed. They already knew that their husbands would go crazier if that was even possible.

"When he wakes up and you tell him your plan," Elena said to Kol, "if he agrees-tell him he's going to be on the couch." Kol looked at Bonnie.

"They're my age when I had Brenna, Kol. We can either let them live their lives and help them through it, teach them how to live successfully or we can forbid them from doing that and they will eventually rebel, likely figure out how to leave here and it may be decades before we see them. It wouldn't be a pretty reunion and they'll start their families out there in the dangers of the world. What do you and your brothers want?"

"For them to be safe but if this is what they want then we will let them be." He sighed. "Elijah and I just became fathers again. We don't want to be grandfathers so soon."

"Isn't Elijah already a grandfather as Jean-Luc has Selena?" Bonnie questioned. Kol tried so very hard. First it was a smile growing on his face and then it was a chuckle before it was a full-out laugh. Bonnie was trying not to laugh watching Kol's reaction.

"I think as long as we're vampires capable of reproducing there's going to be some blurring of the timeline. Unless you're done having children..."

"Who says that I'm done?" Both women said before Elijah woke up and Elena was thankful that Luna was gone as well as Jeremy and Jean-Luc. Placing Ella in her father's arms, he smiled at her.

"What I have to say will make you angry." Elena started but Kol beat her to it.

"Luna's mate has a daughter. Congrats brother, you're a granddad."

"Excuse me?" Elijah faltered.

"Is your hearing failing already old man?" Kol teased. Elijah glared fiercely at him.

"I have...Luna is a...I'm a..." Elijah simply couldn't get the words out.

"Luna is now the only mother a beautiful little baby girl named Selena has in this world," Bonnie explained.

"The mother ran the moment she was born," Kol said. "He had gotten in heaps of trouble borrowing money to try and pay the hospital bills and keep a roof over their heads."

"I want to meet them. I want to see all three of them." Elijah said as he held Ella in his arms.

"They're scared to death Elijah," Elena said.

"He hasn't even been turned a day yet," Kol said.

"She's convinced you're going to growl, yell and ground," Elena said.


	48. Chapter 48

They all made their way inside and found Jean-Luc, Luna and Selena surrounded by the other mates. Everyone scattered as they saw Elijah approach. Jean-Luc started panicking. Luna was feeding Selena and concentrating hard on her task. Elijah preened on the inside at their reaction of running out of the room in fear.

"I want to talk with you." Elijah said as he stared at the new vampire.

"Please don't kill me," Jean-Luc squeaked. "I don't have to stay here. I don't have any money to pay you but you can just drop us off somewhere and we'll be gone. I haven't touched your daughter I promise. Please don't decapitate me! Selena would be an orphan..." Luna didn't make a single indication that she had heard a bit of what was going on. She just calmly fed Selena and stroked her beautiful black hair and light olive skin.

"I'm not going to kill you or anything of the sort." He calmed the vampire down. "I just want to know how and why you were turned." His eyes met Jean-Luc's.

"I don't know what you're asking exactly. This day has been the strangest of my life. It all started with that Indian restaurant last night. I don't remember much of that but I woke up this morning feeling weird. Then those guys came to collect on the loan. I thought for sure they were going to kill me. My world went black and then I woke up and as I got up they were staring at me like they had seen a ghost. My head felt like it was splitting open and I had one hell of a concussion because light and sound hurt but they started chasing me so I ran. Then your group found me and your daughter gave me her blood. It hurt like hell for a couple of minutes but then I didn't hurt anymore."

"Did anything else happen while you were out? Did the food taste off?" Elijah asked, quite curious as to why this happened. If Michael was responsible, he and the witch he was working with will be killed.

"No the food tasted fine," Jean-Luc frowned, "there was the woman though that wanted to know if she could have a bite to eat..." He frowned.

"What did the woman look like?" Elijah questioned. "Did she look like Elena-Luna's mother-or someone else?"

"No I wouldn't forget a face like hers," he smiled at Elena, "you are a very lucky man. No this woman was blonde. She was young, maybe a uni student..." He shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"It matters as she fed from you and gave you her blood." Elena said. "Was there anyone with her?"

"You think that she could have been learning." Elijah said softly. Jean-Luc was just thinking about that night.

"Come to think of it there was someone with her...I don't remember what they looked like though. I just remember how desperate she looked."

"You can't even remember a thing about them?" Elijah was trying to think of why that could be possible and the only thing he could think of was witchcraft had to be involved.

"Um..." Jean-Luc thought hard. "The other one. I remember she had dark hair in sort of a pixie cut. She seemed to be telling the other one what to do..."

"He probably just happened to be practice for a new vampire. He would have been fine. The real problem was the thugs who beat him to death," Kol said. Selena began to cry then and Luna grew worried. Jean-Luc immediately turned his attention back to his daughter.

"She's got air on her stomach. Put her up on your shoulder, now rub her back until she burps...you're doing great." Luna smiled triumphantly a moment later when the little girl burped.

"How did you know that?" Jean-Luc asked her.

"My aunts Davina and Rebekah have babies and I've helped feed them twice." She said.

Selena soon had her grubby fingers tangled into Luna's ombré red locks. As she tried to get free of the entanglement she jerked fiercely. Luna soon got the little hand free and moved the baby out of reach of her hair.

"Would you like to hold her Daddy?" Luna asked. Jean-Luc was nervous but he did place her in Elijah's arms. As Elijah held Selena, he smiled as he looked down at her.

"Oh little one, you will have a great life here." He told the baby. Placing her back in her father's arms, he carried Elena back into their room where the baby's things were.

"You and Ella need some sleep." He said with a kiss to her lips.

"I'm fine with that but I don't know how long Ella will nap," Elena said.

Elijah smiled at her.

"You don't need to worry-I'll be up with her."

"See that wasn't so bad," Luna gave a sigh of relief. Jean-Luc nodded nervously. He had been on edge when Elijah held Selena.

"He's going to fall in love with her. Just give him time. At least he held her." Luna looked at Jean-Luc for a moment and then shifted so she and Selena were cuddled against him.

"Are you sure about that?" He was nervous. "He looked ready to kill me."

"I won't let it be any different," Luna said.


	49. Chapter 49

The next day all of the older girls decided it was time to get their hair done via Bonnie. Taylor got a streak of lavender in her blonde locks; Eva got bright blue tips while Luna and Gemma got their same ombré locks redone.

Elijah smiled and kissed his daughters on their foreheads.

"You both look beautiful." He said smiling. Nate and Jean-Luc were smiling at their mates with a warm smile as Klaus and Kol were staring at their daughters with looks of shock. Ryan kissed Taylor and Will held Eva close.

"You look gorgeous." Ryan told Taylor.

"Thank you," Taylor blushed.

"Do you like it?" Eva asked Will with a grin.

Luna had Selena back in her arms again. All of the girls had been trying to get their hands on her. Babies were currently a hot commodity. Bonnie had let the girls have both of the twins and she was currently working in her grimmoire with her feet propped up.

"I love it." Will told her with a kiss. Elena came in with Ella in her arms, wearing a onesie that had a picture of the Mikaelson family crest and the number seven on the back with her full name over the seven.

"What are you looking for in the book BonBon?" Elena asked as Elijah took Ella into his arms. He was too busy snuggling Ella and talking gibberish to her. Daniel found his way into Elena's arms and cuddled up to her.

"Oh can we take care of her for a while?" Gemma pleaded as she and Nathaniel stood in front of Elena, "Luna has Selena while Grace and Eva are hogging the boys..."

Elijah placed her delicately in Gemma's arms and smiled as she and Nate were cuddling Ella with a smile on her face. He watched as Elena sat down with her own feet propped up next to Bonnie.

"You never answered my question Bonnie-what are you doing? Placing more curses on vampires who hurt this family?" Elena said to Bonnie. At the mention of people hurting the family, he decided to call Sophie and have her locate Michael and his Expression using witch.

Kissing Elena's forehead, he whispered, "I'll be back-just need to call a witch to curse people who hurt this family."

"Elijah I hope you know why I won't go against an expression witch. You know I would do anything for this family but if I can find her she could find me and poison my blood, my children's blood and even Kol if he ingested it before we knew..." Bonnie said. She turned to Elena.

"No actually I was hoping to have my cake and eat it too. I was hoping there was a way to keep my magic when I transition. I like being needed."

Elijah shrugged.

"I'm telling Sophie and seeing if she could find a way to block the Expression." He said. "I just want to be on the safe side."

"Try reading my mother's grimoire for that information." Kol told her.

A half hour later Bonnie started screaming and demanding that everyone get out of the house immediately. When a witch starts shouting that kind of order everyone listens. They were out back quickly though Elijah had to drag Kol. When she FaceTimed with him he gasped as he saw the large purple bumps all over her skin.

"This happened as soon as I touched your mother's grimmoire. Have any of you seen anything like it before?"

"Actually once and it looks like mother placed special spells over her grimoire." Kol shook his head.

"Well can we cure it? I don't want anyone near me until we cure it or find out it's not contagious!" Bonnie ordered.

"I believe it's curable." Klaus laughed as he saw what she looked like at the moment.

"Well anytime now..." Bonnie said with growing irritation.

"It's going to take a few minutes for them to disappear once you're away from the grimoire Bonnie." Rebekah called to her as she was holding her son.

"That's it? I'm not contagious? It's only because of my proximity to her grimmoire?" Bonnie glared angrily at the dead original witch.

"Pretty much." Elijah was edging away from Kol who was glaring at a still laughing Klaus. "Just get away from it as I believe that she only spelled it to keep witches out."

"Of course," Bonnie sighed and she left the book in the room, closed the door and went into the hall. Fifteen minutes later she opened the door and let them all in but not before she took a swing at Klaus.

"Oh come on!" He groused. "It was hilarious and besides-if it was anyone else, I would have laughed at them as well."

"Okay," Bonnie agreed with him. "Now would one of you please look in that dreadful book and see if I absolutely have to give up my powers." Kol decided to be the one to do it. He smiled as he found the spell that would preserve the Bennett power line for all time - If his mother had only known how writing this spell down would backfire on her.

"Did you find the spell?" Kol turned to see Mia there.

"I did." He told her.

"Will it work on me?" She asked.

"I don't think it will sweetie because you've already turned," Kol said tenderly. "We can try though..."

"That's all I want." She smiled warmly at him.

"You know I would do anything for you Mia," Kol said as he pulled her to him for a hug.

"I love you daddy." Mia cried into his chest. He smiled and rubbed her back lovingly.

"I love you too Mia." He whispered into her hair.

"Well what's the verdict?" Bonnie asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"Brenna! Brenna Mikaelson you come back here this instant!" Gemma and Eva were yelling. A moment later a soaking wet four-year-old streaked past the room giggling as the two older girls gave chase.

"They all think parenting is fun and adorable twenty-four seven," Bonnie said with satisfaction. It was punctuated by 'whoops' as one or both of them slipped.

"Seriously?" Mia yelped. "Brenna's like daddy!"

"Excuse me?" Kol choked. He couldn't remember streaking anywhere naked recently.

"Gotcha!" Eva cried triumphantly and they passed by headed the other direction with Brenna firmly in their grasp. This time they turned the lock on the door before they resumed the bath.

"The uncles told me stories of your childhood with Aunt Rebekah's input." Mia explained. Kol looked chastised as Bonnie giggled. She smiled at him and soon they were kissing.


	50. Chapter 50

Later in the middle of the night Luna woke to the beginnings of a baby fussing. She crept into the nursery and lifted a very fussy Selena into her arms and instantly worried. She hurried her out of the nursery before she could wake all the others.

"Mama," Luna whispered, "mama I'm sorry to bother you but Selena is burning up. Her fever is 103." Naturally being an original no amount of whispering was going to keep Elijah from waking up.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Elena would have sat up but Elijah beat her to it. Grabbing his pants, he slid them on and took the baby in his arms.

"Dad I'm sorry I woke you but I wasn't sure what to do. I've only been a mom for like 36 hours..." Selena was in fact burning up. She was now up to a full cry because she didn't feel well. Jean-luc joined them in the kitchen.

"What's wrong? Is she alright?" Jean-Luc was panicking about his daughter being sick.

"She has a fever of 103!" Luna worried. "I guess we should start by giving her some infant Tylenol to bring the fever down." She got the bottle out of the medicine cabinet and measured out the smallest dose. Then they struggled to administer it to a crying baby. Once they gave her the dose, she only whimpered a bit.

"It could just be a little bug. Babies have weak immune systems so they can catch a lot," Elena said. "Let's just keep an eye on her and see how the fever does now that we've got some medicine in her." Jean-Luc and Luna nodded and watched the baby girl in Luna's arms happily as well as nervously.

"Jean-Luc fix me a bottle of juice for her please?" Luna asked. "We should probably get some liquid in her." He made her a bottle of apple juice for the sick baby and handed it over to Luna who began feeding her.

"Is there anything else we should be doing?" Luna asked.

"Just make sure that the medication is working and if it's not, then we'll have Aurora check her out." Elena said warmly to her.

"Oh yes," Luna smiled. "I'd almost forgotten they were still here since they moved to the guest house at the other end of the island. Yes, that's a perfect solution, thanks Mom, Dad." Luna gave each one a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Why don't you go on back to bed? I'll wake you if I need you."

Elijah wasn't so sure that was a good idea that his little moon had but Elena just squeezed his hands and moved him back to their room.

"Everything will be fine." She said sleepily to him.

"She's never been a mother before. It was just thrust on her all of the sudden," Elijah worried.

"What do you think happened to me when I suddenly had Daniel, Elijah?" Elena smiled gently at her husband. "She already loves that little girl. She'll know if she needs help. She'll always come to you if she needs you." He sighed and kissed Elena as deeply as he could when Ella began to whimper. Pulling away from his wife, he went over to Ella and began humming her back to sleep when Daniel came in and wanted to cuddle his parents.

"What is this the night where no one sleeps?" Elena grumbled pulling the covers higher and trying valiantly for some sleep.

"Almost." Elijah groaned as Ella fell asleep and Daniel cuddled up close to his mom.

The next morning when Eva and Will got up for their morning run they found Jean-Luc with his arms wrapped around Luna and Selena nestled in her arms. The whole family was asleep on the couch.

"Must have been a rough night," Eva whispered as they snuck past. Once they were outside she smiled as her feet felt the first bit of wet sand. She started jogging and Will caught up with her. They set a brisk pace as they began to make their way around the island. He quite enjoyed the morning run with Eva and smiled at her.

"I'm quite happy that we're going to be living on this island for a long time." He purred in her ear. She shivered in his close proximity and the way he spoke.

She grabbed hold of him and they both tumbled to the ground. It couldn't hurt them since they were vampires. She laid her head on his chest.

"What do you want the next couple years of our life to be like? I want to know what to expect. I don't want to expect one thing and be disappointed..." Eva said gently.

"I want to make you happy and feel safe with me." He told her as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Though I do wish that we could meet the whole family but they have all died."

"Maybe there are some family photos of them all that you can look at." She said softly to him.

"Will, you never knew them." Eva told him softly.

"Uncle Jeremy told me about his parents and relatives...I'm just feeling nostalgic for memories of what they were like." He murmured.

"Oh...well that wasn't exactly what I meant," Eva said. "I meant have you thought about getting engaged or married? Do you want to wait two years? Five? Ten? Or is it even on your radar? I'm not trying to pressure you Will-I promise I'm not. I just want to know what role I'm filling if that makes any sense..."

"I see us getting married in three years." He said with a kiss.

Eva smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips, "thank you. Now was that so hard?" She teased resuming their run and leaving him to catch up with her.

"Tease!" He shouted at her as he ran to catch up with her.


	51. Chapter 51

Meanwhile Grace was looking at the world from a slightly different perspective-upside down. Bonnie had ordered real gymnastics equipment so she could get back in shape post baby. Grace was suspended from the high bar of the uneven bar while doing the splits. The move required very little effort for a vampire and so her mind had wandered while she was up there. Bonnie thought that Grace was doing great with it. They didn't see Mason watching them.

"Grace? Honey are you going to finish the routine?" Bonnie asked gently.

"Oh!" Grace jerked a little then she pulled her legs back into a straight point before getting some momentum and swinging up into a handstand. She rotated her body 180 degrees and then made a leap for the lower bar where she did a couple of moves before she returned to the high bar and then did three flips for the dismount before face-planting the landing and releasing a growl of disappointment.

"You were going good there!" Bonnie called to her.

"Thanks," Grace sighed as she picked herself back up. She chalked her hands once more and began the routine again with renewed vigor. Brenna was practicing on the balance beam that was only a foot from the floor. She was carefully pointing her toe, taking a step, pointing the other toe and so on. When she got to the end of the beam she raised her arms and pivoted with a flourish before she started again.

Grace stared at Brenna who was doing the best that she could possibly do for a three year old. Next Brenna did an aerial. The first three tries she fell over but stubbornly she just kept getting up there and trying. Finally, she nailed it. She smiled but she didn't stop there either. She began doing somersaults up there.

"Gang way!" Taylor called as she vaulted over Grace and began a grueling routine on the bars.

"I really need to work on my gymnastics abilities for this." Grace said with a groan.

"Morning Mason," Ryan greeted him. "Did yours think she'd let you have a lie-in? Taylor hasn't figured out yet that I get this sensation the moment she comes conscious again. That happens to you right?"

"Pretty much otherwise I'd be happily asleep," Mason told him as he stared at Grace.

"The more I'm with her the more I realize my life revolves around her now," Ryan said, "and I'm okay with that. I love her. I truly love her."

"I feel the same thing for Grace." Mason admitted to him.

"Where's Nathaniel?" Mason asked conversationally.

"Gemma is a late sleeper. In fact I think they may have tried sharing the same room last night. It would be nice not having to leave her once she's fallen asleep."

"That's true." Mason had tried waking Gemma up once only for her to threaten to remove a certain appendage he would most likely want to keep.

"He's a brave soul to be taking one for the team. If Elijah will permit it the other two will surely follow him...at least I hope so. I wake up a lot in the middle of the night wanting to hold Taylor."

Mason nodded. Nate _really_ was a brave soul to even be sleeping in the same room as Gemma Mikaelson.

"Do you think that Elijah knows?" Mason asked suddenly.

"They left the door cracked open this time as a show of good faith," Ryan said.

"Brave man." Mason said. Gemma was sound asleep still as Nathaniel finally woke. He hadn't slept that well since...well since he'd seen a stranger's name appear on his arm. She was half atop his chest and his arm was around her back outside the covers. They had been careful about everything they had done from pajama choice to leaving the door cracked. He smiled as he inhaled the scent that told him she was his. He couldn't stop smiling even as his father peaked into the room, just making sure that they were not doing anything other than sleeping.

Nate smiled as one of the most beautiful sensations filled him; Gemma was coming awake. She opened her eyes and her face lit up as she realized he was going to be the first thing she saw this morning.

"Best gift," she whispered gently, "I love you."

"I love you too angel face." Nate whispered to her. Aaron was still watching them when Elijah came down the hall.

"What are you standing in the hall for?" Elijah asked his long-time friend. Then he stopped and realized they were in front of Gemma's door.

"What is going on in there Aaron?" Elijah asked. If something was going on in there that shouldn't, Aaron was going to be down one son.

Gemma turned to him and smiled, "morning Daddy. I finally got a good night's sleep. Nathaniel held me all night. Do you know how hard it is to sleep without your mate?"

"I had three years of not sleeping with my mate." He told her with a smile. "Though now I don't have to deal with that."

"Please don't make us do that anymore," Gemma pleaded. "I know you would have moved heaven and earth to get to mom back then if you could have. She says you didn't know where she was though or that you had given her Will and Daniel. In fact did you even know she was your mate at that point?" Gemma had moved to sit up now completely curious. They had also attracted the attention of the other mated pairs all except for Luna and Jean-Luc. Everyone had come to see if Gemma and Nate had made headway but once they realized they might get a mating story from an original they had settled everywhere, bed, chairs, floor to hear the story.

"I'll tell you later without everyone present." He promised Gemma.

A chorus of disappointment sounded around the room.

"Well he did not yell at them," Ryan pointed out to everyone and this seemed to turn everyone's mood around. He leaned forward and buried his head in Taylor's curls. He released a low growl of possession.


	52. Chapter 52

"Okay I've got to burn off some of this energy," Eva smiled, "who's up for playing in the pool. They built four awesome water slides for that thing!" It looked like a stampede as everyone hurried for their suits.

"Will and I can't possibly supervise that many," she said to Elijah, "but the natives are getting restless."

Soon everyone was outside at the pool area. It was designed to be an absolute paradise. There was a pavilion with screening that contained the babies' bassinets while Elena, Bonnie and Caroline made their first swimsuit appearances post baby.

Taylor had on an ice blue 1940s style bikini that she and Rebekah had made. Rebekah was teaching most of the girls how to sew and design their own clothes. Ryan whistled at her as soon as she came out and Will pushed him into the pool.

Grace had on a bright blue one piece that just made her hair look even more vibrantly pink. Eva had on a white string bikini and was using it as the first time to show off her new tattoo. It was on her left hip- the Mikaelson crest and Will's name. Gemma had picked a black bikini that showed off her long, shapely legs. Luna had on a one piece and had borrowed a little swimsuit Bonnie had left over from Brenna for Selena. Luna got into the water and Jean-Luc carefully passed Selena to her.

"Careful no splashing in this corner," Luna announced as Jean-Luc got in to join her. Bonnie blushed and the other wives turned to see Kol and Elijah in brief black swim shorts.

"I need to cool off," Bonnie said where they were all lounging in the very shallow specially cushioned kiddie pool area that was built just to the side of the big pool.

Elijah was staring at Elena in her champagne bikini she was wearing. His eyes were heated on her figure before he went over to her and kissed her throat.

She laughed at him.

"I heard that you were almost roped into telling our story." She said as she turned into his arms.

"Yes," Elijah laughed, "several of the girls have decided Kol, Klaus and I have 'epic' love stories." Elena laughed.

"If we told them the whole thing I guess we do," Elijah smiled, "someday I suppose we could inspire them. Though I'm sure it's better when you tell it."

"Right now they probably just want to know what the mating bond feels like to you and how you dealt with it."

"We should tell our older children our love story." Elena sighed as she leaned against him. "I believe that they deserve to know it."

"I agree." Bonnie said as Kol had his arms around her. "I want them to know how we all met and how we got here."

"The guys tell the boys and we tell the girls." Elena said.

"Has anyone noticed they seem more agitated today? I noticed it this morning and it seems to be getting more intense as the day goes on," Bonnie said. "If you don't believe me watch Will and Ryan for a little bit with Eva and Taylor...but it's not just them. It's all of them."

They did indeed notice that all the mated males were agitated, especially Will and Ryan.

"Kol and I will discuss this with the boys." Elijah sighed as he brought Ella into the water just a bit before placing her back into her bassinet.

"Aww, Elijah look at Luna with Selena!" Elena spoke softly and nudged Elijah. Luna was bobbing Selena up and down in the water where she laid on her chest. The infant was giggling with delight flinging her feet in an uncoordinated kicking motion. Jean-Luc was making sure no one came near his mate or their daughter. Elijah decided to go and talk with Jean-Luc about what he was planning on doing with this new lease on life that he has. Moving away from Elena, he made his way over to his daughter, Selena and Luna's mate.

"Dad!" Luna smiled. "Isn't she precious? She loves the water already." Elijah couldn't say no as it did look like Selena loved the water.

"Here I come Daddy!" Daniel yelled out as he ran along the pool surround and then jumped into the water. Elijah was worried at first for Daniel but he swam to the surface like a little fish. His giant splash however had washed completely over Luna and little Selena who was struggling to get all of the water out.

"Watch what you're doing?!" Jean-Luc growled. "You could drown her!"

Daniel looked ready to cry but he held it in. His eyes were focused on Elijah as he didn't know who was growling at him.

"He's three years old _boy_." Elijah snapped menacingly at Jean-Luc. "He's also my son."

"And if it was your son sputtering up water from his tiny lungs and I had been the one to cause it I would expect no less of a scolding," Jean-Luc said firmly but quietly.

"Elijah he has a point," Klaus said gently, "that's your granddaughter. She is family too."

"Look out below!" Nathaniel bellowed as he came off the end of the slide and splashed into the other end of the pool. "Come on lovely! I'm right here!" He called up. Gemma screamed all the way down. Silence finally returned when she was plunged underwater.

"Jean don't," Luna worried, "just let it go. My father can do terrible things if you threaten the ones he loves." She had Selena on her shoulder patting her back when the baby threw up all over her. "Oh no someone get me a net or something. She's gotten sick in the pool." Luna headed for the stairs. There was throw up all in her hair and down her back but she was more worried about Selena.

Just those words got everyone out of the pool and Elijah decided that because it was Jean-Luc's daughter who puked in the pool, he would have to be the one to clean it.

Kol decided to give him a hand by giving him the net.

Nathaniel was smiling as he placed his hands on her waist and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Have you ever been told how beautiful you are?" He asked.

"Quite a lot but you're allowed to do it as often as you like," Gemma smiled. Nathaniel leaned in to kiss her gently but suddenly he surprised both of them by pressing her against a nearby wall and kissing her with fierce possession. When he seemed to regain some control he pulled back, shocked.

"I'm sorry...are you okay?" His breathing was ragged and what he really wanted was to possess her again.

"I'm fine." Her breathing was ragged as well as his. "That was amazing."

"You're amazing," Nathaniel smiled.

"Okay the pool is clean," Jean-luc declared. Soon everyone was back in and having fun again. Ryan had Taylor cradled in his arms and spontaneously he asked, "guess the color I'm thinking of but be careful because you will get dunked for each wrong answer.

"Red"

Dunk

"Green"

Dunk

"Purple," she guessed and he released her.

"This is fun!"

"Are you crazy?" Eva asked her from her position-sitting on a rock with Will.

"Come in here and try it before you knock it," Taylor grinned. Ryan climbed out of the pool and walked over to get Eva for a game. As he touched her hand Will went ballistic. In an instant they were fighting and very soon all of the young male mates were in one massive brawl except for Jean-Luc. They were incredibly good fighters too. The girls were all shocked but they were quickly growing anxious about how their mates were faring.

Elena and Bonnie stared at their husbands. They moved over to them and pulled them apart.

"Enough with all the racket!" Klaus boomed out to all those who were fighting.

"I am going to separate every one of you from your mates if you keep this up!" Stefan called out and suddenly the fighting ceased for a moment. "What has gotten in to all of you?"

"They haven't fully completed the bonding process yet," Rebekah said. "Even my brothers...their mates are still human..."

"How is that possible? I would have thought by now that they would have been able to complete it!" Stefan was staring at his in-laws nervously.

"What do we have to do to complete it Rebekah?" Elena asked as she, Bonnie and Caroline went over to the blonde female Original.

"Turn," Rebekah said simply, "the mating bond seeks to protect and preserve that bond. It doesn't have to be in any specific order but first there is usually an identifying signal like the electric sensation in a kiss or a touch. There's also a love-making component and a blood-sharing component and if you do all of that and your mate is human your body will urge you to turn them. If you manage that then the bonding process starts all over." She glanced over at Eva, "that's why Eva has been having a hard time. She and Will haven't blood shared again and her connection to him is probably waning. It's likely driving her crazy."

Elena nodded and had thought about turning soon. She wanted to spend eternity with Elijah and their children. They were her life and she couldn't imagine herself dying without knowing how they were going to be.

It was unimaginable to her.

"Elijah-we need to talk about something important!" Elena called to him.

"Is now really the time Elena? The mates seem to be going crazy. We're going to have to do something to get them calmed down." Elijah looked a little wild and restless himself. He inhaled deeply and a moment later he had Elena pinned gently against a wall.

"I want you..." He whispered in a husky tone.

She pressed herself up against him and moaned in his ear, "I want you too. I also want you to change me."

"Now? Elena are you sure?" Elijah worried a little. Elena nodded confidently and wordlessly Elijah led her into the house. He offered her his wrist and moaned as she drank. Then he kissed her lovingly until he was sure his blood was in her system and he snapped her neck. It was one of the hardest things he had to do. As she lay dead in his arms he tenderly stroked her cheek.

"Kol," Bonnie said gently, "I'm ready to be turned when you're ready."

"Oh can we watch? Please?" Will asked. "I want to see how it's done." Several of the others expressed interest as well. Kol ended up having an audience for when he changed Bonnie but Klaus also decided to change Caroline at the same time so they saw two Originals change their mates.

"That's beautiful," Eva said. Everyone marveled as Kol and Klaus gently snapped the necks of their mates.

"Now you wait," Klaus said. "It could be a few hours but you never leave someone that you care for alone in this state. When they wake up it is usually preferable that they spend as little time in transition as possible. However the final act of turning should be their choice."

"Who would choose death instead of becoming a vampire? Who wouldn't want to be a vampire anyhow?" Grace asked.

"There are those who would prefer to be dead than to be vampires." Klaus shook his head. "I think that Stefan could tell you who would want this as well as who wouldn't want this life."

Eva nuzzled against Will, trying to feel closer to him. She could barely feel him anymore and she longed for him but she wanted it to be his choice. She needed to know that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

His mind was crazy with lust and he couldn't help himself as he kissed her neck, he bit into it.

Eva's eyes went wide and she adjusted her position before she bit into his neck. They became practically frantic for each other. Suddenly she could feel Will-everything that he felt and needed. She wanted every part of him so badly. If Will had known blood sharing was this incredible, he would have done it before.

It was seven hours later and almost dinner time when Elena gasped and bolted upright.

"Shh it's okay Elena," Elijah said.

"Is it done?"

"Halfway," Elijah said. He opened his wrist and offered it to her. Then he held her through the excruciating pain of her new fangs springing forth. He was rubbing her back and kissing her forehead as she drank his blood in gulps. He couldn't stop himself and a moment later he bit her carotid and deep emotion flooded both of them. Their bond would finally be completed.

"I love you," Elena said tenderly when she finished.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A little strange but really wonderful. I know you'll help me through this."

"I'll do whatever you want me to do." He swore.

"Just love me," Elena smiled tenderly.


	53. Chapter 53

A half hour later Caroline's eyes opened and Eva breathed a sigh of relief. Caroline immediately went for Klaus' wrist. Klaus growled. Soon Kol was holding Bonnie as she cried and fed at the same time while Klaus and Caroline were blood sharing. The younger mated pairs were getting quite an education.

Rebekah was staring at Stefan with wide eyes.

"Do they even know what they're teaching these kids?" Rebekah asked softly.

"I think that they're way into this to even care." Stefan answered.

Rebekah shrugged, "well it's not as though they won't experience it for themselves." When Kol pinned Bonnie's front to the wall and lined his body up against hers mirroring her entire position to blood share with her the mates got quiet the show.

"That's hot," several of the girls gasped as they watched Klaus and Kol.

"All right kids! The show's now over for you all!" Stefan shouted at the children.

Meanwhile Eva and Will were having difficulty resisting each other to the point where they were now on opposite sides of the same door. Nathaniel and Gemma were making out in the hallway and soon Stefan and Rebekah realized all the younger mated pairs were exhibiting more aggressive behavior in their desire for one another.

"Should we let this happen? Let them all bond?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't think that is our call to make," Stefan sighed. "Let's put all of the guys in one room and all the girls in another."

"And are you sure that's going to work?" Rebekah wasn't sure of the plan her mate/husband had.

"It's the best one I've got so far." He sighed.

"Okay all girls in this sitting room right now," Rebekah began but she soon had to pull the mates apart. Will, Nathaniel, Ryan, Jean-Luc and Mason stood outside the door and only Rebekah separated the two.

"Okay dear you need to see if you can get any of my brothers back to lucidity. We could really use some assistance." Stefan nodded and went to pull away the two brothers while trying to figure out where Elijah and Elena were.

Elijah left Elena with Ella and stepped out of their suite to see what all of the commotion was in the rest of the house. Stefan found him in the hall.  
"I'm glad I found you. Klaus and Kol are blood sharing with their mates and all of the young ones seem more determined than ever to complete the bond. Bekah's got the girls locked up but that's a short term solution."

He sighed and moved to where the mated boys were. The minute that he stepped into the room, everyone stared at him.

"Right now-the rule is that the bloodsharing with your mate will be monitored by one of us." He said sternly.

"Well Will and Eva already helped themselves," Ryan said. "I have to be with Taylor!"

"I need Grace now!" Mason said.

"This hurts," Nathaniel groaned.

"It's going to hurt and you'll be lusting after them." He told them. "But you need to calm yourselves."

"What in the world is going on out here?" Klaus asked as he and Kol reappeared.

"It's almost a full moon and the mating bond is in full swing. The same thing that made all of us a little crazy earlier is working double-time on all of them," Elijah nodded to the young males who were sitting against the wall trying to be as close to their mates as they can be and obviously in no small amount of distress.

Every male who was wanting to _bond_ with their mate was trying hard to find an exit to get to them but it wasn't working.

Will was growling at them.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment for us!"

"This is the best way Will," Elijah said. "Ryan and Mason will go first. Anyone that rushes that door will be separated from their mate all night." Klaus and Kol opened the door and only allowed Taylor and Grace out.

"Who gets released next?" Nathaniel asked sharply.

"That will depend largely on how things go," Elijah said. "Okay supervised blood sharing you two. If you push the limits you will be pulled apart. Don't fight us because you won't win." Ryan and Mason didn't care as they began to share their blood with their mates who did the same thing.

They were so tightly wrapped around one another you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. There was plenty of moaning but they did seem to be calming a little.

"Okay let Gemma out," Elijah said. "A moment later she was in Nathaniel's arms. She gasped as he bit her and they sank to the floor before she bit him as well. It definitely helped to take the edge off.

Elijah made a motion for them to let Eva come in and the second she walked in Will pounced on her, his fangs going deep into her neck. She moaned so softly in his ear before she returned the favor by sinking her own fangs into his throat.

"Where are Luna and Jean-Luc?" Rebekah suddenly realized their absence.

"Shit!" Klaus snarled and ran out after the Frenchman and his niece. Elijah was hot on his tail.

By the time they found them Jean-Luc and Luna were finding their mutual climax. Klaus had to grab hold of Elijah and force him against a tree near the cabana where they were.

"Hold brother. There's no point in stopping them this second," Klaus growled angrily to his brother. "Just remember they're mates Elijah..." Moments later the pair was cuddled together and Klaus glared at Elijah. "Think before you act Elijah."

"How did you feel when you found out that Eva was in love with Will?" Elijah growled.

"I was as furious as you are Elijah but I did have to realize that he is your son and my daughter's mate. Holding that back is almost as pointless as trying not to drink any blood at all," Klaus said. "So you rip his heart out in anger and then Luna is mateless for life Elijah...is that really what you want?"

"Luna Mikaelson get dressed now!" Klaus growled and Luna sprang from Jean-Luc's arms obviously terrified. She scrambled to get her clothes on.

Elijah was still growling and seething but Elena appeared with Ella in her arms. Her eyes were narrowed at Jean-Luc who was scrambling to get dressed. Going over to Elijah, she placed Ella in his arms and made her way over to Jean-Luc before snapping his neck.

"Painless. He's going to be out of it for a while." She said shrugging as she smiled at Elijah.

"Mom!" Luna yelped. Then she turned to Elijah, "Daddy...Daddy I'm sorry. I know you didn't want us to but he's my mate and I love him. It was so beautiful and now I feel so...complete, happy, calm." Elijah was staring hatefully at the body before turning to see his daughter who was on the verge of tears.

"I know." He said with a breath. "It's going to take me a while to get used to this."

"I'm still the same person. I still love you..." One of those tears escaped down her cheek.

"I know my little one." He kissed her forehead. "I just have to get used to him." He nodded his head to the unconscious man.

VVVVV


	54. Chapter 54

VVVVV

"They've been gone a while," Eva whispered to Taylor, Grace and Gemma, "I hope nothing has happened."

"Maybe they found Luna?" Gemma said in a questioning voice.

"Why wasn't she with the rest of us?" Taylor worried.

"What if she gave into him?" Grace said. She was completely shocked when Gemma slapped her across the face.

"That's my sister!" Gemma got out.

A few minutes later Luna walked back inside the house with Klaus, Elena and baby Ella. She walked over to join the girls.

"We were just wondering where you had gotten off to," Taylor smiled in greeting.

"I was with Jean-Luc." She admitted blushing.

"With him? You don't mean _with_ _him with him_ do you?" Gemma worried. Luna didn't answer. Embarrassment was flooding her system.

"OMG Luna!" Gemma gasped, "does Dad know?"

"What was it like?" Taylor asked.

"Mom, Dad and Uncle Klaus know." Luna told them. "Dad's not thrilled, mom snapped his neck and I'm not telling you what it's like."

"Whose neck did mom snap? Jean-Luc's neck or Dad's?" Gemma asked.

"Jean-Luc's."

"What I really want to know is do you feel better?" Eva asked.

"Are you going to get married?" Gemma asked.

"Gemma!" Luna yelped. "I'm not thinking about that!" Taking a breath, she smiled at Eva. "I feel good as well as embarrassed."

"It's okay, Luna," Eva smiled gently. "We all understand. Believe me I want to be with Will so badly right now."

Gemma stared at Elena who was holding Ella, giggling and nuzzling the baby's nose.

"You snapped his neck? Seriously?" Gemma was in awe of her.

"I did." Elena smiled at her. "Tell that to Nate that if he does what Jean-Luc and Luna were doing...I'll snap his neck."

"Right now he'd probably think it was a fair price to pay," Gemma sighed. She smiled at Nathaniel across the room. She could see the longing in her mate's eyes. If they got any closer right now the frenzy inside of them would grow louder. Elena gave them smiles and went to go change Ella's diaper.

By the time Elena returned Gemma was asleep on top of Nathaniel on the couch. Both of them seemed exhausted. Will and Eva were spooning together on the other couch both nearly asleep. Taylor was asleep with her head laid against Ryan's chest where he was sitting on the floor propped against the end of the couch. She smiled at all of them, sleeping peacefully with their mates. It was a beautiful sight to see.

"Well I think we're through it for another month," Elijah sighed gently, "though we should take turns keeping watch in case they wake up in the middle of the night."

"You and Klaus take the first watch, Rebekah and I take the second watch, Kol and Stefan take third and Caroline and Bonnie take fourth." Elena told him.

"Perfect my lovely wife. Now go and get some sleep."

They all took turns but the young couples behaved until morning. By the time everyone was waking up Bonnie was pulling trays and trays of muffins from the double ovens.

"Blueberry my favorite!" Eva smiled.

"Oh strawberry!" Taylor cheered.

"Chocolate chip!" Gemma shouted happily. Luna took a blueberry muffin and a chocolate chip muffin. Each one was her favorite.

Grace decided on blueberry. Almost everyone had more than one flavor and soon all of the muffins were gone.

Jean-Luc had chosen to remain in his bedroom with Selena. He was patently avoiding Elijah and Elena.

Luna decided to bring Selena a bottle and Jean-Luc some muffins. The minute she entered his room, he was on the other side and staring at her.

"A bottle for Selena and some muffins for you." She said as she walked closer to him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked gently. Her face lit as she smiled at him.

"Happy, loved, like you and I belong together forever," Luna smiled. She scooped up Selena and began to feed her. Jean-Luc kissed her and then began eating the muffins she brought.

"Do you like them?" Luna asked as she nibbled on her lower lip.

"They're not as sweet as you but they're perfect breakfast food." He smiled lovingly at her. "Have they been treating you okay dearest?"

"Pretty much," She admitted. "Daddy is still a bit angrier than mom is but nothing else has happened to get them angry though daddy still doesn't like you and Daniel thinks you're evil."

"I only did what a man in love with his mate is supposed to do," Jean-Luc pointed out. Finished with his breakfast he pulled Luna into his arms and kissed her lovingly.

She gave a brief moan of pleasure until Gemma came in, interrupting the two.

"Be thankful that I'm not Mom and Dad otherwise you'd be grounded and he'd be unconscious," Gemma pointed out. "I just came in to get Selena as Aunt Caroline and Uncle Klaus want to make sure that she's okay."

Luna pushed herself away from him and handed over Selena to her sister before following her out.

"Thanks Gemma. We were just kissing though. You kiss Nathaniel quite a bit," Luna pointed out. Selena grabbed onto Gemma's shirt. "Her fever is gone as far as I can tell. I'm thinking it must have been a bug."

"I've never gone as far as you sister." Gemma replied as they found their aunt and uncle with their parents.

Did you see anything you shouldn't have?" Elena asked Gemma. "What was she doing when you got there?"

"Kissing and then I interrupted happily." Gemma said as she handed the baby over to Elijah. "I don't think that he's ever coming out of the room again."

"Get off your high-horse Gemma," Luna growled. "You were just as tempted as I was. We didn't do anything so terribly wrong. He was already prepared to marry me."

"Did you know that Nate actually asked Daddy for my hand in marriage?" Gemma replied.

"Then why aren't you engaged?" Luna called back.

"Girls! Girls stop this bickering at once! This is no way for sisters to behave!" Elena scolded.

"Actually we are." Gemma admitted. "He asked me last night."

Elijah stared at Gemma before shaking his head.

"Congratulations Gemma," Caroline smiled. She and Elena were looking Selena over. Luna stood there full of stubborn Mikaelson pride trying to keep a stiff upper lip even as tears began to slip from her eyes.

"Yes congratulations Gemma. I'm happy for you," Luna said.

Elena saw the look in her eyes and made a motion for Elijah and Luna to go and talk with Jean-Luc.

Jean-Luc was immediately torn as they entered the room between protecting his mate and fearing Elijah who was geographically between them.

"Are you okay?" He worried when he saw Luna's face. He circumvented Elijah and drew Luna into his arms.

"Where's Selena?"

"She's okay. She's with my mom," Luna said.

"So you want to talk about your intentions with my daughter?" Elijah asked.

"I want to marry your daughter sir if you'll permit me," Jean-Luc told Elijah.

"You and I will need to talk about this in private." Elijah warned him as his eyes moved to Luna.

"I'll go check on Selena," Luna said and with a long look at the two most important men in her life she left the room.

Once she was gone from the room, he stared at the man who was his daughter's mate with flashing eyes.

"I want to know why I should allow you to marry my little girl?" He asked.

"I've never been good with words but I'll try. Luna is a beautiful soul. She is kind and compassionate. She has taken Selena in as her own daughter. Every day I wake up happier than I have ever known simply because I get another day to see what she will say to make me laugh and what she will do to melt my heart. I thought I had love all figured out with Selena's mom but I didn't know the first thing. Luna, in fact this whole family makes me want to be a better man. I want to be a part of this family. I want to spend however long I have on this earth loving her, protecting her and making her happy. She is my mate and if I could chose again tomorrow there is not another I would want more than Luna. She tells me that I have her blood in my system well surely my heart and soul is at home in her."

"Well then you have my permission but only one thing you should know...you hurt her or even make her cry I'll make sure you disappear." Elijah threatened.

"Yes sir," Jean-Luc replied nervously, "Thank you sir."

"Once she says yes, then you can thank me." Elijah said.

"Uh yes, uh thank you. Oh God I'm never going to be able to get the words out," Jean-Luc groaned.

"Courage," Elijah offered. Jean-luc went off in search of Luna. Meanwhile Will stopped Elijah.

"Dad, can I talk to you? It's about Eva."

"What is it?" He was concerned for the two. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Will smiled, "Eva's perfect. It's just I just heard the news that Gemma is engaged and I'm sure that means more of the guys are going to follow suit..." He trailed off.

"You want to marry her, don't you?" He asked.

"I love her Dad. I loved her before I knew I was fated to," he hesitated and took a deep breath for courage, "and whether it's wrong or not I want to make love to her. I want to share all life has to offer with her and to make her mine in every way possible. I'm just not sure I'm ready. How do you know?"

He smiled at him.

"I didn't know until I re-met your mother and saw you and Daniel for the first time. I wanted to be happy and with me-it didn't matter in what capacity but when she admitted to being in love with me... I knew then that I loved her more than I thought possible."

"Do you think I'm ready?" William asked, "I should like to have your blessing."

"I think that you're ready for this." He admitted. "How did you feel when you were apart and when you got back? When that happened to me... I was wrecked and agitated for a long time."

"I feel incomplete without her," Will smiled, "well wish me luck. I have to ask Uncle Klaus for permission."

"Good luck with that Will." Elijah said as he clapped his back.

Will went to find Klaus.

"Uncle Klaus I respectfully request permission to marry your daughter Eva."

Klaus was gaping at him.

"You...what?" He choked out.

"I would like your permission to marry your daughter Eva." Will said.

Klaus' first instinct was to severely maim the vampire before him. However this was Elijah's son. He also seemed to make Eva extremely happy. Of course he would the boy was just like his father.

"You have my permission to marry her but make her unhappy and your father's wrath will seem like a pillow fight compared to what I will rain down on you."

"I already know." Will said as he remembered what his father had said to Jean-Luc.

He was afraid of Klaus and Elijah, his own father.

"Get to it then," Klaus dismissed him with a grin. Will smiled at him, widely and flashed over to Eva who smiled at him.


	55. Chapter 55

Eva smiled, "Will? What's with the smile? I don't think I have ever seen you quite this happy. What's going on?"

"I just have something to ask you." He smiled. "Want to take a walk with me on the beach?"

"I'd love to." Taking his hand in hers, they went out onto the beach and looked up at the stars.

"Stand here a second," Will said as he positioned her, "Now close your eyes and don't move." Eva giggled but did as he asked. She could hear Will moving around her.

"Okay you can open your eyes now," he said. Eva opened her eyes and she was standing at the point of a giant heart. Inside were the words 'Will you marry me Eva?'. As she turned to answer Will she found him knelt down before her.

"Yes Will, a thousand times yes!" She said. She was laughing and crying at the same time she was so happy. He swept her into his arms and twirled her around as he yelled his delight.

"They're all growing up." Elena said to her husband with a smile. "Our two daughters and son are getting married."

Elijah smiled and kissed her lovingly, "we can always have more. Besides we live on an island. They're not actually going anywhere."

"I know that but they are still our babies." She said with her head on his shoulder and tears falling from her eyes. "Our babies are all growing up so fast."

"I'm sorry love," Elijah smiled gently and kissed her forehead, "yes they are. Just think though now you have all these weddings to participate in." She nodded.

"That's all I'm thinking of doing and besides-you have to walk the girls down the aisle." She kissed him.

"It shall be an honor I never imagined having," Elijah smiled. "I don't suppose we can persuade them to do it all on one day?"

"Oh I don't think there's a chance of that," Elena laughed lightly.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"The girls are their own person and want to celebrate their marriages without having to share it with anyone else." She said smiling.

"I hope they have long engagements," Elijah smiled. He scooped up Ella and cooed to her, "don't grow up too fast little one."

Meanwhile Grace was putting the final brushstroke stop a painting of a ring-tailed lemur that she had seen on the Internet.

"That looks good Grace." Mason said as he saw what she was doing.

"Thank you darling," Grace smiled and kissed him. "I was thinking of talking to Uncle Elijah about getting a couple for the island but then I worried they would be too messy. The birds are bad enough."

He laughed. Of course the animals on the island were messy.

"Maybe you could get a different animal for the island." He suggested.

"Hey what about a couple of cats? They'd stay indoors of course but they would only go to the bathroom in one designated spot," Grace suggested. "Maybe we can ask together." Grace said as she smiled at him.

"I already asked your Dad something today," Mason said. "I thought I might ask you something instead. Will you marry me Grace?"

"Are you asking because everyone else is doing it?" Grace asked.

"I'm asking because I want to." He said with a smile.

"Well I can't argue with that," Grace smiled. "Yes, yes I will marry you." Kissing her, he smiled and placed the ring on her finger.

"After the hair color incident should I worry that it will turn my finger colors?" Grace teased as she kissed him and he ran his hands in her long, pink, wavy hair.

"Nope-it'll be fine." He promised.

By the next weekend an entire room had been taken over by wedding idea books, bridal catalogs and dress sketches. Will, Nathaniel and Mason were sitting in the living room looking a little lost when Elijah found them.

"What's gotten into you three?" Elijah asked.

"We've lost our mates," Nathaniel sighed.

"You'll get them back." Elijah said as he poured himself a club glass of scotch. "They're going to be doing this for a long few months to make sure that everything is perfect."

"What takes so long? All they need is a couple of rings, you say some vows and bam you're married!" Nathaniel reasoned.

"There's a whole process like flowers, dresses, color schemes and whatnot." Elijah explained to them. "Each wedding is different and unique because of the brides."

"Just be thankful they only get one," Mason sighed.

"How about we go to the cove since they're all busy?" Will offered. The guys all thought that this was a good idea so they went.

"So does anyone know who's going first?" Nathaniel asked, "getting married I mean." He dove into the water.

"Will should be first." Mason said as he dove into the water.

"And why should I be first?" Will asked. "Maybe you should go first."

"You're the oldest of us." Nathaniel countered.

"Fine, Eva and I will go first and show you how it's done," Will grinned.

Over the next month the girls worked frantically to design and make their own wedding gowns. Under Rebekah's supervision the custom gowns came together beautifully.

Eva had decided she wanted to be married under the light of a full moon so they had planned her ceremony for the next one. Now everyone was assembled on the beach. Two candelabras framed the end of the aisle made by a white velvet runner. Will had asked his Dad to be his best man and they now stood anxiously at the front of the aisle.

Meanwhile Eva was in her ball gown with the pick-up skirt studded with crystals. Her bodice was also covered in crystals. She was wearing a tiara that Elijah had loaned her and a very long veil that shimmered in the moonlight. All that was left was for Klaus to walk her down the aisle.

Caroline kissed Klaus and then walked out to join the rest of the family. Klaus opened the door to Eva's room and didn't make it any further than the door. This sweet young woman that had not been born to him had captured his heart nonetheless. Today he would walk her down the aisle and she would marry Elijah's oldest son. She looked like an angel as she arranged her dress. Finally her eyes met his in the mirror and she turned to look at him.

"Do you like my dress Daddy?" Eva asked. She was shocked as she turned and realized her father was crying.

"You're as beautiful as your mother, love," Klaus said as he kissed her on the forehead. He helped get her veil all straight and then offered her his arm. They walked down the aisle to 'Turning Page' by Asleep at Last. As soon as Will saw her Elijah smiled as he practically had to help his son stay upright. Everyone was crying by the time Will reached Eva. Kol officiated the short but sweet ceremony and soon Will drew his wife into his arms for their first kiss as everyone cheered.

"This whole wedding was magical and beautiful!" The girls cried. Daniel had his nose scrunched up before returning to his mother's arms. Weddings weren't his thing.

Brenna on the other hand was already refusing to take her fluffy princess dress off.

"Wow, I can't believe we're married," Eva whispered to Will as they were dancing on the back pool surround area.

"This is the best day of my life!" He told her happily.

"Now you and I are really together for all time," Eva smiled and she blushed. Everyone had a really great time dancing and partying as the night wore on. Finally Eva went inside with Rebekah to get her gown off. She was headed for her bedroom when Rebekah stopped her.

"Tonight you can sleep in Will's room," her aunt said. Rebekah returned outside and found Will.

"Your bride is waiting for you in your room," she whispered. Will's heart soared. He was going to be with Eva...his wife...for the first time!

Will slipped inside but it didn't take very long before he was missed.

"Where did the bride and groom get off to?" Elena asked and the others began to look around.

"He's with his wife at the moment." Elijah told her lovingly.

"Oh!" Elena gasped softly as she realized the full import of what her husband was telling her.

"So who is getting married next?" Rebekah asked.

"Jean-Luc!" Ryan announced.

"Cold feet brother?" Nathaniel asked. "I noticed you're quick to nominate people." Ryan stuck out his tongue at him.

"I'm waiting to go last because I have something special for her." He grinned.

"Jean-Luc is going next anyhow because he needs to redeem himself," Nathaniel said, "though I can't wait to marry Gemma."

The next morning Eva woke up cuddled in Will's arms.

"I love you," she said tenderly.

"I love you," Will smiled. There was a knock at the door and Will made sure they were under the covers to his chin. She was still lying on his chest. Elena brought in a big tray of breakfast food and sat it on Will's nightstand with a smile before she left the room. He smiled and he watched her dig into the food-muffins of every kind Bonnie made, omelettes, everything imaginable was there along with different drinks.

"Wow, I feel all grown up," Eva smiled. "Now there's just the facing everyone with them knowing what we did part." He nodded.

"They have already done what we have." He reminded her.

"Some of them," Eva laughed. "Taylor will probably follow me around like a puppy all day. Of course I don't really blame her. The bond really seems to work on Ryan." He laughed.

"It really does seem to work on him more than the other guys except our fathers." Will reminded her.

"Yes well not everyone can take after their father with fathomless control," Eva looked pointedly at Will. "It does feel better this morning though doesn't it? I feel like all of the tension has finally left my body."

"I definitely know that the tension has left my body after last night." He gave her a grin.

"William Mikaelson you're incorrigible!" Eva exclaimed as she began to get dressed to start the day. His grin turned salacious as he watched Eva get dressed to start the day. The dress she decided to wear was knee length with spaghetti straps in a pool blue color. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her nibbling her neck.

"This will be fun to take off later." She laughed at his response.

"Now you should get dressed unless you just want to walk around like that all day." Giggling, she spoke again. "None of the family will like this-especially your mother and sisters." He groaned.

"I'll get dressed." He grumbled. They did finally manage to join everyone else. The girls were apparently taking a break from wedding planning and were dragging their mates out to the pool.

"Come on let's go," Eva urged Will. They changed into their swimsuits and soon everyone was outside.

"I thought perhaps you two were going to stay in there all day," Taylor grinned.

"I'll remember every jibe you all make when it's your turn," Eva grinned at all the younger mates.

"We'll embrace it." Gemma called to her sister in law.

Eva scurried up the steps and picked one of the slides to go down. She squealed with delight at the twists and turns until she fell into the pool. She swam for the side and hurried back up to pick another slide.


End file.
